SASUKE NEKO
by Flor de desierto
Summary: Basado en el doujin Golden Days. "Los humanos y humanoides no se mezclan, Naruto". Sasuke no esta de acuerdo con eso y va a hacer todo lo posible para que el rubio cambie de opinion... ¿Quien podría resistir un neko sexy y seductor? ¡NARUSASU!
1. Gatito Lindo

_Hola! Yo aquí de ociosa xD es que estoy inspirada, no tengo la culpa, aunque este fic no va a ser tan largo, solo para reír un rato, ok? Esta historia es basada en el doujinshi "Golden Days" que me encantó aunque lo dejaron en un final un tanto… inconcluso ¬¬, obvio que a la historia le cambié y agregué muchas cosas… ya verán xD_

_¡Pero bueno! yo escribo lo que imagino, ojalá les guste_

_Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sasuke, Sasuke tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Naruto… que mal, yo no tengo nada… TT^TT… solo una desquiciada y crazy imaginación ¬¬_

_**ATENCIÓN**__: Este fic es una __**parodia**__, así que si ven OOCesidad no lo vean de mala forma xD (Nota: Puede salirme cualquier clase de ooc MENOS un Sasuke super uke… Sasuke siempre será un bad ass xD) _

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**SASUKE NEKO**

**Cap. 1: Gatito Lindo**

Konoha, una de las principales aldeas del mundo ninja, tenía ese prestigio gracias a sus excepcionales shinobis. En la aldea convivían dos tipos de ninja: los humanos y los humanoides. Los humanos eran personas normales con distintos atributos de chakra. Los humanoides eran casi humanos… sólo que con orejas (un par aparte de las orejas humanas), cola y garras más afiladas, por no decir que eran más agiles. Lo más normal entre los humanoides eran los gatos: mitad humano mitad felino.

Convivían junto con los humanos como si fueran todos iguales, iban a misiones por igual y eran ninjas por igual… sólo que había una cosa…

Humanos y humanoides NUNCA se mezclaban.

Podían vivir en una misma aldea, bajo un mismo techo… pero NUNCA se mezclaban… es decir, nunca encontrarían una pareja de un humano y un humanoide.

Nuncaaaaa…

_Sasuke-kun, ¿juguemos? – preguntó la pequeña humanoide acercándose a un neko negro.

_No – respondió serio sin dejar de caminar con las manos en los bolsillos – aléjate, fastidiosa.

_¡BUAAAAAHH! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡eres malo!... pero… ¡tan cool! – gritó ella mientras lo veía alejarse.

Sasuke era un humanoide de trece años, era el único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha y su objetivo era la venganza; no tenía tiempo de andar jugando, tenía que entrenar para ser más fuerte lo antes posible.

El pequeño neko negro caminaba sin problema alguno sobre el borde de la pared de la academia de humanos, ellos estudiaban por separado porque los humanos y los humanoides tenían diferentes atributos en lo que se refiere a agilidad, flexibilidad y tamaño. Sasuke a veces se preguntaba qué harían los humanos de diferente, ¿sería el entrenamiento más duro?

Sasuke miraba pensativo a los estudiantes que corrían de un lado a otro, cuando de repente escuchó una voz…

_¡Mira! – el neko miró hacia abajo – ¡Un gato! – decía sonriente un chico rubio al lado de un moreno de coleta, mientras lo apuntaba – Oh, qué lindo…l– dijo con ternura.

_... – Sasuke se quedó petrificado mirando los ojos azules del rubio.

_Eh, no le digas así, se va a enojar – dijo el chico al lado del rubio – si se enoja será problemático – pero el rubio ni bola le dio y se fue acercando más.

_Ven aquí, gatito – lo llamaba el ojiazul alargando su mano hacia él – ven, dattebayo

Sasuke seguía tieso, pero cuando vio que se estaba acercando demasiado…

_¡MIAW! – los dos chicos lo vieron cambiar de color de ojos a un rojo intenso y después salió disparado.

_¡Oye! ¡espera!

_¡Naruto! – Shikamaru lo agarró del brazo porque el rubio parecía que ya iba a salir corriendo tras el gato – ¿No viste sus ojos? tiene el sharingan, es peligroso.

_¿Sharingan? – preguntó inclinando la cabeza a un lado – ¿qué es eso?

_Ehm… ¡oye, mira! ¡ya tocó timbre, vamos! – dijo Nara empujando apresurado al rubio hacia las aulas evitándose hacer una _larga_ explicación.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Qué? – dijo un gato gris con algo de incredulidad – ¿reaccionaste así por un chico? – le preguntó al neko negro a su lado, el cual asintió como respuesta esperando el diagnóstico con cara algo preocupada – Sólo puede ser una cosa… - dijo el peligris sabiamente. Sasuke le prestaba mucha atención – estás enamorado.

_¡¿E-e-enamorado? – Sasuke casi se cae de espaldas, ¿acaso activar el sharingan por primera vez y salir corriendo era estar enamorado?

_No te asustes, es natural a esta edad – dijo calmadamente Kakashi – estás entrando en plena adolescencia, Sasuke.

_... – el neko negro sólo tragó en seco. ¿Enamorado? Qué tontería, quería decir. Pero aún estaba muy sorprendido como para negarse, y además no sabía nada de esas cosas.

_Lo que tienes que hacer es… - Kakashi se puso a pensar – bueno, lo primero que se hace en tu caso, ya que estas iniciando y nunca has hablado con él… – hizo una pausa aún pensando – debes ponerte tu mejor kimono – le dijo mostrando su ojito feliz.

_Aaah…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Los humanoides tenían ventaja sobre los humanos en lo que se refiere a agilidad y flexibilidad, pero los humanos los superaban en tamaño (nótese que estando de trece años, Sasuke chibi le llega a la rodilla a un humano de su misma edad) y fuerza.

Eso era desventaja, pero con los poderes que Sasuke iba a adquirir no era problema.

Aunque… no sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo en este momento… y no era nada referente a la adquisición de poder.

_Ese idiota de Kakashi… – refunfuñaba el gato parado en la acera – ¿ponerme mi mejor kimono? – el tontito se había puesto un kimono que acababa de comprar – ¿Para qué? no entiendo el motivo… – claro que no entendía, lo que había hecho Kakashi fue utilizar una metáfora diciendo que "se ponga su mejor kimono", que era como decir "pon tu mejor cara, coquetéale o algo por el estilo" – pero en fin – dijo Sasuke resignado – supongo que de algo servirá… ¡AH! – no se había dado cuenta como ni en qué momento alguien se había acercado por atrás y lo había alzado en el aire desprevenido.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta rápidamente en el mismo agarre para contraatacar, pero cuando se volteó se quedó tieso y se le subieron los colores a la cara.

_¡Ooooh! – decía con ternura y sonriendo la persona que lo agarraba – ¡Tu eres el gatito negro de antes, dattebayo! – dijo el rubio mientras lo apega más hacia sí.

_¡Ah, no me toques! – pero la queja solo logró que se lo apegara más. ¡Ese rubio cabeza-hueca de trece años lo estaba apapachando a su antojo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?

_¿Que pasó, gatito? – le hablaba todo meloso sin hacerle caso a los empujones que el gato hacía con su manitas – ¿Estás solo? Ven conmigo a mi casa.

Sasuke parecía más rojo que su vegetal favorito.

_¡Ah! No…!... ¡CHIDORIIIII!

El rubio lo soltó asustado cuando el cuerpo del neko se rodeó con electricidad, y dicho gato salió corriendo.

_... parece que no le caigo bien… – decía Naruto ya solito

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Qué tonto eres, Sasuke – Kakashi movía la cabeza negativamente y decepcionado – debiste aprovechar el momento.

_¡Me puse nervioso! – al parecer _seguía _nervioso.

_Sí, tan nervioso que casi le apuñalas tu katana.

_...

_Y eso que la acabas de conseguir – gota en la sien – y recientemente te enseñé el chidori, ¿y para lo primero que lo usas es para eso?

_...

_Afortunadamente todavía no lo sabes usar bien… - suspiró resignado – Como sea, el siguiente paso es…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Vigilar su casa? – se preguntaba Sasuke encima de un techo mientras miraba hacia la ventana de cierta casa – ¿Para qué rayos voy a vigilar su casa? Esto es aburrido… ¿eh? – de repente vio una silueta detrás de las delgadas cortinas de la ventana… parecía que era él, se veía la forma punteaguda de sus cabellos… ¿qué estaba haciendo ese dobe?

Como el gatito curioso que NO es, Sasuke se acercó más para ver mejor… seeh, ahora veía claramente lo que hacía la silueta: se sacaba la banda de la cabeza y la arrojaba al piso…

_ _"Que desordenado"_

Sasuke llegó a la ventana y se paró en la madera para buscar alguna rendija que deje la cortina, y la encontró, ahora sí podía ver al rubio. El ojiazul corrió el cierre de su chaqueta, la abrió, se la sacó rápidamente y la tiró en la cama. Sasuke seguía mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. El rubio quedó de espaldas y suspendió su camiseta para después comenzar a sacársela…

_ "_¡Ah! ¡¿Qué estoy mirando?" _– todo rojo, Sasuke le dio la espalda rápidamente cerrando fuerte los ojos… pero desgraciadamente los gatos son curiosos por naturaleza así que el pobre no pudo evitar abrir los ojitos y ver…

Naruto se sacó toda la camiseta dejando ver toda su espalda y… ¿qué eran esas lucecitas alrededor del rubio que veía Sasuke?... un jutsu tal vez, pensó.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando la espalda del ojiazul que no se dio cuenta del momento en que abrió el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a bajárselo…

_¡AH! – otra vez se volteó, más estrepitosamente esta vez… y más rojo – ¡tengo que irme antes de que…! – iba a dar un salto lejos de allí cuando…

_¡NEKOOOOOO!

_¡AAGH! – el pobre Sasuke se hubiera caído si no lo hubieran agarrado... aunque tal vez hubiera preferido caer… ya que seguía sin camiseta el _muy_…

_Gatito ¡viniste a visitarme! – decía el ojiazul feliz y Sasuke deseaba que se lo trague la tierra… pero eso no era necesario, solo tenía que correr cual desquiciado y asunto arreglado – ¡Espera, no te vayas! – el rubio lo agarró de su cola cuando vio las intenciones del neko de salir corriendo otra vez – ¡Ya no voy a hacer ninguna estupidez esta vez! – quiso convencerlo, Sasuke se le quedó mirando – ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer? ¿Qué te gusta? ¡Yo te lo preparo, dattebayo!

_... – Sasuke no se veía muy convencido.

_¿Cómo te llamas?

_Ehm… – el neko miró a un lado pensando en si decirle o no – Sasuke – resopló cruzando los brazos.

_Mucho gusto, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto

_Que feo nombre

_Teme… – lo miró haciendo puchero y cruzando los brazos también

_Dobe – le devolvió respingando la nariz. Naruto, aún jetón lo miró de reojo, después sonrió pícaramente

_¡Ven aquí! – lo agarró de repente.

_¡No! ¡Déjame! – forcejeaba el gato.

_Vamos adentro, gatito malo – dicho eso lo metió y cerró la ventana.

_¡No! ¡Suéltame!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Entonces… - dijo el rubio animado mirando al gato sentado en la silla – ¿te gusta la leche? ¿Quieres leche, gatito? – le puso un vaso de leche sobre la mesa

_No me trates así, tonto – refunfuñó el neko de brazos cruzados

_Pero si eres un gatito, un gatito muy lindo

_¡No soy una mascota! – dijo enojado de tanto escuchar ese tonito con el que le hablaba - ¡Soy un ninja!

_Ok – sonrisa – pero aún así eres lindo – dijo levantándolo y apapachándolo.

_¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso! – cómo odiaba sonrojarse así.

_Oye… - Naruto lo separó de sí y lo miró pensativo – ¿hace cuanto que no te bañas?

_...

_...

_¡Que te importa!

**Cinco minutos después…**

_¡Aaaaahh! ¡MIAW! ¡DEJAMEEEEE! – el agua y los arañazos volaban por doquier

_¡AH! ¡No me arañes! ¡Tranquilízate! – Naruto lo agarraba fuerte mientras le pasaba la esponja, sabía que los gatos odiaban el agua pero no sabía de los humanoides.

Pero no era que a Sasuke no le gustaba bañarse, lo que pasa es que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien más lo bañe, y menos que se bañe… ¡JUNTO CON ÉL EN UNA BAÑERA, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

Bueno… al menos con la espuma no podía ver mucho, pero desgraciadamente al dobe se le ocurrió enjuagarlo sumergiéndolo en el agua

_¡No me to-! – lastimosamente, estando bajo el agua abrió los ojos y vio lo que NO debía ver…

_Ya, ya vamos a acabar – le decía Naruto sacando al gato del agua que ahora estaba inmóvil y rojo como un sol – ¿te pasa algo?

_Es… grande… – dijo atónito mirando a la nada con la boca abierta… No pensó que sería obvio que lo vería grande si el rubio era en comparación grande…

_¿Qué cosa?

_¡NADA! – como si fuera posible se puso más rojo, ¡ya se iba a poner azul con un demonio! - ¡SUELTAME! – volvió a la faena de intentar escapar

_¡Auch! ¡Oye! – el gato escapó saliendo como un rayo del baño - ... gato del demonio… - bufó el rubio haciendo puchero.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_No debí hacerle caso a Kakashi… - se lamentaba Sasuke en una esquina arrinconado con un aura sombría; no podía escapar porque estaba sin ropa y no sabía donde la puso ese dobe – me vengaré de él…

_Ven aquí, Sasuke – escuchó el neko a sus espaldas

_¡Aléjate! – le gritó sin voltearse

_Exageras… - refunfuñó el rubio haciendo puchero – si tenemos lo mismo – dijo con una toalla en la mano, él ya estaba vestido – hacía mucho calor, ¿acaso no te sientes más fresco?

_...

_Esa esquina debe estar fría – dijo acercándose mientras Sasuke seguía ignorándolo – ¡te tengo! – lo agarró con la toalla, y después se lo llevó a la cama – Hay que secarte bien para que no te enfermes – decía mientras lo secaba torpemente con la toalla – _"Aww, que lindo" – _lo miraba sonriendo ensimismado

_¡Ya basta! – gritó Sasuke. Ya era suficiente, ¿por qué rayos estaba ahí en primer lugar? – ¡Dijiste que no harías estupideces! Tú no…! – no supo cuando ni por qué pero lo único que sabía era que el rubio tenía sus labios pegados a su mejilla

*CHU* - le dio un beso

_... ... ... – más rojo no podía estar y se estremeció hasta la punta de la cola.

_¿Sabes qué? – comentaba el rubio como si nada – siempre estás cerca del río, te veo solitario, como yo, y siempre quise hablar contigo… ¡y ahora estás aquí, Sasuke! – se largó a la cama feliz con el neko en brazos bien envuelto en la toalla

_... – Sasuke se quedó en silencio – _"creo… que estoy… ¿enamorado?... y parece que… él también…me quiere…" _– con esos pensamientos se durmió en los brazos del rubio… oigan… ¿no lo vistieron al pobre?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al otro día…

_¡Iruka-sensei! – el castaño se volteó al escuchar la voz

_Hola, Naruto – lo saludó con la mano

_¿Sabe qué? – le dijo el rubio emocionado – ¡tengo un gatito!

_Ah, qué bueno – sonrió el sensei – no te olvides de ponerle una caja de arena para que haga sus…

_¡No! – lo interrumpió el rubio – no un gato normal, es uno de los humanoides

_¡¿Qué? – el sensei parecía sorprendido – ah, bueno, pero recuerda tratarlo como el gatito que es – le dijo en forma de sermón

_Ah… – Naruto lo miró un rato confundido, pero luego encogió los hombros – ok

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto…

_¿Cómo te va? – preguntó Kakashi

_Podría decir que bien – respondió el neko negro serenamente – él me trata bien

_Por favor, dime que no te trata como gatito – le dijo el gato plomo con una mueca

_Ehm...

_Iruka me trata como gatito y no me quiere hacer caso – se lamenta Hatake – por eso estoy esperando a crecer, ya falta poco y seré del tamaño de los humanos kukukuku – ríe pícaramente – solo un mes más, solo un mes más – él también le llega a la rodilla a los humanos… (NA: Y así quiere con Iruka? ¬¬)

_Yo no necesito crecer, él me quiere así – Sasuke se levanta con las manos en los bolsillos dispuesto a irse

_¿Y ya se te alzó el rabito?

_¡¿Qué? – se volteó sorprendido

_Ya sabes, el _rabito_ – dijo haciéndole un guiño

_¿Hablas de mi cola? – preguntó el menor mirándose la cola minuciosamente

_No, el OTRO rabito – especificó el peligris apuntándole entre las pier…

_¡Claro que no! – se apresuró a responder… rojo otra vez – ¡¿por qué demonios se alzaría?

_Ah, te lo explicaré después… - desvió de tema – y… ¿qué le dijiste a Orochimaru de la propuesta que te hizo?

_Le dije que no – respondió Sasuke – tal vez antes le hubiera dicho que sí pero ahora tengo a Naruto y el sentimiento entre nosotros es mutuo

_¿Estás seguro? – Kakashi lo miró inquisidor, él ya los había visto y Naruto no se portaba muy _enamorado_ que digamos, al menos no en el mismo sentido que Sasuke

_Sí – respondió el otro neko seguro

_Bueno, hay que esperar que crezcas un poco más para ver si eso es cierto… - no quería que se decepcione, y en estos momentos eso no era conveniente – si quieres te doy consejos para conquistarlo _más_

_No gracias, no voy a seguir consejos tuyos nunca más en mi vida

_¿Qué? si fue gracias a mí que estás con tu amor, solo que no hace nada _malo _contigo

_Hmm… - el Uchiha la pensó mejor - ¿qué me aconsejas?

_Pues…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

"_Para tener toda su atención, debes decir o tener algo que le interese y que haga que deje lo demás para después, tienes que saber manejarlo"_

La verdad es que Sasuke odiaba cuando el rubio se ponía a la charla con sus amigos y lo ignoraba completamente, pero como dijo Kakashi… hay que saber manejarlo…

_Naruto – lo llamó Sasuke estirando de la ropa del rubio desde abajo para que lo mire

_¿Sí?

_¿Y sabes qué más dijo Gai-sensei? Dijo que… - el idiota que conversaba con él no lo soltaba fácilmente hablando fuerte y animadamente haciendo que el rubio lo vuelva a mirar y dejar a Sasuke de lado… pero el neko no se iba a quedar así

_Naruto – lo volvió a estirar

_¿Qué? – Naruto no lo ignoraba pero tampoco le prestaba TODA la atención que Sasuke quería, y aquí es todo o nada.

_¡Yo estaba muy emocionado! ¡Por primera vez le logré dar una patada en el…! – seguía contando el otro emocionado

_Dobe

_¿Que quiere,s dattebayo? – el otro chico seguía hablando y Naruto medio le prestaba atención a Sasuke y medio le prestaba atención a Lee

_¡Usuratonkachi!

_¡¿QUE?

_Nada, ya no te digo – y como si nada, Sasuke se fue aparentando estar enojado

_¡Habla, teme! – Naruto se fue por su detrás

_No – se negó y siguió caminando lejos de él

_¡Temeee! – el rubio lo siguió enojado y refunfuñando

_¡Oye, Naruto! ¡No te vayas! – gritó Lee, pero ni caso

_¡Sasuke! ¡Contéstame, dattebayo!

A Sasuke le encantaba tenerlo entre sus garras para él solito…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

"_Ahora tienes que deshacerte de cualquier rival que se te presente"_

Había una persona que últimamente estaba conversando con el rubio muy seguido, demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke… se desharía de él

_¡Naruto! – Naruto se volteó y vio a Sasuke corriendo hacia él

_¿Qué pasa?

_Un perro – apuntó hacia cierta dirección

_¿Te da miedo? – preguntó el rubio incrédulo, él bien sabía que un simple perro no era nada para Sasuke.

_No es que me dé miedo, los odio – confesó enojado el neko

_Ven aquí, teme – lo levantó en brazos, y después vio a dicho perro acercarse - ¡sal de aquí, perro feo! ¡SHU! – lo espantó

_¡Naruto! – alguien le gritó enojado a sus espaldas - ¡¿Que le estás diciendo a Akamaru!

_Ah, lo siento, ¿es tuyo? – preguntó el rubio avergonzado y rascándose atrás de la cabeza

Seehh… ahora ese aliento de perro ya no iba a molestar a Sasuke estando cerca de SU dobe… porque se enojó de que insulten a su perro,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

"_La psicología inversa es lo mejor para que termine haciendo lo que quieres"_

Naruto y Sasuke paseaban en el patio durante una fría noche…

_¿No te hace frío, Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio viendo al gato desabrigado

_No – y seguía caminando como si nada, aunque por dentro esté temblando de frío, pero lo disimulaba muy bien…

_Pero estás temblando – maldito dobe, ¿cómo se dio cuenta? – ponte tu chompita

_No quiero – arrogancia ante todo

_Kuso… ¡te enfermarás!

_No importa

_Tsk –la poca paciencia se fue – ¡ven aquí!

_¡Ah! – para cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta ya había sido levantado en el aire. Naruto abrió el cierre de su chamarra y lo metió adentro rápidamente, cerrándola de nuevo

_Ahí estarás calientito – afirmó el rubio sonriente

_Creo que demasiado…

_¿Que dijiste, teme?

_¡Nada! – volcó la cara, jetón. El rubio le sonrió y lo acarició en la cabeza… aunque Sasuke seguía con cara enojada

_ _"Qué bonito ronronea Sasuke, tebayo"_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Era un día de misión, la primera misión importante para decir verdad, el grupo era conformado por Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi. La misión era proteger al anciano que construía un puente en la aldea de la ola, no contaban con que había asesinos realmente peligrosos asechando sus vidas.

Zabuza, el demonio oculto entre la niebla, dejó de ocultarse y fue a querer matarlo, pero el equipo de Kakashi defendía al anciano usando sus habilidades. También apareció Haku, un humanoide al igual que Zabuza, y a pesar de ser del tamaño de Sasuke, les estaba dando una paliza a él y a Naruto dentro de su casa de espejos.

_Voy a derrotarlos – aseguró el chico enmascarado reflejado en todos los espejos

Naruto y Sasuke estaban al medio, mal heridos y llenos de agujas por todo el cuerpo

_Claro que no, dattebayo… - dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie – no me rendi… ré – se desmayó

_¡Naruto! – lo llamó Sasuke para que se levante pero no hubo caso

_Sus ojos son un problema… - murmuró Haku observando el sharingan de Sasuke – entonces… - miró a Naruto – voy por el otro – y atacó

_¿Qué?... _"OH NO! NARUTO! Por favor, dame tiempo!" – _Sasuke corrió lo más rápido que pudo para detener a Haku que atacaba a Naruto a una gran velocidad.

Momento después, Naruto abrió los ojos…

_¿Eh?... Sasuke… - vio a Sasuke parado frente a él y Haku en el suelo - ¡Sasuke! ¡Lo conseguiste! – dijo feliz – …. ¿Sasuke?

_...

Naruto miró con horror a Sasuke quien ahora estaba perforado con muchas más agujas y derramando mucha sangre

_¡Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué?

_Yo… no sé… - dijo el neko a duras penas

_¡YO NO TE PEDI QUE ME PROTEGIERAS!

_Mi cuerpo se movió solo… usuratonkachi… - no resistió estar parado y cayó

_¡Sasuke! – Naruto agarró al pequeño neko entre sus brazos

_Yo tenía que vengarme… tenía que matar a mi hermano… no quería morir hasta lograrlo… - miró a Naruto con ojitos suplicantes – Naruto, yo… - levantó su mano como intentando tocar el rostro del rubio, sin lograrlo – no quiero que mueras…

Apenas terminó de decir eso y cayó sin vida

_¡SASUKEEE! – lloraba el rubio

_Él fue un ninja honorable – comentaba Haku poniéndose de pie – entró en una trampa sabiendo lo que ocurriría, dio su vida por alguien especial… - Naruto abrazó al pequeño neko aún llorando – eso es lo que conlleva el ser un ninja ¿acaso nunca has visto a un amigo mor…?

_¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_¡AAAAAAAAH!

_¿Qué pasa? - se preguntó Zabuza oculto en la niebla… y no es por el nombre, realmente estaba oculto entre la niebla y no veía nada – ¿Y ese chakra?... – sintió un aura rara - es asqueroso… ¿es Kakashi?

_¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! – se escuchaba los gritos de Haku

_¡Ah! ¡Haku! – Zabuza corrió en dirección de la voz – ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó donde se supone que estaba la casa de los espejos – Por todos los demonios QUE ES ESO? – no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

…

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – Kakashi escuchó el grito desgarrador de Zabuza

_¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? – Kakashi se acercó a la fuente de la voz muy extrañado y vio… – ¡Ah! – exclamó con horror al ver lo que vio…

Ahí estaba Naruto arrodillado y con Sasuke "muerto" en brazos mientras lloraba a más no poder, y Zabuza y Haku también estaban allí… solo que destrozados en el suelo… que horror

_Sasukeeee… Sasuke, despiertaaaaa… - pedía el rubio aún llorando

_¿Naruto, qué sucedió? – preguntó Kakashi sorprendido

_¡Yo que sé! ¡Ayude a Sasuke!

Kakashi se acercó a verificar el estado de Sasuke

_Tranquilo, él no está muerto, hay que llevarlo al hospital

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Todo se veía oscuro, hasta que sintió los ojos y los abrió lentamente… estaba en una habitación… le era familiar…

Sasuke miró a un lado y vio al rubio lloroso con medio cuerpo desparramado en la cama en la que estaba

_¿Na… Naruto? – quedó sorprendido

Naruto abrió los ojos

_¡SASUKE! – saltó encima a abrazarlo

_¡Agh! ¡Usuratonkachi! – los abrazos de Naruto nunca habían dolido tanto

Después se dio cuenta de que no era la única persona allí, vio a Tsunade-sama parada en la puerta y sonriendo con ternura

_Estará bien, pronto se repondrá completamente – le informó a Naruto, pero éste ni la escuchaba

_Despertaste… ¡Despertaste, dattebayo! – ahora lloraba de alegría – no voy a dejar que te suceda algo malo nunca más ¡la próxima vez yo te protegeré!

_Oh, que tiernos… - decía la rubia – ¿eh? – miró abajo

_Tsunade-sama… – era Kakashi – tengo que reportarle algo respecto a Naruto – ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke solos

Sasuke no sabía cómo había llegado al hospital y sobrevivido pero se alegraba de ver que Naruto estaba bien, y lo demostraba abrazándolo también. No era malo demostrar cariño de vez en cuando, en especial ahora que estaba seguro que el sentimiento que le tenía al rubio era mutuo…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡Sasukeeeeeee! – llamó Naruto llegando a su casa. Sasuke estaba sentado en la ventana esperando a que llegue el rubio porque prometió que le compraría tomates – ¡Mira a quien traje! – dijo de repente y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron abruptamente

_¡Sasuke-kun! – era Sakura

_...

_¡Mira! ¿No es linda? – decía emocionado el rubio – Eres una gatita muy linda – la alzó y la abrazó

_¡Déjame! ¡Yo quiero a Sasuke-kun! – ella lo arañó más fuerte de lo que cualquiera lo haría

_¡Auch!

_... – Sasuke seguía sin decir nada… simplemente no lo quería creer

_Quisiera adoptarla pero ya tiene padres, ¿no es cierto? – miró a Sakura sonriente – ¿No sería genial tenerla con nosotros, Sasuke? – preguntó mirando sonriente al neko susodicho.

_¡Sasuke-kun, juguemos! – se acercó feliz Sakura al neko negro

Naruto se veía muy contento…

Hasta que notó las orejas decaídas de Sasuke y un semblante muy triste

_¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido de verlo así

_¿Sasuke-kun?

Sin decir nada, Sasuke salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe

_Creo que no está de humor para jugar – le dijo Naruto a la gata – mejor vuelve mañana

_Él nunca está de humor para jugar conmigo…. – lloriquea yéndose

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto estaba preocupado, Sasuke no había salido de su cuarto desde la tarde y ya eran las diez de la noche. Antiguamente, cuando Sasuke se ponía nervioso (Naruto no sabe por qué) se encerraba en su cuarto así, pero ahora era diferente, Naruto había visto algo raro en la expresión de Sasuke… algo que no le gustó ver

Parecía dolido

Naruto lo dejó para ver si se le pasaba como veces anteriores, pero ya no aguantaba, tenía que preguntarle qué le ocurría

_Sasuke – tocó al puerta – ¿no vas a cenar?

_Vete – le dijeron desde adentro. Naruto se estremeció al escuchar ese tono de voz

_Sasuke, ¿qué pasó? ¿No te cae bien Sakura-chan? – tal vez tenía que ver con ella – Pero si es tierna…

_¡VETE! – le gritó con más odio

_Dime qué te pasa… - pidió el rubio – por favor

_Como si te importara lo que le pasa a un gato del montón

Todo lo que Sasuke había pensado que sentía no existía, se había dado cuenta de eso, ese tonto de cabeza rubia solo era un aficionado de los gatos y a él solo lo veía como una simple mascota… típico

_¿Qué? – el rubio estaba sorprendido por la respuesta - ¿De qué hablas?, si tú eres mi mejor amigo

_Ahora me confundes con un perro

_No me refiero a eso, yo te aprecio mucho, Sasuke – Naruto quería entrar, pero la puerta estaba con llave además de tener unos desgraciados sellos

_...

_Sasuke, sal de ahí, por favor – volvió a pedir en un suplicante intento

_...

Ya no hubo más respuesta. Naruto soltó un suspiro resignado, mañana tal vez esté de mejor humor

_Dejaré tu comida aquí por si tienes hambre, buenas noches, Sasuke… - colocó la bandeja en la puerta – hasta mañana – y se fue a dormir

Dentro de la habitación de Sasuke, estaba el neko en su cama con la cara oculta en la almohada y las orejas hacia abajo…

_No… - murmuró apretando la almohada sin descubrir su rostro – no es "hasta mañana", Naruto… - suspendió la mirada y llevó sus ojos húmedos hacia la ventana – es "adiós"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡Narutooooooo!

El rubio de apenas abrió los ojos… ugh, ya era de día, ¿pero quien venía a despertarlo tan temprano y a parase encima de él?

_Sakura-chan… - dijo el rubio reconociéndola después de fijarse bien quien estaba parada sobre su pecho - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó medio sonámbulo

La gata llorosa lo miró desesperada antes de contestar

_¡Sasuke-kun se fueeee!

_¡¿A dónde? – ahora sí estaba despierto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par

_¡Se fue con Orochimaru! ¡Dejó Konoha! ¡Por favor tráelo! – rogó a gritos y con lágrimas la pequeña gata

Naruto se quedó por una milésima de segundo con los ojos redondos y la jeta desencajada mientras procesaba la información…

_¡¿QUE? – Naruto se sentó de golpe atónito haciendo caer a Sakura al piso - ¡¿SE FUE CON QUIEN?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Lo habían intentado, habían ido a buscarlo con un grupo de búsqueda especializado, pero no consiguieron encontrarlo, fue en vano…

_Es mi culpa… es mi culpa… - lloraba desconsoladamente el rubio abrazando la banda que Sasuke había dejado en su cuarto antes de irse

_Ya deja de culparte, Naruto – le pedía Tsunade con el corazón hecho añicos de ver así a su pequeño rubio predilecto.

_¡Yo no le dije que lo quería mucho! – se lanzó a abrazar a su oba-chan

_No te preocupes, lo encontraremos… - le aseguró ella abrazándolo y consolándolo

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

_**Ooooh, pobre Sasuke… TT—TT… Naruto idiota ¬¬… eso te pasa por zopenco… **_

_**Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capi, espero que les haya gustado, si fue así ¡bien! 8D y si no, pues… lloro 8(**_

_**¡SAYONARA!**_


	2. Manual del chiqui chiqui

**SASUKE NEKO **

**Cap. 2: Manual del Chiqui Chiqui**

Naruto tomó sus cosas en su mochila y se lo veía junto con el sannin saliendo por la puerta de Konoha

_Prometo que traeré a Sasuke de vuelta… - se fue murmurando aquello

**Dos años y medio después…**

_Y… - habló Kiba, el cual ya tenía dieciséis años y era chunnin – ¿has sabido algo de tu gato?

_No – respondió el rubio triste, de la misma edad que el castaño.

Desde que Sasuke se fue no supo nada de él, solo algunas ocasiones en las que estuvo cerca de encontrarlo, pero ni rastro, incluso después de su entrenamiento y volver a Konoha. En este momento Jiraya, su entrenador, estaba detrás de una posible pista y le iba a avisar si encontraba algo… no lo dejó ir porque, según él, no era conveniente tenerlo cerca sabiendo lo impulsivo que era el rubio cuando se refería a Sasuke…

¡Pero no es cierto!... decía el rubio a cada rato, obviamente nadie le creía.

_Ya debe estar grande…- comentó Shikamaru, que era chunnin también – de tu tamaño, más o menos

_Hmm… no sé – Naruto no podía imaginárselo grande, aunque había visto estirarse a Kakashi-sensei en una sola semana de golpe, eso fue rarísimo, sinceramente lo asustó

_Oye Naruto – hablaba el Inuzuka, picarón - ¿has pensado en hacer chiqui chiqui con una humanoide alguna vez?

_¿QUE? – lo mira desconcertado - ¿chiqui chiqui? ¿qué es eso?

_Sucede que… - el castaño le dio un pedazo de carne a su perro. Todos los chicos se reunieron en el restaurante – ya sabes, los humanos y los humanoides trabajamos, vivimos juntos y todo eso, pero nunca nos mezclamos… - comentó

_¿Mezclar? – el rubio seguía confuso

_Un humanoide nunca _lo ha hecho _con un humano – especificó Neji. Naruto entendió ahora.

_Bueno, hubo un caso – dijo Shikamaru después de tomar un sorbo de refresco

_¿En serio? – preguntó el rubio curioso

_Sí, dicen que los gatos son irresistiblemente seductores – decía Kiba interesado

_¿De verdad? – Naruto pestañeaba sorprendido, nunca se había imaginado a un humano y un humanoide juntos de esa forma

_Ajá, si una gatita te provocara, tú no resistirías por más que tengas en la cabeza que eso es prohibido – explicó el castaño

_Pero no es prohibido – dijo Neji negando con la cabeza - por más que nos lo diga Iruka-sensei

_Sí, ya no hay ley en contra ni nada – dijo Nara - pero él dice que es malo

_Ah… - Naruto hizo una mueca pensativo

_Vaya, ya quisiera yo que me provoque una gatita – decía sonriente Kiba

_¿Tú, perro? ¿Esperando que te provoque una gatita? – dijo Naruto mirándolo con asco -¡HAHAHAHAHA! – todos se rieron

_¡Cállate! – se quejó Kiba

_¿Y cuál es ese caso excepcional? – preguntó el Uzumaki dejando de reír

_Bueno, ningún gato ha provocado a un humano porque no se fijan en ninguno… - explicó Shikamaru inclinándose sobre la mesa, confidencial, los otros hicieron lo mismo – solo hubo un caso y, cuenta que los gatos son sumamente territoriales celosos desquiciados y posesivos – murmuró Nara en tono bajito – una sola persona que puede contar cómo se siente eso

_¿Quien? – preguntó el rubio interesado

_Pues… es…

_¡Naruto! – alguien gritó interrumpiendo

_¡Ah! – Naruto se volteó y vio a Jiraya en la puerta del restaurante - ¿Qué pasa?

_¡Lo encontré! – le informó con una gran sonrisa

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto salió inmediatamente de Konoha junto a un equipo de búsqueda, conformado por: Sakura (que ya había crecido también) aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no debía llevarla; Sai, un nuevo integrante humanoide capullo, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que tampoco debería llevarlo a él; Tsunade, que no sabía por qué estaba allí pero tenía que asegurarse de traer a ese chico de una oreja para que no cause problemas en un futuro ya que tenía la corazonada de que eso pasaría; Yamato, reemplazando a Kakashi como capitán; y Jiraya no estaba allí, solo le dio a Naruto las coordenadas y se fue

Llegaron a la guarida, era un laberinto sin fin, Sai era raro, ¡todo era confusión!... hasta que escucharon una explosión

¡BOOOOOOOM!

Sakura salió a querer golpear a Sai, pero de repente…

_Sakura… - escuchó una voz fría y seca.

Sakura llevó sus ojos hacia arriba, paralizada

_Sasuke-kun

Naruto, que aún no estaba allí, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, llegó hasta donde estaba Sakura mirando hacia arriba y con el gran contraste de luz, levantó la mirada

Recorriendo al joven parado en frente suyo con los ojos, de pies a cabeza, hasta llegar al rostro que lo miraba indiferente…

_Sasuke… - susurró

El muchacho pelinegro lo miró atentamente

_¿Naruto? – se le escapó al moreno – _"¿Ese es Naruto?... vaya…"_

__ "¿Ese es Sasuke?... kami…" _– pensaba el rubio impresionado, la verdad en su mente había tenido al gatito tierno y pequeñito hasta ese día… pero ahora…

Sasuke se convirtió en un joven hermoooooso (Na: Así dice en el doujinshi ¬¬), alto, fornido, bello, hermoso, precioso, kawai, galán, guay… ¡DEMONIOS!

_¡SASUKE, VUELVE A KONOHA! – gritó el rubio tratando de sacar los pensamientos indebidos de su cabeza

_No – respondió el moreno impasible, una milésima de segundo después estaba parado al lado de Naruto con el brazo alrededor de su cuello - debo volverme más fuerte para matar a mi hermano y cumplir mi venganza – dijo a su oído, indiferente y sin expresión

_¡Pero si tu hermano es bueno! – se quejó Naruto

_Yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa para… ¡¿QUE? – a Sasuke se le abrieron los ojos redondos y recién lo miró a la cara pidiendo explicación

_Sí, él está en Konoha – aseguró Naruto - encontramos unos documentos que decían que él no es culpable de nada, sino que los culpables eran los ancianos de Konoha y ellos ya fueron sentenciados a muerte y liquidados - explicó

_¿Eh?

Después de un buen rato explicándole todo lo que había pasado realmente, Sasuke entendió

_Aaaah… - dijo el neko negro - maldito Itachi - refunfuñó

_¿No lo perdonarás? – preguntó Naruto asustado

_Hm, lo perdono – dijo pensativo – pero aún así lo heriré hasta CASI matarlo, porque no entrené en vano

Naruto le mostró una enorme sonrisa

_¡Sasuke! – lo abrazó aprovechando que seguía parado a su lado – ¡Te extrañé tanto!

_¡Agh! ¡déjame! – lo trató de empujar

_Hola – saludó Sai a Sasuke levantando la mano y sonriendo falsamente

_¿Y tú quién demonios eres? – le preguntó mirándolo receloso mientras Naruto lo seguía abrazando con corazoncitos a su alrededor

_¿Yo? – Sai se apuntó a sí mismo - Soy tu reemplazo – contestó sonriente

_...

_...

_¡CHIDORI NAGASHI! – gritó Sasuke con la cola esponjada y mandando al rubio a volar electrocutado

_¡AAAAAAAHHH! –Naruto salió volando y se golpeó en el suelo - ¡Sasuke! – se levantó de un salto a abrazarlo de nuevo – ¡No le creas! ¡A ti nadie te reemplaza!

_¡Suéltame, Usuratonkachi!

_Naruto-kun – se escuchó una voz cerca. Naruto se separó un poco (solo un poco) de Sasuke para mirar hacia arriba

_Orochimaru – dijo con odio el rubio

_¿Eres tú el que estuvo "entrenando" con Jiraya estos tres años a solas y fuera de Konoha? – preguntó el albino con el ceño fruncido

_Ehm… - Naruto pestañeó por la repentina pregunta – sí – respondió dudoso en si responder o no

_...

_...

_¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE! – se abalanzó sobre él

_ ¡Ah! – Naruto abrazó a Sasuke hundiendo su cara en su pecho para protegerlo al ver saltar al humanoide ese con las garras y los dientes listos y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Pero nunca llegó el ataque, alzó la vista y vio que alguien sostenía a Orochimaru

_Hola, gatito – le decía la persona sonriendo y aprisionando al neko albino de la cintura

_¿Ero-sennin? – dijo Naruto sorprendido

_¡Déjame, tonto! – gritaba Orochimaru moviéndose como gusano para escapar

_¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Si Naruto y yo no hemos hecho nada, además no soy pedófilo – dijo Jiraya

_¡¿Y qué me asegura eso? ¡Suéltame!

_Fu, te busqué por todas partes

_¡Mentira! Estuviste con ese mocoso y no te molestaste en buscarme – lo miró fulminante

_Es que tenía que entrenarlo – dijo el peliblanco encogiendo los hombros

_¡Cuando me buscabas me encontrabas! ¡Y por tres años no me buscaste!

_¿Jiraya? – Tsunade salió de dentro de la cueva. El viejo no la había saludado desde que se llevó a Naruto para entrenar

_¡Tsunade! –Jiraya abrió los brazos de par en par, feliz

_¡Ay! – se cayó Orochimaru al suelo cuando lo soltó de golpe

_¡Jiraya! – dijo feliz la rubia, el sannin saltó hacia ella parándose a su lado – ¿Dónde has estado? Que felicidad verte

_Igualmente – le dio un abrazo de saludo

_¡NO LO TOQUES! – Orochimaru se lanzó hacia ellos

_¡Ah!

¡PAW¡ JUTSU! CRASH¡ MIAU! PUM! THUMP! MIAU! CRASH! AH!

Yamato, Sakura, Sai y Naruto miraban con los ojos redondos la humareda que causaban los tres sannin peleando entre sí. Sasuke no miraba porque no podía…

_Usuratonkachi… no puedo respirar – dijo de a duras penas el neko clavándole las uñas en los brazos. Naruto bajó de la luna y recién se dio cuenta que lo seguía apretando contra su pecho

_Auch! – se quejó por el arañazo y lo suelta – hehehe – le sonrió zorrunamente - Vamos a casa, Sasuke… - comenzaron a caminar ignorando a los saninn - no pensé que estarías tan grande – lo miró de pies a cabeza

_Hump – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke indiferente

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Nos bañamos juntos, Sasuke? – le preguntó el rubio con una toalla en el hombro. Estaba muy feliz de que Sasuke esté de vuelta, qué bueno que su hermano estaba en Konoha porque si no, no quería imaginar toooooodas las cosas que habrían pasado

_Por supuesto que no – dijo Sasuke frío.

Aunque el neko, desde que volvió había estado más distante e inexpresivo

_Uh, ¿por qué no? – se quejó Naruto, antes se bañaban juntos ¿qué mejor forma de celebrar?, pensó

Pero después, estando Sasuke de espaldas, lo miró inevitablemente de pies a cabeza… otra vez

_Tienes razón… - habló nervioso y desviando la mirada - ehm… de seguro no cabríamos en la bañera… - se rascó atrás de la cabeza - ya que tú estás más grande y yo… pues… yo también, no? – sonrisa nerviosa - bueno, primero me baño yo – y se fue al baño

_... – el gato no le dijo nada, ni lo miró

Uf, esto era raro, se sentía raro, antes Sasuke era tierno, lindo y chiquitito, un gatito al que le daba ganas de apapachar… aunque… aún le daban ganas de apapacharlo. Pero Sasuke se portaba tan… distante, incluso más que antes, que de por sí ya era serio.

Naruto se sacó el chaleco de chunnin, aún pensando. La verdad no esperaba encontrarse a Sasuke tan grande, si Kakashi quedó chiquito hasta mucho mayor que el neko negro. Pero le había dicho que eso se debía a una interferencia en su mutación que era causa del trasplante de ojo, según él eso había demorado su desarrollo… que teoría tan tonta

Naruto se sacó la camiseta. Hum, todo había pasado tan rápido que parecía mentira, pero estaba muy agradecido de tener a Sasuke de vuelta. Solo hacía falta integrarlo de nuevo, para eso tenía la solución…

¡Tratarlo como antes!

La sonrisa se le borró a Naruto cuando sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda desnuda que le hizo estremecer. Miró sobre sus hombros y…

Vio a Sasuke asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño, solo se veía sus ojos y las orejas de gato, precisamente.

_¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? – le preguntó extrañado - ¿Quieres bañarte tú primero?

¡Whoosh!

Salió volando

_¿Hm? – Naruto se quedó extrañado después de ver a Sasuke desaparecer. Después se le iluminaron los ojos cuando se le vino algo a la mente…

Tal vez Sasuke sólo era tímido

¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente lo iba a tratar como antes para que se adapte de nuevo!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Después de bañarse, Naruto se vistió rápido para esperar a que salga Sasuke del baño, quería poner en práctica su plan lo antes posible.

Luego de unos minutos, vio salir a Sasuke ya vestido, pero con el pelo húmedo y una pequeña toalla en su cuello

A Naruto se le cayó la jeta

Demonios, ese gato se había vuelto endemoniadamente…

_Sexy _

Al ver que Sasuke levantó una ceja por cómo lo miraba, Naruto sacudió la cabeza tratando de volver a sus anteriores pensamientos de tratar a Sasuke como antes…

_¡Te extrañé! – se abalanzó sobre el neko para abrazarlo

_Suéltame – dijo serio el gato

Naruto no le hizo caso y se lo arrastró hasta la cama tumbándolo consigo

_Buenas noches – le dijo feliz y abrazándolo como solía hacer antes

_Yo dormiré en el otro cuarto – no sabía cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta vio a Sasuke saliendo por la puerta. Sorprendido, Naruto miró intrigado sus brazos y vio que el neko ya no estaba

_¡Espera! – ya no estaba allí… demonios, se había vuelto más antipático que nunca - maah… - se quejó el rubio haciendo puchero, no imaginó que se volvería más odioso, pero tampoco pensó que… - no pensé que Sasuke se pondría tan… - susurró sin pensar - sexy… - dijo como soñando - ¡WAAAHH! – se sentó de golpe - ¡¿Que estoy pensando? ¡Es un gatito! Bueno… ya no es tan chiquito – se corrigió - pero aún así es un gato y recuerda lo que dijo Iruka-sensei… - se dijo a sí mismo

Y recordó:

"_¡Estudia o si no te pegaré!"_

_No, no era eso…

Pensó otra vez

"_Los gatos y humanos no se mezclan, eso es malo"_

_Sí – Naruto asintió ante ese pensamiento - yo lo veo como un gatito, no como otra cosa – se convenció

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al otro día Naruto llevó a Sasuke a ver a su hermano y conversar con él. Después de la conversación y unos cuantos arañazos, Itachi se fue porque tenía una reunión con el comité del país del fuego, que aún discutía su situación.

Durante la tarde, Sasuke se quedó mirando televisión en el sillón

_¡Sasuke! – entró el rubio a la sala sentándose al lado del neko - ¡Te acaricio! – ofreció feliz llevando sus manos hacia él

_No – Sasuke se recorrió un espacio más lejos de él

_Oh, vamos, antes te gustaba

_No me gustaba – cambió de canal la televisión

_Tú decías que no te gustaba, pero sí te gustaba – contrarrestó el rubio – ven – lo agarró de la solapa y lo obligó a apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas.

Sasuke no hizo nada para evitarlo, solo lo miraba inexpresivo e indiferente

Naruto ignoró su mirada y le sonrió, sin decir nada comenzó a acariciarlo detrás de la oreja. Sasuke seguía inexpresivo.

El rubio frunció el ceño al ver que no causaba efecto en Sasuke, antes siempre que lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas, se ponía a ronronear sin que se dé cuenta… pero ahora naaaaada

Insatisfecho con los resultados, Naruto comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, despacio y delicadamente, sintiendo esa piel fina bajo su piel.

Naruto sonrió, aunque Sasuke seguía inexpresivo, el color de sus mejillas había cambiado a un rosadito muy lindo que ya había extrañado ver.

Más animado y esperando más resultados, el rubio decidió acariciarlo en otra parte, aunque fue sin pensarlo. Con su mano derecha aún sobre el rostro de Sasuke, comenzó a deslizar su mano izquierda por su pecho descubierto. El neko, antes inexpresivo, abrió los ojos más de lo normal al sentir esa mano bajo su kimono.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo perciba, la cola negra comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro enérgicamente.

_¿Te gustan las caricias, Sasuke? – susurró el rubio, ya no estaba en este mundo. Se había quedado mirando a esas orbes negras y quedó como hipnotizado, sin dejar de mover aquella mano sobre la albina piel del neko.

Naruto se fue agachando y agachando y agachando… los ojos del neko se fueron agrandando y agrandando y agrandando…

Y entonces…

Depositó un besito en su mejilla

_¡ZAS! _

_¡AGH! – ahora Naruto tenía un arañazo en su cara y Sasuke se había esfumado – Tsk, sigue siendo un violento huraño – dijo haciendo puchero, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

Sasuke estaba en el tejado, con la respiración agitada y una mano en el pecho

_Demonios… - murmuró de a penas, de repente sintió un repentino dolor punzante en una parte de su cuerpo - ¿Qué es esto? – miró hacia abajo - ¿Y por qué me…? – su entrepierna tenía un bulto muy raro e inusual - ¡AH! ¿POR QUE SE ME…? – miró horrorizado

¡QUE CLASE DE JUTSU ERA ESE!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Ese mismo día hasta la noche se había negado rotundamente a volver a casa de Naruto, ese dobe seguro le hizo un jutsu raro para que le haya pasado algo así, lo cual, milagrosamente se le calmó después…

Cuando vio a Sakura.

_Hola, Sasuke – saludó alguien acercándose a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado en un tejado, en plena oscuridad - veo que has crecido – dijo Kakashi

_Tú también – lo miró - ¿ya conquistaste a Iruka?

_No, aún – dijo sentándose a su lado – y te cuento que apareció alguien de tu clan

_¿Itachi? Ya lo sé – Sasuke le quitó importancia

_No, es un pariente lejano – explicó Kakashi – tú no lo conoces

_¡Sasukeeeee! – se escuchó una voz acercándose. Sasuke vio a un humanoide saltando sobre los tejados hacia ellos

_¿Quién es ese?

_¡Hola! – saludó el recién llegado con una sonrisa zorruna - ¡Soy Obito, Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti! – se sentó al otro lado de Sasuke, y éste lo miró extrañado

_¿Tú eres el Obito de la piedra esa a la que kakashi siempre vela y por culpa de eso se retrasa? – le preguntó Sasuke mirándolo de pies a cabeza

_¿Qué? – Obito quedó sorprendido, y Kakashi tenía algunos pelos despeinados

_Sí – respondió Sasuke – Kakashi el otro día estaba como un idiota lloran-mhp! – le taparon la boca impidiendo que siga hablando

_¡SASUKE! – gritó más de la cuenta – sucede que Obito no murió como pensábamos– Kakashi sudaba frío mientras trataba de cambiar de tema – alguien lo encontró y lo salvó de los escombros y había perdido la memoria pero ahora volvió… ¡AY! – Sasuke le mordió la mano que le tapaba la boca

_No sé qué seré yo de ti…- dijo Obito pensativo mirando a Sasuke – pero ya que somos Uchiha me puedes decir tío – dijo sonriendo y agitando su cola juguetona

_Hump – dijo Sasuke desinteresado

_Cuéntale como recuperaste tu memoria – dijo Kakashi dándole golpecitos con la cola al neko negro mayor en la cabeza, por detrás de Sasuke

_¡Claro que no! – se negó Obito con el rostro rojo. Kakashi había visto lo que sucedió usando su sharingan y buscando en su mente… fue tan gracioso

_Si no lo haces tú, entonces lo hago yo…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Obito neko estaba en un jardín muy lindo recogiendo flores para la anciana que lo cuidó todo ese tiempo… cuando de repente…_

__GUAU GUAU!_

_Apareció un perro gran danés que para el colmo era perro ninja y el pobre Obito salió corriendo cual endemoniado tirando las flores en la cara del perro que lo perseguía, lo cual lo enojó más y corrió más fuerte, ladrando y mostrando sus dientes… y fue ahí, en ese momento de crisis mental, cuando vio pasar su vida delante de sus ojos… ¡Y recordó todo! _

_Pero a pesar de la felicidad, el miedo a ser devorado era más grande y siguió corriendo por su vida llegando a ver su futuro incluso… hasta recordó que cuando nació el desgraciado doctor le pegó en las nachas haciéndolo llorar… ¡y se estaba riendo!_

_Como sea, después de una eternidad de correr, el perro lo alcanzó y le mordisqueó la pobre cola… pero recordó ¡RECORDÓ! _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_¡Si le cuentas, yo le cuento lo que te pasó cuando me viste! – contraatacó Obito

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Kakashi estaba parado frente a la piedra memorial de aquellos que murieron protegiendo la aldea…_

__ ¡HOLA, KAKASHI! ¡HAHAHAHAH! ¡KAKASHI! ¡QUÉ FELICIDAD VERTE!_

_Al peliplateado se le erizó toda la piel al escuchar esa voz y se volteó leeeeentamente con una cara de espanto anticipada y…_

__¡Hola! _

__¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritó Kakashi haciendo una cruz con los dedos delante de él…_

_Y después se desmayó_

__Ehm… no debía caerme en ese saco de harina que me dejó todo blanco…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Oigan, yo no quiero saber nada de ustedes así que no gasten saliva en vano – dijo Sasuke

_Y… ¿qué hacen paseando a esta hora? – Obito cambió de tema

_Pues… - habló Sasuke, los otros lo miraban curiosos - bueno, les preguntaré a ustedes que son mayores que yo… - los miró de reojo - sucede que… últimamente mi corazón está palpitando muy fuerte y siento una extraña y dolorosa sensación en mi vientre, y también se me… se me… - miró abajo - ehm…

_¡En serio! – Obito movía la cola emocionado - ¡Ya estás en la edad de chiqui chiqui! – exclamó feliz

_¿Chiqui chiqui? – Sasuke hizo una mueca

_Sí, ya sabes – dijo Kakashi – chiqui chiqui y esas cosas con una hembrita

_¿Chiqui chiqui? – volvió a repetir Sasuke haciendo más mueca - ¿Es una especie de chidori?

_...

_...

_Te daré los datos en la mañana – dijo Kakashi

_¿Y ustedes ya lo han hecho? – los mira levantando una ceja

_No – dijo Obito – aún estoy tratando con Iruka

_¡Estás loco! – reclamó el neko gris - ¡Soy YO quien lo va a hacer con Iruka!

Sasuke se levantó lenta y discretamente para alejarse y salir de esa tonta discusión

_¡¿Qué? No! – discutió el neko negro

_¡Sí! – dijo el neko gris

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al otro día Sasuke seguía deambulando por los tejados y pensando en muchas cosas…

_¿Una hembra?... – pensaba en voz alta - ehm… conozco a algunas hembras… - se puso a recordar apoyando su espalda en una pared y cruzando los brazos – Sakura me molestaba bastante

_**FLASH BACK **_

__¡Acéptame como tu novia! ¡Te desafío! – la valiente gata rosa lo retó_

__No, qué asco – Sasuke se alejó haciendo una mueca - fastidiosa_

__..._

__Ahou… Ahou… Ahou… - decía un pájaro pasando por ahí sobre una Sakura petrificada – ahou… ahou… hahahaha – se reía el pájaro y le cagó en la cabeza a una tiesa Sakura_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Tal vez deba visitarla cuando termine de entrenar con Tsunade… - dijo Sasuke pensativo… ¿pero en qué rayos consistía el chiqui chiqui? Y además, no se sentía raro al lado de Sakura, más bien la anterior vez se le había _calmado_ como por arte de magia cuando ella se le acercó - no siento esa cosa siempre – decía pensativo - solo cuando…

_¡Sasuke!

Al escuchar la voz, el neko miró abajo y vio al rubio

_... – el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal

Con un ¡poof! Naruto apareció en frente suyo

_¡Teme! – lo agarró con ambas manos y lo apapachó contra su cuerpo - ¡No te pierdas! ¡No volviste en la noche ni te encontré en la mañana, dattebayo! – decía el rubio sufrido sin darse cuenta de cómo se estremecía el neko – ¡Pensé que te habías ido de nuevo, tebayo! ¡No me asustes así!

_¡DEJAME!

¡_ZAS_!

_¡Ah! – Sasuke ya estaba a un kilómetro y Naruto con la mano en la mejilla – tengo que quitarle esa katana, tebayo… ya tengo suficiente con sus garras

_¡Demonios! – se quejaba Sasuke ya lejos - Lo sabía! ¡Es solo con él! ¡Él es el problema!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Durante la tarde…

_¡Sasuke! – el susodicho se volteó y vio a Kakashi acercarse - Aquí están los datos – le entregó un libro y Sasuke leyó la portada

_¿Eh? ¿Icha Icha? – lo miró extrañado - ¿No era chiqui chiqui?

_El chiqui chiqui está en el icha icha – explicó el neko gris

_Ahh

_Sí, escucha – apuntó al libro – aquí en los datos hay ejemplos que puedes seguir, hay dos personajes, uno es Jorge y el otro el Amanda – le especificó - ¿qué papel harás tú?

_Obvio que yo soy el hombre – le dijo frunciendo el ceño

_Ok, suerte y adiós… - se despidió con la mano

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Iruka-sensei… - habló el rubio un poco reticente - he estado sintiendo algo raro con respecto a Sasuke – le contó

Naruto había ido a visitarlo a su casa debido a que quería sacarse algunas dudas

_¿Qué pasa?

_Es que… - se rascó atrás de la cabeza y se sonrojó mirando a un lado - creo que él me atrae

_¿Qué? ¡NO! – lo reprendió de inmediato - ¡tienes que sacar esos pensamientos impuros! ¡Siéntate!

_... – Naruto, con cara asustada, se sentó en el suelo

Iruka se sentó a su lado, y ahora ambos estaban en posición de yoga

_Ahora concéntrate y piensa en Sasuke como un tierno gatito al que solo puedes verlo como un animalito – el de coleta cerró los ojos esperando que Naruto haga lo mismo

_¿Qué? – Naruto lo miró haciendo una mueca - pero Sasuke no es…

_¡Hazlo! – lo miró furioso

_Ok… - con miedo, Naruto cerró los ojos y empezó a visualizar a Sasuke en su mente como un gatito - Sasuke igual a gatito… Sasuke igual a gatito… - repetía mientras veía a Sasuke ahí parado, un signo de "igual" y después un gatito… pero de repente el gatito desapareció y solo se veía a Sasuke comenzando a desvestirse - sexy gatito… - murmuró sonriendo como bobo y babeando con los ojos cerrados

_¡Qué dijiste!

_¡Nada!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Ya era de noche, Sasuke se pasó toda la tarde leyendo el "manual" y según él ya estaba listo para actuar.

El neko negro se paró en un tejado que estaba al frente de la ventana del cuarto de Naruto, donde éste dormía profundamente en su camita.

_Ya está, aquí voy… - entró por la ventana y se paró sobre la cama, mirando a Naruto… no sabía porque pero estaba un poco nervioso… ¡bah! Solo hay que hacer lo que dice el manual y asunto arreglado – bueno, según lo que leí en el manual… - se sentó a horcadas sobre Naruto y comenzó a suspender su camiseta leeeeentamente y entonces vio… - … ah…- fue una revelación… pero que abdomen tan bien formado, maldición ¡no lo había visto! ¡vio su espalda pero no _eso_! - no puedo, no puedo… ¡pero si me lo aprendí! ¡lo estudié! – decía el gato estremecido en una esquina del cuarto… se refería al manual - ¡no! – se volteó decidido hacia Naruto – ¡claro que puedo! – se acercó de nuevo – es difícil pero con calma lo lograré

Apartó completamente la sábana que estaba sobre Naruto y se echó sobre él completamente. Suspendió la camiseta y comenzó a lamer y besar su cuello, y acariciar su abdomen provocativamente

_¿Hm?… - Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos al sentir "algo" - ¿Sasuke? – miró hacia abajo y distinguió al gato acostado sobre él - ¡Sasuke! – con una sonrisa le acarició la cabeza enérgicamente- ¡Qué bueno que quieras dormir conmigo, dattebayo!

_¡Agh! – desconcentrado ahora, le apartó la mano de la cabeza – ¡tonto! ¡Yo no…! – ya no pudo seguir hablando porque el rubio le hundió la cara en su pecho y siguió acariciándole la cabeza torpemente

_¿Te sentiste solito en el otro cuarto? – dijo Naruto con voz dulce - ¿me estabas acariciando? Aaaww, ¿así lo hacen los gatos? Que tierno Sasuke, ¡sabía que eras bueno! – lo comenzó a acariciar detrás de la oreja y Sasuke se había puesto rojo de repente… paralizado el pobre

Con ambas manos, Naruto empezó a acariciarle el rostro y viendo aquella carita confusa y sonrojada del neko se quedó mirándolo idiotizado.

_Sasuke… - susurró el rubio

Sin saber lo que hacía ni por qué… se sentó de golpe agarrando su rostro

_¡Déjame usuratonkachi, yo no-MHP! – al neko se le abrieron los ojos con estupor. Había unido sus labios con los suyos, el rubio lo agarraba del rostro sin dejar que se separe de él, incluso lo rodeaba con sus piernas… el neko se quedó petrificado.

Antes Naruto solía darle besitos en la mejilla… ¿pero eso? ¡eso nunca!...

Aún confundido y tieso, Sasuke sintió cómo el rubio metía su lengua en su boca… ¡CIELO SANTO!

Cuando la mano de Sasuke comenzó a hacer presión sobre el brazo de Naruto, el rubio volvió en sí, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

__"Kuso… ¿que estoy haciendo?" – _se separó de golpe dejando al gato aturdido y mareado_ - _ehm… ¡duerme, Sasuke! – se largó de nuevo a la cama con el neko en brazos - ¡Buenas noches!

Pluma en remolino era la descripción precisa para Sasuke

_ _"Agh… mejor lo intento mañana…"_ – pensó el Uchiha dejándose abrazar y se quedó dormido

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Kakashi

_Aléjate de mí – esa fue la respuesta de Sasuke

_Hm… se nota que te fue mal – se sentó a su lado en el techo de la casa – lo que debes hacer es pasar al capítulo dos

_¡Hice todo lo que decía en el libro! – se defendió Sasuke

_Pero no lo hiciste bien – afirmó el neko gris - pasa al siguiente capítulo, y no te olvides de ronronear, es un buen método

Demonios ¿por qué seguía los consejos de ese tonto? Y una pregunta mejor: ¿cuándo le sirvieron de algo?

_Está bien

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡Lo besé! – decía exasperado el rubio - ¡En la boca! – enfatizó - ¡Yo nunca he besado a alguien en la boca! ¡Sasuke es un gatito! – abría los brazos dramáticamente

_¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Jiraya

_¡No! – se negó el Uzumaki sonrojado

_Te gusta – ya no era una pregunta

_¡Dije que no! – más sonrojado – kusooo… no debí besarlo – se reprendió otra vez

_Ehm… - Jiraya se quedó pensativo - ¿estás seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo no era intentar violarte?

_¿Violarme? – lo miró como si fuera un marciano - ¡No seas tonto! Él me estaba acariciando al estilo gato – aseguró asintiendo la cabeza y cruzando los brazos

_Dijiste que estaba lamiendo y chupando tu cuello – le recordó el sannin

_Por eso

Gota en la sien de Jiraya

_Sabía que eras baka… pero no pensé que fueras tan tapado

_¡¿Qué!

_De todas formas, no podrás resistir… - dijo el sannin serenamente – es lo que me pasó a mí cuando…

_¡TU! – alguien gritó en la puerta del restaurante apuntando a Naruto

_... – Naruto miró… era Orochimaru

_¡NO TE ACERQUES A JIRAYAAAAAAA! – saltó sobre él… otra vez

_¡Ah! – el rubio se cubrió con los brazos, pero afortunadamente Jiraya sujetó al neko antes de que llegue a Naruto - ¡¿Qué le pasa a este? – preguntó Naruto, no entendía la actitud del neko loco

_Nada, es así – dijo Jiraya sonriente y abrazando al neko que miraba al rubio amenazante - bueno, Naruto, recuerda lo que te he dicho – le dijo y después levantó al gato al estilo princesa – vamos, tú y yo tenemos algo que hacer – y se fue con el pelilargo en brazos

_Ya era hora, viejo feo – refunfuña el neko - ¡y bájame! – patalea sin éxito

_... – Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta - ¿e-ero sennin era el "caso excepcional"?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Bueno, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero tengo una ligera obsesión con Obito u.u, casi tanto como un NaruxSasu, es que me enamoré de él! *w*, como vieron, yo lo revivo como sea xD hahahaha! Aunque lo mío carece de sentido, pero nada tiene sentido en la vida xD en especial el manga de Naruto en el que aparecen y desaparecen cuando y como quieren, y peor si esto es una parodia ^w^, ojala les haya gustado,

**jinchuriki del Jubi:** que lindo tu nombre *-*, pos sí xD bueno el doujin es narusasu asi que eso no lo discuto ni nada hehehehe. Se fue pero por culpa de el cabezota de Naru u.u, pero ya volvió para violarlo! xD hahahahaha! Espero que te haya gustado la conti! SAYO!

**Yuk-G: Seeh:** me ahorré mucho rollo con lo de zabuza cambiándole en algo xD hahaha! Que bueno que te gustó! GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! X3

**Saksu Higurashi:** Sí… raro… o_o… pero vale la pena xD, ojala te haya gustado este capi, matta ne!

**Lyra Raven-k:** Verdad verdad, está a lo rápido ^^U, pequeñas partes que sobresaltar ne? Hehehe, Sasuneko es para derretirse *¬* seeeeehh YO QUIERO! *0* (Naru: Aléjate *kyuubi saliendo*) sorry, Naruchan no lo pude evitar ^^U hehehehe SAYONARA!

**'Ryoko-Miura'****:** Yo también quiero! (Naru: Ya dije que te alejes! ò.ó) Oh, Naru, si tú eres zopenco ¬¬, mientras te das cuenta de lo sientes, nos lo prestas u.u, ne Ryoko-Miura? Hahaha XD ojla te haya gustado el capi, Matta ne!

**Kawainekomi66:** Que bueno que te guste el doujin n.n, espero que me salga bien como fic, Gracias! Sigue leyendo!

**ninn:** GRACIAS! 8D, la verdad estaba un poco indecisa de cómo me estaba saliendo, pero por sus comentarios quedo muy contenta y con ganas de continuar xD, sigue comentando ojala te haya gustado la conti, XAU!

**kana-chan:** Uy, sí, esa siempre la friega todo, pero siempre sale en lo fics de ellos porque necesiten torturar a alguien, no? xD al menos yo hahahahaha! Me gusta hacerla sufrir, como se meta con alguno de los dos LA VOY A…! ò.ó, y mira que en el manga se a hecho odiar bastante, bueno, gracias por comentar n.n, SAYONARA!

**Oo-Akira-Chan-oO****:** Irse con Orochi fue lo más menso que pudo haber hecho ¬¬, pero qué se le va a hacer? Así es u.u, por culpa de narutonto xD, lo adapté en cierto modo al manga también 8D hahahhahaha! (en el anime Naruto se pelea con Sasuke, después se pone a pensar mucho en él, y parecía que le daban ganas de hablar con el teme cuando DESGRACIADAMENTE se le aparece Sakurafea para decirle que tengan una "cita" y Naru BRUTO se va con ella ¬¬… kusooo) bueno! Gracias por comentar! xD

**artemisav****:** bueno, como viste Orochimaru es humanoide xD hahahaaha sí! es mas animal que humano hasta viéndolo así no mas en el manga hahahaha! (en vez de animal, yo diría BESTIA ¬¬) hehehe xD , bueno, lo puse en cierta relación con jiraya… (lo dije antes y lo repito, no me va mucho la pareja u.u) aunque de pequeñitos si me los he imaginado mucho hehe xD, es solo para dar un énfasis en cierta situación que _sucedió_ y como "buen sensei" que es oroxi pues que sirva de algo y que enseñe algo productivo a Sasuke de cómo seducir a un dobe xD hahahaha! Bueno, ojala te haya gustado! MAtta ne!

**hikary222:** hola! Bueno sí, mi imaginación vuela y como estoy algo inspirada se me chispotean los cables si no escribo xD ojala te haya gustado la conti! CHAUUUU!

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y siempre por dar oportunidad a nuevas historias ^w^, ORIGATOOOO!

MATTA NE!


	3. Aprendiendo a seducir

**SASUKE NEKO**

**Cap. 3: Aprendiendo a seducir**

_Oye, Kakashi… - habló Sasuke acercándose al neko gris sentado en pleno tejado a la luz de la luna - quiero hacerte una consulta – le dijo el gato negro con un libro en la mano

_¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Kakashi mientras Sasuke se sentaba a su lado

_¡Hola! – apareció Obito de la nada

_Tú vete de aquí – le dijo Kakashi frunciendo el ceño - estamos hablando mi ex-alumno y YO – le apuntó a Sasuke y a sí mismo

_Ok - el Uchiha mayor se levantó tranquilo - me voy a buscar a Iru-chan

_¡Ven aquí! – Kakashi lo agarró de la cola volviéndolo a sentar - ¡¿a dónde crees que vas? – el moreno hizo como que no lo escuchó y le sonrió a Sasuke

_¿Cual es la consulta, Sasuke? – le preguntó Obito – _"kukuku, tonto Kakashi"_

_Pues… - el neko menor miró el libro en sus manos - anoche tuve un sueño que… - se entrecortó, le parecía tonto estar contando sus cosas a ese par de maniáticos y su tic en la ceja lo demostraba, pero solo ellos lo podían ayudar con ese asunto

Kakashi y Obito se miraron entre sí al escuchar la palabra "sueño" y cómo se quedó callado

_Ehm…- el tic de su ceja no se iba

_Tranquilo, estás en confianza – lo animó Obito

_Bueno – resopló resignado - tú sabes que me leí el manual – le dijo a Kakashi – entonces comencé a imaginar cosas y anoche soñé que… - ¿por qué se ponía rojo de estar contando eso? ¡si solo era un tonto sueño!... Bueno, un sueño que lo hizo despertar con un problema entre las piernas – Naruto y yo…

_¡Espera! – lo interrumpió sorprendido el Uchiha mayor - ¿Dijiste "Naruto"? – lo miró con cara incrédula, Sasuke asintió serenamente - ¡Yo pensé que te gustaba alguna hembrita!

_Yo también – dijo Kakashi - ya que me dijiste, ni bien llegaste, que ya no sentías nada por él después de dos años y medio – recordó

_¡No siento nada por él! – recalcó el moreno - Pero… es solo con él que yo me siento… raro

_Entonces SI sientes algo por él… - aseguró Obito sonriente - ah, la primavera de la vida…

_¿Qué soñaste? – preguntó el neko gris interesado

_¡Kakashi! – lo regañó Obito por andar preguntando cosas que no debe

_Es que tenemos que tener la información para saber qué le pasa – aseguró Hatake

_Mmmmh… ¡es cierto! ¿Qué soñaste? – preguntó Obito igual de interesado

_Bueno, primero nos besamos… - comenzó a contar el Uchiha

_Ajá – los otros asintieron muy atentos

_Después nos acariciábamos…

_Ajá

_Y después caímos a la cama y…

_¿Yyyyy? – o aquí venía la parte más interesante

_Desperté

_...

_...

_¡BAH! – gritaron los otros dos cruzando los brazos… muuuy decepcionados

_¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado

_Nada, es que pensamos que pasó algo más interesante… - dijo el Uchiha mayor - ¿qué es eso?

_El manual – respondió Sasuke y le dio el libro para que lo observe

_¿Icha Icha? – sus ojos se le abrieron grande - ¡KAKASHI! – lo miró reprendedor

_¿Qué? – dijo despreocupado el neko gris

_¿Utilizaste algún método de aquí? – le preguntó Obito al moreno menor

_La del capítulo uno – refunfuñó Sasuke al recordar lo mal que le salió

_Ahí está el problema – afirmó el neko negro – este libro es hétero y no te sirve… ¡KAKASHI! – le gritó otra vez

_¿Qué? – dijo aburrido otra vez

_Dame tu libro – exigió el Uchiha extendiendo la mano para que se lo dé

_¿Eh? – a Kakashi se le abrió el ojo de par en par – ¿mi libro?

_¡Sí! – dijo el otro, impaciente

_Yo… no lo tengo – dijo

De repente Sasuke vio cómo Obito saltaba encima de Kakashi con uñas y dientes, y ahora parecía que lo estaba manoseando…

_¿DONDE ESTA ESE LIBRO? ¡DAMELO! – le gritó

_Ah, no lo estaba manoseando, estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos_, se corrigió Sasuke

_¡NO! – Kakashi se lo quería quitar de encima

_¡ES POR UNA NOBLE CAUSA! – al final logró sacar el dichoso libro del portakunais de Kakashi – toma, Sasuke – le ofreció el libro sonriente, mientras Kakashi lloraba lagrimones rodeado de un aura depresiva – este te servirá mejor, es con nekos del mismo sexo como personajes principales

_Gracias – Sasuke lo tomó algo extrañado

_De nada… aunque sabes qué? Pensándolo bien, ya que él es humano, deberías usar el método de… - se acercó a su oído para susurrarle secretamente – _seducción_

_¿Seducción?

_¡No lo digas fuerte! – le gritaron ambos nekos

_¿Por qué?

_Porque nosotros lo nekos somos los maestros de la seducción y nadie debe saberlo – explicó Hatake

_Pero si no hay nadie aquí para escucharnos – Sasuke reviró los ojos hastiado

_¡Los techos tienen oídos! – reclamó Obito – como sea, yo tengo métodos infalibles para que tengas al rubio comiendo de tu mano – le guiñó un ojo

_Eso es fácil – dijo Sasuke desinteresado – solo tengo que agarrar un puñado de ramen y…

_¡No eso! Me refiero a que tu _problemita_… - le apuntó entre las piernas – se aliviará por fin

_Enséñame – ordenó Sasuke de inmediato

_Yo también sé de seducción – dijo Kakashi

_No, tú eres muy malo seduciendo - dijo Obito haciendo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia a Kakashi – no más lo intentas con Iruka y el pobre ya quiere vomitar

_¡Oye!

_Con un chico debe ser leeento y a la vez atrevido – le explicó Obito a Sasuke - ¿me entiendes?

_¿Tú que sabes, Obito? – reclamó el neko gris – has vivido con una viejecita todo este tiempo

_Es que ella tenía películas bastante llamativas en su casa – dijo sonriente

_¿Eh?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al siguiente día, después de toda una noche de gritos, maullidos y arañazos entre ese par de locos que en este momento tiene como senseis, Sasuke pudo recopilar algunos consejos (aquellos pocos que entendió) sobre seducción, así que hoy los pondría en práctica porque esa sensación insatisfecha atómica que tenía cada vez que se acercaba al rubio era insoportable.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban desayunando. El neko ya estaba vestido apropiadamente para el día, en cambio el rubio aún estaba de pijama. El gato maldijo por lo bajo debido a que Naruto usaba su pijama desabotonada dejando todo su _desgraciado_ torso a la vista, siempre usaba esa pijama manga larga tipo saco con un pantalón delgado cuando hacía algo de frío en las noches, en cambio cuando hacía calor siempre usaba su camiseta y su short simplemente.

Sasuke _odiaba_ el pijama que estaba usando Naruto.

La odiaba porque hacía que esas sensaciones raras que sentía sean peores. Pero por otro lado era perfecta para un método que Obito le enseñó.

_Naruto – habló Sasuke mientras el rubio daba un sorbo a su leche

_¿Hm? – el rubio lo miró curioso

_Te ensuciaste ahí – le apuntó a su pecho donde había gotas de mermelada y hasta leche ahí

_¡Ah! – dijo el rubio al darse cuenta - ¿Dónde está la servilleta? – buscó con la mirada

_No te preocupes, yo te limpio – Sasuke ya tenía la servilleta en la mano y se acercó a él

_Ah, gracias – agradeció Naruto, pero de repente cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de limpiarle con la servilleta, la apartó a un lado, y para cuando el rubio se dio cuenta sentía la húmeda lengua del neko pasando por todo su pecho descubierto - ¿Sa…? – se estremeció y su cara comenzó a arder - ¿qué…? – seguía paralizado mientras el neko, con los ojos levemente cerrados, lo lamía por donde sea leeeeentamente

_Ya está – el neko se incorporó como si nada y siguió con su desayuno. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sasuke miró a Naruto de reojo y lo vio con esa cara de imbécil atónito

_¡Me… me lamiste! – le dijo, como si no supiera

_Así lo hacemos los gatos – dijo el Uchiha encogiendo los hombros - ¿qué? ¿no lo sabías?

_N-No… - rojo como un tomate, el rubio desvió la mirada mientras se abotonaba la pijama rápidamente

_Pues ya lo sabes

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor y comiendo un plátano (obligado por Kakashi quien le dijo que coma fruta y verduras). De repente Sasuke entra sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y se sienta a su lado sin decir nada.

El neko mira de reojo al rubio y ve cómo éste lo ignora puesto que tiene los ojos pegados al televisor. Con un gruñido, el neko se acerca más y el rubio ni bola.

_Hola, amigos televidentes, estoy aquí para ofrecerles el nuevo producto de… _

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver a la pelirrosa en la televisión junto con un tal Yamato, presentando algún tipo de producto de "belleza", ¿por qué la contratan a esa para presentar productos de belleza con lo fea que es? Se notaba que no querían vender sus productos

Por culpa de ella Naruto lo estaba ignorando, hasta estando lejos ella lo molesta. Era hora de hacer el _otro _método de seducción que le enseñó su _autoproclamado_ tío.

_¿Eh? – masculló el rubio mirando hacia abajo al sentir algo. Cuando se fijó vio a Sasuke usando sus piernas como cabecera

_Estoy cansado – dijo simplemente el neko inexpresivo

_... – Naruto solo lo miró sorprendido, Sasuke nunca venía por su cuenta a echarse sobre sus piernas y menos ahora que está grande

_Es que no hay almohada – dijo Sasuke como si nada - quédate quieto y sirve de algo, dobe – se acomodó de lado (con la cara de frente al abdomen de Naruto) cerrando los ojos como si fuera a dormir

_Aaah, ok – dijo el rubio aún sorprendido. Luego trató de seguir con su tarea de mirar la tele y…

_purr… purrr… purrr… - al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna, cuando se fijo se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba ronroneando con los ojos cerrados… ¿estaría dormido?

La verdad es que Sasuke no estaba dormido, solo estaba haciendo lo que Obito le dijo. Entonces, como en pleno sueño nadie es culpable de nada, puso su mano derecha sobre la entrepierna de Naruto.

El rubio se sobresaltó pero no lo apartó, no podía reclamarle a alguien "dormido" y menos ahora que Sasuke raramente estaba acercándose a él voluntariamente.

De repente no era solo su mano sobre el pantalón de Naruto, sino que, en lo que ronroneaba, sacó las uñas y comenzó a crispar sus dedos una y otra vez, como cuando los gatos se quieren poner cómodos.

_¡Agh!

_¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Sasuke como si no lo supiera

"_Ataca su punto débil… es aquellito que sabemos, y con eso conseguirás que le pase lo mismo que a ti, entonces lo tendrás a tu merced para solucionar __tu__ problema"_

Eso le había dicho su tío recién estrenado, al parecer estaba funcionando por lo rojo que estaba el rostro del rubio

_Na-Nada – dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la respuesta y volvió a cerrar los ojos y a clavar las uñas

_Sasuke – antes que pueda abrir los ojos ya sintió su muñeca sujetada y su mano apartada de donde estaba – será mejor que…

_¿Sabes? – dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndolo de repente – Recuerdo cuando intentabas darme mamadera hace dos años… - hablando casual, se dio cuenta que aún le sujetaba la muñeca y se hizo soltar despacio poniendo su mano sobre la de Naruto, sujetándola suavemente - tenía trece años y tú queriendo darme mamadera… - dijo burlesco y mirando al rubio como si fuera un ridículo - ¿Cómo querías que chupe mi mamadera? – lo mira fijamente - ¿Así? –dicho eso metió un dedo de Naruto a la boca

_Eehhh… ok, ya sé que exageré cuando dije q… - de pronto Naruto reparó en la boca de Sasuke, quien con los ojos levemente cerrados, seguía chupando y lamiendo su dedo como si fuera una paleta… sin que él se lo proponga, y culpen de esto a su desgraciado maestro ero-sennin, su imaginación comenzó a volar haciéndolo pensar _cosas_ que no debe – agh… - jadeó sin pensarlo cuando Sasuke dio una mordidita en la punta de su dedo, luego ya iba a reventar de rojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y cómo cierta parte de su cuerpo amenazaba con despertar - ¡WUAH! – apartó su mano de Sasuke bruscamente - ¡Bu-Bueno! – habló sudando frío pero aún así tratando de sonreír - ¡Tengoqueirmey aquítienesuna almohadaquehará mejordealmohadaqueyo dattebayo! - ¿se suponía que eso era hablar? Como sea, dicho _eso, _se levantó sacando una almohada de quien sabe dónde y se reemplazó él mismo con ella para después salir corriendo - ¡Adiós!

_Hump – gruñó Sasuke cruzando los brazos y arrugando el entrecejo, según él, sin ningún resultado

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto llegó cansado de una misión, que aunque fue corta consistía en mucho esfuerzo físico , así que ni bien llegó entró a darse un baño y después entró Sasuke a ducharse, en eso aprovechó para ponerse su pijama y…

_Naruto – lo llamaron desde la puerta de su cuarto y el rubio se volteó

_¡AH! - se sobresaltó el Uzumaki volteándose de nuevo y tapándose los ojos con las manos -¡No camines así por la casa, Sasuke!

Un poco sonrojado por lo bochornoso que era esto, pero debido a que Obito y Kakashi (a una sola voz por cierto) le dijeron que haga eso después de bañarse, Sasuke estaba parado ahí como vino al mundo y para rematar, sexymente mojado.

_No encuentro mi ropa – dijo sonando casual.

Claro que no les hizo caso del todo, por lo menos tenía sujeta en la mano una pequeña toalla (aunque no envolviéndolo) delante de su hombría, aunque no parecía que sus intenciones fueran taparla, sino que sujetaba la toalla como cualquier cosa y de forma normal.

_De-Debe estar… - habló de apenas en rubio, volteándose hacia Sasuke pero no destapando sus ojos – e-en tu ropero – Naruto quería hablar con Hinata urgentemente para preguntarle si no había cura para el sonrojo de desquiciado

_¿En serio? – alargó la charla y fingió demencia

_¡Cla-claro! – dijo el rubio, ahora estaba luchando con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrir los dedos de sus manos para dar una ojeada - ¿do-dónde más podría estar? – quiso hablar casualmente, como si no le afectara tener al neko así enfrente suyo

_Hmm… ¿estás seguro? – siguió el neko, hecho el dudoso

_¡S-Sí! ¡ahora ve a cambiarte! – le gritó

_Está bien

Naruto esperó un rato, lo suficiente para que el neko salga del cuarto y con un suspiro se destapó los ojos

_¡AAAAHHH! – casi se le sale el corazón cuando lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca del suyo y… ¡seguía desnudo!

_¿Por qué te tapas los ojos? – le preguntó el neko como si no supiera - ¿te molesta la luz? Si quieres… la apago

_... – oh, shit… shitshitshit – _"Sasuke igual a gatito… Sasuke igual a gatito…"_ – pensaba el rubio apretando los ojos a más no poder – _"Sasuke igual a gatito… ¡SASUKE TIENE UN MALDITO CUERPAZO!"_

_¿Por qué te pones pijama manga larga? _Hace calor _– ¿era su impresión o la sexy voz de Sasuke ahora sonaba _más _sexy? Un momento… ¿desde cuándo pensaba que la voz de Sasuke era sexy para decir que ahora es más sexy de lo que es?... ¿eh? ¿esa era una pregunta coherente? ¡Ah! ¡No estaba pensando bien! – si quieres te desabotono para que te sientas más fresco – dijo el neko abriendo los botones de su camisa

Naruto estaba luchando ferozmente contra sus instintos primitivos para no saltar encima del neko y devorárselo como si fuera un… ¡AH! ¡PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS!

_¡Sasuke! – lo agarró de sus manos deteniéndolo - ¡ve a cambiarte o te resfriarás! – lo empujó fuera del cuarto para después cerrar la puerta como nunca antes lo hizo… no sin antes, _claro_, echarle un vistazo a su perfecto trasero… ¡Ah! ¡Maldito ero-sennin!

El rubio corrió a encogerse en su cama y cubrirse cierta parte de su anatomía.

_Demonios – masculló el neko cubriéndose con la toalla, eso tampoco sirvió

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al día siguiente se encontró con Kakashi quien le dijo que deje de hacer caso a Obito y lo escuche a él. Lo convenció de devolverle su libro y le volvió a dar el antiguo diciéndole que había un capítulo muy bueno que podía poner en práctica y obtendría el alivio que está buscando de manera rápida.

_De manera rápida…_ a Sasuke le gustaba hacer las cosas de manera rápida, sin rodeos y al punto. Así que, aunque no muy convencido, esas palabras le llevaron a hacerle caso a Kakashi…

Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que Kakashi solo quería devuelta su libro.

Anocheció y Sasuke estaba de nuevo frente a la ventana de Naruto, donde éste dormía. Sin rodeos, se adentró en su cuarto y se montó encima de él bruscamente.

_¿Eh? – el rubio se despertó al sentir el impacto - ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! – sorprendido, vio como el neko le desabotonaba la camisa y comenzaba a lamer su pecho como si estuviera desesperado - ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? – preguntó estático

_Nada, yo soy Jorge y tú solo tienes que actuar como Amanda y asunto arreglado – gruñó ronco el gato para después abalanzarse al cuello del rubio

_¿Qué? – Naruto abrió los ojos como platos - ¡¿QUIEN COÑO ES AMANDA?

_Personaje de un libro educativo, ya cállate y coopera

_Hablas como un secuestrador – dijo asustado el rubio - ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya basta! – quiso empujarlo

_Pero si la otra noche fuiste tú quien me besó – susurró sobre sus labios

_Eso solo fue… - se entrecortó sonrojado al recordarlo - por…cariño…

_Pues por "cariño" ahora vas a cooperar – aseveró para después lanzarse a sus labios en un beso demandante

Naruto al principio se dejó llevar ya que tenía ese deseo por el neko desde hace rato y en lo único que pensaba mientras saboreaba su boca y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos era en todo lo que le iba a hacer después… pero cuando Sasuke clavó sus uñas en sus abdomen volvió en sí y…

_Mmmmmh…mh… ¡NO! – lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo haciéndolo caer al piso

_¡Oye! – Sasuke lo vio corriendo hacia la puerta como loco antes de que pueda levantarse

_¡Aléjate de mí, Joseeeeeee! – gritó como chiflado y se encerró en el otro cuarto dejando al neko ahí tirado

_¡Es Jorge!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Fue terrible – refunfuñó Sasuke

_¿En serio? – preguntó Obito

_Sí, salió corriendo como Amanda en el capítulo diez… - gruñó molesto al recordarlo - Debí haberle especificado el capítulo de cómo quería que actúe de Amanda – dijo pensativo con la mano en la barbilla

_¿AMANDA? – gritó el neko mayor incrédulo – ¡KAKASHI! – lo miró furioso

_Te dije que no le hagas caso a Obito, por eso todo te salió mal otra vez – le dijo Kakashi a Sasuke sin quitar la vista de su amado libro

_¿YO? – gritó el Uchiha mayor - ¡TODO ESTABA YENDO PERFECTO! ¡YA LO TENÍA EN SUS MANOS, SOLO FALTABA EL ÚLTIMO PASO Y TÚ LO ARRUINASTE! – luego saltó sobre él con uñas y dientes

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – preguntó Sasuke mirando a los otros dos que rodaban en el techo arañándose y mordiéndose

_¡Sasuke, deja ese libro tonto! – Obito se lo quita de la mano y lo arroja – lo que tienes que hacer es…

_¡Me despeinaste! – se quejó Kakashi mirándose a un espejo que sacó de la nada

_¡Te peiné, querrás decir! – le gritó devuelta – ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? – le habló volteándose a él de nuevo – Creo que tenemos que llevarte con un experto

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Un nervioso Naruto estaba en la casa de Iruka. Había ido a contarle todo lo que pasó y ahora el sensei buscaba información sobre nekos en los libros

_ _"Kuso… Sasuke me atrae… es más, creo que yo lo…"_ – estaba pensando el rubio, pero fue interrumpido

_¡Naruto! – Iruka volvió con un libro gigante – Según lo que me dijiste, creo que Sasuke está en la primavera de su vida

_Hablas como Kakashi-sensei – hizo puchero sin entender nada

_No, sucede que los gatos llegan a una época en la que tienen que formar una familia y aparearse con una hembra – explicó Iruka – Sasuke está en esa época

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con estupor

_¿Aparearse… con una… – estaba estático – hembra?

_Sí – dijo feliz el sensei – ya es hora de que se haga un hogar por su cuenta

_...

_¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Iruka al verlo con una cara deprimida

_Nada… - murmuró el rubio triste – _"¿Sasuke irse? ¿Con una gata? Supongo que es lo normal… pero…"_

No podía imaginarse sin Sasuke, estaría, como antes, desesperado de hacerlo volver

_Escucha, no tienes que tenerlo en tu cuarto – le advirtió el sensei – porque puede que te confunda a ti en uno de sus momentos de instinto, entiendes?

_¿EH? – puso cara de confusión

_Eso pasa con Kakashi a veces, y ahora hasta con Obito – le contó Iruka – ambos han entrado a mi cuarto y comenzaron a intentar provocarme, pero yo los veo como gatitos y nunca les pondría una mano encima – dijo muy seguro y orgulloso de él mismo – los tengo encerrados o fuera de casa para que se busquen pareja

_Ah, ya veo…

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

_Oh, Naru! Por qué hablas con Iruka? Mejor habla con ero-sennin! xD hehehehe _

_Hola a todas! Espero que les haya gustado, no linchen a Naruto por ser tan bobo y abstenernos del lemon, hehehehe._

_Aquí van los agradecimientos:_

_**3bYHANCOCK:**__ Gracias! Gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo ^w^, saludos para ti!_

_**isis-chan:**__ Sí, ya se están dando cuenta hehehehe x3 CUIDATE!_

_**YuK-G :**__ Que bueno que te haya parecido gracioso xD, Orochineko, que alocado, no? hahaha! Bueno, sí, eso de Sasuke inocentón hasta la punta de la cola es difícil de creer pero así está en el dou, no? hehehehe, haber como me sale más adelante ¬¬, bueno! Gracias por tu comentario! SAYONARA!_

_**Rigia no Kokoro:**__ Gracias por tu opinión, que bueno que te guste, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado la continuación, Matta ne! _

_**artemisav:**__ sísísí, Orochimaru será el maestro elemental, ya que con Kakashi… pues… ni hablar xD HAHAHAHAHA! SI! Le encontró utilidad a Sakura! Por fin le sirvió de algo! HAHAHAHA! Gracias por ser fiel lectora 83, MATTA NE!_

_**Alexandra Uchiha Rem:**__ Oh, Arigato! Qué lindo detalle que me dejes mensaje en ambos capis x3, y sí, quería darle algo que sea parte de la historia real para que combine un poco. Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta mi modo de redacción, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, SAYONARA! _

_**Sakuya Bells:**__ Verdad que Sasu es lindo? :3 me encanta ese dou también xD, pero a pesar de ser lindo sigue siendo huraño hehehe. Aaaah, mis separadores surgieron y fueron un dolor de cabeza de tanto que me costó que salga decente xD hehehe. Gracias por desearme suerte, espero que estés bien. SAYONARA!_

_**anbak4:**__ Pues sí, el doujin es originalmente un Narusasu, así que el fic también es Narusasu, kukukukuku Sasunekokawaiiiii! x3, y te cuento que Sasuke le va a cobrar a Naruto todas las veces que se le escapó y lo va a dejar seco! Hahahahahaha 8D ¡ay! Que perver soy! DX, pero no importa xD hehehe. Espero que te haya gustado el capi! SAYONARA! _


	4. Casi en sus garras

**SASUKE NEKO**

**Cap. 4: **_**Casi**_** en sus garras **

_Pero… - objetó el rubio con confusión - Iruka-sensei ¿Cómo es eso de que pueda confundirme? – hizo una mueca – Que yo sepa no me parezco nada a una chica y menos a una humanoide – puchero

_No, Naruto – negó su sensei – no estoy diciendo eso, tú no entiendes… - tomó aire antes de continuar – es algo más complicado – dijo seriamente – en la noche entran en estado de trance y no saben lo que hacen, solo buscan algo para satisfacer sus instintos animales

Por todos los cielos, que horror (eso decía la cara de Naruto), ¿eso significa que Sasuke pierde la noción e intenta hacer _eso _con lo primero que encuentra?...

Espera un momento…

_Pero… - dijo Naruto pensativo – Sasuke estaba perfectamente cuerdo – aseguró

_No lo estaba – aseguró Iruka

_Lo estaba – contrarrestó el chico frunciendo el ceño

_No – Iruka también frunció el ceño

_Sí – ceño más fruncido que antes

_¡Que no!

_¡QUE SI!

_¡Ya basta! ¡No me contradigas! – ordenó

_¡Pero es que tú no sabes!

_Naruto ¿eres un pervertido?

_¡No!

_¡Entonces no me contradigas!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿_Este_ es el experto? – preguntó el neko negro levantando una ceja cuestionadora

_Hola, Sasuke-kun – sonrió Orochimaru – ¿Qué se te ofrece?

_Lo que pasa es que Sasuke necesita algunos consejos para conquistar a cierta persona – explicó Obito al lado de Sasuke, el cual no estaba seguro de esto

_¿Sasuke-kun tiene problemas para conquistar a alguien? Quien lo hubiera imaginado – dijo burlón el neko mayor

_Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – gruñó Sasuke dándose la vuelta para irse

_¿Es un humano? – preguntó Orochimaru haciendo que Sasuke se detenga - ¿Macho o Hembra?

_Es Naru-chan… ¡AY! – gritó Obito después de un zarpazo en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke por decirle que era Naruto

_¿Naruto-kun? – Orochimaru levantó una ceja – HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_... - Obito y Sasuke se miraron de reojo y después a Orochimaru, quien seguía riendo

_Hahaha… ha… lo siento – se limpió una lagrimita y recupera el aire – es que me acordé de un chiste, lo de Naruto-kun ya lo sabía, en todos estos años Sasuke-kun nunca dejaba de… ¡AY! – zarpazo para Orochimaru

_Vinimos a que me ayudes, no a que rememores estupideces – bufó el Uchiha menor

_Bueno, viniste al lugar indicado – dijo Orochimaru – precisamente yo soy el único que tiene una relación con un humano… _macho _– recalcó – a mí me fue difícil al principio porque a ese baka le gustaban las mujeres, pero después fue pan comido, después de todo es un pervertido y seducirle fue la clave – encogió los hombros, Sasuke escuchaba atento – Naruto-kun va a ser un poco más difícil porque, aunque tiene su lado pervertido gracias a Jiraya, es bastante duro si se propone a no dejarse llevar por ti

_Dímelo a mí – resopló el otro neko – ¿Así que al principio a Jiraya le gustaban solo mujeres?

_Sí, recuerdo cuando… - paró de hablar mirando a Obito que estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke, muy atento – te cuento cuando _este_ se vaya

_¿QUEE? – se quejó Obito – ¡yo también quiero aprender!

_Él se queda sí o sí, no quiero quedarme a solas contigo en esta casa tan rara – dijo Sasuke

_Esta casa es de Jiraya y ¿qué tiene de malo que nos quedemos a solas? No te quejaste en dos años y medio – dijo Orochimaru – ¡ya deberías tenerme la confianza de un padre!

_Kabuto estaba allí y yo siempre andaba afuera para entrenar o en MI cuarto SOLO

_Sí, sí, lo que digas – hizo un ademán quitándole importancia – bueno, sigo contando… – prosiguió – cuando yo era pequeño mis padres murieron y Jiraya me llevó a vivir con él – frunció el ceño – el muy pervertido me llevó solo porque creía que yo era una gatita con kimono

_PPFF… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Obito estalló a carcajadas

_¿VES? – Orochimaru miró enojado a Sasuke mientras apuntaba a Obito, quien seguía carcajeándose - ¡por eso quería que este zopenco se vaya! ¡sabía que se iba a reír! Si a ti te causa gracia por lo menos te aguantas ¡pero este NO!

_Está bien, está bien, lo siento - se disculpó Obito dejando de reír

_Hump, bueno… - suspiró resignado – como decía, Jiraya pensaba que yo era una gatita y…

_ ¡BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

5 segundos después…

_¡AAAAAHHHH! – sale un Obito volando arrojado por la puerta antes de que ésta se cierre de golpe

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡Kakashi-sensei!

El neko gris levantó la mirada de su libro para ver quien lo llamó

_Yoh, Naruto – el rubio se acercó corriendo a él

_Kakashi-sensei ¿vio a Sasuke? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte

_¿Sasuke? _"Oh, ¿lo estará buscando para hacer chiqui chiqui? Hmmm, no lo creo"_ – pensó desilusionado - ¿Para qué lo buscas?

_Quería hablar con él sobre un cosa – dijo el rubio desviando la mirada. Luego suspiró cansado y se sentó al lado de Kakashi en el césped – está pasando por un momento crítico – le comentó.

Luego se acordó de las cosas que le dijo Iruka, miró a Kakashi de reojo y se alejó un poco de él, disimuladamente. Pero claro, Kakashi se dio cuenta.

_¿Qué? – cuestionó el neko

_¿Usted está en su _época_, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó sin aguantarse

Naruto se sobresaltó horriblemente cuando el neko cerró su libro de golpe… cuando cerraba su libro significaba que se ponía serio, y cuando lo hacía fuerte era que estaba enojado

_¿Te estás basando en tontas enciclopedias de animales, _Naruto_? – preguntó sombrío. El rubio se puso nervioso como cuando Yamato hace su 'cara fea'

_Y-yo… no, es que… él… tú… gatos… - balbuceaba el rubio sin sentido – yo… solo…

_No somos animales – el neko se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse

_¡No, yo…! ¡Yo no dije eso! – Naruto se levantó para alcanzarlo - ¡Kakashi-sensei, discúlpeme! – le dijo una vez a su lado – no es que lo crea animal sin juicio o algo por el estilo, usted es más listo y fuerte que cualquier humano, pe-pero… son mitad gatos y quería preguntarle si… si… - se calló de repente cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza

Kakashi lo despeinó un poco mostrándole su ojito feliz y dijo…

_Corazón antes que nada, Naruto – y se fue

_¿Eh? ¿qué? ¡espere! ¿qué quiso decir con eso? – pero Kakashi ya no estaba para responder - ¡Odio cuando habla en metáforas!

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Tienes que definir si eres seme o uke – explicó Orochimaru

_Ahá – respondió Sasuke con los ojos levemente cerrados

_¿Eres seme?

_Ahá

_Sabes lo que es seme, cierto?

_Ahá

_¿Te gusta Naruto-kun?

_Ahá

_¿Quieres follarlo o que él te folle a ti?

_Ahá

Tic en el ojo de Orochimaru

_¿Me estás escuchando?

_Ahá

_...

_...

_¿Quisieras ver a Chouji en bikini?

_Ahá

_...

_...

_¡NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!

_¡Miau! – a Sasuke se le esponjó la cola del susto - ¡no grites!

_¿Como se supone que te voy a ayudar si no me escuchas y andas soñando con Naruto-kun? – preguntó exasperado el neko mayor

_¡Yo no estaba…! – apretó los labios tratando de contraer su sonrojo

_¡Ha!

_Solo estaba pensando en… bueno, me acabas de mostrar un video muy _raro_ y estaba imaginando a Naruto y a mí como los personajes de ese video, ya que tú dijiste que teníamos que hacer _eso_ (lo que hacían en la película)

_Sí, pero presta atención a lo que te digo primero – lo regañó – hay dos posiciones siendo los dos hombres, arriba o abajo – enfatizó – bueno, aunque a veces el uke va arriba, pero el punto es que te decidas primero

_Arriba – dijo Sasuke sin dudar – no quiero que me meta nada al trasero

_Se siente rico

_...

_...

_Asqueroso

_Bueno, lo que sucede es que para nosotros los nekos es más complicado de lo que parece – explicó Orochimaru – podrías volverte adicto e insaciable… - sonrió pervertidamente

_¿Adicto? – Sasuke levantó una ceja

_Sí, mira… - comenzó a hablar pacientemente – corres el riesgo de que, si te equivocas de _posición_ (arriba o abajo), te vuelvas insaciable porque te gustará más la posición errada

_¿Ah, sí? ¿y qué tiene que me guste? – preguntó Sasuke despreocupado

_No entiendes, puede que _debas _ser seme y no uke porque te gustará demasiado, o puede que _debas_ ser uke y no seme porque te gustará demasiado, entiendes?

_...

_...

Aura depresiva y gota en la sien de Orochimaru

_La cuestión es que… quieres satisfacer tus necesidades de una sola vez, no? no volverte un vicioso – lo miró inquisidor

_Ahá – dijo Sasuke

_Entonces no te equivoques de posición porque si no lo lamentarás – dijo Orochimaru – _"O más bien, Naruto-kun lo lamentará kukuku" _

_¿Cómo sabré cuál es la posición correcta para mí?

_Pues… no sé – sonrisa – tendrás que adivinar

_¿Tú acertaste con la posición?

_¿Yo? – Orochimaru se apuntó a él mismo – creo que me pasé con lo de seducirlo y el baka no me dio opción a escoger, yo estuve abajo – refunfuñó, pero después sonrió – pero me gustó…

A Sasuke se le estremeció el cuerpo y estaba desconcertado en cómo le iba a hacer para acertarle a la posición y no volverse loco

_Bueno, ya me voy – Sasuke se puso de pie

_Ok, aquí termina la clase por hoy, recuerda todo lo que te he dicho – le abrió la puerta – si haces todo bien esta noche acabarás con tu problema y tendrás el sexo de tu vida – sonrió al ver el sonrojo del neko a pesar de seguir inexpresivo – pero si no resulta del todo, vuelve a buscarme… si quieres te puedo dar demostraciones con Jiraya para que…

_No, _por favor_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto estaba preocupado… no, preocupado es una palabra muy suave, ¡estaba desesperado!

Había buscado a Sasuke todo el día y por todas partes sin encontrarlo ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? ¡hasta recorrió cada techo de Konoha! ¿Habrá encontrado una gata y…?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza

¡Nononononono!

Por más que sea eso lo que debe hacer Sasuke, a Naruto seguía sin agradarle esa idea. No quería que Sasuke se vaya.

Por eso había pensado _inteligentemente_ en encerrarlo hasta que se le pase la chifladura y después todo volvería a la normalidad…

Oh, demonios… como si Sasuke fuera a querer que lo encierren.

¡Bah! ¡Naruto era un ninja! Podía con Sasuke si le salta encima en las noches, él es fuerte y muy poderoso… no?

Kuso… pero de qué sirve los poderes si cuando falta poco para que el neko de porquería le haga perder la razón… ¡y ni se da cuenta!

Aún preocupado por la larga ausencia del gato y con pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, el rubio se colocó su pijama y se sentó en su cama, cansado. No iba a dormir hasta que ese neko aparezca, de todas formas no podría si lo intentara.

_¿Sasuke? – murmuró Naruto al ver pasar una silueta por el techo al frente de su ventana. Si era Sasuke, se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.

Naruto corrió a la puerta y cuando sintió el chakra de Sasuke su preocupación salió de él junto con un suspiro aliviado… después enojo apareció en sus ojos y se tensó su cuerpo. ¡cómo se atreve ese gato a tenerlo tan preocupado! ¡Ahora lo va a escuchar!

Sasuke entró tranquilamente por la puerta a la oscura sala, colgó las llaves en su lugar y después…

¡THUMP!

Cuando abrió los ojos en la oscuridad después del brusco golpe que sintió en la espalda, el neko se vio atrapado entre la puerta y un rubio que se veía furioso.

_¿DONDE HAS ESTADO? – gritó Naruto agarrando a Sasuke de la solapa - ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LOS CONSTERNADO QUE ESTABA? ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que me avises a dónde vas! ¡yo no soy adivino para saber…!

Sasuke desconectó su cerebro y ya no prestaba atención a las palabras del rubio, estaba más entretenido mirando la pijama a medio abotonar dejando ver el brillo del diamante azul del rubio que se lucía sobre ese bronceado torso muy bien formado.

_¡… habías ido! ¡estaba asustado! ¡Comenzaba a pensar que…!

Sasuke levantó sus ojos a los azules que lo miraban rabiosos, podía verlos claramente en la oscuridad gracias a su buena visión… Naruto rabioso lo hacía ver más apetecible…

_ ¡… metáfora! ¡Sakura me pegó porque te perdí cuando le pregunté si te había visto! ¡Itachi estaba…!

EL neko sonrió arrogantemente mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos, era buen momento para poner en práctica toooodo lo que ha aprendido.

_¡… cansado! ¡Ni siquiera fui a comer ramen por estar-!

El rubio se calló abruptamente cuando el neko acercó su rostro y le dio una lamida sobre los labios en medio de lo que estaba hablando/gritando.

Naruto se quedó tieso, mirando sorprendido a Sasuke, quien sonreía despreocupada y descaradamente.

_¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – preguntó el neko en un susurro mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia él

_Y-yo… - tieso donde estaba, Naruto se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertotes. Aprovechando eso, Sasuke lo agarró de la nuca y lo apegó hacia él mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello canela.

__Purr… purrr… purr_… - ronroneaba sonoramente el neko mientras olfateaba los cabellos de Naruto, quien se estremecía con el toque y el ronronear - ¿me extrañaste? – susurró en su oído mientras pasaba su otra mano por el pecho descubierto del rubio, hasta la piel bajo el pijama.

_Sa-Sasuke… - Naruto apretó los ojos - ¡n-no me cambies el tema! ¡esto no hará que te salves del sermón que-! – su charla se cortó por un respingo que dio al sentir la boca de Sasuke en su cuello – ugh… - maldita lengua áspera del neko y malditos labios suaves – _"Kuso, casi me olvido, Sasuke debe estar en 'su momento crítico', será mejor que…" _– puso sus brazos alrededor de Sasuke apretándolo fuerte. El neko se sorprendió por el ceder del rubio, pero luego sonrió y siguió lamiendo detrás de su oreja cuando de repente…

_¡Agh! – se quejó de la sorpresa cuando se vio levantado en el aire - ¡qué haces! – le preguntó enojado Sasuke al rubio, quien lo llevaba en el hombro como un saco de papas. Tenía suerte de que los humanoides sean más livianos que los humanos en general.

_Es tarde y es hora de dormir, pero mañana no te salvas de esta conversación – le gruñó el rubio, Sasuke no podía ver su cara y solo resopló hastiado.

_¡Suéltame! – le clavó las uñas en la espalda

_¡AUCH! – lo bajó al suelo - ¡no me discutas y a dormir! – le apuntó enojado al cuarto del neko, como cuando un padre castiga a su hijo

_... – Sasuke solo lo miró inexpresivo y sin mover un músculo - Quiero dormir contigo

_... - perplejo

_... – inexpresivo

_... – rojo

_...- aún inexpresivo

_Deja de jugar – se voltea el rubio hacia su cuarto – a ti nunca te gustó dormir conmigo – comenzó a caminar hacia su propio cuarto, y como era obvio, el neko lo seguía por detrás

_Yo nunca dije eso – dijo monótono el Uchiha entrando al cuarto con él

_Bien, haz lo que quieras – bufó el rubio entrando a su cama y dándole la espalda al gato - ¡pero sin uñas! – le advirtió antes de dormir

¿Dormir?

Como si pudiera

El neko se acostó al lado de él en silencio y como si lo hiciera a propósito se apegó lo más que pudo a la espalda del rubio.

Naruto esperó un rato a que se le calme la frustración y…

__Purr… purr… purr…_

Como lo odiaba

El jinchuriki sentía la respiración del moreno en su nuca haciéndole cosquillas y el calor que emanaba era insoportable para su cuerpo que le rogaba que deje de pensar y solo _lo haga_ ¡ya!

¡No!

Nonono, tonta parte de su anatomía que no hace caso a la cabeza ¡no despiertes!

Naruto estaba poniendo todo de su parte… pero Sasuke no

El neko levantó su cuerpo un poco, pasó por encima de un sorprendido rubio que luchaba por quedarse quieto, y quedó acostado frente suyo

_¿Q…? – fue lo único que dijo el rubio sorprendido de ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a él… y muy cerca

_No me gusta que me den la espalda – dijo simplemente el neko. Y con la excusa de estar en la punta de la cama, se apegó lo más que pudo al sorprendido rubio quien lo único que podía hacer era tragar en seco.

Naruto respiró hondo y después se giró, no dándole la espalda, solo hasta que estuvo de cara al techo.

_Sasuke, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo – habló lo más calmadamente que pudo.

Sin que se espere esa reacción, el rubio vio cómo el neko fruncía el ceño y de golpe se levantó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

_¡Eres frustrante, usuratonkachi! – le gritó furioso y Naruto con la jeta caída.

Sin esperar más, Sasuke se tumbó encima del atónito jinchuriki atacando su boca como si no hubiera un mañana.

Más perplejo que antes, Naruto trataba de resistir.

_ _"No sabe lo que hace, no sabe lo que hace…"_ – se repetía mentalmente _– "pero _que_ bien lo hace…"_ – pensó mientras apretaba los ojos al sentir las rápidas manos del Uchiha bajo su camisa mientras comenzaba a meter torpemente su lengua en la boca del rubio.

Oh no, no tenía que perder el control… recuerda lo que dijo Iruka-sensei…

"_Viólalo ¡VIOLALO!" _

Sí, ¡SÍ!... un momento… ¡NO! ¡Eso no fue lo que dijo!

_Sa-sasuke… - trató de empujar al neko que ahora degustaba su cuello - ¡soy yo! ¡Naruto! Tú no quieres hacer _esto_ con _Naruto _– habló el rubio como si quisiera que entre en razón… aunque no estaba seguro de querer que entre en razón

Al parecer, pensó Naruto, eso enojó al neko, quien atrapó sus muñecas fuertemente y lo miró rabioso clavándole los ojos con el sharingan activado, podía ver su cola moviéndose de un lado al otro bruscamente.

Al rubio le estremeció esa mirada y un segundo después sentía la lengua de Sasuke recorrer su pecho enérgicamente, como si un drogadicto hubiera encontrado su droga después de un tiempo de abstinencia.

_Agh… Sasuke… - trataba de hablar Naruto en medio de un gemido cuando el gato atrapó su pezón en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo mientras que sus manos desabotonaban los últimos botones de la camisa.

Sasuke ya no se pararía a pensar en nada más, el bulto entre sus piernas comenzaba a arder y por instinto comenzó un vaivén entre sus cuerpos.

_¡Kuh! – Naruto apretaba los dientes, su cuerpo ya no resistía más, su mente se apagó por completo.

Sabía que él era un humano, sabía que sasuke era un gato, sabía que estaba mal…

¡Pero al diablo con eso!

El rubio agarró al neko y lo atrajo hasta su boca para besarlo como nunca, beso que fue bien recibido por Sasuke… su control ya era historia.

Quitándose el aire, degustando y recorriendo cada centímetro de sus bocas, continuaban con el vaivén enloquecedor, en el que las ropas ya se sentían de más.

_Aahh… - el neko jadeó dentro del beso húmedo para recuperar algo de aire. Sasuke sentía que por primera vez se estaba satisfaciendo y no imaginó semejante placer al tener a Naruto así, besándolo, tocándolo, hacía que la adrenalina recorra sus venas, más que en cualquier pelea que haya tenido… y quería sentir más.

Sasuke bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Naruto, buscando descubrir su erección. Pero antes de que su mano llegue a su destino, el rubio lo sujetó de los hombros y lo giró rápidamente. Cuando el neko se dio cuenta, estaba bajo Naruto, el cual lo miraba con ojos feroces.

Estando así, el rubio se abalanzó vorazmente sobre los labios del gato, quien hundió sus manos en los rubios cabellos. Después comenzó a lamerle su pecho albino mientras Sasuke se deleitaba entre jadeos.

_Es imposible… - jadeó el rubio bajando su boca hacia el ombligo de Sasuke – tratar contigo, gato bastardo…

Sasuke solo subió sus caderas como respuesta.

Naruto desató el lazo del pantalón de Sasuke apresurado para después dejarlo olvidado en alguna parte del suelo.

_Aaahh… - Sasuke jadeaba cerrando los ojos levemente sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo mientras Naruto le mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones rosados y amasaba su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón, que aún no se lo había quitado – aaahh… ¡Ah! – gimió cuando, ya habiéndolo descubierto, tomó su hombría bruscamente entre sus manos.

Sasuke se aferraba con las uñas a la espalda del rubio mientras éste volvía a su cuello dejándole chupetones por doquier y comenzó a masturbarlo sin compasión.

_Sasuke… eres… - jadeaba el rubio cegado al ver el rostro de éxtasis puro que tenía Sasuke mientras presionaba y recorría su miembro con la mano. Sasuke gemía, y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados, sus garras se clavaban y rasguñaban las sábanas inconscientemente… Naruto se excitaba más al ver esa imagen y ya no aguantaba

_Aaahh… ah! Naruto! – sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo, bajando desde su vientre - Más… más rápido… – exigió el gato y el rubio comenzó un vaivén más frenético y enloquecedor que hizo perder el juicio al moreno que se estremecía bajo el tacto del rubio – sigue…– gemía… naruto no resistió.

El rubio soltó el miembro de Sasuke haciéndolo gruñir de frustración, pero antes de que diga algo sintió otra carne húmeda pegada a la suya, al sentirla le recorrió un escalofrío que le hizo estremecer y arqueó la espalda al sentir el placer proveniente que la frenética fricción de ambos miembros.

Sasuke sintió sus piernas temblar ante la excitación que le provocaba mientras cerraba los ojos levemente y dejaba su cuello al merced del rubio, quien dejaba su marca por doquier sin detener el vaivén frenético de sus caderas. Los jadeos llenaban la habitación.

Demonios, esto era lo que quería, estar así con el rubio y calmar esos instintos que hace rato lo estaban molestando

_Ya… no… puedo… - gimió el gato aduras penas, tratando de abrir los ojos que ya estaban nublados por completo, su semilla bajó por su vientre fuertemente haciéndolo gritar fuera de juicio – ¡Aaaaaaahh! ¡NARUTO!

_Sasuke…- susurró el rubio, se había venido también

Pero no era suficiente

El rubio bajó más los pantalones de Sasuke sin que este se diera cuenta e introdujo un dedo en su entrada

_¡Agh! – Sasuke se tensó al sentir el dolor punzante – ¿que estás…?

_Cálmate…- le susurró el rubio en su oído - te gustará… - apretó fuerte su miembro haciendo gritar al gato de placer logrando que se olvide de la intrusión. Metió el segundo dedo…

_Naruto… - lo miró recuperando la respiración – que…..? aahh… – arqueó la espalda al sentir que esos dedos le tocaron un punto especial – otra vez… - el rubio sonrió volviendo a repetir el acto y Sasuke volvía a gemir de placer – joder… - Sasuke ya estaba duro otra vez y empujaba contra esos dedos buscando más contacto, Naruto metió tres – ¡aahh!

El rubio comenzó a moverlos en el interior del gato y se excitó de nuevo solo de pensar que pronto estaría ahí adentro y…

"_No debes ser un pervertido, Naruto, ¿serías capaz de aprovecharte del estado que Sasuke está pasando para satisfacer tus bajos instintos? Sería una falta imperdonable, Sasuke nunca te lo perdonaría"_

Oh demonios…

No…

¡NO!

El sentido de razón volvió a Naruto repentinamente… ¡¿QUE ESTABA HACIENDO?

¡Nonononono! ¡NO TENIA QUE HACERLE ESO A SASUKE!

Naruto puso cara de horror y…

Salió corriendo del cuarto

_¡OYE! – gritó Sasuke furioso cuando sacó esos dedos intrusos de golpe y lo vio salir corriendo – ¡¿A dónde vas? – el gato se levantó apresurado, intentó abrir la puerta pero…– ¡Naruto! – estaba cerrada con llave y… ¡un sello! – ¡dobe! – comenzó a golpear y arañar la puerta como loco, mientras Naruto se encerraba en otra habitación con llave y sello también – ¡!

**/Al otro día, muy pero **_**muy**_** temprano/ **

_¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Necesito sus clases de raciocinio URGENTEEE!

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

KYAA! XO mi primer lime! Me salió horroroso! DX, bueno, ni modo ¬¬

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y no olviden que dije que sería Narusasu ^_^. Además, Golden Days es Narusasu,

Vamos a los agradecimientos xD:

**YuK-G:** Gracias por tu review! xD, pues sí, a sasu se le pasó lo inocentón, en especial ahora con su sensei Orochimaru, ya casi lo consigue! Pero Narutomalvado tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad ¬¬, no te pierdas el próximo capi xD SAYONARA!

**artemisav:** Hola! Gracias por dejar tu comentario n_n, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Pues sí, gatos ofrecidos HAHAHA! (Sasu, Obi, Kak: TU nos hiciste así! ò.ó) Cuidate! xD

**3BYHANCOCK:** Ah, sorry por tardar es que los exámenes me exprimieron el cerebro hehehe, ojalá te haya gustado la conti! Gracias por leer! Abrazos x3

**anbak4:** Sí, pobre Naruto, está que no se aguanta xD HAHAHAHA! Todos moriremos por pérdida de sangre por culpa de Sasu-chan! El derecho a la perversión ajena es la paz? O_O… HAHAHAHAHAHA xD por todos los cielos! Nunca había escuchado eso! Estuvo buena! HAHAHA! Gracias por tu review, saludos!

**isis-chan:** Heh, ya le aclararon las cosas a Sasu-chan XD, espero que te haya gustado el capi, Sayonara! Cuídate!

**Alexandra Uchiha Rem****:** Yay! Gracias xD, ojalá este capi haya estado bien también. Bueno, no hubo lemon pero sí lime hihihi (No sé si lo hice bien TT—TT), pero el rubio ya no aguanta xD, así que el lemon está cerca, no te pierdas el próximo capi. SAYONARA!

**ninn:** De veras escribo bien? *w*, Gracias ninn-chan! xD. Hehehe si Sasuke supiera quien es el del problema (iruka) ya hubiera ido a eliminarlo xD hahaha! Apareció Orochi-sensei! Le dio mejor resultado aunque aún falta un poco xD. Gracias por tu review! Matta ne!

**kaon-chan:** Ah, pues sí, me estoy dando cuenta de que no a muchos les va el jiraoro en la parte de español xD, yo fui influenciada leyendo en inglés, más que serio me parece chistoso una relación entre esos dos. Oh! El doujinshi lo puedes encontrar, hay varias páginas pero es más accesible en , colocas _'doujinshi Golden Days español sasunaru'_ (originalmente es un narusasu (lo dice la autora en Arigatomania) pero como es Sasuke quien _quiere_, le ponen sasunaru en youtube xD). En el Doujin Naruto es mayor desde el principio, pero lo modifiqué aquí para que no parezca un pedófilo hahaha xD. Ps. La primera parte de Golden days es de Naruto kitsune xD (su secuela es Narusasu por si las dudas), SAYONARA!

**coptesita:** Hehehe, sí, Naruto perderá el juicio COMPLETAMENTE muy pronto kukukuku e.e, gracias por ti opinión! xD, ojalá te haya gustado este capi también, el próximo será más picante muahahaha! 8D… SAYO! xD

Gracias por sus comentarios y no dejen de colocarlos xD, los reviews es de lo que nos alimentamos los autores. Review = ánimos = Continuación!


	5. Completamente Engatusado

**Agradecimientos muuuuy especiales a las personas que hacen posible la continuación de este fic ^w^:**

**Anbak4; caesaraugusta; Alexandra Uchiha Rem; artemisav; jinjuriki del jubi; isis-chan; ****3BYHANCOCK; kaon-chan; Natusky****; ****coptesita****; ****Noahs****; ****Escritora 3; ninn; ****MiloAiacos**

**Todas y cada una son muy especiales, y a aquellas que traumé con JiraOro les digo que… ¡DE NADA! 8D XD (¿Qué? Kaon-chan me dijo "Muchas Gracias"! XD) , y aquellas que traumé con la espera les digo que… ¡SORRY! ^/^ **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y está más largo para compensar la espera, la cual fue generada por los nervios de la autora que estaba haciendo su primer lemon XD… ni siquiera me salió lemonada ¬_¬… ¡Mas bien parece tamarindo! DX… pero espero que lo demás les guste ^/^**

**DISFRUTEN!**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**SASUKE NEKO**

_**Cap. 5 - COMPLETAMENTE ENGATUSADO **_

Habían tres nekos muy lindos sentados en el techo y estaban…

¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

Oh, por todos los cielos, era lo impensable, lo inimaginable, lo…

_Kakashi, esa es mi lima – dijo Obito

_Claro que no

¡SE ESTABAN LIMANDO LAS UÑAS!

¿Qué? Tienen que afilarlas y mantenerlas perfectas con algo, no? no es como si fueran a arañar los sillones o los sofás o los pobres árboles

Bueno, eso era lo que estaban haciendo aparte de tener una entretenida, feliz y alegre conversación…

_¡El muy imbécil salió corriendo como si hubiera visto al diablo! – Sasuke estaba tan rabioso que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desquitar tirando del techo a los dos que estaban a su lado, y ellos se dieron cuenta así que se hicieron más allacito

_¿Cómo si hubiera visto al diablo?... De seguro el pervertido de Kakashi asomó su cabezota por la ventana – dijo Obito mirando al susodicho acusadoramente

_Yo no estaba espiando – se defendió el neko

_¡Kuso! – se quejaba Sasuke - ¡Ahora me siento más frustrado que antes y empeoró!

_Mhhh… - el Uchiha mayor se puso pensativo - ¿y hasta donde llegaron?

_Sí, ¿qué hicieron exactamente? – preguntó Kakashi curioso mientras él y Obito paraban las cuatro orejas

_No pienso contarles

Y los otros dos casi se caen del techo

_¡¿Qué? – gritó Obito – ¡Se supone que tienes que contarnos para ayudarte!

_Eso es mentira – dijo el vengador tranquilamente - Orochimaru dijo que eso es personal y no tengo que andar contándoselo a los otros… especialmente a ustedes

_¿POR QUEEEEEEEE? – Kakashi y Obito se quedaron con las ganas

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Ya te dije Naruto, los humanoides con humanoides, y los humanos con humanos

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior para no decir "¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? TT0TT" (N/A: Incluyendo a todos nosotros TT-TT)

_Sí, sí, ya lo sé – fue lo único que dijo

En la mañana bien temprano había ido a hablar con Iruka y tratar que lo haga entrar en razón, claro que obviamente no le contó qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, sólo le dijo que ya no sabía si iba a resistir, por lo cual recibió un porrazo en la cabeza

_¿Y desde cuando te gustan los hombres? – le preguntó Iruka inquisidor

_No son los hombres – dijo el rubio - es solo ese neko sexy

_¡PAW!_

Pobre cabecita rubia…

_¡Pervertido! ¡no le digas sexy!

**/*/5 minutos después/*/**

_Voy a ir a visitar a Iru-chan aprovechando un descuido de Kakashi, muahahaha – decía cierto Uchiha acercándose a la ventana del segundo piso de la casa de Iruka

_Repite conmigo "Sasuke es un gatito"

_¿Qué demonios…? – a Obito se le abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando escuchó decir eso a Iruka… y estaba con Naruto, quien asentía con la cabeza enérgicamente

_Sasuke es un gatito – repitió Naruto

_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? – se escuchó un grito y Naruto e Iruka miraron a la ventana donde no había nadie, y después escucharon…

_¡THUMP! ¡MIAU!_

Eso debió doler

Iruka y Naruto solo se miraron entre y luego encogieron los hombros

_Vaya, vaya… - dijo Kakashi al ver a Obito en el piso sobando su cabeza por tremenda caída de la ventana – así que Iruka por fin te votó por la ventana

_No seas tonto, Kakashi, acabo de descubrir la verdadera causa por la que Sasu-chan aún sufre – dijo confidencialmente el neko negro

_¿En serio?

_Sí, es Iruka quien le mete a la cabeza a Naruto de que Sasuke es un… - se calló incapaz de continuar

_¿Un qué?

_¡UN GATITO! – dijo horrorizado - ¿PUEDES CREER SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD?

_ _"Oh, demonios, ¿por qué no lo supuse antes?"_ – pensó Kakashi

_¡Hay que decirle a Sasuke!

_¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? – dijo Kakashi - ¡Rostizará a Iruka! Yo no quiero que pase eso, y tú tampoco, cierto?

_Tienes razón… - dijo Obito muy serio

**/*/5 minutos después/*/**

_¡Fue Iruka! ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo!

_Iruka, eh? – dijo Sasuke pensativo después de lo que le dijo Obito - Creo que le voy a hacer una "amistosa" visita

**/*/5 minutos después/*/**

_Sa-Sasuke… - Iruka sudaba frío y estaba tenso. No era de extrañarse, después de todo tener una katana en el cuello y estar contra la pared después de ser electrocutado con un chidori nagashi pone mal a cualquiera – por qué…?

_Los humanos y los humanoides Sí se mezclan – dijo ultratumba el Uchiha con el sharingan activado

_No, no se mez…

_¡QUE SI!

_... – Iruka no entendía a qué venía todo esto, pero Sasuke le iba a hacer entender

_Solo te advierto una cosa… - habló tenebrosamente - si Naruto vuelve a dejarme a medias voy a echarte toda la culpa a ti y voy a venir a dejarte más de una cicatriz en la nariz – apretó más la katana – voy a dejarte tan deforme que en la autopsia no les va a quedar más remedio que poner "Desconocido" en tu cartel, y en tu lapida dirá "aquí yacen los miserables pedazos de alguien que no sabemos quién es"

_...

_...

_... ¿A medias? – el pobre cerebro de Iruka no estaba trabajando bien. Pero Sasuke le iba a dejar tiempo para que cranee lo que le acaba de decir

_Quedas avisado

Y el perverso y frustrado sexualmente neko… se fue.

**/*/5 minutos después/*/**

_¡HAHAHA! – se reía un neko agarrándose la barriga - ¡Fue tan genial! ¡La cara que puso! ¡HAHAHAHA!

_Hump – solo dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de suficiencia

_¿De qué están hablando? – se acercó Kakashi, quería saber cuál era el chiste

_¡Ah! – Obito dejó de reír - ¡D-De nada! ¡Nada que te importe!

_Hump – resopló el neko gris mientras volvía su atención a su libro y seguía caminando

_Al parecer no soy al único a quien Iruka molesta – dijo Sasuke mirando a Obito de reojo

_N-no sé a qué te refieres – el otro volcó la cara

_No te preocupes, tu secreto esté seguro conmigo

_¡No tengo ningún secreto! – chilló el neko mayor

_Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo te fue? – Obito y Sasuke se voltearon y vieron aparecer al maestro de la perversión.

Sasuke resopló y le contó cómo el rubio había salido corriendo en plena faena

_Por tus quejas supongo que te dejó durito anoche, no? kukuku

_... – ahora Sasuke tenía un tic permanente. Anoche había tenido que ducharse con agua fría… odiaba el agua fría

_Bueno, tendremos que ir al plan B – dijo Orochimaru pensativo – espera un momento… ¿cómo pudo escapar si se supone que estaba debajo de ti y sin pensar por el placer?

_...

_Mmmh… a menos que el que estaba abajo y sin pensar hayas sido t-

_¡ZAS!_

_Auuuuch … - Orochimaru se agarraba la mejilla adolorida por semejante arañazo – supongo que más fácil te será responder… ¿tú _debes_ ser seme o uke?

_... – Sasuke analizó la pregunta y respondió – seme

_¿O sea que te _encantó_ ser u-?

_¡ZAAAAAAS!_

_¡Por lo menos me hubieras dado en otra mejilla y no en la misma! – se quejó neko pelilargo agarrando su megasangrante mejilla – ahora no te voy a decir mi plan para conquistar a Naruto-kun – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse

_Lárgate, no te necesito

_¿Qué? ¡No! ¡espera! – Obito detuvo a Orochimaru - ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Claro que necesita tu ayuda! ¿Cuál es el plan?

_Bueno, hoy hay una reunión con todos los ninjas de tu generación… - le dijo el pelilargo a Sasuke – claro que tú no estás invitado por X motivos que ya sabes

_¿Qué tiene que ver esa reunión? – preguntó Sasuke con semblante desinteresado

_Pues, es una reunión con la hokage y es un tema muy importante que no da lugar a interrupciones – explicó con una sonrisa macabra – el plan es… que vayas e interrumpas la reunión, y luego todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir unas palabras al oído a Naruto-kun

_¿Qué palabras? – ahora Sasuke se veía interesado. Orochimaru se acercó a murmurarle en el oído las "palabras mágicas".

Sasuke levantó una ceja, inexpresivo

_¿Sólo eso?

_Y lo tendrás donde quieres, kukukuku

_¿Qué palabras? ¡yo quiero saber! – decía Obito curioso

_No, esto solo funciona con Naruto-kun… por cierto, Naruto-kun siempre cumple lo que promete,_ verdad_? – sonrisa pervertida

_Sí – respondió Sasuke - ¿por qué?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Presten suma atención a esto – habló la hokage en una gran mesa donde estaban sentados alrededor todos los chunin y junnin de la generación de Naruto – el grupo llamado akatsuki está haciendo nuevos movimientos después de tres años, y aunque no sabemos qué es lo que quieren exactamente necesitamos la colaboración de todos los ninjas incluyéndolos a ustedes que son-

_Gñriiii… ¡Thump! _(N/A: los mejores efectos de sonido los encontrarán aquí señoras y señores, compre el suyo hoy :D)

Tsunade se calló al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose y luego golpeando la pared. Definitivamente alguien sin autorización estaba entrando a la sala de reunión.

Todos miraron a la puerta, menos Naruto que estaba de espaldas y pensando en la luna (si es que la luna tiene cola y orejas y lo tiene más cachondo que zorro en época de primavera) y no se dio cuenta de que alguien, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se acercada a él.

_¿Qué se te ofrece, Uchiha? – preguntó la rubia hokage. Suponía que si era Sasuke debió haber entrado por un motivo importante… y sí, era importante, pero no de la forma que ella creía.

Naruto, al escuchar el nombre, estuvo a punto de voltearse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sintió los labios del neko rozar su oreja derecha para después escucharlo susurrándole una frase que…

_...

_¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – preguntó Tsunade al ver la cara de atónito baboso que había puesto el rubio, y esa cara pronto fue acompañada por el sonrojo más intenso del mundo… dolían los ojos sólo de mirarlo – contéstame, baka, ¿qué sucede?

_...

El rubio seguía tieso y sin habla. La hokage miró a Sasuke esperando explicación o por lo menos tratar de leer sus expresiones, pero solo se encontró con un rostro indiferente, como si no hubiera dicho nada para poner al rubio así

_¿Naruto? – habló Shikamaru que estaba sentado a su lado

_...

_¡Naruto! ¡responde de una vez, mocoso! ¿Qué rayos te-?

_¡TSUNADE OBA-CHAN! – todos dieron un salto del susto mientras Naruto se ponía de pie de un de repente - ¡Voy a hablar con Sasuke un momento! ¡Enseguida regreso! – apresurado, salió con Sasuke de la sala empujándolo de los hombros

_¡O-OYE! – Tsunade quiso objetar, pero Naruto ya se había ido

Naruto, seguro de que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los escuche en los pasillos, habló tranquilamente diciendo…

_¿ESTÁS LOCO? – o mejor dicho, _gritó _

_Solo dije lo que quiero – el neko permanecía completamente impasible

_Sa-Sasuke… no estás pensando conscientemente – el rubio estaba más nervioso que cucaracha en granero - ¡date cuenta!

_Dije la verdad… - habló el neko antes de repetir la famosa frase que amenazaba con hacer que a Naruto se le pare no solo los pelos – _quiero que te aparees conmigo…_

Y ese fue el acabose para el rubio

_¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – Naruto se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para que no vea cómo le salía sangre por la nariz - ¡Sasuke! – se volvió de nuevo al neko, con tiras de sangre en su nariz y espirales Uzumaki en los ojos - ¡no digas esas cosas, tebayo! ¡tú…! ¡tú…!

_¿Por qué? – el neko comenzó a acercarse lentamente – si yo sé que tú también _quieres_ - mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja después de susurrar esas palabras

_... ugh…. – el rubio se estremecía, ¿cómo negarlo? Quería olvidarse de la maldita reunión y meter a Sasuke a uno de los armarios y… - N-No… no puedo… - apretó los ojos a más no poder

__¿Por qué?_

Desgraciada voz ultrasexy

_P-porque…

No pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos. Y como a un león que le ponen en frente a una ovejita, el rubio prácticamente se comió la boca del neko como si no hubiera un mañana. Lo agarró de la cintura y lo apegó lo más que pudo haciendo que Sasuke se sorprenda y después aproveche haciendo que continúe el ritmo de sus bocas y ambas lenguas peleando por dominar el territorio húmedo.

Oh, sí… ya lo tenía en sus garras, MUAHAHAHAHA—

_¿Naruto?

_¡Plop!_ (N/A: Vamos! Cómprenlo hoy :D)

Se escuchó un sonido tan ridículo, como cuando le quitan la mamadera de golpe a un bebé, cuando Naruto lo desprendió de su boca al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

_E-E-Eh… ¡no es lo que piensas! – dijo el rubio apresurado

_Agh… – Shikamaru resopló con cara de "esto es sumamente problemático" – la hokage me mandó a llamarte, está furiosa… _"¿por qué yo?"_ – pensaba Nara

_Sasuke, tengo que ir a la reunión – dijo Naruto mirando al neko, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido

_No vas a irte hasta que me des lo que quiero

_Ah… - Naruto, más rojo que un tomate, se volteó a ver la cara que ponía Shikamaru

_¿Qué le quitaste, Naruto? Dáselo de una vez y vamos, no quiero que la hokage se enoje conmigo también – dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para irse, pero aún así se quedó quieto esperando a Naruto

_¿Sabes? Si no estuvieras aquí sería más fácil, ¿Qué tal si te borro… - activó su sharingan – de la faz de la Tierra? Así la hokage no se _enojará_ contigo

_...

Pobre Shikamaru

_Ehm, Sasuke, será mejor que vayas a casa – dijo el rubio nerviosamente

_No

_¡Haré lo que quieras cuando estemos en casa, tebayo!

_¿En serio?

El rubio recién se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

_S-sí… - ya no sabía qué estaba diciendo

_Promételo

_¿Q-Qué?

_Prométemelo – exigió el neko seriamente

_...

_¡Naruto! – lo llamó Shikamaru insistente

_¡Está bien, Sasuke! ¡TE LO PROMETO! – gritó el chico apresurado

Y una sonrisa de victoria se posó en los finos labios del neko mientras veía al rubio volver a la sala de reunión. Ahora _sí_ era suyo, kukuku…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Seeeh, el estúpido rubio le había prometido que harían lo que _tenían que hacer_ cuando estuvieran en casa, y sonaba perfecto…

De no ser porque el rubio nunca llegó a casa…

_Maldito imbécil, ésta me la va a pagar – murmuró entre dientes Sasuke mirando al reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Eres un idiota

_Lo seeeeeee… – lloriqueaba Naruto muy sincero.

Había ido a pasar la noche en casa de Jiraya para no llegar a su casa, quien al enterarse de lo que hizo, no hizo más regañarlo y regañarlo y porrearlo y regañarlo

_¡Pero es que cuando se le pase la época a Sasuke me odiará por haberme aprovechado de él, dattebayo! – apretaba los ojos sin querer imaginárselo

_¿Epo…? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿EPOCA? ¿Estás loco?

_¡PAW! _(N/A: Ya se están agotando, no se quede sin el suyo :D)

_¡Auch! – Naruto se agarró la cabeza - ¿por qué lo dices? ¡la época! – habló como si fuera lo más obvio - ¡la época de los nekos!

_¿Quién demonios te habló de esa tontería?

_Iruka-sensei

_...

_...

_... – Naruto se encogió de miedo – E-Ero-sennin, la cara que está poniendo me está asustando…

_¿Iruka? ¿IRUKA? ¿DE TODO ESTE IGNORANTE PUEBLO TENÍAS QUE IR JUSTO CON EL ASEXUAL Y TONTO DE IRUKA? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡KONOHAMARU TE HUBIERA ACONSEJADO MEJOR! – se escuchaban los gritos al otro lado de la ciudad

_¡No lo llames tonto! ¡lo que pasa es que él no es un pervertido como tú!

_¡AH! ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO POR ATENDER MIS NECESIDADES VITALES!

_¿Necesidades vitales? ¡Ni que fuera un animal!

_¡Y SASUKE TAMPOCO LO ES!

_...

Naruto bajó la cabeza sin decir nada, no pretendía tratar a Sasuke como un animal, ni pensaba que lo era. Era solo que tenía miedo de perder al neko de nuevo, o que por alguna razón lo odie… aunque… le había hecho una promesa, no?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Sasuke… - el rubio entró a la casa, su reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, y no había dormido nada hasta ahora.

De seguro Sasuke estaba durmiendo, no quería despertarlo pero quería verlo, así que entró a su cuarto.

_Sasu…

Se quedó tieso al ver que el neko no estaba en su cama. Luego se puso a pensar y vio la posibilidad de que tal vez estaba en la cama de Naruto, así que fue a verificar apresuradamente y…

_¡Sasuke!

Y entró en estado de consternación

_¡SASUKE! – el neko no estaba en ningún lugar visible y de repente el rubio vio algo que lo desmoronó por completo…

El ropero de Sasuke estaba vacío

Y fue en ese momento en el que se le hundió el pecho al mismo tiempo en el que lo consumía la desesperación.

_No… ¡nononoNO! – el rubio salió corriendo, no iba a perder ni un segundo, iba a buscar debajo de cada piedra del mundo si era necesario ¡pero no iba a perder a ese neko otra vez! ¡ESO NO!

Y así se pasó, toda la mañana, recorriendo cada rincón de ese pueblucho que (N/A: ¿Qué? En momentos de consternación uno piensa lo que sea ¬¬) no tenía ni pista de dónde podría haber ido Sasuke. Y mientras corría con el corazón en la boca, las palabras de Jiraya lo azotaban en su mente…

"_Él tiene corazón y alma igual que tú, no son diferentes. En lo único que te diferencias de él es que tú eres un completo tonto. ¿no te das cuenta?"_

El rubio se veía a sí mismo corriendo por el inhabitado barrio Uchiha, como último lugar, esperando por lo menos ver un alma…

Y nada

"_Los nekos son orgullosos ¿sabías? En especial ESE neko, y tú eres un idiota que vas a hacer que se le acabe la paciencia. ¿Sabes que con tu actitud lo haces sentir como un bicho raro? Te lo advierto, él se cansará, y tú, grandísimo burro, te vas a dar cuenta de lo que le estás haciendo cuando sea demasiado tarde y te lo advierto, él se irá si sigues actuando así, buscará a alguien que realmente sepa verlo con ojos del corazón ¡Y no de enciclopedia animal!"_

_Ugh… - Naruto paró en una solitaria calle del barrio Uchiha y apoyándose pesadamente a la pared ya no pudo aguantar sentir un nudo en la garganta y humedad en los ojos…

"_El único animal aquí eres tú"_

_Sasuke… - murmuró el rubio tapándose la cara con un brazo - ¿dónde estás? Perdóname…

**/*/*/*/Mientras tanto…/*/*/*/**

_Aawww… - decía con ternura - ¿no es lindo cuando duerme?

_Shh! Si te escucha hablar así te atravesará con su katana y de paso a mí sólo por el hecho de estar parado a tu lado – murmuró Kakashi con una mega vena en la cabeza

_Bah, imposible que se despierte, si el pobrecito está desvelado por culpa de Naru-chan malvado – dijo el neko Uchiha frunciendo el ceño – cuando lo vea lo voy a arañar de tal forma que le quede una cicatriz permanente… _"como a Iru-chan hace años, MUAHAHAHA!"_

_Te apuesto a que en este momento lo está buscando con desesperación – dijo Kakashi, mientras él y Obito miraban a Sasuke que dormía en su nueva habitación.

No se le ocurrió a donde más ir, así que había ido a la casa de esos dos (¿desde cuándo esos dos vivían juntos?) llevándose todas las maletas que pudo. No quería verle la cara a Naruto nunca más en su vida.

_¿Qué te parece si, mientras Sasuke toma su siesta, hacemos que Naruto sufra _un poco_? - dijo el Uchiha sonriendo cruelmente

_Me leíste la mente

**/*/*/Mientras tanto…/*/*/**

_¡POR FAVOR!

_¡No me molestes, Naruto! – dijo la hokage - ¡estoy demasiado ocupada con lo de akatsuki como para preocuparme por el Uchiha!

_Por favor, Tsunade oba-chan… por favooor… - Naruto se cubría la cara con ambas manos en un intento inútil por detener sus lágrimas

_Naruto…. - ella lo miró con tristeza, no le gustaba verlo así… otra vez - ¿ya preguntaste a todos?

_No a todos… - se limpió la cara con la manga de su brazo – no sé donde vive Kakashi-sensei, se mudó hace semanas de la casa de Iruka-sensei junto con Obito-sensei

_Te doy la dirección y vas a preguntarles, si no saben nada, que te ayuden a buscarlo y diles que son órdenes de la hokage

_Gracias, Tsunade oba-chan! – le dio un abrazo rápido, tomó la dirección escrita en el papelito y se fue corriendo.

Sin duda alguna un par de ojos sharingan lo ayudarían

O no?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡TOMPTOMPTOMP!_ (N/A: No entiendo por qué nadie me compra mis efectos de sonido, si son los mejores! TT-TT)

_Ya llegó – informó Obito sonriendo a Kakashi, quien asentía cómplice

_¡TOMPTOMPTOMP! ¡TOMPTOMPTOMP! ¡TOMPTOMPTOMP!_

Apoyados a la pared que está junto a la puerta, escuchaban cómo el rubio pretendía derribar ésta con sus exasperados golpes. Y los otros se miraban entre ellos sin darles la gana de abrir.

_¡TOMPTOMPTOMP! ¡TOMPTOMPTOMP! ¡TOMPTOMPTOMP! ¡TOMPTOMPTOMP! ¡TOMPTOMPTOMP! ¡TOMPTOMPTOMP!_

_Heheheh – se reía Obito tapándose la boca y Kakashi le hacía señas con el dedo para que baje la voz

….

Y de repente ya no escucharon golpes

Kakashi y Obito se miraron extrañados por el silencio repentino y sepulcral y se acercaron a la puerta para ver por la rendija y…

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_¡AGH!

Oh… que tontos fueron al olvidar lo impulsivo que era Naruto cuando se refería a Sasuke

_¡KAKASHI! – gritó Naruto a todo pulmón cuando puso pie en la casa - ¡NECESITO QUE-! ¿Kakashi?

¿Era su impresión o eso que salía de debajo de la puerta derrumbada era el brazo de Kakashi?

_¡Agh! – Obito salió de debajo de la puerta con el mayor esfuerzo de sus huesos, los cuales sentía rotos - ¡Mi nariz está en mi cerebro! – seeh, fue la nariz la que recibió el brutal golpe, su cuerpo recibió el aplastamiento… y no era el único en esa condición.

Kakashi, en un momento cualquiera, habría dicho _"¿Acaso tienes cerebro_?", pero no estaba con la capacidad…

_Creo que ahora sí tendré motivos para ponerme máscara porque creo que me deformaste la cara – fue el comentario de Kakashi saliendo de debajo también

_¡Eso no importa! – eso les dolió en el corazón - ¡Necesito encontrar a Sasuke! ¿LO HAN VISTO?

Con una rápida colocación de los huesos en su lugar, los dos nekos se miraron entre sí antes de contestar.

_Sí, lo hemos visto – dijo Obito

_¿EN SERIO? – al rubio le volvió el brillo a los ojos - ¡¿Dónde? – urgió

_Se fue – dijo Kakashi

El brillo de sus azules ojos murió otra vez

_¿Se-Se fue? ¿A dónde? – preguntó débilmente y temeroso

_Lejos – dijo el neko negro

_¿A DONDE? – gritó el rubio desesperado

_Bueno, ¿recuerdas a Gaara, el kazekage? – preguntó Kakashi

_¿Ga-Gaara? – ¿cómo no recordarlo? Si era uno de sus grandes amigos ¿pero qué tenía que ver?

_Sucede que él fue a visitarte anoche a tu casa, pero como no estabas solo se encontró con Sasuke… - comenzó a contar el Uchiha

_Y se pusieron a conversar y al final se cayeron muuuy bien y bueno… - Kakashi habló encogiendo los hombros

_Sasuke dijo que Gaara realmente sabe lo que es apreciar a alguien y se fue con él a Suna…

_Para ser su pareja – concluyó Kakashi

_Y dijo que nunca más volvería – terminó Obito con broche de oro

A ambos nekos les dio ganas de largarse una carcajada cuando vieron la cara de petrificado que puso Naruto…

Pero esas ganas murieron cuando vieron esos ojos azules llenos de angustia, dolor, desesperación, sufrimiento y padecimiento total. No pensaron que llegarían a afectar tanto en él, a tal punto que tuvo que apoyarse a la pared más cercana para no caer al suelo ya que las piernas no le sostenían y les rompió el corazón ver las lágrimas correr por el rostro del rubio quien no hacía ni el intento de detenerlas mientras ocultaba su cara detrás de su brazo.

_No… no… noo…

Obito y Kakashi se miraron mutuamente con cara de _"Oh, mierda, ¿qué hemos hecho?"_ sabiendo que lo que habían hecho fue romperle el corazón y rápidamente concordaron con la mirada en decirle la verdad en ese mismo instante.

Pero algo los interrumpió…

_¿Podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Estoy tratando de dormir – se escuchó otra voz en la sala y el corazón de Naruto dio un salto

_¿Sasuke? – el rubio lo miró con sus incrédulos ojos llenos de lágrimas

_¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Sasuke con desprecio, sin darse cuenta del rostro húmedo de Naruto - No quiero verte, desaparece de mi vista

_¡SASUKE! – gritó el rubio asustando a todos para después correr como demente hacia el neko y abrazarlo hasta quitarle el aire y después hacerlo dar vueltas sin los pies en el piso

_¡Gah! ¡Usuratonkachi! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Naruto porque sentía que en cualquier momento saldría volando

Mientras tanto, Kakashi agarró de la solapa a Obito (quien miraba la escena con ternura, lagrimeando y con manitos juntas) para llevárselo lejos de allí y sobrevivir, porque una vez que el rubio saliera de su ensimismamiento, los mataría… Oh, sí, de eso no había duda, incluso sería capaz de matar a Gaara sólo porque su nombre lo hizo pasar un mal rato, imagínense cuánto más a ellos quienes fueron los autores directos del crimen.

_Sasuke… Sasuke… - decía el chico sin soltar al neko y sin poder parar sus lágrimas de felicidad por tenerlo ahí

_¿Estás loco o qué? – Sasuke estaba confundido… hasta que el rubio lo apretó más fuerte y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara - ¿qué estás...? – y recién se fijó en el rostro del Uzumaki

_No te vayas, Sasuke… perdóname… soy un tonto…

El Uchiha lo miró sorprendido, se había ido unas cuantas horas y el rubio ya estaba así? ¿qué pudo haberse imaginado para deshidratarse de esa manera de tanto llorar?

_Dobe… - dijo el neko resoplando y tratando de no mirar esa cara de dolor - no era para exagerar

_Vuelve conmigo – pidió el rubio abrazándolo fuerte y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del otro

_No – esa respuesta hizo dar un vuelco al corazón de Naruto, quien lo miró asustado a los ojos – será mejor que me vaya, de todas formas lo único que hago es molestarte e incomodarte… - decía el neko inexpresivo

_¡No! – se apresuró a decir el otro - ¡No es cierto! ¡No digas eso!

_¿Entonces qué es lo que te impide estar conmigo? – lo miró inquisidor

_...

_…..

Naruto soltó un suspiro y apoyó su frente a la de Sasuke cerrando los ojos

_Nada… - susurró con una sonrisa - ya nada

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, había dos semipersonas caminando sin rumbo fijo, sólo haciendo tiempo…

_Recuérdame nunca más volver a hacer eso – dijo el neko negro limpiándose las lágrimas - ¡Fue horrible!

_Nah, se lo merecía – dijo Kakashi – tú lo dijiste, que sufra un poco

_¡Pero sufrió **mucho**!

_Ya, cálmate y deja de lagrimear, llorón – el neko gris giraba los ojos

_¡Oye! no soy el único que llora, ¿no viste a Naruto?

_Su dicho es que llorar no resuelve nada, así que Naruto no llora por cualquier cosa… En todos estos años él nunca lloró por algo que no tenga que ver con Sasuke, en cambio tú lloras hasta del hecho de que un gatito no tenga leche

_¡Pobre gatito! ¡eres un insensible!

_ Aaagh…

_¿Y a dónde estamos yendo? Yo quería ver cómo se reconciliaban! – se quejó Obito cruzando los brazos

_Pervertido

_¡N-No hablo de _esa parte_ de la reconciliación! – se defendió con la cara roja

_Sí, claro… - se la cree, en serio - te aviso que si Naruto nos ve, nos mata

_Es verdad

_Incluso Sasuke podría matarnos por decir semejante cosa… irse con Gaara, ¿no se nos ocurrió algo mejor? Sasuke lo odia con todas sus fuerzas

_Fue tu idea, no me mires a mí, yo ni sé quién es ese

_Es el kazekage de Suna y tiene un fuerte apego a Naruto

_¿Y qué tiene que ver con Sasuke para que lo hayamos mencionado?

_Pues… nada, pero aún así el tonto de Naruto se la creyó

_Pobrecito…

_Ya, no empieces a llorar otra vez

_¡No estoy llorando!... se me entró algo al ojo…

_¿A los dos?

_Es que eres tan feo que se me salen las lágrimas

_Si de eso se tratara, yo ya estaría ciego solo con mirarte

_¿Esta conversación tiene algún sentido?

_No – dijo el peligris - ¿tiene que tenerlo?

_Ya debe haber pasado la parte cursi, ¿vamos a ver la acción? – dijo el neko negro sonriendo pícaramente

_Vamos… y deja de leer mi mente

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Ves algo?

_No

Ambos nekos se aventuraron a entrar, ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas… desgraciadas cortinas ¿quién las inventó?

_¿Crees que estén haciendo algo? – le murmuró Obito a Kakashi

_Ya pasó media hora, según mis cálculos Sasuke ya debió saltarle encima a Naruto hace 29 minutos

_Tienes razón – murmuró el neko negro de vuelta mientras caminaban sigilosamente dentro de la casa y subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones - ¿No crees que nos tardamos demasiado? De seguro ya terminaron y están durmiendo

_No, a Sasuke le gusta hacer las cosas rápido pero a Naruto le gusta disfrutar al máximo

_¿Y tú quién crees que manda en esta relación?

_Oh, no, entonces llegamos tarde

_Aunque tal vez Sasuke quiso desquitar todas las veces que Naruto lo dejó con las ganas – dijo animado el otro neko

_Tienes razón, deben estar por la mitad, ¡vamos!

_¡Sí!

Y llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y plantaron las orejas en ella…

_No escucho nada – dijo Obito

_Yo tampoco

_¿Entremos?

_Ya

_Gñriiii… _Abrieron la puerta con el mayor cuidado y vieron…

_¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEH? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo… ¡solo estaba Naruto durmiendo en la cama!

_¡Zis! ¡Zis!_

Los nekos parados en la puerta se quedaron tiesos sabiendo que ambos tenían un kunai en el cuello después de escuchar ese afilado sonido

_¿Qué están buscando? – una voz aterradora les cuestionaba a sus espaldas

_Sa-Sasu-chiaaan… heheheh… - sudando frío – no pensarás matar a tu tiito querido, verdad? ¡Mata a Kakashi! ¡Él tiene la culpa!

_¿Qué? Si fue tu idea de venir a ver qué estaban haciendo – dijo Kakashi mirándolo de reojo

_¿UQE? ¡NO SEAS MENTIROSO! ¡yo leí tu mente! – le gritó el otro – ¡es una mente sucia, Sasu-chan! ¡SUCIA! ¡FUE ÉL QUIEN ME ARRASTRÓ A ESTA INIQUIDAD! ¡YO-!

_¡Silencio! – los calló el Uchiha menor – van a despertar al dobe, vamos abajo – dijo guardando los kunais haciendo que los otros dos nekos suspiren de alivio

**/*/En la sala/*/**

_¿Qué pasó, Sasuke? – preguntó Kakashi una vez que los tres se sentaron en el sofá – Creí que no perderías tiempo

_Están locos si pensaron que iba a hacer algo en la casa de ustedes – dijo el vengador estrechando los ojos

_Oooh, es aburrido hacerlo en casa propia, es más emocionante hacerlo en una ajena, ¿qué no sabías eso? – dijo Obito

_Voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste eso – le mandó una mirada asesina – Naruto estaba cansado, al parecer no durmió toda la noche ni en la mañana, así que lo estoy dejando dormir, pero en la noche no se me escapa – aseguró Sasuke

_¿En serio? ¿Ya es seguro? ¿todo está arreglado? – preguntó el otro Uchiha

_Bueno, no me dijo nada… - mencionó Sasuke pensativo – aunquee tengo el presentimiento de que me dirá que debemos ir despacio

_¿Qué? – Obito hizo una mueca – Ni que fuera mujer

_Así son los ukes, Obito – dijo Kakashi – tienen miedo a su primera vez, después de todo es más doloroso para un hombre que para una mujer

_Pero el hombre se aguanta, por algo es hombre – contrarrestó el Uchiha mayor – además no solo los ukes dicen eso, también podría ser un seme caballeroso que no solo piensa en sexo

_Pero si el seme dijera eso es como insultar al uke que ya quiere, diciéndole que es un delicadito y que no quiere hacerle daño – habló Kakashi otra vez. Sasuke solo escuchaba…

_Lo que pasa es que el uke que _quiere_ no sabe lo mucho que le podría doler y…

_¿Duele?

Obito y Kakashi dejaron de discutir para clavar sus miradas en Sasuke, quien los observaba inquisidor

_Pues… sinceramente yo no tengo experiencia, pero sí he escuchado que duele – dijo Obito

_Como los mil demonios – agregó Kakashi – según leí en el libro…

_Mmh… - Sasuke se puso pensativo – entonces voy a ser cuidadoso con el dobe

_Claro que después del dolor viene el placer descomunal… eso dicen – Obito encogió los hombros

_El uke recibe tanto placer que cuando se da cuenta ya está gimiendo y gritando por más

_¡Cállate, Kakashi! Me estás excitando – sonrisa pícara. Luego él y Kakashi comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo mientras Sasuke los miraba con una gota en la cabeza

_Par de pervertidos – dijo el neko menor estrechando los ojos - ¿Saben una cosa? Se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea –dijo Sasuke sonriendo perversamente

_¿En serio? – preguntaron los otros dos sonriendo animados

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en una habitación oscura y supo que era de noche… ¿Qué lo normal no es despertar y ver la luz del día?

Ah, ya se acordó. Recordó todo lo que pasó y donde estaba durmiendo, ahora tenía que levantarse e irse a casa con Sasuke

_¡Naruto!

_¡AH!

Casi se le sale el corazón al rubio. Había hecho mención de levantarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien saltó encima de él quedando de cuatro patas sobre él y haciendo que del susto se vuelva a acostar.

_¿Sasuke?

Que bah, ese no parecía Sasuke. Con esos ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad, esa cola moviéndose de un lado a otro felinamente y esa sonrisa de lado más parecía una fiera que acaba de encontrar un ratoncito con el que va a jugar un rato y después se lo devorará…

_Tenemos algo que hacer – le recordó el neko acercándose al rostro del rubio

_¿A-aquí? ¿Ahora? – dijo Naruto medio perdido

_Obvio

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse voraz sobre la boca del rubio, quien abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir una dureza sobre su entrepierna.

_Mh… Mh… espera… - trataba de hablar Naruto entre los besos húmedos que le daba el neko ¡ni siquiera le daba tiempo de pensar!

_Ya lo hice – y acto seguido llevó sus garras derechito a la hombría del rubio

_¡Agh! – Naruto dio un salto cuando sintió el repentino dolor debajo de su pantalón y después el neko comenzó a masajearlo enérgicamente con el propósito de hacer que el rubio esté tan duro como él… y cómo lo estaba logrando

Oh no, si con ese neko no se puede estar ni un minuto cuerdo cuando se pone así

Naruto había pensado mucho y llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke _pensaba_ que iba a ser seme… y ese era el problema. Naruto era capaz de dejarlo ser seme solo para no lastimar al neko de alguna forma, pero el problema era que cuando acordaba ya estaba sometiendo a Sasuke con todas las ganas, y lo comprobó la última vez que hicieron ese tipo de cosas. Si Sasuke era seme no había riesgo de lastimarlo o de que se arrepienta… pero Naruto no podía quedarse quieto, simplemente no podía. No podía verse acorralado entre el colchón y un cuerpo, por inercia salía de allí y entraba en acción… especialmente cuando ese neko le quita la razón…

De repente, mientras Sasuke chupaba y lamía su cuello con ansias, le vino a la mente esa deliciosa imagen del neko debajo suyo, pidiéndole que siga, gimiendo con esa sexy voz, arañando las sábanas, cerrando los ojos, con los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, bañado en sudor, agitado y jadeante…

Oh no, ya perdió el juicio

_¡Agh! – Sasuke miró sorprendido a Naruto cuando éste lo volteó repentinamente. Y más sorprendido se quedó cuando vio esos ojos azules brillar en la oscuridad de excitación y una mirada que parecía más animal que otra cosa.

_¿Listo para comenzar a gritar?

A Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna cuando escuchó esa voz ronca y llena de lujuria acompañada de una sonrisa que daba miedo… y morbo.

No tardó en notar como unas manos ansiosas comenzaban a desamarrar el lazo de su pantalón para luego abrirlo de un tirón.

_¡AAAAAAAAHH! – no se aguantó de gritar y arquear la espalda felinamente. No había previsto lo que vendría ni mucho menos como se sentiría.

El rubio había descubierto por completo su miembro erecto y se lo metió entero a la boca haciendo que a Sasuke le llegue el placer hasta los huesos.

Había visto ese tipo de cosas en los videos de Orochimaru pero nunca lo consideró ya que para él, anatómicamente hablando, era asqueroso. Pero, ah joder, erala gloria

_Aah… Aahh…! – no podía controlar su voz, después de todo, estás era sensaciones nuevas para él.

Naruto succionaba su hombría con tal fuerza que hacía que el cuerpo de Sasuke se mueva para atrás y para adelante en la cama mientras escuchaba los fuertes jadeos del neko quien tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás.

El rubio paró un momento para ver la cara de Sasuke y verificar que no se estaba pasando de lo fuerte que lo estaba haciendo.

Y lo que recibió fue un gruñido, una mirada furiosa y una mano que le agarró los cabellos fuertemente empujándolo de nuevo al húmedo miembro que había dejado abandonado.

Naruto sonrió sin que Sasuke pudiera verlo para después devorárselo de nuevo.

_Aaaahh… - jadeó el moreno de satisfacción cerrando los ojos otra vez y esta vez sin quitar la mano de los cabellos dorados para prevenir otra interrupción.

Si se detenía, lo castraba.

_Aah… Ah!... Naruto… voy… a… - y ya no pudo aguantar que su semilla baje por su vientre fuertemente y hacerlo sentir que explotaba mientras agarraba los cabellos del rubio con más fuerza - ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – gritó roncamente y de una forma tan sensual que Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no correrse mientras sentía su boca llena del semen del neko

Sasuke tenía la mirada nublada, trataba de recuperar la razón al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones. Cuando se dio cuenta vio al rubio a la altura de sus ojos, mirándolo sonriente y pasando su lengua por sus labios, saboreando el resto de la liberación del neko

_¿Te gustó, neko bastardo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la arrogancia del rubio, pero no pudo contestar nada, aún le faltaba el aire.

Pero el rubio parecía empeñado en no dejar que lo recupere, ya que un segundo después le abrió su camisa gris haciendo que el cierre se abra de golpe, dejando toda su piel a su merced.

_Mmh… - Naruto comenzó a saborear la suave y albina dermis del neko de esquina a esquina, dejando su rastro en el camino que su boca recorría. Del delicioso cuello al firme abdomen, de los costados a los pezones, de las costillas a la mandíbula. Cada rincón lo marcaba como suyo.

_Ah! – jadeó el neko al sentir una repentina mordida en uno de sus pezones, el cual el rubio comenzó degustar a su antojo, dejándolo erecto y húmedo. El moreno ya estaba excitado de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke sintió un dedo dentro de él, que sin previo aviso había comenzado a invadir las esquinas de su entrada.

_Kuh! – el moreno apretaba los dientes al sentir ese dolor acompañado del placer que le brindaba la boca de Naruto marcando su cuello.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se había acostumbrado y el segundo y el tercer dedo hicieron presencia solo para disfrute del neko, quien gemía en cada que esos dedos tocaban sus paredes internas.

_Aah… Mmmh… - eran los únicos sonidos que llegaban a los oídos del rubio, haciendo que inevitablemente se excite más y más. No aguantaría mucho tiempo y se abstenía de darse el lujo de mirar la imagen del neko para no correrse ahí mismo.

Mientras que el moreno se abrazaba a la espalda del rubio, quien tenía su rostro oculto en su cuello, y arañaba la piel traspasando la camiseta de Naruto.

Naruto se enderezó un poco para comenzar a sacarse las prendas de la parte de arriba. Y luego se sorprendió al ver cómo el neko trataba de desabrochar su pantalón con cierta prisa.

Oh, y el rubio se dio cuenta de la posición y del estado de Sasuke quien apresurado le bajaba los pantalones para que esté en su misma condición.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto, como la anterior vez, se zafó del agarre del neko y le agarró ambas manos de las muñecas poniéndolas a cada lado de la cabeza del moreno y lo miró tan seriamente que el neko comenzaba a preocuparse.

_Hasta aquí es suficiente

Sí, fue suficiente…_ suficiente_ esas palabras para hacer que Sasuke se enfurezca.

_¡AGH! – el rubio se agarró de dolor el abdomen después del rodillazo que le dio el moreno. Y mientras Naruto se retorcía de dolor, el neko lo tumbó a la cama colocándose encima de él.

_Eso es lo que tú crees – gruñó el vengador teniendo al rubio debajo de él y de un tirón le bajó los pantalones y dirigía su miembro a la entrada de Naruto.

Y fue ahí cuando toda razón se fue para nunca más volver.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo, el rubio lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo tumbó completamente encima de él. El neko cayó sorprendido y con la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir ambas carnes chocar entre sí. Y en esa distracción, Naruto lo volteó otra vez dejándolo contra su cuerpo y el colchón, y lo siguiente Sasuke no lo vio venir

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Agh! ¡kuh! – el neko se contraía de dolor y apretaba los ojos tratando de resistir. El rubio, literalmente, lo había partido en dos de un solo golpe.

_Aaaaahh… - Naruto soltó un gruñido casi animalesco al sentirse rodeado por esa estrecha humedad – mmhh… - se moría por embestirlo como una bestia. Se sentía en la gloria por semejante placer que le brindaba esa entrada que por más que la había dilatado lo más que pudo, seguía estrechamente deliciosa. Sí, Naruto sentía que tocaba las nubes del deleite

En cambio Sasuke se sentía en el infierno del dolor. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a esto, ya debió haberlo puesto en su lugar cuando Naruto había comenzado a _prepararlo_, pero nooooo, estaba muy entretenido sintiendo esos dedos como la anterior vez, los cuales al principio dolieron un poco y después fue un placer creciente… en cambio ahora era horrible e iba a acabar con eso ahora.

Estaba a punto de hablar (o gritar) cuando lo interrumpió una mano acariciando su hombría y eso ya no lo dejó concentrarse y fue entonces cuando…

_¡AH…! – todo su juicio se fue al demonio.

Sasuke dio un grito el cual se perdió en su garganta volviéndose mudo, le faltó la voz para describir lo que había sentido, echando su cabeza atrás por inercia tratando de asimilar semejante sensación.

El rubio lo había embestido golpeando su próstata fuertemente y haciendo que el placer llegue a niveles inimaginables para Sasuke.

Naruto lo inundó en esa nueva conmoción comenzando a embestirlo una y otra vez en ese mismo lugar donde se concentraba todo el placer

_Naruto… aaaah! Ah! … Ah! …. Ah! Na… ah! – incoherencias salían de su boca sin que él se dé cuenta, solo podía concentrarse en cómo el rubio rozaba sus paredes hasta golpear ese punto exacto con su duro miembro.

_Eres… delicioso… - gemía Naruto mientras golpeaba dentro del neko, quien clavaba sus uñas en su espalda provocándole un dolor placentero.

_Ngh! Ah…! ….Ah! … _Ah!_ – Sasuke gemía en cada fuerte y veloz embestida que le daba el ojiazul, quien lo agarraba firmemente de las caderas para empujarlo hacia él en cada estocada, hundiendo sus dedos en su albina piel, dejándola marcada - No pares! No te atrevas a parar! … _Ah!_ _¡Naruto! _– se aferraba más a él olvidándose del mundo, solo existían él, Naruto y el placer.

_Sasuke… ya… casi… - jadeaba el rubio sabiendo que pronto llegaría a su fin, sintiendo cómo las paredes internas del neko se contraían apretándolo de una forma condenadamente esquicita, por lo que comenzó a embestirlo brutalmente haciendo que el catre de la cama choque fuertemente con la pared. Sasuke sentía desfallecer y todos sus sentidos se nublaron.

_Ah! Ah! ¡AAAAAAAAGHHHHH! – y el moreno llegó al ansiado clímax arqueando la espalda y sintiendo como su semilla salía disparada entre ambos abdómenes.

Naruto salió rápidamente del neko para derramar su liberación fuera de él

_Aaaaagh… ugh… - jadeaba el rubio y Sasuke respiraba sintiendo que los pulmones no le funcionaban bien.

Naruto miró a los ojos al neko desde arriba, quien lo miró fijamente y levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio tiernamente y…

_¡ZAS!_

_¡AUCH! – y ahora Naruto, en vez de tener tres líneas en su cara, tenía seis

_¡Torpe! – le gritó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio lo miró un momento sorprendido, para después sonreírle zorrunamente y echarse sobre él para besarlo con toda la pasión que pudo, recibiendo la misma respuesta del otro, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

**Mientras tanto…**

_¿Por quéee? ¿Por queeeeeee? – lloraba una persona que estaba encerraba en un cuarto del cual no podría salir hasta que a quien lo encerró le dé la gana de liberarlo

_Esto es por tu culpa – gruñó el otro neko en las mismas condiciones que el que lloriqueaba

_¡Fue tu culpa por hablar lo que no debes!

_¿Yo? ¿Quién fue el idiota que le dijo a Sasuke que hacerlo en casa ajena era más divertido?

_¿Ah, sí? ¿y quién fue el imbécil que le dijo que fuimos a ver qué estaban haciendo?

_Aunque no se lo diga, él ya lo sabía

_¡Pudimos haber dicho que queríamos ver si estaban bien!

_...

_...

_Obito, ¿cuándo estrenarás cerebro?

_¡Ahora Sasuke nos encerró en este cuarto! – decía exasperado el neko negro – y me estoy muriendo de hambreeee… - lloriqueaba

_Agh, cállate – dijo Kakashi volviendo a leer su libro

_Tengo hambre y estoy aburrido, ¡o me como tu libro o te como a ti! – Kakashi lo miró con una ceja levantada

_¿Perdón?

_Está bien – dijo Obito – te perdono

_¡No, idiota! – Kakashi giró los ojos - ¿Qué decías que me comerías? Eso se escuchó muy sospechoso, sabes?

_¿Quieres saber lo que es sospechoso? Que me hayas pedido que venga a vivir contigo

_Era para que no te quedes a solas con Iruka, ¿y sabes que es más sospechoso? Que hayas aceptado

_¿Y sabes que es más sospechoso? Que me hayas rogado

_¿Sabes que es más sospechoso que eso? Que el otro día hayas aparecido durmiendo en mi cama y abrazándome

_¡Hacía frío! – se defendió el Uchiha

_Pues te tapabas con una colcha y asunto arreglado

_¡No sabía donde guardabas las colchas! Además ¿Sabes que es más sospechoso aún? ¡Que tú no te quejaste!

_¡Te pegué!

_¡Pero no te quejaste!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

**Mientras tanto… **

Sasuke ya había recuperado el pensamiento y la respiración, y también le asaltó el cansancio y el sueño. Mientras que el rubio a su lado se sentía feliz y contento por haber sido uno con el neko y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y dormir…

_Apártate, usuratonkachi, no seas baboso – le dijo el moreno con fastidio apartando al rubio y dándole la espalda – estás todo pegajoso y sudado, que asco

_…

Y ahora Naruto tenía un tic permanente en el ojo.

Que primero lo seduce, lo persigue, lo somete, lo obliga para estar juntos y ahora le dice baboso? ¡_¿BABOSO?_

El Uzumaki estaba a punto de gritar un montón de insultos pero de repente se acordó de algo que le dio Jiraya.

_Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!

_Mmmh… - contestó el neko ya medio dormido

_Mañana te va a doler, tengo una pomada para que te alivie un poco

El neko se volteó mirando el pequeño frasquito que tenía Naruto en la mano

_¿Quién te lo dio?

_Ehm… ero-sennin

Y Sasuke recordó algo…

"_Jiraya está al tanto de la situación y voy a darle algo para que se lo de a Naruto, es algo que extenderá el número de momentos de placer kukukukuku cof! Cof!"_

"_Orochimaru-sama tome su medicina y deje de reír pervertidamente, le hace mal"_

"_No molestes Kabuto, esa medicina es horrible"_

"_Pero es para su asma"_

"_¡Todos los nekos tenemos asma!"_

_Bueno – dijo Sasuke accediendo a que se lo ponga

Naruto se sorprendió un poco ya que creería que no sería fácil de convencerlo después de decirle que quien se lo dio fue ero-sennin, pero luego se incorporó para untarle al neko la dicha pomada

_Espera – lo interrumpió Sasuke, sentándose - Tengo una mejor idea

El neko le quitó el frasco y untó su mano con la pomada para después fijar su mirada en el miembro del rubio

_Agh! – se sobresaltó Naruto cuando el neko agarró su hombría untándole la pomada en toda su extensión - arde…

_Mmh… - dijo Sasuke viendo cómo el miembro del rubio cobraba vida otra vez - ya, ahora úntame – ordenó mientras se acostaba.

Naruto de inmediato le hizo caso y mientras lo besaba comenzó a entrar en el neko

_Kh! Aaahh… - se deleitaba el moreno cerrando los ojos levemente - arde… mmmh…

Y otra sesión de sexo salvaje comenzó

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Y tú con Iruka planeas ser seme o uke? – preguntó Obito

_¿Iruka seme? Oh, por favor – dijo Kakashi

_¿O sea que lo que haces es intentar violarlo y no se deja?

_No quiero violarlo, tonto, si fuera sólo eso lo habría hecho hace tiempo

_¿Entonces lo que quieres es pasar con él el resto de tu vida como pareja?

_Claro

_...

_¿Qué? – preguntó Kakashi al ver la cara de Obito llena de muecas

_Entonces… ¿lo amas?

_Sí – dijo el neko gris encogiendo los hombros

_¡Mentira! ¡tú no lo amas!

_¡¿Qué?

_¡Noloamas! ¡Noloamas! ¡Noloamas! – parecía un niño al que su mamá no quiere comprarle un dulce

_¡No por tu berrinche voy a dejarte las cosas fáciles!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El rubio entraba y salía una y otra vez y Sasuke sentía la pomada llegar hasta lo más profundo

_¡Ah! ¡… Ah! – el neko rodeaba con sus piernas la bronceada cintura del rubio y sin que se dé cuenta tenía un hilo de saliva resbalando de su boca - ¡Ah! Na… ru…

Naruto lo sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando sintió que se acercaba al final

_Naru… TO!– clavó sus uñas lo más profundo que pudo en la bronceada espalda

_Aaah, Sasuke… - Naruto derramó su semilla fuera del neko otra vez, lo que hizo que éste gruña, ¿por qué salía antes de correrse? Bueno, no importa, ya después se encargaría de eso…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Que sí

_Que no

_Que sí

_Que no

_¡QUE SÍ!

_¡QUE NO! ¡NO SOY PERRO!

_Pero tu padre era mitad canino y tu madre felina, obviamente sacaste algo de tu padre… por eso eres tan odioso – dijo Obito haciendo puchero y cruzando los brazos

_Agh, piensa lo que quieras

_¡Y TIENES AMIGOS PERROS! – lo apuntó acusadoramente - ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!

_Hmp… me voy a dormir

_Solo hay una cama

_Pues, duerme en el piso

_Estás loco, los perros duermen en el piso, así que tú…

_¡AGH! – se quejó Kakashi con hastío - Bueno, Duerme aquí pero quédate en tu lado de la cama – gruñó Kakashi acostándose para dormir

_Yo duermo en el lado derecho

_Jamás

_¡Ese es mi lado! – se lanzó encima

_¡Agh! ¡BAKA! – y forcejearon, se arañaron, etc…

Y al final tumbaron la cama y los dos durmieron en el piso

_Maldito Sasuke, me vengaré de él por encerrarme aquí con este feo, malo, tonto y medioperro Kakashi – murmuraba Obito antes de dormir, dándole la espalda a Kakashi

_¿Qué estás diciendo? – escuchó una amenazante voz

_Na-Nada, pedazo de mi corazón

_No me llames así, zopenco – dijo Kakashi antes de dormir

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**O/O… O/O… O/O… O/O… GYAAAAHH! x/x… Qué vergüenza! No quiero decir nada! No quiero comentar nada! No me pregunten! *Sale corriendo* **

**Giiiii… mi primer lemon, se nota ¬/¬, me salió lemonada! XO, pero ojalá lo demás les haya gustado ^/^, por pedido de todos castigué a Naruto aunque sea por algunas horas y dejamos traumado a Iruka. Y aquí vamos con el bonus llamado el programa de… ****"FLOOOOOOOOR ¡EN SU CUARTO!"**

Naru: Por queeee, datebayo? TT-TT _*sentado en una silla junto a la presentadora, la señorita Flor*_

Flor: Te mereces sufrir por dejar a Sasu con las ganas la otra vez

Naru: Pero es que estaba muy confusoooo… y aún lo estoy, ¿viste lo que me dijo? ¡Me dijo baboso!

Todos:…

Grillo: Cricricri…

Flor: y no lo eres? ¬¬

Naru: Oye! ò.ó… además, qué piensas que yo no quedé con ganas? ¡Yo también sufrí! A nadie le importa?

Todos:….

Grillo:…

Naru:… ¬_¬x

Flor: Bueno, eso para que aprendas a apreciar lo que tienes antes de perderlo

Naru: Y cómo que Gaara? Creí que era mi amigo! Cuando lo vea, lo mataré! ò.ó

Flor: Si él no hizo nada, fueron esos dos que te engañaron

Naru: …..

Flor: Si quieres los hago pasar para preguntarles… ¡QUE PASEN LOS DESGRACIADOS!

_*Se ve a guardias trayendo a rastras a los dos nekos hacia los asientos*_

Público: ¡Buuuuuuuuh! ò.ó

Naru: ¡PAR DE CRETINOS! ¡LOS MATARÉ! _*se lanza a golpearlos*_

_*Los guardias controlan y sientan a Naruto*_

Flor: A ver, ustedes dos, ¿es verdad que la verdad no era verdad sino mentira?

Kaka, Obi: ¿?...

Naru: Par de insensibles! Ustedes rompieron en pedazos mi corazón! Lo pisaron! Lo arrugaron! Lo quemaron! Lo masticaron! Lo escupieron! Y lo botaron a la basura!

Obi: Masticarlo? Guácala, no

Naru: TE VOY A… _*los guardias lo controlan otra vez*_

Flor: Oh, pobre Naruto… no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante podrás vivir manteniéndote con un carrito que te regalaré donde harás y venderás sándwiches y pollito, en cuanto a este par de cretinos… ¡SAQUENLOS DE MI VISTA!

_*Los guardias se llevan a los dos nekos muy confundidos*_

Naru: ¡yo no quiero un estúpido carrito sandwichero! ¡yo quiero matarlos!

Flor: Sé que estás feliz y emocionado con el carrito pero eso no es todo… aquí tenemos a ¡SASUKE!

Público: ¡SIIIIIIIII! 8D _*Todos aplauden, en especial las chicas*_

Naru: ¡Sasuke! _*corre feliz a abrazarlo y besarlo*_

Sasu: Deja eso, dobe, no seas baboso

Naru: Maldito neko desgraciado TE VOY A- _*y los guardias lo controlan*_

Flor: Dime, Sasuke ¿qué te pareció el lemon?

Sasu: No me gustó cómo lo interrumpías con tontas conversaciones de ese par de retrasados mentales

Flor: ¡Solo era mientras recuperaban la respiración!

Naru: ¿por qué le das preferencia al teme? ò.ó

Sasu: Tú eres el protagonista de la serie, pero el protagonista de este fic soy YO, por algo titula "SASUKE NEKO" y no "NARUTO BRUTO"

Naru: ¡TEME! ¡Vas a ver en el próximo capítulo!

Sasu: oh, no Naruto… el que va a ver eres tú, kukukuku cof! Cof!

Kabu: ¡Aquí está tu medicina para el asma!

Sasu: ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ò.ó …. ¡Y no me gustó el lemon! ¡ME VIOLARON!

Naru: ¿Qué? Tú te me lanzas encima y dices que te violé?

_*Una señora del público se pone de pie para opinar*_

Señora metiche: ¿No que no querías lastimarlo? ¡Y luego resulta que lo partes en dos sin avisar!

Público: _*Aplauden*_

Naru: Señora ¿usted tiene familia? ¬_¬

Señora metiche: Ehm… sí

Naru: ¿Están mirándola por televisión en este momento?

Señora metiche: Sí

Naru: ¿Y quiere que su familia vea por la tele cómo la mata un chico rubio desparramando su sangre por todo el escenario?

Señora metiche:… no…

Naru: ¡Entonces cierre el hocico! ò.ó

Señora metiche: …. Ó_Ò _*se sienta*_

Sasu: Ella tiene razón

Naru: Aaaah, ¿yo te violé? ¿y qué era lo que tú estabas a punto de hacer? ¡Y ni siquiera me habías preparado! Qué Orochimaru no te enseñó?

Sasu: ¡Tú me hiciste enojar!

Naru: ¡Y a mí me dio morbo verte tan enojado!

Sasu: ¡Me violaste!

Naru: ¡Porque Tú me sedujiste!

Flor: ¡Todos los violadores dicen eso! ¡LLEVENLO A PRISION!

_*Los guardias se lo llevan*_

Sasu: ¡Oye! ¿A dónde llevan a mi dobe?

Flor: No te preocupes, Sasuke, nunca más sufrirás lo que sufriste teniendo sexo con Naruto ^w^

Sasu: ¿ESTAS LOCAAAAA? ¡TE MATAREEEEEE! _*Salta encima de la señorita Flor con su katana*_

Público: Uuuuuuuuuh! O∆O

Flor: ¡AH! ¡AUXILIO! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡SUELTEN A NARUTO! ¡SUELTENLOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**FIN… O_OU**


	6. Aquí hay gato encerrado

**SASUKE NEKO**

**Cap. 6.- Aquí hay gato encerrado… **

**.**

__Prrr… prrr… prrr… prrr…_

_Mmmh… - el rubio abrió los ojos pesadamente, ese sonido arrullador no lo ayudaba para despertar. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y la suave brisa del viento hacía hondear las blancas cortinas…

Sentía un vibrar sobre su cuerpo acompasado con ese sonido. Naruto bajó la mirada y vio a su neko, desnudo, durmiendo profundamente, usando su pecho como almohada y bien abrazado a él.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de felicidad, disfrutando el ronroneo del neko que descansaba en su regazo. Le acarició suavemente la espalda y el gato se estremeció de gusto, haciendo más intenso el ronroneo, sin despertar.

Naruto sonrió.

Cuando Sasuke está dormido no sabe lo cariñoso que puede ser sin darse cuenta, pues dudaba que en despierto se remueva de ese modo buscando más caricias.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y siguió acariciando su espalda levemente. No tenía ganas de levantarse todavía, podía quedarse ahí el día entero. Después de todo, no tenía nada que hacer hoy…

_¡AH! ¡MIERD*! – gritó abriendo los ojos como platos. SÍ tenía algo que hacer.

_Mmmh… - el grito terminó despertando a Sasuke – ¿qué pasa, dobe? – preguntó molesto levantando la mirada hacia el cabeza hueca que no sabe que a los nekos no les gusta ser despertados y menos de ese modo.

Naruto ni lo miró, sus ojos volaron al reloj y su desesperación creció enormemente.

_¡Tenía que ir a una reunión a las siete de la mañana! ¡Y ya son las siete y media! – hizo amague de levantarse - ¡TENGO QUE-qué…? - se había impulsado para levantarse pero sorpresivamente volvió a caer en la cama - ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó a Sasuke al ver que fue él quien se echó encima con todo su peso, evitando que le levante.

_No debiste moverte tanto – el neko echó su cuerpo entero sobre el de Naruto y se acercó a su boca dándole un casto beso – me despertaste… - habló despacio y le dio otro beso – y no solo a mí.

_¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Naruto medio idiotizado por los besos. Sasuke apegó más su cuerpo para responder la pregunta – Oooh… - fue lo único que dijo Naruto sorprendido al sentir el duro miembro del neko – ¡kuh! – sintió una punzada cuando lo rozó con el suyo. El neko comenzaba a moverse sobre él – ¡Pero tengo q-!

_¡Yo soy prioridad! – reclamó Sasuke con su sharingan activado.

Naruto frunció el ceño y abrazó fuerte al neko, quien sorprendido, fue volteado quedando abajo del rubio.

_¡Gato bastardo! – gruñó Naruto agarrando las muñecas del neko - ¡cuando digo no, es NO!

_... – Sasuke sólo lo miró con sus inexpresivos, brillosos y sensuales ojos y…

**/*/*/Media hora después/*/*/**

__Ahhhh_… - se escuchó un gemido excitante retumbando en toda la habitación, acompañado con jadeos de otra persona – ah! Más fuerte… - pedía casi sin respiración el que estaba abajo siendo embestido – más… fuerte… ¡MAS FUERTE TE DIGO!

_¡CALLATE, GATO! – de bronca no se dio cuenta que le obedeció

_¡AH! … - el neko echó la cabeza para atrás clavando sus garras en los hombros bronceados que tenía de salvavidas para no colapsar de placer – ahí… justo ahí… _¡AH!_

_Te… detesto… mmh… – el rubio gruñó de placer al sentir esa estrecha cavidad succionándolo – eres un… _"gato demasiado… aaaagh… no puedo resistirte"_

**/*/*/Media hora después/*/*/**

__Prrr… prrr… prrr… prrr…_

_Mmmh… - el rubio abrió los ojos pesadamente, ese sonido arrullador no lo ayudaba para despertar. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y la suave brisa del viento hacía hondear las blancas cortinas… - ¡AH! ¡OCHO Y MEDIA! ¡TSUNADE OBA-CHAN ME VA A MATAR!

_Mmh… - el neko que dormía con medio cuerpo sobre Naruto, apretó los ojos por la incomodidad del ruido – ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan escandaloso? – reclamó Sasuke sin abrir los ojos, tratando de dormir de nuevo.

_¡Demonios! ¡Tú cállate, teme! ¡Que es tu culpa! ¡Ahora suéltame! – enderezó un poco su cuerpo quedando medio sentado, con dificultad pues aún tenía a Sasuke encima.

_Mh… – el gato lo miró un momento como reconsiderándolo – no – se volvió a apoyar en su pecho para seguir durmiendo

_¡¿COMO QUE NO? – protestó Naruto ante la petulancia del neko. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué era su cama? ¡Él tenía una reunión!

_¿Sabías que los felinos somos muy selectivos con la comodidad? – habló Sasuke sin mirarlo, apenas restregando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, dándole a entender que de ahí no se movería – Pues yo así estoy cómodo, me importa un pepino que tengas una reunión. Además ¿para qué vas a ir? De seguro ya acabó… - luego levantó la mirada hacia el rubio quien parecía que iba a saltar sobre él, no precisamente para besarlo – ¿y sabes qué más? – dijo Sasuke acercándose al rostro de Naruto sin darle importancia a lo molesto que se veía

_...

_Me volviste a despertar – remarcó sus palabras dándole un beso en la mejilla con la lengua al estilo gato.

_Has estado tomando mucha leche evaporada – decía el rubio todo jetón, tratando de usar todo su autocontrol para no caer en la seducción del neko – eso de seguro te hace daño

_Ahora quiero tomar _otra_ leche – Sasuke lo miró con una sonrisa de lado y comenzó a ronronear

_...

_...

_ ¡DEJATE DE TONTERÍAS, SASUKE! – ya no le sorprendía al neko verse otra vez atrapado entre el colchón y el cuerpo del rubio, quien estaba furioso por el control que tenía sobre su _inutilizada_ mente y solemne cuerpo, el cual comenzaba a responder a las provocaciones del neko sin su consentimiento – ¡NO VOY A HACER LO QUE TU QUIERAS TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡AUNQUE SEA ME VOY A RESOLVER MI PROBLEMA AL BAÑO PERO NO CEDERÉ ESTA VEZ!

_... – Sasuke sólo lo miró con sus inexpresivos, brillosos y sensuales ojos y…

**/*/*/Media hora después/*/*/**

_¡Naru…! - su voz se ahogaba en su garganta, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de gritar o si no se desmayaría del deleite - ah!... _así_… _sigue_ _así_… - guiaba el neko abrazando el otro cuerpo con sus piernas blancas, tratando de que la otra persona entre más y más profundo con cada penetración.

_Ngh! – el rubio, con su autocontrol tirado en la basura, sujetó de las rodillas a su amante y le levantó las piernas hasta sus hombros para dar una más profunda estocada

_¡AH!... – Naruto disfrutaba cada expresión de su neko, quien a cada espasmo estremecía sus orejitas negras inconscientemente – ahhh… ahhhh…!

_ _"Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio" _– el control de Sasuke sobre él era enorme y eso lo molestaba.

_Naruto… - susurró el neko con su profunda voz en un ronroneo, abrazándose fuertemente del cuello del rubio.

Naruto, sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó también y uniendo sus labios en un beso que el otro aceptó gustoso.

_ _"¿A quién engaño? Lo amo más que a nada en la vida, haría lo que fuera porque nunca se aleje de mí"_

**/*/*/Quien sabe cuánto tiempo después…/*/*/**

__Prrr… prrr… prrr… prrr…_

_Mmmh… - el rubio abrió los ojos pesadamente, ese sonido arrullador no lo ayudaba para despertar. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y la suave brisa del viento hacía hondear las blancas cortinas…- ¡AH! ¡Son las diez de la mañana! ¡Tenía que reunirme con ero-sennin a esta hora! ¡AHORA ÉL TAMBIEN ME VA A MATAR!

__Naruto…_

_... – Naruto miró hacia abajo en su pecho, donde el neko estaba hace un momento durmiendo profundamente

_... – Sasuke sólo lo miró con sus inexpresivos, brillosos y sensuales ojos y…

**/*/*/Más tarde/*/*/**

__Prrr… prrr… prrr… prrr…_

_Mmmh… - el rubio abrió los ojos pesadamente, ese sonido arrullador no lo ayudaba para despertar. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y la suave brisa del viento hacía hondear las blancas cortinas…- ¡A…! - Naruto se tapó la boca con la mano, evitando que saliera su impulsivo grito. Miró el reloj – _"Son las once"_ – pensó con un aura depresiva

Se deslizó fuera de la cama lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertar a su neko. Sabía demás que los nekos necesitan dormir bastante, y no quería molestarlo. Se veía tan lindo durmiendo, y tan inocente… lo último sólo cuando está durmiendo, claro.

_Duerme, teme… - le susurró acariciándole detrás de una oreja y depositando un besito en su mejilla. A veces se sorprendía lo cursi que podía llegar a ser.

Luego salió de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Naruto caminó por los pasillos de la casa después de darse un veloz baño y repentinamente recordó que era casa ajena y no la suya… y se sonrojó. A él no le gustaba lavar ropa ni sábanas, pero esta vez tendría que hacerlo ya que había dejado las sábanas (blancas, para rematar) llenas de… ehm… _rastro pasional_.

_Me pregunto donde habrán dormido Obito y Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo… - pensó en voz alta. Luego, como respuesta caída del cielo, escuchó con sus finos oídos ninjas ronroneos provenientes de una habitación por la que estaba pasando.

Curioso al ver sellos que impedían que alguien abra la puerta desde adentro, los sacó y abrió la puerta.

_Oh, ahí están – pestañeó algo confuso al ver a su Kakashi-sensei y a Obito en un colchón en el piso, durmiendo profundamente – A Los gatos sí que les encanta dormir – pensó meditativo – Siempre necesitan un despertador para despertar en la mañana. Supongo que Kakashi-sensei no tenía nada pendiente y por eso no se puso despertador.

Luego el rubio se dio cuenta que uno de los nekos comenzó a removerse… ya estaba despertando.

_Mmh?... – el pelinegro abrió perezoso sus ojitos – Miaaaauuu…. – bostezó graciosamente sin querer levantarse y cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, y mientras abrazaba con más fuerza su osito de peluche, no podía pensar más que en una cosa – hambreeeeeee… - murmuró como zombi

Luego Kakashi comenzó a removerse.

_Agh, qué demonios…? – se giró molesto al sentir una respiración en su nuca y "algo" apretándolo fuerte de la cintura, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era… - ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! – gritó dando un zarpazo

_¡AY! – y Obito al principio pensó que su "osito de peluche", aunque sea muy apapachable y suavecito, era muy violento, pero después se dio cuenta de que en realidad era Kakashi - ¡ESA ES UNA FORMA MUY CRUEL DE DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN! – se quejó

_¡TE MATARÉ! – el neko gris ya se iba a lanzar encima del otro para molerlo a golpes

_Buenos días – saludó el rubio interrumpiéndolos.

_... – ambos nekos se voltearon, recién dándose cuenta de la presencia del chico parado en la puerta abierta, y se quedaron mirándolo como si fuera la luz brillante a la que caminas cuando estás a punto de morir

_... – Naruto los miró extrañado y algo asustado por cómo lo miraban, hasta que…

_¡LIBREEEEEEEEES!

_¿Qu…? ¡AH! - el rubio cayó al suelo cuando ambos nekos saltaron sobre él para salir por la puerta como si hubiera una promoción de arena para gatos – Aaaaaaah… - se quejó todo adolorido en el suelo.

_Lo siento, Naruto – se disculpó Kakashi rápidamente para seguir corriendo a la cocina – es que somos nekos, necesitamos cierta cantidad de calorías por día y anoche no cenamos, así que vamos a comer

_¿Comer? Yo también quiero - dijo el rubio muriéndose de hambre, además después de tanto… ejem… _ejercicio_, también necesitaba alimento – espera, ¡tengo que juntarme con ero-sennin! – salió al encuentro con el sannin

Mientras tanto, los otros dos nekos en la cocina, devoraban cuanta cosa encontraban

_¡Bfuahfo pfea Chabke bfoi ja pbadafo! – dijo Obito muy enojado.

_No te entiendo nada, tonto – Kakashi lo miró aburrido y siguió comiendo

_¡Dije que cuando vea a Sasuke voy a matarlo! – repitió el neko negro

De repente alguien entró a la cocina, con una sonrisa muy satisfecha en los labios

_Buenos días – saludó Sasuke, cambiado y bañadito

_¡SOBRINITOO! – saludó Obito con una sonrisa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_... Y él es tan suavecito, y su piel es tan sensible, y cómo mueve sus orejitas, y esos ojos negros taaaan sexys, y es tan lindo cuando se enoja y quiere que le haga, y cómo me abraza con sus piernas, y como me besa, y es tan _tan_ estrecho y caliente, y me encanta su ronroneo que se escucha fuerte por su agitada respiración cuando lo abrazo fuerte y estamos a punto de llegar al-

_¡PUNCH!_

Ahora tenía un chipozote en la cabeza

_Pe-pero… ¡POR QUE! – reclamó el rubio con lagrimones después de recibir semejante porrazo.

_Nunca creí que le diría esto a alguien pero… ¡PERVERTIDO! – lo regañó Jiraya un poco sonrojado por la descripción que hace un momento le estaba dando el rubio con la cara más soñadora que podía poner.

_¡Es que usted me preguntó todo lo que amo de él! Y amo toooodo de él – volvió a su cara de menso enamorado soñador – estoy enamorado… ¡lo amo! ¡lo amo! ¡lo amo! – decía feliz olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza mientras corazones aparecían a su alrededor, haciendo que a Jiraya le caiga una gotaza por su cabeza

_Se nota… - dijo el sannin revirando los ojos – ¡pero no hables de esas cosas frente a otras personas, baka! – lo volvió a regañar tratando de que el rubio baje de la luna

_Ehm… - Naruto pestañeó desconcertado y dándose cuenta – ti-tiene razón… – se puso rojo – ¡NO SE ATREVA A DECIRLE A NADIE LO QUE LE DIJE!

_Sí, sí, ya lo sé

Él y Jiraya estaban en una cafetería fuera de Konoha para hablar secretamente. Jiraya le había dicho que tenía que hablar de algo importante. Había algo que el peliblanco quería confesarle a Naruto respecto a su naturaleza y las verdaderas intenciones de Akatsuki, las cuales nadie sabía con precisión ya que Itachi no podía dar ni una pista a pesar de estar allí, su lengua estaba sellada para no hablar, y su cerebro lleno de barreras para no dejar que nadie busque información.

Como sea. Jiraya no había podido decirle nada a Naruto, ya que desde que llegó (y tarde) no hacía más que hablar de Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Así que para terminar la charla, le había preguntado qué era lo que amaba de él… y fue un error. El rubio estuvo una hora hablando de todo lo que amaba de Sasuke, sus virtudes (de las cuales muchas, en especial si se refiere a personalidad, las otras personas las consideran graves _defectos_), su físico y _cositas_ que le había descrito de último antes de darle un porrazo para que se calle.

_No te habrás empalmado, no? – bufó el sannin avergonzado.

_Mh – el rubio miró su entrepierna para confirmar - no

_¿En serio? Me sorprende

_¿Le sorprende? – preguntó Naruto, y luego comenzó a elevar la voz - ¡¿LE SORPRENDE? ¡LO HICIMOS TRES VECES ESTA MAÑANA!

Silencio sepulcral

_...

Toda la gente de la cafetería/restaurante se quedó callada y miráaaaaandolos. Jiraya y Naruto se pusieron como tomates.

_¡HI-HICIMOS EL PASTEL TRES VECES Y SALIÓ MAL! – corrigió fuerte como antes para que todos escuchen. Esa aclaración hizo que todos perdieran el interés y el bullicio de conversaciones volvió.

_¡Bocazas! – le murmuró Jiraya enojado.

_... – Naruto sólo largó su cabeza en la mesa, sin deseos de mostrar su cara completamente roja.

_¿En serio?

_¿En serio qué? – preguntó el rubio ya más calmado

_Que salió mal

_¡No! ¡todo fue perfecto! Pero… - se puso pensativo – yo quería que descanse, es decir, anoche nosotros… - miró a su alrededor a ver si nadie lo estaba escuchando y luego murmuró – humhumhum y esas cosas… y se supone que ahora le dolería, pero en vez de eso despertó como si hubiera tomado viagra, dattebayo!

Y no que le molestara, al contrario. Era bueno saber que su neko era tan enérgico como él. Lastimosamente esa mañana tenía una reunión. Pero la cual, afortunadamente, se canceló por la inasistencia de la hokage, quien tenía una fuerte resaca, por lo cual trasladó la reunión para las tres de la tarde.

_Mh – Jiraya sonrió ante el comentario del rubio, sabiendo perfectamente el por qué. Esa pomada que le había dado, sana al instante cualquier molestia y el neko está listo para la acción en unos minutos... producto creado por el mismísimo Orochimaru. (Oro: ¡Compre el suyo hoy!)

_¿Por qué sonríes? – Naruto lo miró desconcertado

_Oh, por nada – seguía sonriendo, pervertidamente - sólo pensaba que ese gato es muy exigente, ¿crees que podrás con eso? Tal vez tengas que compartirlo con _alguien_ _más_ kukukuku

_...

_...

**_...**

_... ehm… Naruto…?

**/*/*/Diez segundos después/*/*/**

La gente en el restaurante corría como loca saliendo por la puerta y las ventanas, con sus caras de tremendo pánico y horror, y temiendo por sus vidas tan solo de imaginar que podrían quedar como el señor peliblanco ese que estaba siendo atacado por una bestia.

_So-solo… era… una… ¡broma! – trató de decir el peliblanco tirado y estampado en una de las paredes del restaurante

_**_GRRRRR!**_

La bestia ni lo escuchó y se abalanzó sobre él para seguir matándolo. Pero Jiraya se anticipó, y ya herido más internamente que exteriormente, saltó sobre la bestia poniéndole un sello sobre su cabeza, para controlar su ferocidad.

Entonces la bestia dejó de emanar chakra rojo y cayó al suelo, dormido.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Y? – preguntó curioso

_¿Y? – repitió el otro en el mismo tono

_... – pestañeo.

_... – sonrisa arrogante.

_¿Qué pasó?

_¿Qué pasó?

_...

_...

_¿Estuvo bien?

_¿Estuvo bien?

_...

_...

_Sólo quiero saber

_Sólo quiero saber

_¡MALDITO SASUKE! ¡DESPERTASTE CON GANAS DE FASTIDIARME, NO? ¡NO ME IRRITES REMEDÁNDOME QUE AÚN NO TE PERDONO POR ENCERRARME ANOCHE! – gritó Obito con venas por toda la cabeza a punto de reventar

Sasuke se rió muy a su estilo en medio de los reclamos del otro neko, quien con su cola toda tiesa y esponjada no dejaba de gritarle todas las desgracias (incluyendo el hambre) que había tenido en la noche.

_ _"¿Cómo no iba a estar bien?" _– meditó Kakashi quien, indiferente a los griteríos de su compañero de casa, miraba atento a la expresiones de Sasuke, el cual ni se inmutaba en sonreír con suficiencia y hasta reía, bastante relajado – _"Se levantó de muy buen humor hoy" – _se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenía su misma ropa de siempre, pero esta vez con el cierre de su camisa cerrado hasta arriba… de seguro para ocultar los innumerables chupetones que le dejó el rubio. Aunque no tapaba mucho, ya que el cuello de la camisa ploma de Sasuke era muy ancho a pesar de estar cerrada hasta arriba, y se notaban los moretones… ¡hasta tenía uno en la mandíbula!

_Bueno, ya estoy lleno – Sasuke se levantó de la mesa para retirarse – les aconsejo que laven las sábanas.

_...… - los otros dos se quedaron perplejos, solo para después decir al mismo tiempo… - ¡yo no lavaré _eso_!

Sasuke sonrió de lado y caminó hasta la ventana.

_¿Y a dónde vas? – preguntó Obito

_Voy a buscar al dobe, tiene que compensarme por dejarme durmiendo solo, no me gusta despertar con la cama fría – dijo tranquilamente el felino saltando por la ventana

Kakashi y Obito siguieron comiendo, hasta que el moreno, sin la capacidad suficiente para permanecer callado, habló

_Oye, Kakashi… ¿Sasuke era virgen y Naruto es su primer amor? – preguntó moviendo las orejas hacia atrás.

_Sí – respondió simplemente el otro – su primer y único… oh oh…

Ambos nekos se miraron espantados. Se dieron cuenta de lo extremo que era el asunto amoroso que se había formado Sasuke…

Y temían por Naruto.

¿Por qué?

Había ciertas cosas en la que los nekos, sentimentalmente, se caracterizaban…

1: Un neko enamorado y después de la intimidad es Posesivo. Celoso. Peligroso. Y en el caso de Sasuke, no siendo del tipo de personas rodeadas de amistades y siendo Naruto su primer y único amor y amigo… podría llegar a asesinar si se le pasa por la cabeza que alguien trata de apartarlo de él, si se le acercan demasiado o si lo tocan sin su consentimiento.

2: Un neko virgen que se volvió vicioso y adicto al humhumhum por estar en la posición prohibida (en el caso de Sasuke, _uke_), la primera semana se vuelve un animal en celo con ganas de más y más y más. A menos que esté demasiado adolorido… pero los nekos son muy resistentes y se recuperan rápido. Aunque les sorprendió que Sasuke caminara, saltara y se sentara tranquilamente como si nada _tan_ pronto, ya que sabían sin duda que había sido el uke… estaban seguros que los gritos de anoche eran de él.

3: Un neko gusta de marcar su propiedad. Ellos se habían dado cuenta del aroma ajeno impregnado en Naruto, a pesar de haberse bañado. Era un aroma que sólo los nekos podían sentir, dándoles a entender, al acercarse a Naruto, que estaban en territorio ajeno y peligroso. Para los humanos era un poco más complicado, de seguro Sasuke se encargó de dejarle sus "marcas de propiedad" a Naruto por todo el cuerpo, pero con la ropa puesta (tapando hasta el cuello) no se notaban, así que para los humanos era más difícil saber que Naruto ya tenía dueño.

Como sea, todo eso puesto en Sasuke era más peligroso que Godzilla suelto! ¡Tenían que hacer algo!... o no?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Eh? – Naruto abrió los ojos con dolor de cabeza - ¿Q-qué pasó? Donde… estoy? Me duele la cabeza.

_Ya despertaste… ¿No recuerdas nada, Naruto? – escuchó una voz cerca y se volteó encontrándose con su oba-chan.

_Ehm… - se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital – lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba conversando con ero-sennin, dattebayo – dijo el rubio sentándose en la camilla

_¿De qué rayos estaban hablando?

Naruto pestañeó sorprendido, pudiendo solo recordar:

"… _Y él es tan suavecito, y su piel es tan sensible, y cómo mueve sus orejitas, y esos ojos negros taaaan sexys, y es tan lindo cuando se enoja y quiere que le haga, y cómo me abraza con sus piernas, y como me besa, y es tan tan estrecho y caliente, y me encanta su ronroneo que se escucha fuerte por su agitada respiración cuando lo abrazo fuerte y estamos a punto de llegar al-"_

De eso sí que no se olvidaba, después no se acordaba de nada más.

_Ehm… eheheheh – rió nervioso como bobo y avergonzado haciendo que Tsunade frunza el ceño molesta ante la respuesta – estábamos hablando de… _cosas_ – respondió el rubio todo rojo - ¡la verdad no recuerdo nada, tebayo! – respondió rápidamente cuando vio que Tsunade ya estaba a punto de darle un golpe en su cabeza para "ayudarlo a recordar mejor" – ¿dónde está ero-sennin? – preguntó Naruto extrañado

_Pues… - la rubia se puso pensativa – sucede que… un ninja renegado entró en el restaurante y te golpeó en la cabeza dejándote inconsciente, Jiraya salió un poco herido pero está bien y atrapó al atacante… y te trajo aquí para que te atienda

_¿Él está bien? – preguntó Naruto preocupado… ¿cómo pudieron darle en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente sin que él se dé cuenta? Ese ninja de seguro era poderoso

_Él está bien… - respondió la rubia despreocupada – tanto que ya está quien sabe donde con su neko pervertido

_Ah…

_Bueno, aprovechando que te trajo aquí, te saqué sangre y la analicé para ver si todo estaba en orden

_¿De verdad? Ehm… Tsunade oba-chan, quería preguntarle una cosa

_¿Qué?

_Pues… etto… yo… tengo alguna enfermedad… de… - se puso nervioso y no sabía cómo continuar, pero era ahora o nunca – transmisión sexual?

_...

_...

_**¿Para qué quieres saber, mocoso? **– preguntó Tsunade con un aura oscura, ahora hacía el papel de mamá hecha furia

_Ehm… heheheheh, es que… heheheheh – hasta él mismo sabía que parecía un idiota – no es por nada, teba-ITAI!

_¡DIME LA VERDAD! – exigió la rubia estirándole una oreja

_¡Es que estoy enamorado, oba-chan! – confesó como un niño que acaba de romper un jarrón – tengo que estar seguro de _ser_ seguro, dattebayo

_¿Ya has tenido relaciones?

_Etto… n-no… ¡ITAI! – le volvió a estirar la oreja

_¡No sabes mentir! – le reclamó ella – si ya tuviste ¿para qué preguntas? ¿usaste protección, no?

_Ehm…. No – confesó – pero no me corrí dentro, datteba-ITAI!

_¡SI SERÁS IDIOTA! ¡COMO SI ESO VA A SOLUCIONAR ALGO! ¿NO HAS OÍDO HABLAR DEL PRE-SEMEN, BURRO IGNORANTE?

_Tiene razón… … - dijo ignorando el dolor de su oreja – ¡eso quiere decir que me corrí fuera en vano? …. ¡ITAIIIIIIIII! ¡YA NO ME JALE LA OREJA, POR FAVOOOOOOR!

_Tsk – lo soltó la hokage – no tienes ninguna enfermedad, tonto y… ¿quién es la chica?

_Ehm… - se puso rojo – es una sorpresa – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sabía perfectamente que Tsunade no le tenía mucho aprecio a su neko. De seguro ella esperaba que la "chica" sea una señorita decente, buena, dulce, etc, etc, etc… en otras palabras, todo lo que Sasuke no es…. Ni siquiera es una chica.

_Bueno, tarde o temprano me enteraré – resopló ella – más te vale no decepcionarme – lo amenazó con el puño haciendo que el rubio tiemble – ahora sácate la camisa, voy a hacerte un chequeo médico

_Está bien – se sacó la camisa dejando ver su espalda para que le pase ese frío aparato de siempre

_... ¡! – Tsunade se sobresaltó al verlo y se quedó ahí petrificada

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto al voltearse y verla tiesa

_¿Cómo **rayos** te hiciste todos esos arañazos? – preguntó seria poniendo sus manos sobre la espalda de Naruto, comprobando que los arañazos eran profundos y bien definidos

_Ehm… … - sobra decir que se puso rojo – entrenando

_¿Entrenando?

_Sí… con humanoides – agradecía estar de espaldas para que no vea su cara

_Ah, ya veo, es algo molesto cuando sacan las garras… - comentó ella aún con las manos en su espalda - en especial el loco de Orochimaru

_¡PAM! _- La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe

_¿Sasuke? – nombró el blondo sorprendido de verlo allí.

_Ah, Uchiha – dijo la hokage despreocupada sin darse cuenta del aura asesina del neko – buenas tar-¡AH!

_¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto. El gato había saltado como fiera encima de la hokage, quien inoportunamente tenía hace un momento las manos en la espalda de Naruto tocando precisamente las "marcas de propiedad", y Sasuke no permitiría que absolutamente nadie más que él toque a su dobe. Es instinto… la supervivencia del más fuerte.

**_¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a este gato? –** reclamó gritando la rubia con algunos arañazos en la cara y toda despeinada, mientras sujetaba a Sasuke de un pie y lo tenía colgando de cabeza, a quien apenas se lo había quitado de encima. El neko se hizo soltar y cayó ágilmente de pie para después saltar hacia el rubio

_¡Sasuke! – abrió sus brazos para recibir al gato, quien se colgó de su cuello ronroneando - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Naruto abrazándolo de la cintura posesivamente

Tsunade tenía un tic en el ojo

_¡_Bien_ lo voy a poner yo como me vuelva a saltar encima de esa forma! – gritó furiosa, pero ninguno de los otros dos le dio importancia

__Purrr… purrr… purrr…_ - Sasuke ronroneaba (sin querer) con la cara en el cuello del otro chico mientras remarcaba su olor en Naruto pasando sus manos por la ancha espalda del rubio, raspando con sus uñas levemente una y otra vez, como cuando un gato quiere afilar sus garras, sacando todo rastro de aroma ajeno al suyo… maldita vieja pedófila, ¿cómo se atreve a tocarlo?

_…! – Tsunade entró en cuenta al ver cómo el neko hacía con las uñas los mismos caminos de los arañazos que Naruto ya tenía antes… y…

Oh…

**_¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_¡AAAAHHHH! – Naruto salió corriendo despavorido de la habitación (con Sasuke, todo tranquilo, colgando de su cuello) para que Tsunade no le estampara en la cabeza lo primero que encuentre a su paso.

_¡ERES UN PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOO! – se escuchó el grito en todo el hospital

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Muy bien, todo está listo – se decía Kakashi a sí mismo

En ese momento estaba en la casa de Iruka. El castaño no estaba, pero no tardaría en volver. Él había comprado un aromatizante afrodisiaco, que ponía las hormonas a flor de piel ni bien lo inhalabas.

Todo era perfecto. Estaba en la habitación con todo preparado. Incluso se sacó la máscara para que vea lo atractivo que era… tal vez y piensa que es un deforme y por eso lo rechaza siempre.

No quería recordar la última vez que lo rechazó… pero lastimosamente lo hizo:

__Iruka!... Iruka… - el neko rasguñaba la puerta desde afuera de la casa, de donde lo habían sacado a patadas - miaaauuu… ábreme….- miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y solitario - Hace frío aquí…_

__Aaauuuuuuuu – se escuchó un coyote aullando… y nadie le abrió._

A Kakashi le dio un escalofrío… no le gustaban los coyotes. En ese tiempo aún era un neko chibi y había vendido su casa para vivir con Iruka… y así lo había echado afuera.

Pero esta vez no fallaría, todo estaba listo.

De pronto, unos pasos acercándose lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Iruka ya había llegado.

Kakashi se preparó, sentándose en la cama de piernas cruzadas, y con su cola moviéndose impaciente.

La puerta se abrió.

Y vio al amor de su vida…

_...

_...

_¿Kakashi?

_¿OBITO? – gritó el neko gris contrariado - ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?

_Te estaba buscando, quería preguntart… - se quedó quieto como estatua por un segundo – sniff sniff – olfateó a su alrededor – ¿Qué es ese aroma? – preguntó en un tono medio hipnotizado

_¡NADA! – se apresuró Kakashi - ¡NO ES NADA! ¡LARGO! – corrió hacia el neko negro empujándolo hacia la puerta. Pero luego notó que no lo había hecho avanzar nada, sino que el intruso seguía quieto como piedra inmovible.

_Kakashi… ¡te sacaste la máscara! – el neko negro sonrió y parecía muy consciente y nada afectado por el aromatizante. Eso hizo que Kakashi se tranquilizara un poco – te ves muy liiiiiindo – dijo con una sonrisa boba y su juguetona cola deslizándose de un lado a otro

Kakashi ya no estaba tranquilo.

_¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – iba a empujarlo de nuevo, pero el otro neko lo agarró fuerte de ambas manos – ¡No me to-MPH!

Los ojos de Kakashi (bueno, uno era de Obito) se abrieron de par en par cuando el gato negro se abalanzó a sus labios quitándole la respiración.

_¡A-Aléjate! – exclamó el otro sintiendo su cara arder y muy alterado. No podía mantener su usual estabilidad emocional cuando tenía a ese gato loco cerca - ¡Reacciona! – gritó tratando de apartar a Obito, quien lo tenía bien abrazado e intentaba besarlo de nuevo - ¡Es el efecto del aromatizante! ¡Reacciona, Obito!

_No es el efecto del aromatizante, Kakashi-baka – el neko negro sonrió de oreja a oreja – esos aromatizantes no funcionan con los nekos

_¿Entonces…? – preguntó Kakashi muy confundido

_Mi afrodisiaco fue verte sin máscara, ya no pude aguantar más

_¿Aguantar _más_? – los ojos se le salían de la impresión

_¡Menos charla y más acción! – lo arrastró y lo tumbó a la cama con él encima

_¡Ah! ¡E-Espera! ¿Qué significa…?

_Significa que eres un neko precioso y te voy a hacer mío, y nadie me lo impedirá – sonrió malévolamente y con una mirada maligna y brillosa.

_¿QUE? – Kakashi se puso como tomate, lo cual es difícil de imaginar ya que nadie más lo ha visto sin su máscara – ¿no que te gustaba Iruka?

_Y tú te la creíste, baka – sonrisa marca Uchiha – Además… - le dio un casto besito en los labios, el cual Kakashi recibió de buena gana inconscientemente – tú me amas a _mí_ – susurró bajando a besar su cuello

_No es… cierto… - susurró el otro en un suspiro, degustando de esos labios sobre su piel. El moreno lo volvió a mirar viendo el mismo deseo reflejado en los ojos del peliplateado, y sin más se abalanzó vorazmente a sus labios, y el gato gris no hizo más que dejarse hacer y rodear con sus brazos al moreno.

Este era el mejor almuerzo de todos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, otra pareja al otro lado de la aldea, también estaba almorzando…

_¡CRASH! _– Sonó el plato que se cayó de la mesa cuando algo chocó fuertemente con ella.

_Me encanta… almorzar contigo, _minino_ – dijo jadeante el rubio entre besos húmedos y enredo de lenguas con su neko, quien como respuesta solo dejo escuchar un gemido ahogado en su garganta.

Naruto empujó a Sasuke sobre la mesa y lo acostó sobre ella, haciendo que el moreno levante las piernas para posicionarse mejor.

Se echó sobre él sin dejar de besarlo y comenzó friccionar sus cuerpos con frenesí. Sus respiraciones agitadas iban al compás de sus violentos movimientos frotando un miembro con otro, ya húmedos y calientes. Mientras que Naruto se ocupaba de mordisquear la sensible oreja de gato del moreno y al mismo tiempo acariciar ese pectoral albino y sudado que tenía a su merced.

_Ah… Naruto… - Sasuke ya estaba en el mundo del placer y sin pensar coherentemente, solo se dedicaba a sentir – estás muy… duro…

La voz grave del neko hacía que el rubio pierda la cabeza, entonces apresurado terminó de sacarle los pantalones junto con sus bóxers, dejándolo totalmente expuesto.

_¡AAAH! – se agarró de la espalda de Naruto fuertemente tratando de acostumbrarse al dolor punzante de ese miembro dentro de él, que entró de una sola estocada – maldito… eso me… dolió…

_Qué bueno que eres muy resistente – jadeó el rubio en su oído sonriendo, y comenzó a embestir como salvaje sin dejar que se acostumbre a la intromisión

_¡Gyaaaaaahh! ¡MALDITO DOBE! – lo insultó por el dolor - ¡idio… taa_AAAH! _– gritaba el neko, en medio de lo que arqueaba la espalda al sentir la hombría de Naruto golpear justo en su próstata – AH! ¡Joder!

_A ti te gusta, minino – aseguró con voz ronca el rubio – mmmh… y a mí también me encanta

_¡Naruto…!... – clavó las uñas más profundo sintiendo las embestidas desenfrenadas más fuertes

_... Sasuke! Mh! – empujaba lo más fuerte que podía, no le importaba si quebraba la mesa, solo le importaba dar y recibir el placer al máximo.

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_ – se escuchó tocar la puerta de la casa de Naruto, ¿quién demonios era el hijo de % #$&#$%# que venía justo ahora cuando se encontraba en el límite del placer?

_¿Naruto? Soy yo… Sai – se escuchó desde afuera. Con más razón sería asesinado por Sasuke.

El rubio desconcentrado y nervioso por la nueva presencia se incorporó un poco, pero Sasuke no lo dejó abrazándolo fuerte y sin dejar que siquiera piense alejarse de él y dejarlo a medias

_No… termina, sigue, ¡no pares! – pidió Sasuke. No quería eso de subir y bajar, subir y bajar, en los niveles de placer. Quería que fuera una sola línea hacia arriba y llegar al límite.

El rubio sonrió pervertidamente y siguió embistiendo como animal.

_... _ah!... Naruto!_

_Narutoooooo – llamaron desde afuera - ¿estás ahí?

_Sólo un poco más, minino – jadeó Naruto sintiendo cómo las paredes de Sasuke se cerraban aprisionándolo deliciosamente – ah… Sasuke…

_Na…ruto…

_Prepárate – le susurró al oído – esta vez no saldré de ti…

_¡Naruto! ¿Puedo entrar? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_... _aaaaahhhh! ¡Naruto!_

Sintió el calor dentro de su cuerpo llegar a límites inimaginables, el caliente líquido bañó su interior y sin poder evitarlo se corrió entre ambos vientres, tratando físicamente de soportar tanto placer.

El rubio sorprendido, vio cómo el sharingan de Sasuke se activaba y desactivaba como un foco que está fallando, en medio de lo que se arqueaba como felino y estremecía toda su cola al llegar al orgasmo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó sobre su neko para besarlo apasionadamente.

La puerta se abre

_Naru… - Sasuke y Naruto, aun recuperando la respiración se voltearon encontrándose con un perplejo Sai –… to? … – terminó la frase poniendo los ojos redondos ante la escena.

_...

_...

**_¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES, MALNACIDO!** – gritó el neko fuera de sí abrazándose fuerte de su dobe, sin mencionar aquella escena comprometedora, puesto que el rubio ni había salido de su interior. Pero eso era lo de menos para Sasuke, lo que lo enojaba era:

1: Que el desgraciado casi interrumpa ese maravilloso momento.

2: Que el desgraciado casi sea culpable de que lo dejen a medias.

3: Que el desgraciado esté mirando la desnudez de SU Naruto.

4: Que el desgraciado esté buscando a SU Naruto para "algo".

5: Que el desgraciado haya abierto la puerta dejando entrar el aire haciendo que le haga un poco de frío.

6: Que el desgraciado entre a la casa de SU Naruto como si tuviera mucha confianza o qué cosa.

7: Que el desgraciado siga allí paradote como el menso que es.

**_¡FUERA DE AQUIIIIIIIIIII!** - gritó el Uchiha, haciendo que el otro neko salga volando de allí, muy asustado y traumado.

_Qué gatito tan malo – escuchó la burlona voz del rubio en su oreja, antes de sentir que comenzaba a mordisquearla, haciendo que olvide sus ansias de matar y ronronee (sin querer) – tengamos otra ronda, aún tengo "hambre" – se acostó sobre el neko, quien sin decir nada estaba de acuerdo, el rubio lo supo por la falta de objeción y el estremecimiento del gato bajo sus caricias – qué bueno que no se rompió la mesa, no crees?

¡THUMP!

Ahora estaban en el suelo

_...

_...

_¡Gordo!

_¿GORDO YO? ¡ERAS TÚ EL ACOSTADO SOBRE LA MESA, TEME!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Aaaaaagh… - se quejó Iruka llegando de la academia a su casa muy cansado – que día, esos niños son cada vez más difíciles de controlar – decía mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación – solo quiero llegar y acostarme en mi camita a dor… … … … … ¿qué… demonios…?

Lo que vio al abrir la puerta de su cuarto realmente no se lo esperaba

**_¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!** - gritó horrorizado - **¡GATOS ASQUEROSOS!** **¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN ****MI**** CAMA?**

¿Que qué estaban haciendo?

Que Kakashi y Obito estaban apareándose como los animales que eran.

_¡No es lo que parece! Aaaahh… - gimió Kakashi al sentir una profunda estocada que tocó el punto máximo del placer – aahhh… más fuerte, idiota, ¿para qué sirves?... ¡AAAAHH! – Obito, con una sonrisa de depredador, había concedido su petición.

Iruka tenía un tic en el ojo y echaba humo por las orejas.

_… mmh… eres muy sexy, Kakashi… - le susurró mientras acariciaba sus blancas piernas en toda su longitud - Iruka… espera a que… aahh… termine – pidió el neko negro sin dejar de embestir el cuerpo mojado y caliente de su amante, mientras agarraba sus caderas con fuerza para llegar más profundo.

_¡¿QUE? ¡NADA DE ESO! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, DEPRAVADOS!

_Tsk… ¡sharingan! – Obito miró furioso a Iruka con su sharingan activado

_¡AAAAHHH! – Iruka se desmayó ante quien sabe qué clase de genjutsu y cayó inconsciente al suelo

_¡Cielos! Me dio morbo que nos vea – habló jadeante el moreno comenzando a dar más duro y furioso que antes

_Ya… me di… cuenta… idiota… _¡AH!_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Eran las dos y media de la tarde, Sasuke dormía bien abrazado al rubio, quien ya estaba despierto debido a que tenía un compromiso y tenía que irse.

Se deslizó separándose de su neko, sintiendo las enormes ganas de quedarse ahí con él. Pero tenía que salir.

Se duchó rápidamente y dejó una nota diciendo que había ido a la reunión de las tres y que volvería más tarde. Le dio un beso a su neko dormido y se fue.

Iba caminando muy feliz por la calle, cuando de repente se cruzó con sus senseis favoritos.

_¡Hola, Obito, Kakashi!

_¡AAAAHHH! – los nekos se pegaron tremendo susto, que si hubiera techo, se habrían prendido allí con sus garras

_¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Naruto confundido. Parecían nerviosos como si hubieran cometido o estuvieran cometiendo un crimen

_N-Nada… – dijo el Uchiha esquivo – si nos ayudas a ocultar el cadáver de Iruka, te lo diremos

_¡OBITO! – gritó Kakashi dándole un porrazo en la cabeza

_¡AH! ¡E-era broma! – le dijo a Naruto, quien los miraba desconcertado – no te habrás creído esa broma, no? hahahaha! El cadáver de Iruka hahahahah ríete, Naruto, es muy gracioso hahahah

_¡¿QUIERES CERRAR EL HOCICO? – otro porrazo por parte de Kakashi

_¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!

Afortunadamente para los dos, Naruto era muy lento para comprender las cosas, por lo cual lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era ladear confundido la cabeza, tratando de que la neurona de la izquierda choque con la derecha y por fin comprender.

_Ehm… ¡Oye, Naruto! – cambió de tema el neko negro, muy feliz - ¡ADIVINA QUE!

_Ustedes dos son novios

_¡NO!... ¡Nosotros dos somos NOVIOS! ¿no es genial?...

_...

_...

_¡Espera! ¿QUE? ¿COMO LO ADIVINASTE?

_Es obvio – el rubio sonrió, hecho el muy inteligente. Al parecer sus neuronas se conectaron (Naru: oye! ni que fuera tan retardado como para solo tener dos neuronas! ò_ó- Flor: x3)

_Lo ves, Kakashi? – dijo Obito mirando picarón a su pareja – es OBVIO que me amas

_Cállate, baka

_Kakashi-sensei… ¿es mi impresión o estás cojeando?

_¡ES TU IMPRESIÓN!

_Ay, no se enoje… Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, tengo que ir a una reunión – el rubio hizo ademán de irse

_¡Espera! – lo detuvo Obito – etto… Naruto, necesitas ayuda con Sasuke? Tiene mucha energía, no te parece? – quería ayudar a Naruto en ese momento. Estaba seguro que Sasuke haría de las suyas en medio de la reunión y eso no era conveniente.

**_¿Qué estás queriendo decir con "ayuda"? **– preguntó Naruto feroz y leeentamente tenebroso

**_**Eh? Y-Yo solo… - decía el neko nervioso al sentir el aura asesina del rubio

_Lo que él quiere decir es que si no quieres que te ayudemos a mantenerlo calmado mientras estás en la reunión – se apresuró a explicar Kakashi, dándose cuenta - ¡no le vamos a poner mano encima!

_Ah… - el rubio se calmó – y cómo lo mantendrían calmado?

_Pues, hay muchas formas de entretener a un neko, podríamos salir a pasear, comer crema de leche, conversar, cosas así – Obito encogió los hombros

_Está bien – aceptó Naruto – en este momento él está dormido, creo que es mejor si no lo despiertan, pero si despierta entreténganlo por lo menos una hora. ¡Gracias por la ayuda! ¡Adiós!

_¡Adiós!

_¡Y felicidades por el noviazgo, dattebayo!

_¡Gracias!

Después de que el rubio se perdió de vista, los dos nekos se miraron cómplices y corrieron a toda velocidad donde estaba Sasuke.**  
**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Aquí estamos… - murmuró el gris

_Sí… - murmuró el negro

_¿Nervioso?

_Creo que me voy a mear de los nervios

_¿A la cuenta de tres?

_Está bien

_Uno…

_Dos…

_Y…

_¡Tres!

Destaparon la sábana

_*GAAAAAAAASP* - ambos nekos se taparon la boca del asombro al ver todos los chupetones en el cuerpo que dormía cómodamente en su cama.

_¿Las contamos? – propuso el peliplateado

_¡Es como intentar contar las estrellas!

_¡Intentémoslo!

_¡Sí!

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ocho… diez… agh, no sé si esa de allí es una grande o son dos juntas!

_Son dos juntas… no, espera!... es una grande

_Mmh… ¿qué demonios…? – se despertó Sasuke encontrándose con un par de idiotas que lo estaban inspeccionando tan entretenidamente que ni se dieron cuenta de que se despertó

_¡Oye, mira! – dijo Obito levantando más las sábanas - ¡Tiene otros en sus piernas!

_Wooww… – dijo Kakashi asombrado

**_Malditos…**

_Oh Oh… Kakashi…– Obito lo llamó asustado

_¡Y mira! Hay más en sus pantorrillas, apuesto a que debajo del pequeño bóxer también tiene un montón, Naruto no dejó nada sin su nombre, ese es mi alumnito – afirmó Kakashi sonriendo orgulloso

_¡KAKASHI!

_¡¿Qué? ... oh… … - ya se dio cuenta

_...

_...

_¡Kakashi, te amo!

_¡Yo también te amo!

Se abrazaron porque sabían que iban a morir

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto ya había llegado a la torre hokage donde se realizaría la reunión, estaba caminando por los pasillos despreocupadamente, hasta que vio a una persona apoyada de brazos cruzados en la pared, esperando…

_¿Sasuke? – sorprendido comenzó a pensar que era realmente lento caminando - ¡Sasuke! – se acercó a él sonriente, estaba feliz de verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí, tebayo?

_Nada, sólo… - el moreno acercó su rostro al del rubio – quería verte – susurró

_Mmh… - comenzó a besarlo, ese minino era su adicción – bueno, yo tengo que ir a la reunión – dijo después de separarse – nos vemos – iba a alejarse, pero Sasuke lo sujetó del brazo

_Naruto… deja esa reunión inútil – se acercó y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos – mejor vamos a casa

_¿Para qué? – preguntó confundido - ¡AH! – se sobresaltó cuando sintió las garras del neko sobre su hombría – Sasuke, no – lo separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Te volviste un adicto o qué? – no lo culpaba, él también se había vuelto uno por culpa del neko. Pero por lo menos trataba de controlarse, en cambio Sasuke ni siquiera parecía hacer el intento.

_... – Sasuke lo miró inexpresivo un momento, y luego frunció el ceño – no te gustó estar conmigo, verdad?

_Seeeeh… ¡¿QUE? ¡NO! – negó rápidamente al digerir la pregunta

_Ya entendí perfectamente, no necesitas explicarme, adiós – el neko se alejó de él a paso rápido

_¡Sasuke! ¡Espera! – Naruto corrió tras él, alcanzándolo y poniéndose en frente - No es eso, Sasuke, y lo sabes – le habló serio

_Esa tonta reunión es más importante que yo – bufó el gato cruzando los brazos y mirando a un lado

Naruto sonrió perversamente

_Amaneciste con energía hoy, eh? – preguntó acercándose a abrazarlo

_Y tú pareces un viejo que no aguanta ni un mañana – se burló el neko… la psicología inversa era lo mejor

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – se rió el rubio, haciendo que Sasuke arrugue el entrecejo – Sasuke, tú sabes perfectamente que no hay hombre en esta aldea con más energía que yo – dijo con una sonrisa radiante, luego le susurró al oído – y no tienes ni idea como disfruto haciéndote mío

_¿Entonces…? – preguntó el neko medio hipnotizado esperando los besos

_Pero el deber llama – dijo Naruto sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos – te prometo que cuando llegue a casa vamos a-

_Sí, como la anterior vez – lo interrumpió cortante

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Sasuke solo desvió la mirada y resopló, odiaba que sus orejas rebelen lo que sentía permaneciendo gachas.

_Sasuke…

_Está bien, te esperaré… - comenzó a caminar lejos de él – a ver si llegas a casa esta vez

Apenas había comenzado a andar cinco pasos, ya lo agarraban un par de fuertes brazos por la cintura.

_Te gusta tener el control sobre mí, no, minino? – susurró el Uzumaki en su oído

_... – y Sasuke sonrió satisfecho

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Dónde se habrá metido ese baka? – dijo Tsunade hecha una furia. La reunión comenzó hace diez minutos y ese mocoso no aparecía siendo uno de los principales a estar presentes.

Se abrió la puerta

_Hola, Tsunade oba-chan, perdón por la tardanza, estaba perdido en el laberinto del amor, hahaha! – rió gracioso el rubio

_... – nadie más reía

_Y… en el camino de la vida – agregó tentativo

_¡Siéntate de una vez! – Naruto asustado se sentó rápidamente – Bueno, empecemos…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_... Ah! – gimió el neko sin aliento cuando su espalda chocó la pared en medio de un húmedo beso y fogosas caricias brindadas por el rubio en todo su cuerpo - … en el armario? – preguntó medio ido al ver donde lo había metido el rubio

_Sí… el otro día me quedé con las ganas de meterte justamente a este armario… mmh… y hacerte mío – murmuró Naruto degustando el cuello albino del moreno, ya lleno de marcas suyas.

_Pervertido… - jadeó Sasuke cuando sintió la mano de Naruto en su miembro - … ahh… ¿y por qué no lo hiciste, dobe?

_Porque apareció Shikamaru

_Ese… maldito…

**/*/*/Mientras tanto, en la reunión/*/*/**

_Uuuy…

_¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? – preguntó Ino

_No lo sé, se me estremeció todo mi cuerpo de repente, tengo escalofríos

**/*/*/En el armario/*/*/ **

_Sasuke … te lo voy a hacer contra la pared… - le susurró el rubio al neko que jadeaba sin fuerzas por la liberación que tuvo hace un segundo en la mano de Naruto, y asintió obediente – date la vuelta – ordenó

Sasuke obedeció todo sumiso hasta que…

_¿QUE? ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES TÚ PARA MANDARME A HACER LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS, DOBE? – se volvió a voltear hacia Naruto, pero éste no lo dejó apresándolo contra la pared con su cuerpo - ¡Agh! ¡Dé…! ¡jame…!

_Ssshhh… - le susurró en el oído y comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo, haciendo que su miembro cobre vida otra vez – Así no se le habla al _Amo_

_A… mo…? – preguntó el neko desconectado del mundo de nuevo, por las caricias renovadas en su hombría, de cara a la pared.

_Sí, yo soy tu _amo, _tu dueño, y lo vas a gritar mientras te hago mío, ¿entendiste, gatito? – dijo el rubio con un gutural gruñido y comenzó a bajar los pantalones del neko, quien ignorando cómo se estremecía hasta la cola por la petición de Naruto, decidió no dejarse ganar.

_¡Ni de coña! ¡Yo no soy tu estúpida mascotaAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó al sentir la fuerte penetración – ¡Maldito bruto!

_Mmmh… Sasuke, pareciera que cada vez te pones más estrecho – murmuró el rubio hundiendo con gusto su cara en el cabello negro del gato

_¡Y tú más idiota! – gruñó el Uchiha tratando de soportar el dolor, luego respiró hondo. Él mismo se sorprendía de lo rápido que se acostumbraba y sin preparación – ya… muévete…

_No

_¿QUE? – gritó el neko mosqueado

_No me moveré, hasta que me lo pidas como se debe

_¿Y cómo se supone que es eso? – preguntó Sasuke impaciente

_Con un "Amo… por favor"

_¡JAMÁS!

_Bueno

_¡AH! – sintió una profunda y certera estocada golpear en su ser, su cola se estremecía del deleite. Pero de repente, sintió que el rubio comenzaba a salir de él, y no precisamente para volver a entrar y embestir - ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el neko volteándose asustado

_Me voy – dijo el Uzumaki como si nada – si tú no quieres, yo no puedo obligarte, neko-teme

_¿QUIEN DICE QUE NO QUIERO? – gritó el gato desesperado, al ver la cara seria del rubio

_Si tú no quieres concederme una simple petición, yo no tengo por qué concederte una a ti, no lo crees?

_¡MALDITO DOBE! – sentía que le ardía la cara - ¡ESTA ME LA PAGARÁS!

Naruto lo miró esperando. El neko lo miraba enojado y con las mejillas rojas, luego se mordió el labio inferior y desvió bruscamente la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Para el Uzumaki esa era una respuesta afirmativa.

El rubio sonrió seductor, volviendo sus labios a los del neko enojado, que se desquitaba arañando su espalda con rabia y fuerza por encima de la ropa.

_Y bien, gatito? – lo llamó el rubio, metiendo sus dedos en la ya dilataba entrada, haciendo que Sasuke se estremezca entre sus brazos cuando tocó cierto punto.

Se escuchó un ronroneo

__... Amo… _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Bien, a la primera persona a la que atacaron fue Subaku no Gaara, el actual kazekage, pero al parecer no encontraron lo que buscaban. Según los lugares donde atacaron, todo indica que el siguiente objetivo es Konoha, y debemos id… Naruto, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó la rubia impaciente

_E-Etto… N-Nada… - decía el rubio removiéndose en su asiento como un gusano, y todo rojo

_¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño? – preguntó la rubia sin opción. Esto era vergonzoso.

_S-Sí – el Uzumaki se levantó apresurado, ocultando algo entre las piernas - ahora vuelv-!

¡Poof!

No resistió…

El kage bushin no resistió los espasmos que estaba sufriendo el Naruto real en ese instante, desapareciendo delante de los ojos de todos los presentes en la reunión.

**_¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!** – fue el grito lleno de ira que dio la hokage golpeando la mesa

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_... _Ah!... Ah!... amo_… - era increíble como esa simple y tonta palabra hacía que Naruto dé más fuerte de lo que nunca dio - … amo… Naruto… _¡amo!_

_Aaah… minino… - empujó con más fuerza contra la cadera del neko, adentrándose más en él, viendo su propio miembro entrar y salir ya completamente húmedo y lleno de semen, el cual también resbalaba por las blancas piernas del gato.

__... más fuerte!_ – pidió Sasuke sin aire. Hace un momento sintió un punto profundo que lo hizo sentir como si no se pudiera más, y quería que le vuelva a dar ahí

_¿En serio lo quieres más fuerte? Te puedo lastimar – dijo Naruto dudoso

_¡Maldición, dobe! ¡Cumplí con tu maldito fetiche y ni aún así me-_AAAHH! _– su espalda se arqueó tratando de retener las sensaciones y sus orejas se movían inquietas, comenzó a ver todo raro sabiendo que era por su sharingan que se activaba y desactivaba una y otra vez.

_Así lo quieres, no? pues así será – gruñó el rubio y esta vez tenía a Sasuke completamente contra la pared, haciendo que el miembro del neko se restriegue fuertemente con el frío y áspero cemento por la fuerza con la que lo embestía.

_... Narutooo… ah!... _amo_… - gemía Sasuke con un hilo de saliva cayendo hacia su mentón, al borde del colapso, apoyando un lado de la cara a la pared para no chocar una y otra vez su cabeza en cada estocada que sentía que lo partían en dos.

_Tranquilo… ya vamos a terminar, ¿no te estoy lastimando?

_Cá… llate… - sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer inconsciente. ¿quién se iba a preocupar de si lo está lastimando con semejantes espasmos en su piel? – Naruto… - sus piernas temblaron - no aguanto… aaahhh…

Arañó dejando marcas en la pared echando su cabeza para atrás, mientras que, al sentir bajar su semilla, apretaba y ahogaba el miembro de Naruto dentro de él. Las embestidas desenfrenadas y desesperadas empezaron y el miembro del rubio rozaba sus paredes de piel fuertemente, chocando bruscamente con su próstata, haciendo que el moreno sienta el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de la cola, estremeciendo su espina dorsal y llegando a la punta de sus orejas. Jadeaba fuerte, sus pulmones ya no eran suficientes, el oxígeno se le hizo espeso, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero ya no veía nada. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca…

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

_Mmmmmmh… - gimió el rubio corriéndose dentro de su neko, y Sasuke tan extasiado que no fue capaz de dejar salir su voz, sólo echó bruscamente la cabeza para atrás en el hombro del rubio e inmediatamente cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Naruto, quien lo abrazó sujetándolo con fuerza para que no se caiga – ehm… - miró al neko inmóvil y largado como si fuera de trapo en sus brazos – creo que ya no más fetiches, dattebayo

_¡Narutooo! – escuchó gritos afuera… oh,oh. Ahora que recordaba, había recibido la información de que su bushin desapareció, por lo cual, indudablemente, Tsunade lo castraría… ¡ESO ES HORRIBLE!

_¡Naruto-kun! – ese era Lee

_Oh, mierd* – murmuró Naruto con el neko en brazos, y con los intrusos cerca.

_Siento su olor en este armario – escuchó decir a Kiba, luego intentó abrir la puerta – está con llave… ¿Naruto, estás ahí?

_¡Empuja! – dijo otro

¡CRASH!

Derrumbaron la puerta.

Se adentraron Kiba, Lee y Shikamaru al armario y vieron…

Nada

_Veamos si está aquí su olor – dijo Kiba y para asegurarse (porque a él no le gusta equivocarse) olfateó alrededor buscando el aroma de Naruto -… ugh… - hizo una mueca - aquí hay un olor muy raro… me estoy… mareando… - se agarró la cabeza y salió corriendo de allí

_¿Eh? – Lee inspeccionó un poco y vio un líquido pegajoso y espeso en la pared - ¿Qué es esto? – lo tocó con los dedos.

Shikamaru bostezó aburrido y estaba a punto de irse a buscar a otro lado… hasta que escuchó…

__Purrr… purrr… purrr…_

_Por las barbas de… - fue lo único que dijo estupefacto mientras se le abrían los ojos a más no poder, al darse cuenta

_¡Oye! es pegajoso – dijo Lee ante su descubrimiento

_¡LAVATE LAS MANOS! – gritó Shikamaru… y Shikamaru nunca acostumbra a gritar, y es aterrador cuando lo hace.

_¿Qué? ¿por qué? – preguntó extrañado Lee

_Es que… - no sabía qué decir, y así como no acostumbra a gritar, no acostumbra a sonrojarse… pero lo hizo sin poder evitarlo

_... – Lee se quedó más curioso aún con el líquido que tenía en los dedos, y los acercó para olerlo

_¡NO HAGAS ESO!

_¿Qué? solo quiero saber que es

_Es… una sustancia que te quita vitalidad

_¿En serio?

_Sí, ve a lavarte ahora mismo o sino… ehm… ya no tendrás fuerza de juventud

3, 2, 1 y…

_¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – Lee salió corriendo desesperado - ¡LAVANDINA! ¡LAVANDINA! ¡DONDE HAY LAVANDINA! ¡GAI-SENSEI AUXILIOOOOOOOO!

_Uff… - suspiró Nara, para después acercarse muy ceñudo hasta las ropas de jounin que estaban amontonadas allí, las apartó y…

__purrr… purrr… purrr…_

_Naruto – dijo Nara con voz ultratumba

El rubio, acostado ahí con el neko en brazos quien ronroneaba bien abrazado a él, solo sonrió y Shikamaru sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo muy idiota…

_Heheheh… hola, Shikamaru. Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí, ¿también sentiste esa rara necesidad de ponerte cómodo en un armario? - ¿lo ven?

_...

_...

_...

_No me lastimes…

_Tú eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza – gruñó el de coleta muy enfadado… y por si fuera poco, avergonzado.

_Es que… - comenzó a explicar el Uzumaki - yo estaba yendo a la reunión pero de repente Sasuke se me atravesó en el camino y…

_Ahórrate explicaciones… por lo que más quieras – pidió Shikamaru serenamente

_Ok

_Ahora muévete, irresponsable – lo agarró de la oreja

_¡Itaiiiiiiiiii!

¿Por qué todos lo agarran de la oreja? No pueden agarrarlo de otra parte? No sé, tal vez la nariz, los dedos, el codo, los hombros o algo? ¡Las orejas duelen, maldición!

_Vamos – soltó su oreja y lo agarró de la ropa del hombro izquierdo, en el que no estaba acostado Sasuke

**_Él no va a ningún lado **– dijo el neko aterradoramente mirando a Nara con su sharingan, quien inmediatamente se alejó de Naruto - nos vamos a casa – se levantó junto con el rubio

_¿A casa? – preguntó el Uzumaki

_Sí, es que me aburro… - simple y llana respuesta - vamos a continuar lo que dejamos a medias – le susurró en su oído

_... … - se quedó tieso - pero si no lo dejamos a medias – le susurró de vuelta… estaba comenzando a sospechar que ese neko SÍ tomó viagra.

_Kami, dame fuerzas – murmuró Shikamaru por lo bajo y agarrándose su cabeza

De repente dos semipersonas aparecieron y se notaba que habían corrido mucho.

_¡Ah! ¡Aquí estas! – jadeó una de las semipersonas muy cansada, acercándose a Sasuke sin respiración - Ven aquí, Sasuke – lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza

_Demonios, lo buscamos por todas partes – dijo la otra semipersona también muy cansada, y luego miró a su acompañante, el cual agarraba a Sasuke, con mucha rabia - ¡Te dije que el primer lugar donde buscar tenía que ser donde Naruto!

_Es que… - se encogió el otro como quien no quiere recibir un golpe – era demasiado obvio… ¡tanto que parecía mentira! – se defendió.

_Obito, Kakashi-sensei… ¿qué les pasó? – preguntó el rubio pasmado al verlos con sus ropas quemadas y deshechas, y ellos todo chamuscados y con muchos chinchones y arañazos, y pareciera que intentaron castrarlos porque tenían heridas de espada en sus piernas, muy cerca de la "zona peligrosa"… o mejor dicho, de la "zona que peligra"

_Ehm… heheheh – rió el neko moreno, que era el que agarraba a Sasuke de la muñeca – nos atacó godzilla – bufó jetón.

_Perdón por los contratiempos – dijo Kakashi – ya nos llevaremos a Sasuke ¡Vamos, Sasuke!

_¡Déjenme! No me toquen! – forcejeaba el moreno mientras esos dos se lo llevaban arrastrando de ambas muñecas, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas después del… ehm… humhumhum

_ _"Qué bueno que se lo lleven…"_ – pensaba Shikamaru aburrido de esta situación.

_Vamos, deja que Naruto tiene cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo Kakashi tratando de calmarlo. Sasuke se rindió y se dejó llevar, pero no sin antes girarse a mirar a Naruto con sus orejitas negras hacia atrás y luego agachar la mirada.

_¡Déjenlo, dattebayo! – ordenó el rubio corriendo al lado de su neko

_Pero tú dijiste que… - quiso objetar el Uchiha mayor.

_Para otra ocasión háganlo bien – Naruto se acercó a Sasuke para abrazarlo, y éste miraba a los otros dos victorioso sin que el rubio se dé cuenta – ahora ya no los necesito, vamos a casa, Sasuke

_Hump – dijo Sasuke arrogante sonriendo de lado mientras miraba a los restantes presentes y yéndose con el blondo.

_¡Espera, Naruto! – lo detuvo asustado Shikamaru - ¿Qué le diré a la hokage?

_Agh, no sé, tú invéntate algo, eres muy inteligente, adiós – se despidió y se fue antes de que Nara pudiera objetar

_¿Por qué lo más problemático siempre me pasa a mí? – se quejó el de coleta agarrándose la cara con frustración

_Tsk… - murmuró Obito - ¡Ahora Naruto está enojado con nosotros por tu culpa! – acusó apuntando a Kakashi

_¿Que hice yo? – preguntó el peligris frunciendo el ceño

_Dejaste escapar a Sasuke

_Tú lo dejaste escapar

_¡No, tú!

_¡Tú!

_¡Tú!

_¡Tú!

_¡TÚ! ¡TÚ! ¡Y SOLO TUUUUUUUUU!... ... ahora ven aquí y dame un beso

_No seas idiota, Obito… ¡S-SUELTAMEEEEE!

Shikamaru tenía una gota gigante en la cabeza, y se decía mentalmente…

__ "Piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito!"_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	7. La única solución coherente es

**SASUKE NEKO**

**Cap. 7.- La única solución factible y coherente es… … … … Violar al gato. **

**.**

**.**

_**/Día Uno/**_

El neko autoproclamado (y proclamado por la mayoría) el más sexy de Konoha iba caminando tranquilamente por las tranquilas calles del tranquilo pueblo donde había mucha gente tranquila y… bueno… el neko no estaba TAN tranquilo como la gente de su alrededor, considerando la cola negra completamente esponjada y las venas por reventar en la cabeza, las cuales estaban allí sin motivo aparente.

_Buenos días – lo saludó amablemente una chica (madre soltera) con su niño, en un intento de acercarse a él (probablemente una de sus mil fans).

Ante ese amable saludo, el neko respondió…

**_¡¿QUE TIENEN DE BUENOS?**

_¡Buaaaaaaaahhhhhh! – lloró el niño de más o menos cinco años agarrado de la pierna de su madre, que estaba igual de horrorizada

Con los gritos del niño la cola del neko se esponjó más y su sharingan se activó

**_¡¿DE QUE ESTAS LLORANDO? ¡CÁLLATE ANTES DE QUE TE DÉ VERDADERAS RAZONES PARA LLORAR!**

_... – silencio…

_Estúpidos mocosos… - murmuraba el neko mientras se iba

Y así, señoras y señores, empieza lo que probablemente llegarán a ser los días de mayor terror de la historia en Konoha…

Alguien había dejado a un neko asesino suelto

_**/Día Dos/**_

El neko negro caminaba por las tranquilas calles, que estaban muy tranquilas y calladas, ni un alma decía nada. El moreno tenía la cola completamente erizada, y para aquellos que dudaban que su elemento sea rayo, ahí lo tenían, caminando completamente dominante con su chidori nagashi activado en todo el cuerpo… nuevamente sin motivo aparente.

A este punto el neko tenía toda la calle libre, porque la gente se desviaba nada más verlo a unos kilómetros de distancia…

Sip, definitivamente los días de mayor terror de la historia en Konoha

_**/Día Tres/**_

Las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas, todos estaban metidos en sus casas y nadie quería salir. Tenían miedo de toparse con esa bestia…

Nadie sabía por qué estaba tan enojado ¡Nadie podía saberlo!

Bueno, nadie excepto por una persona…

_Naruto… - habló el sannin con los dedos en su entrecejo tratando de _pacientarse_ con el que tenía en frente - ¿podrías hacerme el favor de largarte de mi casa? No es que me moleste tu presencia, pero es que es raro hacer 'cositas' con… _alguien_, estando tú aquí

_P-Pero… - habló el rubio con algo de miedo – no tengo a donde más ir, y si voy a mi casa… moriré

Y no mentía

_¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Jiraya muy aburrido - ¿por Sasuke? ¿en serio está tan mal?

_P-Pues…

_¡PUM! _

De repente la puerta de la casa de Jiraya se abrió estrepitosamente

Ambos ninjas voltearon y vieron a un neko negro muy pero MUY furioso

_¡¿DONDE ESTA NARUTO? – gritó y de su boca salió humo, lo cual no era muy raro tomando en cuenta que el neko está completamente chamuscado - ¡LO VOY A DESCUARTIZAR! – gritó mostrando su sharingan…

Obito Uchiha (para alivio de todos los presentes)

_¡¿QUE? – grita el rubio muy confundido - ¡¿POR QUE A MÍ?

_¡TÚ ME HICISTE ESTO! – se apuntó a sí mismo, un poco más y le duele el apenas apuntarse.

_¡YO NO HICE NADA! – se defendió el rubio al mismo tono que el neko.

_¡CLARO QUE SI! ¡TÚ ERES EL RESPONSABLE Y SI SASUKE SE ATREVE A HACERLE ALGO A KAKASHI, TE MATO! ¡TE MATO, ME ESCUCHASTE?

El Uzumaki no podría estar más desconcertado ante la acusación.

_Repito, ¿por qué a mí, tebayooo? – preguntó con lagrimones en los ojos.

_¡Porque tú eres el responsable! – le repitió el neko - ¿Que no eres consciente de eso?

_¿Cómo que yo soy el responsable? – su cara era pura incredulidad - ¡Ese es el estado natural de Sasuke!

_¡Sasuke ha estado con la cola esponjada por tres días! ¡seguro que tú tienes la culpa! – recalcó el "tío" del mencionado - ¡Está muy enojado!

_¿En serio? Yo creí que se había vuelto un gato persa … - comentó Jiraya sarcásticamente sumándose a la conversación – ¿y por qué te acercaste a Sasuke sabiendo que está de tan mal humor?

_¿Cómo iba a imaginar que atacaría a su amado tío?

_...

_...

_...

_¡Y MIRA COMO DEJÓ MI COLA!

_¡PUNCH!_ – ese fue el golpe que le plantó a Naruto en la cabeza

_¡ITAI!

_Ehm, voy a traer algo de té – dijo Jiraya sonriendo y se retiró rápidamente

_¡Eres un seme irresponsable! – le reclamó el neko al rubio - ¡Sasuke es tu uke, maldición!

_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Naruto aún sobándose la cabeza

_¡TIENE MUCHO QUE VER! Depende del seme el mantener a raya al uke. Si el uke está feliz, es gracias al seme, si el uke está triste es por culpa del seme, si el uke está enojado es por algo que hizo o NO hizo el seme! ¡Tú eres el estúpido sol del cual Sasuke gira alrededor y eres tú quien determina su clima!

_... … - no sabía qué decir… su cerebrito estaba procesando la información, y cuando lo hizo… - ¡No es cierto! – contraatacó – ¡Yo no hice nada para que esté así!

_¡Estoy seguro que es tu culpa! ¡Cualquier cosa que pase es tu culpa! ¡Si Sasuke destruye Konoha será tu culpa!

_¡POR QUEEEEEEE! – gritó el rubio dramáticamente… le dolía su cabeza, y no era por el golpe

De repente el neko Uchiha lo agarró de la solapa y lo acercó a su rostro de forma desafiante y aterradora

_Escúchame bien… - habló tenebrosamente - ser seme no es solo 'estar arriba', sabias eso? Ser seme requiere de una gran responsabilidad y si no estás dispuesto a cargar con aquella responsabilidad entonces deserta de tu puesto como seme!

_¡NUNCA!

_¡Entonces haz algo al respecto!

_¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDO!

_Tsk…. A ver, ¿has visto a Kakashi últimamente?

_Ehm… Sí

_¿Recuerdas que el fin de semana estaba muy enojado?

_¿Que si lo recuerdo? ¡casi me pegó con un raikiri, tebayo!

_Pues… eso fue porque yo… - empezó a decir el neko algo avergonzado – le había prometido comprarle el último tomo Icha Icha antes de que se agote y… lo olvidé

_... … - el rubio no tenía palabras - ¿y no te mató?

_No, bueno… _casi_… pero corrí a conseguirle uno… no le digas a nadie pero lo tuve que robar – murmuró muy bajito

_¿A quién? – murmuró Naruto de vuelta

_Aaaaaaa… - hizo una pausa de suspenso - ti

_...

_...

_¡MALDITO NEKO! ¡A MÍ ME COSTÓ ROBARSELO A ERO-SENNIN!

_¡AGH! – Obito ahora tenía dos manos estrangulándolo (al puro estilo de los Simpson)

_¡ZAS!_

_¡AUCH! – lo soltó gracias al arañazo

_¡No cambiemos de tema y vamos a lo que interesa! – reclamó Obito muy encrespado - ¿viste a Kakashi ayer?

_Sí… - refunfuñó el rubio haciendo puchero – estaba leyendo MI libro Icha Icha ¿y eso _qué_?

_No sé si lo notaste, pero está de muy buen humor – dijo el moreno con orgullo

_Ahora que lo dices… - el rubio se puso pensativo – parecía cerdito en lodo, yo le dije ayer que no pude hacer el informe de la última misión y él en vez de enojarse me sonrió y me dijo que no me preocupe, que él podía hacerlo

_¿Ves?

_¿Y eso es por ti?

_Claro

_¿Y qué hiciste para tenerlo tan feliz?

_¡COF!... ehm… … pues… ¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA! – ratificó el humanoide – la cuestión es que eso se logra conociendo lo que le gusta o disgusta, tienes que analizar al uke, escudriñarlo, ¡ESTUDIARLO!

_No me gusta estudiar – lloriqueó el blondo

¡PUNCH!

_¡AY! – otro golpe en la cabeza

_Escucha, sé que tener un uke predecible se vuelve muy aburrido, y lo lindo de tu relación es que cada día descubres más y más cosas de él… ¡pero por lo menos debes saber lo básico, hombre!

_¡PERO YO SÉ LO BASICO! – se defendió el rubio - Sé que le gusta y lo que no! y a veces hago cosas que lo hacen enojar a propósito para hacerlo enojar un ratito y peleo con él a veces pero es costumbre y fachada, nunca nos enojamos en serio! ¡No entiendo qué es lo que pude haber hecho! ¡Además lo que usted dice no es del todo cierto! ¡Cuando yo hago cosas que le gustan él igual me pega!

_¡Pero con cariño!

_¡Pero igual duele!

_Aaaagh… - Obito se agarró la frente con impaciencia, de esa forma no llegarían a ningún lado - Tienes que recapitular para reconocer el problema, veamos, ¿desde cuándo empezó esa actitud cruel y despiadada?

_Desde el lunes – contestó Naruto, casi sin pensar

_Mmh… - Obito se puso pensativo - ¿desde qué momento?

_Pues… - el rubio se puso pensativo también, tratando de recordar - desde que llegué de una misión, tebayo

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando llegaste de la misión?

_Pues…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__¡Ya llegué! – anunció el rubio al entrar a su casa, muy cansado y feliz de haber llegado_

_Se estaba sacando sus zapatos para sentirse más libre, cuando de repente una figura apareció parada en frente suyo_

__¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó la voz ultratumba del neko, se veía con cara de pocos amigos_

__¿Eh? – Naruto lo miró confundido por la pregunta – en una misión, tebayo _

__Tsk… - el neko chasqueó la lengua con rabia - ¿con quién? – exigió saber_

__Con… Sai, Hinata y Sakura-chan, ¿por qué?_

__..._

__P-Pero, Sasuke… ¡yo te avisé!_

_**/*/Fin de Flash Back/*/**_

_Aaagh… - Obito se tapó el rostro con decepción

_¡Yo le había dicho que iba a ir a una misión y con quienes! - se defendió el Uzumaki sabiendo lo que el neko estaba pensando - ¡Fue a _él_ a quien no le dio la gana de escucharme mientras veía esa estúpida película de terror de gatos endiablados que se comen a la gente!

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__Sasukeeeee… - lo llamó Naruto acercándose al neko que estaba sentado frente al televisor, muy atento – oye, teme… - volvió a tratar de llamar su atención, mientras se sentaba a su lado – mañana voy a ir a una misión, tebayo_

__..._

__No es una misión larga, pero es difícil… - comenzó a comentar – por eso somos un equipo de cuatro, y estamos Sai, Sakuran-chan, Hinata y yo _

__... – el neko ni lo miraba, seguía con sus ojos pegados a la pantalla_

__Va a ser una misión muy emocionante – seguía comentando el rubio – hay un criminal de rango S que amenaza con-_

_El neko agarró el control y aumentó volumen a la tele_

__Ehm… ¿tú no quieres acompañarnos? _

_Más volumen_

__Tomaré eso como un no… _

_**/*/Fin de Flash Back/*/**_

_¡No es una película estúpida! – reclamó el neko - ¡Es la mejor película! ¡Algún día los nekos dominaremos el mundo! ¡EL MUNDO! Muahahahaha!

_...

_...

_...

_¡Ejem! En fin, ¿y le pediste disculpas?

_¡¿Por qué rayos voy a pedirle disculpas si fue SU culpa? – contrarrestó el Uzumaki - ¡Además debería estar feliz porque estoy sometiéndome a su castigo, dattebayo!

_¿Castigo? – pestañeó sorprendido - ¿Cuál castigo?

_Que no puedo tocarlo en un mes entero – dijo el blondo con pesadumbre e impotencia - en otras palabras nada de caricias, ni besos, ni nada, y mucho menos amor…

_... … - Obito no podía creerlo - ¿y tú… idiota… le hiciste caso?

_¡Claro! – contestó de inmediato - Si no se enoja

_...

_...

_¡ERES UN BAKAAAAAAAAAA! – el rubio se llevó tremendo espanto - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle caso? ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema? ¡No me extraña que esté así!

_¿Pero por qué? – le causaba tanta frustración no entender - ¡Si yo estoy haciendo lo que dice! ¿No es eso lo que quiere?

_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡¿cómo te atreves a dejar a un neko sin caricias por tanto tiempo después de acostumbrarlo de esa manera? ¿Estás loco? Sasuke es un _neko_, y para rematar _UKE_, a los nekos nos encantan las caricias y los mimos ¿y tú lo dejas sin su ración diaria? ¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE! ¡TE MATARÉEEEEEE!

_¡AAAAAHHH!

De repente apareció Jiraya con una charolita

_Aquí está el té… eh? …. – vio que el par de pelopinchos estaba rodando en el suelo tratando de matarse el uno al otro - ¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta! ¡Sepárense! – corrió a separarlos

_¡Este es un ser sin corazón! – chilló el neko apuntando al rubio - ¡Se atrevió a dejar a mi sobrinito en la abstinencia!

El cuerpo de Naruto temblaba con rabia, y de repente levantó su mirada hacia el neko, quien se sobresaltó del miedo.

El rubio había explotado

_¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA, NEKO CHIFLADO? ¡QUIEN ESTA EN ABSTINENCIA SOY YO! ¡Y SI SASUKE DECIDE CASTIGARME POR UN AÑO, YO LO RESPETO! ¡Y NO IMPORTA SI ME MUERO EN EL INTENTO PERO NO PIENSO DARLE RAZONES PARA ALEJARSE DE MÍ!

_...

_...

Obito se quedó perplejo por lo que había dicho, hasta que…

_¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES NEKO CHIFLADO, HUMANO SIN CEREBRO?

_¡¿QUIERES PELEAR? - el rubio se puso en posición de ataque - ¡PELEEMOS!

_¡CUANDO QUIERAS! – el otro hizo lo mismo

_¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ese obviamente, fue Jiraya

_...

_...

_...

_Tsk… - fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco para acentuar su autoridad en la casa, luego miró a su alumno seriamente - Naruto, cuando un uke te castiga respecto a 'mimos', es solo de dientes para afuera, tienes que reconocer eso, si Sasuke estaba enojado lo mínimo que debías hacer era algo que a él le guste y llenarlo de mimos! No hacerle caso a un cruel y absurdo castigo que se le ocurrió a Sasuke en el calor del momento!

_¿Qué cree que no traté de acercarme? – dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño - ¡Apenas me le aproximo y ya usa su chidori nagashi!

_Lo siento mucho, pero te tocó un uke muy difícil y tienes que liar con eso – ratificó el neko presente – tu persistencia y cariño deben ser mayores que su enojo, ¡Y SI NO CONSIGUES ESO ENTONCES DEJALE EL PUESTO A ALGUIEN QUE SÍ PUEDA!

**_¡CALLATE, IMBECIL! - **ahora no sólo Obito estaba asustado, también Jiraya, y más al reconocer esos ojos rojos -¡Y NO HABLEN COMO SI MI RELACION CON SASUKE FUERA GENERALIZADA! ¡ÉL ES UNICO, NO LO COMPAREN CON NADIE, PAR DE ESTUPIDOS "SEMES EXPERTOS"!

_¡Pero…! – quiso hablar el neko

**_¡QUE TE CALLES!**

¡PUM! – salió cerrando la puerta de un golpazo

_Mi puerta… … - fue lo único que dijo Jiraya, luego miró a Obito y… - ¿estás llorando?

_¡NO! es solo que…! … mis emociones se desbordan por los ojos! – se limpió los ojos rápidamente – Es que… no acostumbro a gritarle de ese modo… No debí haberle dicho eso a Naruto… él tiene razón, la situación no es completamente estandarizada, pero también es verdad lo que digo, Naruto tiene que entender que Sasuke gira en torno a él… aunque, kuso… Sasuke en verdad es un neko difícil – admitió el Uchiha con pesadez

_No te preocupes, si conozco a alguien que puede manejar a ese neko, ese es Naruto, y nadie más

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Sasuke…? – abrió la puerta de su casa con mucho cuidado, mientras asomaba su cabeza por ella – Sasukeeeee…

_¡¿QUE? – retumbó la voz del neko en todas la paredes de la casa

_¡Ah! – obviamente, eso asustó al rubio – Ehm… compré crema de leche – le dijo sonriendo amablemente mientras suspendía la bolsa de compras que tenía en la mano – ¿quieres?

_¡NO!

_Está bien – el Uzumaki encogió los hombros como si nada y fue a sentarse al sofá, prendiendo la tele – entonces me la comeré yo solo – sacó la lata de la bolsa y la abrió

Sasuke infló su pecho con arrogancia y salió de la sala a paso de elefante.

_Mmmh, que rico… - degustaba el rubio con una cuchara – mmmh… esta es la mejor marca, tengo que comprarla más seguido, tebayo – comentaba para sí mismo en voz alta - lástima que sea muy cara – encogió los hombros – bueno, ya se acabó, voy a ir a darme una ducha caliente – y se levantó dejando la lata en la mesita de sala.

El rubio salió aparentemente tranquilo de la sala, pero ni bien pasó la puerta se ocultó detrás de un pilar.

Yyyy… ¡CHAN! Como esperaba. El neko apareció al instante dentro de la sala, acercándose al sofá.

Naruto dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía privilegiado al saber que nadie más en este mundo sería capaz de ver una escena que para él era TAN tierna… es que ver a Sasuke agarrando la lata de crema de leche y metiendo su dedito para ver si quedó algo para después llevárselo a la boca era sin duda algo taaaaaaaaaan lindo.

_ _"Aawww… " _- no pudo evitar pensar eso con la mayor ternura del mundo, y afortunadamente lo "pensó" y no lo "dijo", porque ya estaría muerto.

En fin, era momento de "atacar".

El rubio se acercó lo más sigiloso posible al neko que estaba concentrado en obtener lo que podía de la lata con su dedo y…

¡TIN! Lo abrazó por atrás muy feliz

_**¡Chidori Nagashi!**

_¡AAAAHH! – el rubio salió volando varios metros más allá – kuso… - murmuró mientras se levantaba – está bien, teme – levantó la mirada seria hacia el neko que lo miraba furioso – ya no te molestaré en un mes entero, y para que veas que te respeto… - frunció el ceño y Sasuke comenzó a sentirse contraído, pero siguió mirando al rubio firmemente enojado – serán dos meses, dattebayo

_... – el neko no se esperaba eso, se quedó sorprendido y confundido, y sintió algo muy feo recorriéndole el cuerpo desde la punta de la cola hasta las orejas, pero aún así… - ¡B-BIEN! – le gritó de vuelta y después se mordió el labio inferior al ver salir al rubio por la puerta tranquilamente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

El blondo estaba acostado en el césped del prado en los límites de Konoha y, con las manos en la nuca y la mirada en el cielo, disfrutaba del aire fresco…

_Naruto… - escuchó una voz cerca de él.

_... – Naruto se volteó lo suficiente para ver de quién se trataba, y vio al neko Uchiha acercándose a él.

_Yo… - comenzó a decir el moreno – ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó – No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, fue solo la esponjosidad del momento, estaba enojado – empezó a justificarse rápidamente – me acababan de electrocutar con un chidori ¡compréndeme! – dijo Obito (Flor: No habrán creído que era Sasuke, o sí? XD, él jamás haría eso… o sí? ¬w¬)

_Ya lo sé, no se preocupe – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, invitándolo a sentarse junto a él a lo cual el neko accedió – además usted tenía algo de razón, depende de mí el que ese neko esté feliz y he fracasado… - admitió el rubio – ¿en serio cree que sea por… falta de caricias?

_Claro que sí – aseguró Obito de inmediato – a los nekos nos encantan las caricias, además Sasu-chan es… ehm…

_¿Es qué?

_Es… pues… está loquito por ti, me entiendes, verdad? – le guiñó un ojo

_Sí… ¡yo también me muero por hacerlo pedazos, tebayo!

_¿Qué? ¡¿Lo quieres matar? – preguntó el moreno horrorizado

_¡No!... ya sabe a qué me refiero – le guiñó el ojo sonriendo pícaramente

_Ooooh… - ya entendió - hihihihih

_Heheheh

(Flor: par de pervertidos -_-U)

_Ehm… acabo de pasar por tu casa y vi cómo estaba mi sobrino… - comentó neko rascándose la nuca con una expresión de preocupación – ¿Qué pretendes haciéndolo enojar **más**? Si lo que quieres es que cuando destruya Konoha, también destruya Suna de paso, lo estás logrando.

_¿Que qué pretendo? – dijo el rubio sonriendo - Pues, si es verdad que Sasuke muy MUY interiormente ha estado esperando mis perseverantes saltos sobre él, entonces lo que hago es meterle miedo, y de ese modo se rendirá

_No creo que resulte, él es muy orgulloso, cuando dice NO, es NO

_Claro que resultará, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, el que le haya dicho que serán dos meses, es como si echara mi castigo y ahora el castigado sea él, y a él no le gustan los castigos, tebayo, ya verás que no tarda en saltar encima de mí – ya saboreaba la victoria, se notaba en su cara

_¿Y si mejor dejas de esperar y usas la fuerza? – propuso el Uchiha

_Uhm… - Naruto llevó una mano a su mentón mientras pensaba - no quiero forzarlo

_Oh, vamos – insistió el humanoide - cuando entrenas con él, ustedes terminan casi matándose, y después revolcándose en el pasto como un par de animales salvajes…

_¡¿NOS HAN ESTADO ESPIANDO? – preguntó el rubio furioso y rojo de la vergüenza

_... Ahora será lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que Sasuke "no quiere" – continuó Obito ignorando la cara de Naruto – te aseguro que será una nueva experiencia para ti como seme, créeme, es genial someter a un uke furioso – sonrisa maliciosa

_Uhmmm… - su cara mostraba claramente que lo estaba considerando - ¿Sabe qué? ¡Tiene razón! ¡De hoy no pasa! – dijo el rubio animado - Pero primero voy a ver si mi plan ya dio resultado, y si no, va a ver quién es Naruto Uzumaki! – proclamó con orgullo

_Sí, y para que veas que te aprecio – sacó una bolsa de atrás de su espalda – toma – se la entregó

_¿Qué es esto? – agarró la bolsa, la abrió y… - _*GASP!*_ Obito-sensei… - lo miró como la persona más despreciable del mundo - usted es un pervertido – sonrió malévolo y cómplice - ¡Muchas gracias!

_Y… ¿me puedes dejar ver como compensación?

_¡NO!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Obito y Naruto se quedaron charlando un poco más, hasta que se hizo más tarde y decidieron regresar al pueblo. Pero al regresar no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, se quedaron atónitos… aunque no muy sorprendidos.

Mientras la gente corría de un lado a otro gritando horrorizada, una enorme nube negra relampagueando se asentaba sobre Konoha, más específicamente sobre la casa de Naruto, y allí, en el techo, estaba, nada más y nada menos que… Sasuke

Ante eso, lo único que salió de los labios del neko al lado de Naruto fue…

_Te lo dije

Y Naruto salió corriendo en dirección a Sasuke, luchando contra el fuerte viento.

Como pudo, el rubio subió al techo donde estaba su neko desquiciado, quien tenía los brazos levantados, en sus manos fluía chakra y relámpagos salían de ellas hacia la nube tormentosa… y parecía Zeus.

_¡¿QUE HACES, SASUKE? – gritó Naruto lo más fuerte que pudo ya que el ruido del viento y los truenos era muy alto

_¡CALLATE! – gritó el moreno devuelta sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo - ¡No me interrumpas! ¡Solo estoy entrenando! ¡Y NO ME HABLES NI TE ME ACERQUES!

Los truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a escucharse con más potencia y furia.

_¡VAS A DESTRUIR KONOHA! – trató el rubio

_¡ESO es parte del entrenamiento!

_...

_...

Más truenos y relámpagos

_Ya estuvo… - el rubio se tensó completamente y murmuraba con mucha rabia - esto es el colmo, yo, yo… - iba a estallar… lo sabía - **¡ESTUPIDO GATO! ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!**

_Y a mí que me impor-AH! – cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta, el rubio lo había alzado en brazos al estilo nupcial y lo estaba sacando del techo interrumpiendo su "entrenamiento" - ¡DEJAME! – comenzó a removerse el gato - ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTABA PROHIBIDO TOCARME! ¡QUE HACES! ¡BAJAME! ¡DEJAMEEEEEEE! – el neko clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Naruto, pero éste seguía caminando con el ceño fruncido como si fuera un robot, apenas mirando al frente

**_...**

_¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo advierto! – lo miró con su sharingan activado esperando causarle miedo, pero el rubio seguía mirando al frente - ¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!

Fluyó el raitón por su cuerpo y…

Naruto seguía caminando como robot con él aún en brazos sostenido firmemente. La cara de Naruto ni se había inmutado.

**_...**

Ahora Sasuke era el asustado

_... Na-Naruto! S-SUELATME! – comenzó a removerse otra vez, pero era como si el rubio hubiera sacado una fuerza sobrenatural de quién sabe dónde - ¡QUE TE PASA!

Sasuke seguía pataleando y Naruto siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de ambos. Abrió la puerta de una patada y la cerró de otra. Acto seguido tumbó al neko en la cama como un saco de papas y se puso de cuatro sobre él acorralándolo contra el colchón.

Sasuke se estremeció, no sabía si por miedo o por otra cosa (pero nunca admitiría que tenía miedo!... estaba… nervioso, sí, eso). Naruto lo miraba con una cara muy seria y sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad…

Espera un momento…

¿ROJOS?

_¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? – preguntó el moreno cohibido y frunciendo el ceño con fuerza; el nerviosismo de su voz y sus orejas hacia atrás demostraban lo turbado que estaba.

Y, ante esa mirada feroz que tenía el rubio que era como si estuviera mirando algo muy rico y delicioso, sabía que la respuesta a la pregunta que hizo no iba a ser de su conveniencia…

**_Violarte**

Estremecimiento total

_¡NO! – se quiso remover, pero, como hace un momento había pasado, no pudo con la fuerza del rubio, quien sujetaba sus muñecas - ¡ESTOY ENOJADO CONTIGO! ¡NO TE ACERCARAS A MI EN TODO UN MES! ¡ADEMAS Yo… - apretó los ojos como esforzándose - YO NO QUIERO! ¡Y COMO AL PARECER TÚ, MANIATICO SEXUAL, NO AGUANTAS NI UN DIA SIN MI PUES ESE ES TU CASTIGO, PERVERTIDO!

_**¿Pervertido?** – la burlona, ronca y rasposa voz del rubio no hacía más que estremecerlo, ¿qué había pasado con el dobe que hace una semana escapaba de él?... espera… por ahí había escuchado que escapaba porque no quería violarlo… o sea que… - **fuiste tú quien me volvió un pervertido, minino ** - el Uzumaki sonrió perversamente

_¡CALLATE! – gritó el neko claramente nervioso, y comenzando a removerse debajo del rubio, quien con la fuerza que imponía no le permitía escapar - ¡ALEJATEEEEE! – el rubio que estaba agarrando ambas muñecas del gato, suspendió las manos del moreno sobre su cabeza usando las suyas como cadenas, dejándolo más vulnerable - NO! – Naruto empezó a saborear el alvino cuello y a restregarse contra el cuerpo del neko, haciendo fricción sobre la ropa – N… Ah! NARUT-! – el rubio sonrió al sentir el miembro del gato ya duro. Como suponía, eso era lo que el bastardo esperaba – D-DETENTE! – pero seguía empeñado en hacerse el difícil removiéndose como quien no quiere, aunque su cuerpo señalaba exactamente lo contrario

El rubio sonrió de nuevo y pensó que sería más divertido si dejaba a Sasuke dar más pelea y para ver qué hacía, entonces dejó de ejercer tanta fuerza en su agarre a lo que el neko vio la "oportunidad" de escapar.

Sasuke se zafó y usó su chidori nagashi, haciendo que el rubio se enderece y ya no lo acorrale con su cuerpo. Entonces el neko de un salto salió de la cama y corrió hacia el escritorio donde precisamente estaba su katana. Luego se volteó amenazante con el arma y su sharingan activado, lo suficientemente aterrador como para que cualquier persona se espante…

Lastimosamente Naruto no era cualquier persona

_Siempre fuiste un neko huraño… - comentó el blondo sonriendo maliciosamente – pero también yo SIEMPRE supe lidiar contigo

Le causaba gracia ver al neko tratando de ponerse serio y terrorífico cuando estaba ahí jadeante y la cola se le estremecía muy visiblemente.

El blondo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

_¡No te acerques a mí o te mato! – amenazó el moreno y parecía que sus ojos ya se iban a salir de tanto que se esforzaba en poner una cruel mirada

_Miau Miau Miau Miau… - dijo el rubio mofándose y haciendo un ademán de quitarle importancia, como diciéndole al gato "hablas mucho"

_¡MALNACIDO! – gruñó el moreno ante la provocación y estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero de repente vio al rubio mirándolo malévolamente y sonriendo, y no sólo eso, al estar su sharingan activado percibió un chakra rojo y poderoso fluyendo por el cuerpo de Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, y de repente el rubio corrió hacia él con la clara intención de atraparlo y quién sabe qué más.

Y entonces Sasuke, haciendo uso de toda esa agilidad, destreza, fuerza, duro entrenamiento, habilidad y poder que tenía…

Corrió como desquiciado

No era que Sasuke fuera cobarde noooooo (Flor: Malpensadas!) lo que pasa es que no estaba frente a un "enemigo" que quería "pelear", era Naruto, y como había dicho y claramente se notaba, quería violarlo

El neko esquivaba las garras del rubio (Flor: Ahora se llamaban "garras", así las veía Sasuke en su imaginación) con agilidad, escapando, corriendo y saltando por todo el cuarto (había intentado salir por la puerta pero no sabía en qué momento el rubio puso un sello) y a medida que se le escapaba de las manos, más feroz se ponía Naruto.

Hasta que lo agarró de su cola (¡Desgraciada cola!) y lo estiró hacia él haciéndolo caer directamente en sus brazos.

Acto seguido el rubio lo estampó contra la pared con fuerza haciendo que el neko se queje de dolor.

_Verte así cansado es más excitante – comentó el rubio muy cerca del rostro del neko, que jadeaba dificultosamente de estar escapando, y su corazón palpitaba como un tambor.

_¡NARUTO, YA BASTA! – gritó el moreno mostrando su furioso sharingan. El rubio frunció el ceño y de repente alzó a Sasuke en el hombro como un saco de papas llevándolo a la cama - ¡SUELTAMEEEEE!

Lo tumbó a la cama y otra vez lo acorraló.

_No haces más que gritar… - gruñó el rubio con una voz rasposa a escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno, quien se sorprendió – me muestras tu sharingan, pero no lo usas, admítelo… estás igual o más excitado que yo – sonrió maliciosamente

La cara del neko se puso roja

_¡NO!

_Entonces te obligaré a admitirlo

_¿Qu…? – Sasuke escuchó un sonido muy raro y cuando se fijó se dio cuenta de que sus manos tenían esposas (N/A: cortesía de Obito-sensei :D) apresándolo en las barandas del espaldar de la cama - ¡SUELTAME, ESTUPIDO DOBE! – comenzó a lanzar patadas al aire pero el rubio el rubio sujetó sus piernas ejerciendo todo el peso, dejándolas completamente abiertas.

_A los gatos malos hay que castigarlos – con una sonrisa perversa se agachó hasta la entrepierna, ya que tenía sus manos ocupadas abriendo las piernas del neko, tendría que hacer lo demás con la boca

_¿QUE HACES?

El rubio agarró con los dientes las prenda lila del neko y la estiró con fuerza, arrancándosela de una sola. Luego siguió con el pantalón, el cual sólo lo bajó lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto el erecto miembro del moreno bajo su bóxer negro.

El neko respiraba fuerte, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras miraba atentamente lo que hacía el rubio.

Naruto comenzó a lamer por encima del bóxer

_¡ESTÚ… PIDO! – todo el cuerpo del neko se estremeció y quiso oponerse removiéndose, pero no había mucho caso – dé… jame… - comenzó a jadear al sentir esos labios por encima de su ropa interior humedeciendo la tela con la caliente saliva - …ahh…

Lo que no se esperaba el neko, era que el rubio se metió su miembro a la boca…

Con la tela encima

_¡AH! – Naruto comenzó a succionar fuertemente con el bóxer puesto, ya la saliva que mojaba esa prenda estaba mezclada con semen - ¡NA… RUTO! ¡pervertido! Due…le… No tan… fuerte…!... ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Arqueó la espalda cual felino ante semejante espasmo que sufrió al correrse.

_Hey, Sasuke… - lo llamó el rubio socarronamente mientras el neko recuperaba la respiración, éste abrió los ojos jadeante y miró al rubio – Mira – le dijo sonriente. El gato miró y el blondo suspendió el bóxer negro mostrándole su propio miembro bañado en semen blanco y espeso junto con la tela.

Al moreno se le subieron los colores a la cara.

_¡Te mata… ré! – comenzó a removerse otra vez y el rubio lo aplastó con todo su cuerpo

_La palabra "sexy" queda avergonzada ante tu esplendor, minino

_¡CALLA-AH! – el rubio lo dio la vuelta haciendo que quede de cara al colchón y el moreno sintió que le dolieron las muñecas por las esposas al girarse de ese modo.

_Hoy voy a hacer algo que no hemos hecho antes – anunció el rubio sacándose la ropa de la parte de arriba, sacándole el pantalón al gato y luego suspendiendo las caderas de éste, poniendo su perfecto trasero a su disposición

_... ¡! – Sasuke entró en pánico al estar en esa posición, se sentía vulnerable – ¡SUELTAME, IDIOTA!

De repente suena algo filoso cortando el viento, por lo cual supo que Naruto había sacado un kunai.

_¿QUE HARAS? - gritó el gato algo asustado

_Tranquilo minino bastardo, yo jamás haría algo que te lastime

Esas palabras lo tranquilizaron, sabía que el rubio nunca le haría daño pero así enojado y excitado como estaba nunca se sabe…. ¿pero entonces que iba a hacer con el kunai?

De repente escucho tela rompiéndose, no supo qué era hasta que sintió el aire chocar con su… _entrada_

_¿QUE ESTAS…? – el neko se sobresaltó al saberse tan expuesto

_Me encanta esa pequeña y caliente entrada tuya, minino – el rubio sonreía pervertido mientras miraba la entrada del neko a través del agujero que hizo en el bóxer – te va a encantar lo que haré…

Agarró con sus manos ambas nalgas estrujándolas y separándolas para tener más acceso y acercó su rostro…

_¿Qué vas a…? ¡AH! – la cola del neko se estremeció de placer junto con toda su columna vertebral - ¡Ah! ¡qué estás… AH! – sentía la lengua del rubio en su interior, dilatándolo y mojando sus paredes con su saliva caliente. No entraba muy profundo ya que la lengua no es muy larga, pero sabía exactamente donde tocar - ¡AH! ¡No…! ¡Naruto! ¡Eres un…! – su hombría, que aún estaba dentro de su ropa interior comenzó a endurecerse y a dolerle, el gato mordió la almohada tratando de reprimir sus gemidos que no eran dignos de un Uchiha - ¡…Nhg! ¡Mhg…! ¡Ngh…! – ok, no le sirvió de mucho morder la almohada

Entonces, de un momento a otro el rubio paró lo que estaba haciendo y Sasuke soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, quedó desplomado en la cama (sus caderas seguían levantadas porque Naruto aún lo sostenía) y sus blancas piernas comenzaron a temblar por la falta de fuerza mientras jadeaba.

Luego escuchó el sonido de las esposas. El rubio lo había soltado.

El neko lo miró por encima de su hombro y recibió un beso.

_ Sasuke… - susurró en su oreja de neko haciendo que el moreno se estremezca – tienes algo que, no importa lo que haga, siempre me hace caer ante ti

_Te… mata… ré… - jadeó el neko con rabia, pero no sonó como él quería porque aún le faltaba aire. El rubio sonrió pícaramente, Sasuke no sabía que él lo sabía… el neko, de haber querido soltarse, lo habría hecho. Primero no usó su sharingan en ningún momento sabiendo que el rubio no puede hacer nada contra genjutsus, Segundo no era como si unas simple esposas fueran a atrapar a semejante ninja.

Eso porque, lo que pasaba era lo que Sasuke quería, sólo que seguía fingiendo.

Pero está bien, así hay más diversión.

_Y tú ya sabes lo que voy a hacer… - dijo rozando con sus dedos la dilataba y húmeda entrada del neko quien tuvo que contener un gemido ante la sensación que le causó – y para que veas que soy bueno, lo haremos al estilo animal… – comenzó a masajear a su antojo aquellas nalgas blancas – para que sientas tu lado primitivo

_¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – el moreno clavó sus uñas en la sábana al sentir al rubio en su interior de una sola estocada - Nooo, para… detente!… déjame, idiota…aahh…! Ngh! _AH! _– comenzó a embestirlo así de cuatro patas.

Cada estocada la sentía más profunda, más dura. El moreno ponía los ojos en blanco ante semejante placer que hace días no sentía.

El espaldar comenzó a chocar con la pared una y otra vez, al igual que el miembro del rubio chocaba con aquel punto de placer inigualable que enloquecía al neko y lo hacía gritar su nombre y otras cosas incoherentes.

_¡Na… Naruto! ¡Ah! ¡estás…! ¡tan…! Maldito… perverti… ¡NGH! – no podía contener la exquisitez que sentía en cada que ese miembro rozaba con fuerza sus paredes y luego golpeaba su próstata sin contemplaciones – MGH!... Me duele… mi… - intentó avisar que su miembro estaba siendo desatendido, y por ende le dolía

Naruto lo entendió y…

_Te aguantas – jadeó

_¡AH! – sintió una estocada golpear demasiado fuerte – Estu… pido… NGH! – se ahogó con su propia voz, sentía que era tan duro que pronto iba a colapsar del placer - ¡AAHHH! Detente… no… ah…! muy fuerte…! Narutooo…!

_¿Recuerdas cuando me pedías que lo hiciera más fuerte? – el rubio se agachó a besar la espalda del neko después de suspender la camisa ploma, la cual aún tenía puesta – Ahora es lo contrario, mh?

_¡NGH! _¡AAAAH!_ – se agarró más fuerte de las sábanas para conllevarlo - ¡NARUTO! Me…! Vengo…!

De pronto su miembro, sin ser ni siquiera tocado, expulsó de nuevo aquel líquido blanquecino, cuya sensación hizo que todos los músculos del neko se contrajeran, incluyendo los del anillo de carne que absorbía el miembro del rubio, haciendo que él también se corra.

Naruto salió del interior del neko, quien yacía completamente exhausto tratando de recuperar un poco de aire.

El rubio miró la expuesta entrada del gato. Del agujero enrojecido y dilatado resbalaba el excedente de semen que había liberado el rubio, y corría por las alvinas y bien formadas piernas del neko.

_No dejas de provocarme

_¿QU…! – se sobresaltó el moreno al escuchar eso, y acto seguido fue volteado para quedar frente a Naruto otra vez.

El rubio se abalanzó a besarlo con desenfreno y cariño al mismo tiempo, y el moreno, demasiado sexualmente satisfecho como para rezongar, no hizo más que corresponder, hasta que…

_¡Ah! – se sobresaltó el azabache al sentirse penetrado de nuevo

_Hoy… - jadeó el Uzumaki levantando las piernas del neko, ante su sorpresa - romperemos el record de rondas seguidas, teme

Y comenzaron las embestidas

_¡Gyaaaaah! ¡Naruto! NOO! D-DOBE!... _aaaahhhh…!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**/*/*/Al otro día… /*/*/**_

_Uchiha Sasuke… – la portentosa rubia habló con severidad, tratando de controlarse lo más que podía ahí sentada en su asiento, no por el moreno sino por Naruto – no tienes idea de lo molesta que estoy – lo miró acusadoramente – En tres días, no sé por qué, has estado con un humor insoportable, y no es que me importe lo que te pase a ti, pero no es como para que te desquites con la aldea! – terminó alzando la voz - ¡Ayer fue el colmo cuando formaste esa nube llena de relámpagos sobre Konoha, y no digas que no fuiste tú porque muchos te vieron hacerlo! – golpeó su escritorio con la mano - ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que ocasionaste? ¡Formaste una tormenta y cayeron rayos descontrolados por todas partes de la aldea, hubieron personas que resultaron heridas, hubieron muchos daños materiales por los rayos que cayeron en las casas, hubieron incendios y toda la gente estaba asustada! – le hizo saber de su infame acción - ¡Se desató el caos por tu culpa! ¿Qué excusa tienes para…? ¡OYE! – le gritó - ¡MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!

El pelinegro, que estaba apoyado en la pared y mirando por la ventana muy distraído, se giró hacia la Hokage

_… Eh?... Dijo algo? – preguntó tranquilo con una sonrisa de lado.

_...

_...

_¡¿TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI, MOCOSO? – la rubia se paró de un salto dispuesta a castrarlo

_Es un día bonito, ¿no lo cree? – comentó el neko manteniendo su socarrona sonrisita.

_... – Tsunade se quedó tan sorprendida que se olvidó de la castración - ¿qué te has fumado?... _"yo quiero un poco"_

_El cielo azul, el sol brillando, la gente remodelando sus casas semi-destruidas, personas que acostumbran a ser bulliciosas ahora tranquilas, calladas y vendadas por quemaduras, el pasto verde, el viento fresco y usted no se ve tan vieja… - dijo mirando hacia la ventana y después volvió a mirar a Tsunade – un día encantador… - dijo casi en un suspiro

_...

_...

_¡¿QUE?

De repente se abre la puerta

_Tsunade oba-chan – saludó el rubio - ¿me mandó a llamar?

_¡Sí! ¡fue para…!

_¿Para que recoja a Sasuke? ¡De inmediato! – animado se acercó a su neko

_¿Qué? ¡No! ¡era para…!

_Hola, dobe… - el rubio se acercó a él y lo abrazó, y el neko sólo se dejaba hacer muy feliz de la vida.

_Teme – le dio castos besitos en los labios una y otra vez – compré dos tarros de crema de leche – le mostró una bolsita, sonriendo

_Los dos son para mí – se la arrebató de inmediato.

_Pero… ¿no me invitarás un poquito? – puso cara de sufrido

_No – respuesta sin dudas – pero porque soy bueno, te dejaré probar el sabor que quede en mi boca – acercó su rostro al del rubio rozando sus narices, seductor

_Con eso estoy más que feliz… - sonrió el rubio, y después le dio un cariñoso beso – ven, te cargo – ofreció

_Claro que no, usuratonkachi, yo puedo caminar – dicho eso, el gato "intentó" caminar, pero la punzada en _cierta parte_ lo hizo detenerse – está bien, cárgame – extendió sus brazos hacia el rubio, quien gustoso lo levantó en brazos – pero luego me harás recuerdo de matarte por esto, dobe

_No cuentes con ello, teme…

_Eso depende de que tan bueno seas para hacerme olvidar – dijo el neko provocativo – pero si dejas que alguien más que la vieja nos vea, te mato en este instante – se puso serio de repente

_Heheheh… Ok – rió el Uzumaki – Bueno – miró a su oba-chan, quien tenía pelos despeinados por tanta ilógica – adiós, Tsunade oba-chan – se despidió el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, llevándose a su gato

_Adiós, Tsunade oba-chan – se despidió Sasuke sonriendo mientras entrecerraba sus tranquilos ojos y hacía un ademán con la mano

_... … - la cara de Tsunade estaba con una expresión totalmente atónita, y lo único que podía decir ante todo esto era… - necesito un trago

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_


	8. Aclarar dudas puede ser peligroso

**SASUKE NEKO**

**Cap. 8.-** **Aclarar dudas puede ser peligroso**

.

.

La luz del día alumbró la habitación y el joven abrió los ojos lentamente y con pesadez. Era molesto levantarse estando tan cómodo, pero tenía que animarse porque hoy sería un día memorable. Se había encargado de quedar libre de cualquier cosa en este día, sólo para que no haya ningún contratiempo y pueda aprovechar al máximo.

El rubio sonrió animado y se volteó a abrazar a su delirio andante que estaba durmiendo a su lado… o se suponía que estaba durmiendo a su lado

_ Eh? – dijo el rubio desconcertado al notar que lo que estaba abrazando no era su neko, sino una almohada – Sasuke?

Miró alrededor de la habitación y no encontró al moreno. Extrañado, Naruto se levantó para comenzar el día.

Después de lavarse la cara, Naruto fue a la cocina, y allí estaba Sasuke, sentado en la mesa terminando de desayunar.

_Buenos días, teme – saludó con una sonrisa el rubio, dándole un beso en la mejilla

_Buenos días – respondió simplemente el neko masticando su último pedazo de pan tostado

Naruto se sentó y se quedó mirando a Sasuke, esperando que diga algo…

Pero el moreno lo ignoraba y seguía comiendo.

_Oye, Sasuke… - decidió hablar el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo animada - ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

Sasuke levantó una ceja

_... Viernes? – respondió tentativamente

_No, hoy es… - Naruto hizo una alegre pausa dramática - ¡San Valentín! – anunció emocionado

_... – Sasuke miró el calendario, y Naruto amplió su sonrisa - Hoy es viernes – dijo cerciorado, y se levantó de la mesa – voy a salir

_¿Eh? – el rubio confundido vio cómo el moreno agarraba su katana y la empuñaba para irse - ¿T-Te vas?... p-pero ¿A dónde? – preguntó con ojos de pánico y confusión

_Tengo un importante entrenamiento hoy, tal vez llegue antes de la media noche – el neko se dirigió a la puerta como si nada

_... pe-pe-pe-pe… - las palabras no le salían de la boca - ¡pero hoy es San Valentín!

_¿Y eso qué? – preguntó desinteresado, pero luego hizo cara de estar recordando algo, a lo que Naruto se alivió y se alegró pensando que Sasuke se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decirle – ah, tienes razón – dijo el neko, y el rubio lo miró esperanzado – tengo que apresurarme sino las chifladas me saltarán encima, adiós dobe

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba

_PE…! Pe-pero…! – quiso saltar Naruto, pero de repente Sasuke se fue cerrando la puerta - ¡Sasuke…!

Silencio…

Perfecto para una solitaria casa en la que se encuentra un solitario chico.

El rubio bajó la mirada con tristeza, él había planeado hacer muchas cosas para ese día y Sasuke le sale con eso de entrenamiento y lo abandona, encima sabiendo que es día de San Valentín.

Naruto se levantó de su silla y puso lo que tenía en la mano, lo cual le iba a entregar a Sasuke como regalo, en la mesa.

Tal vez lo mejor era buscar algo más qué hacer en este día, día que pidió libre sólo para estar con su neko, y ahora estaba sólo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Mah, no es tan malo… - se decía a sí mismo el rubio tratando de darse ánimos, mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha - no soy el único que está solo en San Valentín…

Era en vano tratar de mentirse a sí mismo, era la única persona sola en este día en toda Konoha, a donde quiera que volteaba veía a una pareja feliz demostrándose cariño y amor de alguna forma.

_Bueno… a Sasuke no le gustan esas tonterías, esa es su forma de ser… cualquiera en su lugar habría…

_¡Buenos días, Naruto! – se acercaron dos humanoides al rubio interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

_Ah, hola, Kakashi-sensei, Obito-sensei – saludó tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, la cual por más que se esforzó salió fingida.

Aunque los otros dos estaban muy distraídos como para notarlo.

_¿Estás buscando donde comprar regalos? ¡Te aconsejo estos chocolates! – le dijo el moreno mostrándole la caja que tenía Kakashi en la mano - ¡A Kakashi le encantó! Verdad, Kakashi? – lo miró con sus ojitos brillantes

_Sí – contestó el peligris sonriendo.

_... – Naruto lo miró algo extrañado

_Bueno, ¡nos vemos, Naruto! ¡Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer hoy! ¡Vamos, Kakashi! Te tengo una sorpresa! – sin esperar, el moreno salió corriendo

_Ya voy – anunció el peliplomo con su ojito feliz, pero antes de avanzar Naruto le habló

_Kakashi-sensei… creí que no le gustaban los chocolates – comentó el rubio mirándolo con rareza

_... – Kakashi se quedó en silencio un momento – bueno… él se esforzó en dármelos, más me gustó el detalle que otra cosa, yo no le compré nada aún, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es apreciar lo que él hace por mí y aprovechar cada momento con él, eso es lo que se hace por la persona amada, no?

_... – Naruto primero lo miró sorprendido, y luego agachó la cabeza con sintiendo que le dolía el pecho. Kakashi se dio cuenta de la reacción.

_Naruto, estás bie…?

_¡KAKASHI! VAMOS! – le gritó Obito a lo lejos

_¡Ya voy! – le dijo y luego miró a Naruto – Bueno, adiós Naruto, que te diviertas con Sasuke – le deseó y se fue.

Eso no hizo más que poner peor al rubio.

Otra vez, Naruto se encontró caminado completamente solo por las calles, lúgubre y melancólico.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y ni qué decir de su corazón. Tenía dudas… horrorosas dudas. Y quería de alguna forma sacárselas de adentro… pero…

_Necesito hablar con alguien… - se dijo a sí mismo – pero… con quién?

¿Con quién podría hablar? Todos estaban ocupados este día y pasando el tiempo con la persona amada, menos él. No tenía nadie con quien poder hablar…

O sí…?

_¡Ya sé! – saltó Naruto al venirle una persona a la mente, la cual no supo cómo rayos se le vino a la mente y sería la última persona en el mundo con la cual se le ocurriría hablar…

Pero tenía que conversar con alguien… no?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Sasuke llegó al lugar predicho y miró alrededor esperando encontrar a su entrenador…

Y nada.

El estúpido de Orochimaru a veces lo dejaba esperando, de seguro se atrasó de nuevo.

Bueno, no importa. Sólo tenía que esperar un rato.

El moreno se fue a apoyar a un árbol para aguardar la llegada de su maestro, pero de repente vio una hoja clavada con un kunai en el árbol del frente. Sasuke se acercó a ver y leyó…

"_Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, se cancela el entrenamiento, olvidé que hoy es San Valentín y que tenía planes, de seguro tú también los tienes, así que pases buen San Valentín. Atte. Tu querido maestro" _

_¿San Valentín? – dijo el moreno haciendo una mueca de molestia - ¿Canceló un entrenamiento por San Valentín? Hump, ese viejo siempre retrasa los entrenamientos con excusas baratas

El neko arrugó el papel y lo tiró.

_Hump, como sea, no pienso volver – cruzó los brazos decidido – de seguro el montón de arpías me está esperando para saltarme encima y después me van a acusar de asesinato en masa – con ese pensamiento, se sentó en el césped, teniendo en mente que ese estúpido día comercial era para tontos – aunque… - se puso pensativo

"_Hoy es… ¡San Valentín!"_

_Él se veía muy feliz… - recordó el gato – no me digan que estuvo planeando tonterías para este día… - giró los ojos con aburrimiento – es tan obvio, este día es para tontos y él es el más tonto de todos

"_T-Te vas?... p-pero ¿A dónde?"_

_...

"_P-Pero…! ¡Sasuke…!"_

_Creo que… no debí dejarlo solo – dijo el neko sintiendo algo de remordimiento al recordar la cara con la que dejó al rubio viéndolo irse – bueno… su alegría será más grande cuando me vea volver – encogiendo los hombros, se levantó para irse a casa

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¿Quiere unos chocolates? – preguntó sonriente la vendedora

_No – respondió serio – quiero ramen

_Eh? Ramen? – ella lo miró extrañada – está bien ¿para llevar?

_Sí

El neko tomó la bolsa de compras y se dirigió a su casa.

Entró sin hacer ningún ruido a la sala y se fue a la cocina a dejar su compra. De seguro el dobe se moriría de la felicidad al ver eso.

De repente Sasuke notó algo raro sobre la mesa. Con su curiosidad de minino, se acercó a ver y percibió que eran dos cartones.

_¿Qué es esto? – los levantó y los leyó

Al neko se le activó el sharingan de la emoción.

Eran… eran… entradas para el cine, para la película de… … de… … **¡GATOS ASESINOS IV!**

Esa película recientemente se estaba estrenando y hace una semana ya no había entradas. Y ahora las tenía ahí, en la mano… era tan hermoso. Se preguntaba cómo las había conseguido el dobe…

De repente la palabra "dobe" fue como un pellizco para Sasuke.

De seguro ese era el regalo que Naruto planeaba darle hoy… ¿y qué hizo él por Naruto?

Dejarlo solo y abandonado.

Sin poder evitarlo sintió una punzada muy fea en su interior y, su cara y sus orejas caídas manifestaban la culpa que sentía.

_Naruto… - lo llamó, y sin esperar más tiempo, el neko comenzó a buscar al rubio por la casa – dobe – lo llamó de nuevo mirando en las habitaciones, pero nadie contestó, y usando el sharingan no percibía a nadie en la casa - ¿me habrá ido a buscar? – se preguntó, eso era lo más seguro según su criterio. Y salió a encontrarlo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto estaba en los extremos de Konoha con una persona, a la cual había convencido a duras penas y arrastrado hasta allí para conversar.

El rubio apoyó su espalda en un árbol y la melancólica charla empezó.

_¿Sabes? Tengo un problema y necesitaba hablar con alguien – dijo el rubio con pesadumbre

_... – la persona parada frente a él sólo lo miraba callada

_Sucede que… estoy en una gran contradicción – explicó Naruto – la cosa es que no sé si mi relación con Sasuke es seria para él – sus ojos reflejaban clara aflicción – Nunca me dijo un "te amo" y creo que desde el principio fue algo "físico" para él y que lo sigue siendo. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con épocas o algo por el estilo, pero aún así puede ser que sólo sienta atracción por mí y no amor – cerró los ojos con tristeza – No sé si lo hace a propósito pero siempre se evita de demostrarme algo de afecto sino es dentro de la cama, porque en la cama es muy _expresivo_, por ejemplo el otro día, durante el entrenamiento me estaba molestando sólo para hacerme enojar y que lo tome ahí mismo al gato desgraciado, y obviamente lo hice, fuerte y duro, para que se retracte de sus palabras mientras lo hacía gritar de placer, tebayo – dijo frunciendo el ceño resoplando

_... – la otra persona permaneció en silencio

_Pero ese no es el punto, la cuestión es que pienso que para él sólo es sexo, tengo miedo de que no me ame realmente, que se canse de mí y se vaya a buscar algo mejor – la angustia volvió a su rostro.

_... – la otra persona seguía sin decir nada

_Tengo miedo de perderlo o que me responda negativamente si yo le digo que lo amo y que me diga que él no siente lo mismo – dijo con miedo sólo de pensarlo – sé que él no es muy demostrativo pero… pero… ¿cómo cuando tenemos sexo lo es? ¿por qué sólo allí? – preguntó como si no encontrara explicación – Hoy es San Valentín, él lo sabía y aún así me dejó sólo. Sé que a él no le importan mucho esas _tonterías_ pero en este día todos están con el ser amado y a él no le importó en lo absoluto dejarme solo y plantado como un idiota por un estúpido entrenamiento… - habló enojado, y después su semblante cambió a uno triste – tal vez no soy su "ser amado" – susurró con dolor – yo tenía planeado llevarlo al cine y después a cenar su comida preferida, pero él se fue y todo se arruinó, y no volverá hasta la media noche, no le importó dejarme allí y despreciar lo que probablemente haría para él, porque él me considera un "tonto" y entonces era OBVIO que sabía que yo planeaba hacer algo especial este día… por eso no sé si realmente me ama y estoy comenzando a dudar, se vuelve un témpano de hielo cuando no estamos teniendo sexo y cuando sí parece un volcán ardiente, por ejemplo, el otro día se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a cabalgar mientras yo lo-

_Alto – el rubio respingó ante la repentina voz de la otra persona, quien hasta ahora no había hablado – Escucha… - su voz parecía conteniéndose de algo – no sé si es porque no te has dado cuenta o porque realmente eres un descerebrado, pero… - la persona lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido y se apuntó a sí misma para ser más clara – déjame recordarte que estás hablando conmigo… … … … **¡SU HERMANO MAYOR!**

_... … ehm… - el rubio no sabía qué hacer ante el sharingan del neko, dándose cuenta de ciertas cosas que había dicho – e-etto… - comenzó a sudar frío

_No me digas que hablas de esas cosas con las otras personas – inquirió el neko negro mostrando su sharingan tenebrosamente y con voz ultratumba

El rubio tragó saliva. Agradecía enormemente que los nekos, en tamaño sean menores que los humanos, de no ser así Itachi Uchiha sería más alto que él y le daría más miedo tener que mirarlo hacia arriba. Siendo neko, Itachi no alcanzaba la altura del rubio, era un poco más bajo… y aún así le daba miedo.

_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, TEBAYO! – respondió Naruto inmediatamente - yo sólo… - agachó la cabeza triste – es que estaba demasiado deprimido como para notar lo que estaba diciendo.

_Si me entero que andas por ahí hablando así de mi hermano asaré tus ojos en una sopa – amenazó el neko enojado

_No, yo nunca…! – volvió a bajar la cabeza – lo siento, es sólo que…

_Así que… - el gato cambió de semblante mientras cruzaba los brazos – ¿tienes dudas de que Sasuke te ame?

_... – el rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin levantar el rostro hacia el moreno frente a él

El neko giró los ojos con aburrimiento ante tanto drama, y decidió hablar

_Él se entregó a ti y a nadie más, Naruto-kun, si no es expresivo es por todo lo que pasó… porque… bueno… es mi culpa, supongo… – encogió los hombros – pero si conozco algo de él es que sus sentimientos siempre son sinceros, si él hace algo es porque lo siente, si se entregó a ti, viendo que eres un IDIOTA… – resaltó lo último – es porque te quiere de verdad – mantuvo su semblante desinteresado e inexpresivo

Naruto levantó la mirada sorprendido ante lo que dijo

_¿E-En serio? – preguntó con mucha esperanza en los ojos

_Sí – dijo el neko seriamente – Sasuke es puro y… - habló pero de repente el rubio lo interrumpió

_No, no lo es, yo ya lo-

_¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO, PERVERTIDO! – se contuvo de darle un buen golpe y matarlo o por lo menos dejarlo coma para siempre, porque tenía que terminar de explicarle – hablo de sus sentimientos y de su mentalidad, él te ama de verdad… si no te amara obviamente se buscaría algo mejor que tú – reprochó.

_¿Entonces él realmente me ama? – preguntó Naruto con alegría ignorando la cara de Itachi

_Sí, aunque en serio no sé qué vio en ti, eres tan idiota qu-

_**¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** – la cola del neko se esponjó del susto que le causó semejante grito – ¡Gracias, Itachi!

Sin que el Uchiha se lo espere, el rubio abrió los brazos de par en par y lo abrazó de la cintura, fuerte y feliz.

_... … … – el neko se quedó tieso por un momento, y luego frunció el ceño con desagrado – suéltame, rubio sin cerebro, no me toques, te rostizaré con un amateratsu si no me quitas tus sucias patas de encima – gruñó el gato con su sharingan activado. Odiaba que se tomen libertades con él como si estuviera a su altura para hacer semejante cosa ¡Nadie se atrevía! ¿Y ahora viene ese cabeza-hueca a tocarlo como si nada? ¿Quién se cree? Iba a morir

_No quiero, estoy muy feliz – Naruto amplió su sonrisa y apretó el abrazo – además no sé qué rayos es un 'amarte-loquesea'

Itachi tenía un tic en el ojo

_Es 'A-ma-te-ra-tsu', idiota – corrigió muy molesto – y créeme, no quieres descubrir lo que es, odio que me toq—

Y de repente se quedó callado…

Naruto se extrañó del repentino silencio pero no le dio mucha importancia porque estaba muy contento. ¿Quién mejor para asegurarle que Sasuke lo ama que su mismísimo hermano? Ahora no tenía dudas, sólo faltaba escucharlo de los labios del propio Sasuke.

Era tanto su ensimismamiento que el rubio no se dio cuenta de lo que Itachi estaba haciendo. Hasta que…

__... purrr…. purrr… purrr… _- escuchó un ronroneo que retumbó en su oído, y Naruto, algo dislocado, se dio cuenta de que los brazos del Uchiha, sin saber desde qué momento, estaban alrededor de su cuello. Luego notó que el neko se apegaba más a él y su cola negra se agitaba juguetona de una lado al otro.

Estaba sorprendido… pero después (con lo denso que es el pobre) se alegró porque pensó que por fin le cayó bien y estaba confraternizando con su cuñado, la única familia política que tenía.

En cambio el pelinegro tenía una perspectiva muy, MUY diferente…

El Uchiha había quedado como gatito con una bola de estambre de muchos colores y con brillitos incluido, al lado su tarro de leche cremosa, junto con un plato lleno de atún y un sofá nuevo para afilar sus uñas. En otras palabras, se sentía en el paraíso de los mininos. Y lo único que faltaba para que todo sea perfecto, eran los mimos.

Y lo que lo había puesto así fue…

El aroma.

Estando así de cerca al cuerpo del rubio podía sentir la esencia que emanaba, claramente. Sentía la de Sasuke también, su hermano se encargó de dejar su marca de propiedad en el cuerpo de Naruto para cualquier neko que se acercase, pero no era tan fuerte como la otra esencia…

La esencia de Naruto.

El moreno acercó su fina nariz a los cabellos rubios para olfatear mejor. Era un aroma intenso y embriagante, y especialmente atrayente, impregnado en toda la piel bronceada.

Itachi no sabía si era porque nunca había tenido un acercamiento de ese tipo con otra persona o por su naturaleza felina, pero ese fuerte aroma lo estaba haciendo disfrutar de ese contacto dejándolo casi hipnotizado.

_Bueno… - habló Naruto alegremente – voy a ir a buscar a… - quiso separarse, pero fue impedido por el gato, quien se agarró más fuerte e insistente de él - Eh? O-oye, suéltame – dijo el rubio desconcertado.

El neko levantó el rostro del hombro del rubio para mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto lo miró extrañado y no sabía por qué estaba comenzando a sudar frío. Las dos seductoras y entrecerradas orbes negras se clavaron en las azules, muy cerca un rostro del otro, sin que deje de escucharse el leve y sensual ronroneo.

_¿Sabes algo, Naruto-kun…? – sus ojos negros se volvieron rojos y se acercó más como si fuera posible haciendo que el rubio, nervioso, lleve su rostro para atrás - desprendes un aroma… - rozó su nariz con la de Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos levemente, como queriendo retener sensación que le provocaba - … de zorro salvaje irresistible… - abrió lentamente sus ojos de nuevo para mirar al rubio… ojos serios e inexpresivos, y al mismo tiempo sensuales y provocativos…

_... Aroma de qué? … … … … … … – Naruto estaba tan shockeado por no creer que había llegado a ese punto con su _cuñado_, que no movía ni un músculo, no pestañeaba, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba (ni siquiera había movido sus brazos de la cintura del neko). Su cerebro chispeaba por no poder procesar la información y, por un lado, creía que estaba sólo pensando cosas raras y que en realidad Itachi no estaba haciendo lo que él creía que estaba haciendo. Es decir, ¡no era lógico en ningún sentido! Hace un momento parecía que ya iba a encerrarlo en el genjutsu más cruel de la historia de los genjutsus y ahora lo estaba… seduciendo? No le entraba eso a la cabeza, tenía que ser una broma.

El moreno dio una pequeña sonrisita ante la reacción del otro

_Olvida lo que dije sobre mi hermano, él es un baka… – se apegó al rubio y le susurró en el oído - ¿no quieres probar algo mucho mejor….?

Eso fue suficiente para hacer corto en la cabeza de Naruto.

_¿Queeeeeeeehhh? – el rubio tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta de la impresión

_Vamos… - insistió el "cuñado" haciendo uso de su sexy voz – él te dejó solito, triste y necesitado en San Valentín… - chocó su aliento con el del rubio y comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras se acercaba – y yo soy mucho mejor que él… - acercó sus labios inclinado su cabeza hacia un lado para tener mejor ángulo, dispuesto a sellarlos con los del rubio (el cual seguía tieso) y… … …

Y…

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY… … …

Se escuchó un…

**_¡CHIDORI TOUKEN!**

Itachi y Naruto se voltearon y en ese mismo segundo un golpe de raiton de largo alcance arremetió contra el cuerpo de…

_¡ITACHI!

El neko cayó al suelo debido al empujón que le había dado el rubio, y sorprendido vio cómo éste recibía el golpe del raiton por él y salía volando metros más allá. Itachi miraba el cuerpo inerte de Naruto tirado en el suelo y con sus orejitas abajo por la preocupación aguardó expectante a que se mueva.

_Ugh… - se quejó el rubio tratando de levantarse. Itachi, aún sentado en el césped, respiró aliviado al verlo bien, hasta que…

_¡Agh! – el neko sintió el filo de una espada envuelta en rayo clavada en su brazo izquierdo. Levantó la vista y vio a su furioso hermano menor parado frente a él, mostrándole su sharingan.

_**Di tus últimas palabras…** - dijo Sasuke haciendo más presión en su espada.

_¡Sasuke! – el moreno mencionado se volteó bruscamente hacia la voz del rubio a quien miró rabioso. Naruto se acercó lo más rápido que pudo (aún le dolía el golpe)

Sasuke frunció más el ceño como si fuera posible volviendo a voltearse hacia Itachi y clavando más profundo la espada.

_¡NOOO! – exclamó el rubio y llegando donde Sasuke lo empujó para separarlo del Uchiha que estaba en el suelo - ¡NO LO HAGAS, SASUKE! – se paró entre Sasuke y su hermano para protegerlo. En el pensamiento de Naruto, no era bueno que Sasuke esté tratando así a la única familia que le quedaba, no quería que se vuelva más emo de lo que ya es.

En cambio el neko no tenía la misma perspectiva…

_... – Sasuke lo miró sorprendido por un momento al ver cómo lo protegía y luego estrechó los ojos crujiendo los dientes de rabia y tensó todo su cuerpo antes de gritar - ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! – y se fue de allí.

_¿Eh? ¡SASUKE! – trató de llamarlo el rubio pero el neko ya había desaparecido

_Mh, eso fue dramático… - murmuró Itachi, lo cual hizo que Naruto lo mire enojado. El neko le devolvió la mirada y le dijo… - ¿qué esperas, descerebrado? Ve tras él

_¿Q-Q-Q…? – le daban ganas de asesinar a ese neko – ¡CALLATE QUE ES TU CULPA, MALDITO CUÑADO! – le gritó y después salió corriendo en dirección a donde se fue Sasuke - ¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!

Itachi lo veía mientras el rubio corría en busca de su neko

_¿Qué rayos me sucedió? Qué extraño… - murmuró con desconcierto para sí mismo – ese aroma… - sinceramente se había descontrolado, y sin mencionar que él es el 'rey del autocontrol' – no puede ser… - susurró al venírsele algo a la mente – ¿será verdad? ¿Podrá ser que él es…?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto corrió a su casa a toda velocidad para buscar a su neko

_¡SASUKE! – gritó al entrar. Y sólo se escuchó silencio como respuesta. Podía sentir que no estaba allí y se quedó un poco más tranquilo al ver que las cosas de Sasuke seguían en su lugar, pero no lo estaría completamente hasta encontrarlo.

Corrió al segundo lugar donde lo podría encontrar…

Abrió la puerta de esa casa de golpe, y…

**_¡SASUKE! **

_¡AH!

_¡SPLASH!_

_¡MI PASTEL! – gritó Orochimaru horrorizado al ver que Jiraya lo había hecho caer del susto que se llevó – que bueno, de seguro estaba horrible y no tendré que fingir que me gustó

_¡OYE! – gritó el peliblanco – además no era para que te lo comas, era para untarlo en todo tu blanquito cuerpo y…

_¡SILENCIO! – interrumpió el rubio antes de quedar traumado - ¿HAN VISTO A SASUKE?

_¿A Sasuke-kun? – el pelinegro levantó una ceja – No, yo no lo he visto hoy

_De seguro fue a comprarte un regalo de San Valentín – propuso Jiraya sonriendo.

_Seeeh, un traje de enfermera, kukuku – se rió el moreno

_O de gatito, kukukuku – se rió también Jiraya

_¡Él ya es un gato, idiota! – lo regañó el pelilargo

_Ah… es cierto

_Pobres ancianos – murmuró el rubio yéndose de allí al siguiente lugar donde iba a buscar

Llegó al lugar indicado, y de una patada derrumbó la puerta y gritó…

**_¡SASUKE!**

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – las dos personas allí casi se llevaron un infarto y como pudieron agarraron las sábanas para cubrir su desnudez

_... – Naruto sólo se quedó mirando con extrañeza a ambos nekos, que más rojos no podían estar, con la respiración agitada por parar tan repentinamente lo que estaban haciendo hace un segundo - ¿Han visto a Sasuke?

_¡NO! – gritó Kakashi enojado y avergonzado, mientras Obito se tapaba la cara del bochorno - ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, NARUTO!

_... – Naruto los siguió mirando con extrañeza – por qué se avergüenzan? No tienen ni hacen nada que no haya visto ya

_... … - ambos nekos lo miraron perplejos – ¿NOS HAN ESPIADO? – vociferaron los gatos

_Y grabado – especificó Naruto – sinceramente esperaba que fueran mejores, pero en serio son aburridos, no les sirvió de nada leer Icha Icha, es que ya están viejos – y se fue

_... – los otros se quedaron allí… en silencio… y…

_¿E-E-ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJO? – gritó el Uchiha ofendido - ¿COMO SE ATREVE? ¡SÓLO PORQUE ÉL Y SASUKE SON UNAS BESTIAS PIENSA QUE LOS DEMÁS SOMOS ABURRIDOS! – le habían pegado muy fuerte en su orgullo, porque aunque parezca adoptado, era un UCHIHA – AH, NOOO, PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ, YO LO MATO! – se levantó para ir tras del rubio y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la voz de Kakashi lo paró

_¿Vas a ir a matarlo desnudo, idiota?

_... … – Obito se miró – heheheheh… - se rascó atrás de la cabeza - ¡BAH! ¡Mejor continuemos lo que estábamos haciendo! – se abalanzó sobre Kakashi - ¡LE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE NO SOY NINGUN VIEJO Y QUE PODEMOS HACERLO MEJOR QUE ELLOS!

_¿QUE QUEEEEE? ¡E-ESPERA! ¡AAAH!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto se dirigió al siguiente lugar y estaba completamente seguro de que lo encontraría allí, lo conocía.

En el pequeño puerto del río.

_Sasuke… - lo llamó suavemente a unos metros lejos de donde el neko estaba sentado.

Esperó que Sasuke diga algo, pero parecía que lo estaba ignorando. Entonces el rubio decidió hablar, pero el neko lo interrumpió.

_Siempre es lo mismo… - lo escuchó murmurar bajito

_Eh…? – dijo el rubio confundido, sin entender a qué se refería. E iba a preguntar, pero de repente el neko gritó

_¡CON CUALQUIERA TE DA LO MISMO! – vociferó el moreno poniéndose de pie y encarándolo furioso

_¿Qué? – Naruto lo miró sorprendido, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que se estaba refiriendo - ¡No! ¡No es lo que…!

_¡VETE! – el neko no lo dejó hablar - ¡Déjame solo! ¡Ve a buscarte otro juguete! ¡Otra estúpida mascota!

_¿Juguete? – gritó el rubio - ¡Sasuke! Yo no te veo como juguete, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? yo te a-

_¡NO ME IMPORTA! – su gruesa voz raspaba su garganta por gritar tan alto - ¡YA NO ME IMPORTA! ¡LARGATE, ESTUPIDO!

_... – Naruto apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño comenzando a respirar pesadamente - ¡TÚ NUNCA ME QUIERES ESCUCHAR, IDIOTA! – le gritó en el mismo tono

_¡Y QUE QUIERES QUE ESCUCHE SI FUE SUFICIENTE CON LO QUE VI!

_¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL MARTIR! ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME DEJÓ SOLO!

_¡OOOOh, CLARO! ¡Y POR ESO CORRISTE A LOS BRAZOS DE ITACHI, NO?

_¿QUE? ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ¡YO NO ESTABA…!

_¡AH, SÍ! ¡QUE TONTERÍA! ¡DISCULPA, QUE AHORA ME CORRIJO! ¡TÚ NO ESTABAS SUS BRAZOS! **¡ERA ÉL QUIEN ESTABA EN LOS TUYOS!**

_¡NO! ¡YO JAMÁS…!

**_¡YA CALLATE, IMBECIL! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! ¡YA NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA! ¡LÁRGATE!**

_... – apretó los puños con furor - ¡BIEN! ¡ME VOY! ¡Y ESTA VEZ NO TE VOY A ROGAR! ¡YA ME CANSÉ! **¡ME CANSÉ!** – dicho eso se dio media vuelta y se alejó marcando la rabia en cada paso rápido que daba.

El neko se quedó mirándolo con furia hasta que desapareció de su vista, y cuando ya no veía al rubio, apretó los párpados y crujió los dientes con rabia, esforzándose por no dejar que salgan esas malditas lágrimas que le hacían arder los ojos.

_La vida no es justa, verdad?

El neko se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su espalda, y dio un salto lejos poniéndose a la defensiva. Luego miró a la persona…

_¿Quién eres tú?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto iba por el solitario camino, aún muy enojado y al mismo paso firme.

Pero de repente su cuerpo se quedó quieto, obligándolo a no seguir alejándose. El rubio apretó los puños y frunció el ceño con fuerza.

_Kuso… - se quejó – no puedo, no puedo… - se agarró la cabeza decepcionado consigo mismo por esa falta de voluntad – ¡ese maldito gato! pero ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que tiene la culpa? Además… ¡demonios, no comprendo nada! – se quejaba a gritos – ¡pero no puedo permitir que se aleje de mí de nuevo! ¡NO LO PIENSO PERMITIR! – dijo decidido – ¡pero… tampoco pienso arrastrarme por él cada vez que le vienen sus berrinches! – era obvio que estaba en una profunda contradicción consigo mismo - ¡Él ni siquiera me dijo que me amaba! ¡Y…! – se tapó el rostro con ambas manos – yo tampoco lo hice… - murmuró abatido – es que siento que si se lo digo se burlará de mí… - dijo con tristeza, pero luego puso una cara de determinación – pero no interesa, voy a decírselo y cerrar este asunto de una vez por todas, no puedo quedarme con la duda toda la vida, ¡es un sí o un no!

Decidido, se dio media vuelta de nuevo, en dirección a su neko. Tenía que declararle hasta el último de sus sentimientos y preguntarle qué era lo que sentía por él realmente, sólo así quedaría satisfecho del todo, no importaba que el neko del demonio no sea expresivo, necesitaba escucharlo aunque sea una vez en la vida, y ya quedaría tranquilo.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – el cuerpo de Naruto se paralizó al escuchar ese grito a lo lejos.

Era Sasuke

_!SASUKE! - Corrió con desesperación a encontrar a su gato, donde se supone que estaba -¡Sasuke! ¡Sas-! – se quedó tieso al ver que ya no estaba allí, y en su lugar habían manchas de sangre en el suelo – ¡SASUKE! – miró a su alrededor con ímpetu tratando de encontrar una señal de su neko – ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡SASUKEEEEEEEE!

_Holaaaaaaa

_Agh!... – el rubio saltó poniéndose en posición de defensa ante la nueva presencia, que había surgido del suelo como si nada - ¡Una planta que habla!

_...

_...este es un idiota – dijo la parte blanca – me llamo zetsu

_Tú, cosa… - el rubio se acercó amenazante – ¡Donde esta Sasuke!

_¿Buscas a Uchiha Sasuke…? – preguntó de una forma muy zopenca.

_ ¡DONDE ESTA! – exigió saber

_Hagamos un juego de adivinanzas, yo te doy pistas y si quieres después… ¡agh! – sintió las palmas apretando su cuello con fuerza

_¡CALLATE, COSA! – gritó el rubio con los ojos brillando rojos - ¡ME VAS A DECIR AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTA MI SASUKE O TE MATO!

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ… … … … **


	9. Colmillos y Garras

**Hola, chicas (os) XD**

**Bueno, después del capítulo anterior se dieron cuenta de toda la maldad que habita en mí X3, Ah, y he visto que están en el dilema de si quererme u odiarme… yo les ayudo ¡QUIERANME! Q_Q (Sasu: eso es ser directa ¬_¬). Leer los comentarios fue de lo más divertido XD, Me causó mucha gracia cómo en la mitad de los reviews defendían al pobre e inocente Sasuke y que Naruto era un bastardo junto con Itachi y merecían morir, y en la otra mitad decían que Sasuke se lo tenía merecido por bastardo y que Naruto era el inocente y que Itachi es muy sexy XD LOOOOOOOL! Por eso me encantan los reviews! Me inspiran tanto! **

**Bueno, espero que comprendan que en este capi voy a seguir torturándolas sin lemon :3, compréeeeeendanme**

**¡Ah! Y antes de empezar, les aviso que habrá luchas en este capítulo, pero no las describiré, Primero porque este fic es casi una parodia así que no debe cargar mucho drama, y Segundo y más importante… porque me da flojera :D**

**En este capi sí que me puse floja, sorryyyyyyyyyyy TTwTT**

**¡AHORA A LEER! **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Ajinomoto huahuahua XD (Kishi: podrías dejar de burlarte de mi hermoso nombre? ò_ó)**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**SASUKE NEKO**

**Cap. 9.- Colmillos y Garras**

.

.

Naruto había sacado a todo mundo de sus lunas de mieles (Flor: por todos los cielos, así se dice? =_=U) en ese hermoso día de San Valentín a la mera fuerza. Ahora estaban todos en la sala de la torre hokage, con caras de asustados, más por Naruto que parecía dragón lanzafuego que por el supuesto secuestro del Uchiha.

_A ver, Naruto, cálmate –habló con paciencia Tsunade - ¿estás seguro que lo secuestraron?

_¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Ya podría dejar de hacer preguntas tontas y soltarme? ¡Por lo menos déjenme ir si nadie me piensa ayudar! – gritó furioso el rubio, quien estaba siendo apresado y sostenido por un jutsu de madera de Yamato.

Él había ido a pedir ayuda (como desquiciado rompiendo las inocentes puertas de todos), y lo primero que hicieron fue apresarlo con esa maldita madera impidiendo ir a buscar a su neko.

_¡No puedes ir así como si nada! ¡Ni siquiera sabes a lo que te enfrentas! ¡estamos hablando de akatsuki! – lo reprendió la hokage - ¡debes esperar a que le saquemos información a esa cosa que trajiste (habla de zetsu) antes de precipitarte a cualquier cosa! ¡Podríamos averiguar la ubicación de Sasuke, los motivos de su secuestro, una pista o lo que sea! ¡Pero entiende que es lo más conveniente! ¡si te vas así nada más, vas a perder tiempo!

_Tsk… - Naruto apretó la mandíbula con impotencia, pero la hokage tenía razón, ni siquiera sabría donde empezar a buscar a Sasuke

De repente entró Hinata a la sala. Todos la miraron esperando la información que vaya a traer que se supone que obtendrían de zetsu…

Ella los miró algo nerviosa por el montón de miradas expectantes, en especial la de Naruto. Y dijo…

_Zetsu escapó

_Oh_, _shit_, era el pensamiento de todos mientras miraban con miedo a Naruto, miedo por sus propias vidas

_¿ESCAPÓ? – gritó el rubio fuera de sí y comenzando a removerse en la madera, haciendo que el pobre Yamato tenga que poner más esfuerzo para retenerlo - ¡MALDICION, HINATA! ¡ERES TAN INUTIL!

_P-Pero Naruto-kun… - dijo ella cohibida - yo no lo estaba vigilando, yo sólo vine a avisar

_¡PEOR AUN! ¿POR QUÉ NO LO VIGILABAS? – todos se asustaron al ver los ojos rojos del rubio - ¡Eres inútil! ¡TODOS LO SON! ¡NO HACEN NADA! ¡NADAAAAAA!

¡PUM! – le dieron soberana cachetada

_... … – Naruto se quedó callado de la impresión

_¡TRANQUILIZATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PONGA A DORMIR! – le gritó Sakura enojada – lo último que debes hacer es perder la cabeza ¡Piensa en Sasuke-kun!... _"y yo no sabía que eran noviooooos, buaaaaaaaah!"_

_Está bien… - con eso el blondo trató de calmarse, por Sasuke – pero suéltenme, me irrita sentirme atrapado e inmovilizado

_¿Prometes no hacer ninguna tontería? – preguntó Tsunade

_Lo prometo – con eso la rubia le hizo una señal a Yamato para que suelte a Naruto.

_¿Y ahora qué haremos? – se preguntó Sakura en voz alta. Naruto frunció el ceño poniéndose pensativo

_Necesito a Itachi – dijo el rubio

_¿Para qué me necesitas, Naruto-kun? – la voz del neko se escuchó desde la puerta, por donde estaba llegando recientemente - ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó viendo al gentío reunido allí.

_¡Itachi! – el rubio corrió hacia él, y luego lo tomó de los hombros - ¡Secuestraron a Sasuke! ¡Lo secuestraron! – le informó desesperado sacudiendo al neko.

_¿Lo secuestraron? – preguntó el Uchiha.

_¡SÍ! – gritó Naruto - ¡Y fue uno de akatsuki! - aseguró

_Mmh… - Itachi se puso pensativo – no te preocupes tanto, de seguro es sólo para llamar tu atención.

Naruto se quedó sonso, pestañeó un par de veces antes de preguntar…

_¿Mi atención?

_Sí – dijo simplemente Itachi – es que Sasuke tiene un estilo masoquista para llamar la atención, por ejemplo, cuando era pequeño se torcía el tobillo sólo para que lo cargue, que no te sorprenda que se lance a un precipicio para que le des cariñito.

_¿Queeeee? – lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza - ¡Vi su sangre, estúpido neko! – dijo irritado.

_Mmh… - Itachi se puso pensativo otra vez – entonces lo secuestraron – dijo asintiendo – y fue por tu culpa.

_¿QUE? – gritó furioso el blondo ante lo dicho - ¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? ¡FUE TU CULPA! ¡ERES TAN DESPRECIABLE! ¡Y NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR, MALDICION! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES EN LO QUE QUEDA DE VIDA! ¡VOY A BUSCAR A MI SASUKE Y TU ME LLEVARAS A DONDE EL ESTA! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO? – acercó su rabioso, desafiante y amenazante rostro al del Uchiha con intención de intimidarlo.

_... – Itachi lo miraba inmutable

_...

*Chu* - fue el sonido que hizo una boca sobre otra por un segundo

_... ... ... ... – brutal silencio y total impresión por parte del rubio - ¡Pe-pe-pe-PERO QUE…..? – se sobresaltó saliendo de su trance – ¡MALDITO NEKO, COMO TE ATREVES A BESARME? – gritó rabioso

_Es que enojado te ves mucho más guay, y el aroma se intensifica – explicó simplemente

_¡Ya déjate con eso del aroma! – exigió enojado, Itachi lo miró fijamente y comenzó a acercarse - ¡Y no te me acerques! ¡No! – los brazos del neko llegaron a su cuello pegándose al rubio - ¡No! – lo quiso empujar, pero para ser un humanoide, el neko era sumamente fuerte, además de que se prendía con sus desgraciadas uñas - ¡Dije que NO! ¡Ah! – el gato lo tumbó al suelo con su peso.

_¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó enojado Obito viendo la escena – ¿Naruto, le estás poniendo cuernos a Sasu-chan? – cuestionó minucioso y acusador

_¿QUE? – gritó Naruto mientras trataba de quitarse a Itachi de encima – ¡NonononNO! ¡No es lo que piensa! ¡Yo jamás…!

_¡Ahá! – vociferó Obito cabreado – ¡De seguro él los vio haciendo algo y por eso se alejó! ¡Y después lo secuestraron!

_¿Haciendo _algo_? – dijo Itachi mirándolo de reojo – Estábamos en pleno orgasmo cuando llegó mi otouto baka a interrumpir

_¡GAAAAAAH! – gritó el Uzumaki de desesperación al escuchar eso, mientras el neko metía su nariz a su cuello y se acurrucaba allí - ¡NO SEAS MENTIROSO, GATO! ¡Y YA SUELTAME! – se removía, pero era peor que estar atrapado con la madera de Yamato

_¿Se puede saber qué le pasa al Uchiha? – preguntó la hokage confundida

_Creo que le gusta su cuñado – le murmuró Kakashi, que estaba a su lado

_¡Naruto! – se enojó Tsunade - ¡Te perdono que estés con un Uchiha bastardo! ¿Pero con dos…?

_¡YO NO ESTOY CON ÉL! – gritó Naruto

_Eso no era lo que decías anoche en la cama – dijo Itachi calmadamente

_¡GAH! ¡DEJA DE MENTIR!

_¿Mentir? Si yo soy muy malo mintiendo

_¡Y SIGUES MINTIENDO! – lo acusó - ¡No le crean! ¡Él es número 1 para mentir! ¡Ustedes lo saben!

_Le explicaré, Tsunade-sama – le dijo Kakashi – nosotros somos mitad nekos, por naturaleza nos gustan la caricias y elegimos un compañero o compañera con quien nos mimamos mutuamente y esas cosas, es como una droga – explicó algo apenado – Itachi hace un día se decía asexual pero al parecer, según lo que veo, Naruto le hizo algún cariñito y por lo visto a Itachi le gustó.

_¿Entonces Itachi escogió a Naruto?…. – Tsunade levantó una ceja cuestionadora - ¿Pero acaso no es consciente de que Naruto está con su hermano?

_Sólo mírelo - Kakashi reviró los ojos - ¿Le parece que le importa?

_... – Tsunade miró al Uchiha…

_¡Suéltame, gato! ¡Pareces una garrapata!... ¡Ah! ¡Saca tus uñas de mi espalda, maldición!

Nop, no le importaba

_Naruto-kun, no me dejas más opción que usar _eso _– dijo Itachi dejando de forcejear y mostrándole su mankegyou sharingan

_¿Eso qué? – preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

_Algo que me enseñó mi nuevo tío – el gato sonrió victorioso

Kakashi le mandó una mirada desaprobadora a Obito, el obvio tío.

_¡Lo hice bajo presión! – se defendió Obito - ¡Además no sabía que Itachi se refería a Naruto cuando me dijo que quería conquistar a alguien!

_¡¿Y le enseñaste nuestra arma secreta? – le reclamó Kakashi

_¡Ya dije que lo hice bajo presión! – siguió defendiéndose

_Sea lo que sea no funcionará conmigo – aseveró Naruto muy seguro

_Naruto está perdido – escuchó murmurar a Kakashi. Naruto seguía determinante, pero ahora sudaba frío, mirando a los ojos al neko esperando su próximo movimiento.

_... – Itachi lo miró fijamente

_... – Naruto se empezaba a desesperar internamente, pero seguía quieto y firme.

El Uchiha se acercó lentamente al oído del rubio ronroneando sonoramente y entonces…

_Meeeww…

_...

_...

_...

_... – traumado - ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – el rubio lo empujó y corrió hacia la ventana como desquiciado - ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ, GATO MAÑOSO! ¡YO NO TRAICIONARÉ A MI SASUKE! ¡SASUKEEEEE! ¡MI AMOR, VOY POR TIIIIIIIIII! – saltó por la ventana hacia el infinito y más allá.

_Ya decía yo que Naruto-kun tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad – comentó Orochimaru

_¡Pero qué haces, zopenco! – gritó la hokage, y Yamato con sus maderas sujetó al rubio en plena caída

_¡Voy a ir a buscar a Sasuke! – gritó Naruto pataleando - ¡Ninguno de ustedes está ayudándome en nada y esa planta horrorosa se escapó! – Yamato lo soltó en el suelo - Itachi, necesito que me ayudes – caminó hacia el neko con determinación – tú eras de akatsuki, estoy seguro que sabes sobre sus escondites y demás

_No puedo decir nada – dijo sinceramente. Tenía sellos que le impedían hablar, eso lo sabían todos.

_No puedes hablar… pero puedes escribir – aseguró el rubio – vas a indicar los lugares en un mapa

_¿Escribir?… - dijo Yamato

_¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió eso? – se preguntó la hokage

Itachi miró minucioso a los demás presentes, luego se acercó al rubio para susurrarle algo

_Aunque lo escriba… dudo que tus amigos aquí presentes te dejen ir – le dijo por lo bajo

Naruto miró a los otros de reojo, luego agarró a Itachi del brazo y se lo llevó un poco más lejos, dando la espalda a los demás.

_¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó en voz baja

_... – Itachi simplemente le dio una mirada significativa como respuesta. Naruto frunció el ceño entendiendo.

_Tiene algo que ver conmigo, verdad? – preguntó. Itachi asintió

_Sería mejor que tú no vayas, Naruto-kun

_¿Qué estarán hablando? – se preguntó Kakashi al verlos murmurando de espaldas

_De seguro cosas de amantes – gruñó Obito enojado

_No me interesa que tan peligroso sea – murmuró decidido Naruto - yo voy a ir… - aseguró.

_Será como entrar a la boca del lobo – le dijo cauteloso el neko – deja que yo vaya, y todo estará bien.

_No, no pienso quedarme aquí sentado, Itachi – aseveró el Uzumaki – yo amo a Sasuke, voy a salvarlo aunque me cueste la vida, no me importan los riesgos, no me importa a quien me enfrente… yo siempre lucharé por él, y no me retractaré de mi palabra

_... – Itachi lo miró algo sorprendido (lo máximo que puede mostrar de sorpresa en su perfecto rostro) y Naruto podía ver florcitas a su alrededor…

_Por si acaso, estoy hablando de Sasuke, no de t-¡GUH! – Itachi de repente le metió algo a la boca haciendo que se lo trague - ¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO! – preguntó el blondo agarrando su garganta, por donde había pasado la _cosa_

_Fue una muestra de mi aprecio – dijo simplemente - es la muestra de mi aceptación de tu relación con Sasuke, estoy feliz de que haya encontrado a alguien como tú

_¡Y POR QUE UN CUERVO! – exigió saber. ¡Qué horror! ¡Se había tragado un cuervo vivo!, aunque no era tan horrible como tragarse un sapo pergamino… ¿lo vieron con cara de bolso porta-animales o qué?

_¿Qué? – Itachi encogió los hombros - Deberías estar feliz de que te alimente, eso te dará energías

Naruto estrechó los ojos con desconfianza

_Así que… ¿apruebas la relación que tengo con Sasuke? – preguntó con inseguridad

_Sí – respondió Itachi

_Si la apruebas entonces POR QUE RAYOS SIGUES COLGADO DE MI CUELLO?

_¿Eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó el moreno indiferente

Naruto lo miró con confusión en la cara

_¿Acaso no estás tratando de seducirme para alejarme de Sasuke y arruinar mi relación con él?

_No – respondió sencillamente - Sasuke no tiene nada que ver, esto es sólo entre tú y yo

_...

_...

_¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡Soy su novio!

_Lo que es de Sasuke, es mío – las palabras del neko salían con tanta seguridad que por poco Naruto se la cree - ¿qué no sabes que los hermanos compartimos todo?

_... … - Naruto hizo cara de estar conteniéndose - … Ya no digas nada y señala los posibles lugares en el mapa, tebayo – le pasó un mapa

Itachi hizo un clon de sombra, y mientras el clon señalaba las guaridas en el mapa, el real seguía prendido de un resignado Naruto.

_Listo, estos son las distintas guaridas de Akatsuki, las más probables – dijo el clon entregándole el mapa a Naruto – hay una guarida que no se ubica en el mapa, pero la conozco perfectamente, es más probable que Sasuke esté allí

_Bien… - dijo el rubio tomando el mapa, luego miró a todos los presentes - ¡Formaremos cinco grupos de búsqueda! – dijo autoritario - ¡Neji y Hinata van a un grupo junto con Lee y Ten Ten! ¡Kiba, va a otro grupo con Sakura, Sai y Yamato taicho! ¡Shino, a otro con Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru! ¡KAKASHI! ¡Saca a tus perros rastreadores y tú buscarás con Obito-sensei y ero-sennin! – ordenó ante la mirada pasmada de todos - ¡el quinto grupo seré yo con Itachi! ¡El grupo que encuentre señal de Sasuke me avisa inmediatamente! ¡ANDANDO!

_... – todos se quedaron tiesos, ni siquiera grillo escapó del trance

Grillo:… … …

_Mocoso ¿quién dijo que tú dabas las órdenes? – cuestionó la Hokage molesta

_... – Naruto emanó un aura oscura

_...

_**¡MUEVANSE!**

WOOSH! – todos volaron a cumplir sus órdenes

_Itachi, vamos – le indicó dirigiéndose a la puerta - tú me llevarás a donde hay más probabilidad de que esté, tebayo

_De acuerdo – dijo el neko siguiéndolo

_Naruto – escuchó la voz de Tsunade llamándolo, el rubio se volteó - No creo que tú deberías…

_Tsunade obachan – la interrumpió - sabe que nada del mundo me detendrá, estamos hablando de Sasuke

_Sí, ya lo sé, eres tan testarudo – suspiró resignada – cuídate – le pidió con una sonrisa maternal

_¡Sí!

Y se fueron

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en las costillas. El dolor le hizo recordar lo que había pasado (le golpearon las costillas), y ahora se veía atrapado con cadenas llenas de sellos, impidiéndole moverse o hacer algún jutsu.

_Vaya, creí que por lo menos estarías inconsciente hasta mañana… lindo día de San Valentín, no crees? – escuchó la voz en la oscuridad, y luego divisó a su captor.

_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó con rabia Sasuke

_Yo soy Madara Uchiha – dijo el humanoide enmascarado – y de ti, no quiero nada… Ya me arruinaron el mega-plan de muy MUY largo plazo de que mates a Itachi, te traumes más, tengas ojos mejores y pueda controlarte porque eres tan ingenuo y débil de mentalidad… y ahora, para lo único que me sirves es de carnada – explicó el humanoide

_¿Mega-plan?

_¡Cállate! – dijo Madara muy cabreado - ¡No pienso gastar tanta saliva sólo para explicártelo si ya no sirve de nada! ¡Incluso había preparado una nueva máscara muy cool para el acontecimiento! ¡Pero lo arruinaron! ¡LO ARRUINARON! – se veía sumamente frustrado

_... - Sasuke no podía creerlo, había sido secuestrado por un lunático… no le extrañaría saber que su disque mega-plan tenga algo que ver con la Luna - ¿Por qué me capturaste? – exigió saber el neko

_Ya te lo dije, te necesito como carnada – dijo llanamente - mi objetivo principal es _Kyuubi_

_¿Kyuubi?

_Sí, y necesito que el jinchuriki venga aquí para arrebatárselo

Madara vio la mirada contrariada de Sasuke, y supo que el neko no sabía absolutamente nada del asunto.

_Verás, un jinchuriki es un portador, en este caso, el jinchuriki que quiero es el portador de Kyuubi, el virus letal más poderoso de todos

_... – Sasuke atendió en silencio

_Ese virus lo convierte en el humanoide más poderoso que la tierra, y quiero el virus para mí – terminó de explicar su antecesor

_ Yo no conozco a ese tal jinchuriki – aseguró Sasuke - estás perdiendo tu tiempo

_Tú eres la debilidad del humanoide que quiero – afirmó el enmascarado - y no trates de engañarme

_Humanoide?...

_Hablo de Uzumaki Naruto - especificó

_Él no es un humanoide – dijo Sasuke con la mayor de las certezas… ese viejo sin duda alguna estaba loco.

_Lo es – contradijo el secuestrador - hay cosas de él que tú desconoces completamente… incluso él lo desconoce

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto saltaba por los árboles a gran velocidad, siguiendo a Itachi hacia la guarida de Akatsuki más posible, donde de seguro estaba Sasuke. Itachi le había dicho que no se preocupe, que a Sasuke no le iban a hacer nada, pero aún así Naruto no quería perder ningún tiempo.

De repente el neko se detuvo haciendo que Naruto frene de golpe, casi cayéndose.

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio, viendo que el neko se sentó en la rama en la que estaba - ¿Por qué te detienes?

_Me duele el tobillo

_¿QUE? – gritó el blondo, no le podía estar pasando eso a él - kuso… ¡apresúrate! ¡No podemos esperar más!

_Me duele el tobillo – volvió a repetir el gato – vamos a tener que ir un poco más lento

_¡DE ESO NI HABLAR!

_¿Entonces qué sugieres?

_...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Ya no existen humanoides zorro en el mundo, el último que queda es Naruto, y mi plan es sacarle muestras de sangre e implantarlo en mí, y obviamente lo mataré de inmediato – explicó Madara

_Si lo único que necesitas es la sangre, fácil se lo puede conseguir en cualquier momento – gruñó Sasuke

_No, en este momento no ha cambiado a su modo humanoide aún, y para tener su poder necesito que sea un humanoide, y allí sacarle la sangre y matarlo

_Tsk! – Sasuke apretaba los dientes con impotencia – maldito, no te atrevas a hacerle daño – espetó furioso mostrándole su sharingan. Madara se rió

_No me puedes hacer nada con ese miserable sharingan – se burló – lo puedes usar para ver cómo lo mato delante de ti

Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho, sólo esperaba que Naruto no venga.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto estaba yendo en dirección a su objetivo, mientras Itachi le indicaba por dónde ir.

El neko lo miraba y le parecía muy divertido. El rubio estaba locamente preocupado por Sasuke, aunque él debería saber que su Sasuke era un gran ninja y podía defenderse solo. Pero eso no era lo divertido, lo divertido era verlo con esa cara jetona y enojada, haciendo puchero mientras murmuraba incoherencias, por la situación en la que estaba en este momento.

_¿De qué te ríes? – gruñó el rubio al ver a Itachi mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona

_Nada – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Naruto resopló mirando al frente de nuevo.

_Maldición, deja de ronronear – espetó el rubio con frustración.

_No puedo evitarlo – dijo el neko encogiendo los hombros – si me estás llevando cargado en tus brazos – resaltó el moreno sonriendo y restregando su nariz en la ropa de Naruto.

El rubio lo miró de reojo enojado, mientras seguía corriendo.

_Más te vale que no lo estés haciendo a propósito para que te cargue, tebayo – protestó Naruto sintiéndose un tonto ingenuo. Primero se le ocurrió dejar a Itachi allí cuando le dijo que le dolía el tobillo (lo que por cierto, era algo muy mísero como para que detenga a un ninja), pero se dio cuenta de que no podría encontrar la guarida sin él. Después decidió llevarlo en su espalda, pero desechó la idea, quién sabe qué cosas hará el neko ahí en su espalda. Entonces decidió llevarlo al estilo nupcial, y ahí estaban, en ese alegre momento.

_No fui yo quien te pidió cargarme – dijo el neko defendiéndose

_Era OBVIO que recurriría a esto si amenazabas con atrasarme – dijo el rubio en un tono obvio

_He – rió el gato - no eres tan tonto, Naruto-kun

_¡Bastardo! – soltó Naruto con una vena en la frente

_Pero tú no sabes si estoy mintiendo o no, y no creo que quieras arriesgarte a dudar si lo que quieres es llegar a Sasuke cuanto antes – comentó victorioso y siguió ronroneando.

_Eres tan despreciable – dijo derrotado

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Te tardaste demasiado – dijo Madara al ver a zetsu emerger del suelo

_El kyubi se acerca - informó el akatsuki. Eso alegró a Madara y sobresaltó a Sasuke. El moreno había esperado que Naruto aún no se movilice para buscarlo, y él solo iba a buscar un modo de escapar de allí. Pero por lo visto, el usuratonkachi no espera ni a que piense.

_ _"Ese usuratonkachi"_ – pensó frunciendo el ceño – _"kuso… ¡no vengas idiota!"_

_Excelente – dijo Madara al estilo Sr. Burns - ya mandé a los muchachos para debilitarlo a medida que se acerque

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Es en esa montaña – indicó Itachi, señalando la montaña que se veía a lo lejos

_Bien – dijo el rubio victorioso – cuando estemos allí, me indicarás la entrada

Siguió corriendo, esta vez a más velocidad, pero de repente se encontraron con dos personas que se interponían en su camino. Ambas tenían el traje de akatsuki, uno era un neko rubio, y el otro era un cara de pescado azul.

_Vaya, Vaya – dijo el rubio de akatsuki sonriente, mirando a Itachi - miren a quién tenemos aquí… con que Ita… - se calló mirándolo desconcertado - ¿qué demonios? – profirió al ver a Itachi, su más grande rival, cargado.

_¡Ustedes! – gritó Naruto furioso al reconocer los trajes - ¡Son de akatsuki! – los miró con rabia - ¡¿Dónde está mi Sasuke? – exigió saber, sin darse cuenta zarandeando a Itachi, que aún tenía en brazos.

_Cielos, Itachi, ya no tienes dignidad? – dijo el neko rubio frunciendo el ceño con desprecio

_Hump, tienes envidia porque a ti nadie te quiere – sonrió Itachi arrogante, haciéndose soltar con Naruto.

_¿COMO TE ATREVES? – gritó Deidara muy cabreado… es que era verdad – ¡hoy es el día en el que te demostraré quién es el mejor!

_No es necesario, ya me demostraste muchas veces que el mejor soy yo – dijo el Uchiha con autosuficiencia

_¡Ya verás! ¡Prepárate! – Deidara sacó su cera para realizar sus jutsus

_Tú ve por delante – le dijo Itachi a Naruto por lo bajo - yo me encargaré de estos dos – dijo mirando a Deidara y a Kisame.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido por un momento… ¿acaso no le dolía el tobillo?

_¿Seguro? – preguntó el rubio. Itachi sonrió ante la aparente preocupación del Uzumaki.

_Sí, no te preocupes.

*Chu*

_¡Gah! – Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás tapándose la boca después de que el neko le plantó un repentino besito - ¡DEJA DE BESARME! – vena en la frente

_¡Dejen de babearse y a pelear! – gritó Deidara enojado de que lo ignoren.

_Conste que tú lo pediste – dijo Itachi con serenidad, activando su sharingan. Naruto siguió adelante.

_Kisame, no interfieras – dijo Deidara formando su 'arte' con su cera, mirando a Itachi - déjamelo a mí – dijo sonriendo muy seguro de sí mismo

_Esto se pondrá bueno – sonrió con deleite el akatsuki azul. Iba a ser una batalla épica.

(N/A: Imagínense una batalla Itachi vs Deidara, con la cual Deidara siempre soñó para probar que era el mejor :D)

_***Cinco Minutos después***_

_No puedo creer que hayas dejado a Deidara desmayado tan rápidamente =_=U – dijo Kisame con decepción y una gota en la frente, viendo al rubio tirado de cara en el suelo.

_El que mucho habla tiene poco que ofrecer – dijo Itachi simplemente, ahora mirando a Kisame con su sharingan

_Bueno, no será lo mismo conmigo – aseguró Kisame desempuñando su samehada

_Tienes razón, no será lo mismo… Deidara es papilla, y tú serás sushi

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡Naruto! – a medida que corría, Naruto escuchó una voz y se volteó encontrándose con Sakura

_¡Sakura-chan!

_Vinimos a ayudar ¿ya lo encontraste? – preguntó la neko pelirrosa

_Estoy casi seguro de que está en esa montaña

_¡Bien!

Ambos corrieron, pero de repente se les atravesó una persona de akatsuki. Era un neko pelirrojo.

_¿Tú quién eres? – preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño y deteniéndose.

_Sasori – respondió el pelirrojo - para pasar tendrán que atravesar mi cadáver, y para atravesar mi cadáver, tendrán que atravesar mi marioneta de mí mismo, y para atravesar la marioneta de mí mismo, tendrán que atravesar mis otras marionetas

_Ehm… - Naruto se puso pensativo, luego miró a Sakura de reojo - ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Encárgate de él! – le dio un empujoncito hacia el akatsuki

_¿Y-Yo?... – dijo ella nerviosa - ¿sola?

_Yo te ayudo – apareció Sai a su lado.

(N/A: Imaginen una batalla Sakura y Sai vs Sasori sin la metiche de Chiyo :D [aunque la metiche en realidad haya sido Sakura XD])

Naruto siguió su camino.

De pronto otros dos de akatsuki se le atravesaron.

_No pasarás de aquí, zorro – dijo el peliblanco sonriendo. Eran Hidan y Kakuzo.

_... – los músculos de Naruto temblaron de rabia - ¡dejen de **ATRASARME**! – gritó con los ojos rojos

_Uy, se enojó, que miedo – dijo burlón Hidan.

_¡Naruto! – otra persona se acercó a Naruto, y vio al equipo Asuma llegar - nosotros te ayudamos con estos – dijo Shikamaru

_Bien – el rubio sonrió y corrió para pasar por los akatsuki, pero Kakuzo se interpuso

_Ni siquiera lo pienses – dijo el akatsuki

(N/A: Imagínense una batalla Naruto vs Kakuzo de medio segundo :D)

_**¡RASEN SHURIKEN!**

_¡AAAAH!

_¡Qué horror! – dijo Hidan viendo a Kakuzo desecho en el suelo mientras Naruto seguía adelante.

_Tú no escaparás – dijo Shikamaru, mirando al restante

_¡Ha! ¡No pueden hacerme nada! ¡Yo soy inmortal! – se burló Hidan.

_Inmortal, eh? – Shikamaru sonrió victorioso, asustando a Hidan.

_Jashin-sama… protégeme – pidió. Pero Jashin-sama no estaba de humor hoy…

(N/A: Imagínense una batalla Shikamaru vs Hidan, donde el pobre termina hecho pedazos y amenazando a Shikamaru de morderlo y mirarlo hasta morir :D)

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¡NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA! – gritó Sasuke tratando de zafarse del agarre de las cadenas.

_Claro que lo haré – dijo Madara de lo más tranquilo - sólo espera a que el kitsune venga y verás lo que le hago, kukukuku

_... – Sasuke lo miró con odio

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Naruto seguía corriendo, pronto vería a su Sasuke. ¡Ya estaba llegando! ¡Ya estaba llegando!

_Kyuubi – se le atravesaron dos personas de akatsuki. Era un pelinaranja y una chica peliazul.

_Maldición… - murmuró el rubio - **¡SI NO SE APARTAN LOS VOY A HACER PEDAZOS!**

_Entrégate, es necesario para la paz del mundo – dijo Pain

_...

(N/A: Imagínense una batalla… maaaaah, ustedes ya saben u_uU)

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Se está tardando mucho, no lo crees? – le dijo Madara a zetsu, aburrido de esperar.

_Es que está peleando con Pain – explicó Zetsu – iré a ver la pelea – y se fue

_Mmh…

_***Diez minutos después***_

_¿Ya habrán acabado? – se preguntó Madara impaciente. Zetsu apareció emergiendo del piso para dar las nuevas noticias

_Ya acabaron – informó Zetsu

_¿Y lo atrapó? Más le vale haberme ahorrado el trabajo – dijo el enmascarado

_No, Nagato y Konan se volvieron buenos y se fueron dejándolo pasar e indicándole la entrada de la guarida

_¡QUE! – saltó Madara. Sasuke no sabía si reír o llorar.

_Sí – aseguró Zetsu - es que usted no lo escuchó hablar, habla como salido de telenovela, me recuerda aquella novela en la que…

_¡Cállate! – lo calló Madara - ¿viene hacia acá o no?

_Ya viene, y le advierto que no está nada feliz de saber que usted tiene a Sasuke y menos ahora que lo han estado atrasando – dijo antes de desaparecer

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Madara y Sasuke miraron hacia el estruendo, y divisaron un enorme agujero dejando entrar la luz a la guarida, y al rubio allí furioso.

_¡SASUKE! – lo llamó, aún sin verlo. A Sasuke se le quería salir el corazón del pecho sólo con mirarlo.

_Bien, lo tengo justo donde quiero – murmuró Madara poniéndose al lado de Sasuke

_¡Naruto! – lo llamó el neko

Vio a Naruto girar su cabeza por todos lados, hasta que lo divisó.

_¡Sasuke! – corrió hacia él al verlo, pero se detuvo defensivo al ver a Madara.

_¡Vete de aquí! – vociferó Sasuke

_¡No me voy sin ti! – le gritó el rubio decidido.

_¡VETE, IDIOTA! – gritó el Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto se sorprendió al ver el pánico y la impotencia en sus ojos negros.

_Sí, Naruto, vete – dijo Madara acercándose a Sasuke, poniendo una mano en el hombro del moreno – así Sasuke y yo podemos estar a solas para jugar un ratito, kukuku

**_... maldito…**

El chakra rojo comenzó a emanar alrededor de Naruto. Aparecieron la cola, las orejas y los colmillos.

_Sí, así está mejor – Madara sonrió detrás de su máscara.

_... – Sasuke se quedó mirando a Naruto, sorprendido al verlo en forma humanoide.

El rubio miró a Madara con la mayor de las furias y…

**_¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMAAAAAAAAA!**

_Oh oh – no debió enfurecerlo tanto

(N/A: Dejen que vuele vuestra impresionante imaginación e imaginen una batalla Naruto vs Madara muy… ehm… inimaginable n_n)

***Una hora después***

Madara podía hacerse intangible durante cinco minutos máximo en cada vez. Pero no le servía de mucho si Naruto lo atacaba como loco brutal e ininterrumpidamente durante una hora.

_No… puede ser… - decía Madara herido y tendido en el suelo, a punto de morir - yo… tenía un plan… muy genial

_¡Sasuke! – el rubio corrió hacia un traumado moreno, quien se hizo nota mental de nunca hacer enojar tanto a Naruto - ¡dime que no te hizo nada! – su cola de zorro se agitaba ansiosa y Sasuke no le quitaba los pasmados ojos de encima.

_No, no me hizo nada… - dijo el neko. Naruto lo soltó de las cadenas y lo abrazó contra sí con desesperación – dobe

_Que bueno – dijo el rubio feliz de tener a su neko otra vez – nunca te vuelvas a alejar de mí – lo abrazó más fuerte

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a devolver el abrazo y disfrutar del contacto que… de repente frunció el ceño ¿Era su impresión o Naruto tenía el olor de Itachi por todos lados?

Madara, agonizante, los miraba con odio.

_Si el poder del zorro no es para mí, no será para nadie…

De repente el brazo derecho de Madara salió en forma de cadenas con punta filosa en dirección a Sasuke que estaba de espaldas. Naruto vio el ataque y…

_¡Sasuke! – lo apartó rápidamente - ¡AGH! – las puntas atravesaron el pecho del rubio

_... – al ver la sangre de Naruto, el corazón de Sasuke se paró - ¡NARUTOOOO!

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHA! :D... eh? Un momento, eso no fue gracioso o_o… ¡NARUUUUUUUU! Q_Q *sniff* *sniff* ¡No mueras! **

**No puedo creer que haya hecho un capi tan cortito TTwTT (si hubiera descrito todo lo que tenía que describir como la profesional que NO soy, tal vez habrían sido mucho más largo) ¡Pero aquí lo que nos importa es el amor y no las peleas! No es cierto? :D … … … … … no es cierto? ó_ò… con tal yo les indiqué lo que tenían que imaginarse con mucha exactitud ¬3¬**

**¡Sayonara! No olviden dejar sus comentarios x3**


	10. Las últimas palabras

**Perdón por el retraso (como siempre)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capi, y ojalá sepa compensar la espera x3.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

**¡A LEER! **

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**SASUKE NEKO**

**Cap. 10.- Las Últimas Palabras**

.

.

Sangre…

Tanta sangre…

Era la segunda vez que a Sasuke le parecía ver tanta sangre…

El neko se había quedado completamente paralizado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía que no respiraba, y sus ojos con total espanto veían cómo la persona que más amaba en la vida amenazaba con dejar de existir…

Y a pesar de la situación, ese idiota que yacía en el suelo… sonreía

_Te dije que… - habló débilmente provocando que más sangre salga por su boca – la próxima vez sería yo quien te proteja…

Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a correr por el rostro alvino del azabache, sin que lo pueda evitar

_Naruto…! - rápidamente se arrodilló al lado del rubio para sacarle el metal que lo atravesaba, cuyo dueño ya había muerto – dobe , no te atrevas a morirte… - habló sintiendo cómo le dolía la garganta con cada palabra – Si me dejas solo yo… ¡TE MATARE! ¿ESCUCHASTE? ¡TE MATARE! – gritó con furia, tratando de ocultar con enojo el desespero que sentía, pero era difícil con aquellas lágrimas que salían incontrolables de sus ojos negros.

Naruto simplemente lo observó con tristeza en su mirada, mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos azules al ver llorar a su neko. Sabía que el último respiro estaba cerca, podía sentirlo…

Pero no se iría sin decírselo

_Sasuke… tal vez ya lo sepas… - apenas se escuchaba su voz, pero aún así se esforzaba por hablar – pero a veces… son necesarias las palabras… … te amo, te amo más que a nada y eres… lo más importante para mí… perdó… na… me…

De repente cerró sus ojos adentrándose inevitablemente en la oscuridad

Los orbes negros de Sasuke se abrieron con horror

_No… ¡ESPERA! – el neko lo llamó, pero Naruto ya no tenía signos de vida – ¡NO TE MUERAS!... **¡NARUTOOOOO! **

Fue lo último que el rubio escuchó antes de desvanecerse para nunca volver.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**Bueno, aquí se acaba el fic. Yo no quería que acabe así, pero ganó en voto que Naruto muera Q_Q…**

**.**

**.**

**ERA CHISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**** X'D, no hagan caso, sigan leyendo! **

.

.

.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, encontrándose con un panorama blanco.

Sentía su cuerpo adormecido y sus músculos entumecidos.

_Mmmh… donde estoy…? – se preguntó en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor.

De repente alguien se asoma a su mirada y le responde…

_En el cielo.

_¿En el cielo? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

_Sí.

_Pero… - habló con contrariedad.

_¿Pero qué?

_Eres muy feo para ser un ángel – opinó el blondo haciendo una mueca.

_¡OYE! – se quejó el peliblanco cabreado – ¡Soy Jiraya, idiota!

_Ya sé que eres 'Jiraya-idiota'… pero eso no te quita lo feo, dattebayo… – dijo Naruto girando los ojos con aburrimiento, pero después se abrieron sorprendidos - ¡ESPERA! ¡¿ME MORI?

_No, por algo estás en una cama de hospital, tarado – dijo Jiraya cruzando los brazos

_¡Tú dijiste que estaba en el cielo!

_Así se llama el hospital – alegó con simpleza – estuviste en coma por mucho tiempo, Naruto – dijo con suma seriedad.

_¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

_Ocho años.

_¡QUE! – gritó el rubio atónito.

_En verdad lo siento… - expresó Jiraya con lástima y tristeza en sus ojos, y después… - ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡HUBIERAS VISTO TU CARA! ¡APENAS PASARON TRES HORAS! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! – se agarraba la barriga mientras se carcajeaba como desquiciado.

_¡MALDITO VIEJO! – gritó el rubio deseando matarlo por el susto que le dio, pero lastimosamente aún se sentía sin fuerzas.

_¡PUM!_ – fue el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse de golpe, revelando las figuras de mucha gente con cara de exaspero, que comenzó a vociferar…

_¡¿Cómo está?

_¡Escuchamos su voz!

_¡¿Ya despertó?

_¡Despertó!

Ahí estaban todos sus amigos (los cuales habían salido un rato a comer algo), y de repente alguien se abre paso entre toda esa gente para llegar delante del rubio…

_¡NARUTO!

Era su neko.

_¡Sasuke! – respondió el rubio feliz de ver a Sasuke, quien corrió hacia él desesperado para…

¡ZAS!

_¡Agh! – se quejó Naruto al sentir el dolor en su mejilla después del arañazo que recibió.

_¡Sujétenlo! – dijo Tsunade al ver que las intenciones del neko no acababan ahí. Entonces cuatro personas corrieron a sujetar a Sasuke, que parecía endemoniado.

_¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese? – dijo el rubio con lagrimones

_¡DOBE ESTUPIDOOOOO! – gritó Sasuke furioso mientras hacía ademanes de querer saltar sobre el rubio para matarlo y se removía tratando de zafarse de los que lo sujetaban - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡TE ASESINARÉ! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESO! – estuvo pataleando un rato más, hasta que… - ¡Ya suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme…! – se quedó quieto.

_¿Lo soltamos? – preguntó Obito, que era uno de los que estaban agarrando a Sasuke. Entonces, Tsunade (que lo estaba agarrando también) asintió viendo que el neko ya se calmó. Entonces lo soltaron, y el Uchiha corrió hacia Naruto.

_Sasu… ¡AGH! – se quejó de dolor ya que Sasuke había saltado sobre él para estrangularlo.

_¡Ah! ¡Agárrenlo! Está loco! – gritó Tsunade y corrieron a sujetar a Sasuke de nuevo.

_¡TE MATARÉ, USURATONKACHIII! – vociferó el moreno rabioso, haciendo fuerza para hacerse soltar… pero de repente sus movimientos se hicieron torpes hasta que dejó de moverse y agachó la cabeza ocultando su mirada - … usuratonkachi idiota… - susurró.

_Creo que ya podemos soltarlo – dijo Obito.

_¡Ni loca suelto a este gato desquiciado para que mate a Naruto! – reclamó la hokage.

_… - Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha al igual que sus orejas negras

_Suéltenlo – pidió Naruto, entonces lo soltaron. El neko corrió hasta él, esta vez para lanzarse a abrazarlo y ocultar su cara en el hombro del rubio - Sasuke… - Naruto también lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Obito hizo señas para sacar a toda la gente del lugar y que aquellos dos tuvieran un momento a solas.

_Eres un tonto… - murmuró Sasuke entrecortadamente, aún con la cara escondida - tonto, cabeza hueca, idiota, imbécil, estúpido, desgraciado, maldito dobee…

El rubio se sorprendió al sentir su ropa mojada y sollozos moderados que salían de Sasuke.

_Sasuke, estás llorando?

El moreno se quedó en silencio un momento, y después…

_No, idiota, mis ojos están orinando… ¡OBVIO QUE ESTOY LLORANDO, IMBECIL! – se abrazó más fuerte, calmando sus ansias de golpear al rubio por idiota – creí que ibas a morir… - susurró débilmente.

_No llores, minino… - dijo Naruto dándole un beso en su cabeza – ya estoy bien, y no me pienso apartar de ti nunca más.

_... – el neko sacó su cara de donde estaba y la levantó para mirar a Naruto a los ojos, para después darle un suave beso en los labios – a veces las palabras son necesarias… - dijo el moreno sintiéndose cohibido y expuesto; su sonrojo, sus orejas gachas y su mirada triste y esquiva lo demostraban – yo… yo… – no pensó que mirar a Naruto a la cara sería tan difícil – también te amo, dobe – confesó

_... – el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿Q-Qué dijiste?

_... - el neko se sonrojó más y lo miró enojado - ¡Que te amo, idiota! ¡Y no me hagas repe-Mhp!

El rubio lo calló dándole un beso apasionado, cortándole la respiración y saboreando su boca.

El neko correspondió soltando un gemido de complacencia. Pero justo cuando le estaba agarrando el gusto, el rubio idiota se separó de golpe y lo apretujó contra sí abrazándolo, casi asfixiándolo.

_¡Ahora sí soy muy feliz! – gritó el blondo muy contento.

Sasuke sólo soltó un suspiro y se dejó abrazar. El momento y la atmosfera eran de total paz…

Hasta que…

_Awww, que tiernos – se escuchó una voz muy cerca. A Naruto le dio un escalofrío y volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha encontrándose con el rostro de…

_¡AAAAAAHHH! – gritó el rubio alejándose lo más que podía y abrazando a Sasuke más fuerte – ¡Sasuke! ¡Tu hermano está loco! ¡Aléjalo de mí!

_Tranquilo, Naruto-kun – dijo el Uchiha mayor sonriente – sólo vine a ver cómo iba todo

Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina a su hermano y se abrazó a Naruto lo más que pudo.

_Deja a mi dobe en paz, niisan idiota – gruñó el neko menor con recelo – por cierto, ahora que recuerdo… - miró a Naruto frunciendo el ceño separándose de él – hueles a Itachi por todos lados – Naruto sudó frío ante el sharingan de Sasuke – ¿se puede saber por qué? – cuestionó con enojo en su voz

_¿Acaso no es obvio, hermanito? – dijo Itachi sugerentemente

_¡GYAH! – gritó Naruto con desesperación – ¡Sasuke! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Escúchame a mí, por favor! – imploró

Sasuke se enderezó permitiendo que el rubio se siente, y cruzó los brazos.

_Te escucho, dobe – dijo de forma muy seria, luego miró a Itachi de reojo – ya sé que el idiota sólo quiere molestarme, pero no lo conseguirá

¿Eso era lo que Sasuke creía? ¡HA! Inocente…

_Bueno… sucede que… – comenzó a explicar el rubio con nerviosismo sin saber por dónde empezar – bueno, comenzando desde el principio… esa vez que nos viste, ÉL era quien me estaba queriendo besar ¡Yo no! – se defendió

_¿Y por qué demonios lo estabas abrazando? – preguntó Sasuke con veneno en su voz

_¡Porque él me aseguró que tú me amabas y yo estaba muy feliz y lo abracé! – explicó Naruto rápidamente y como si eso fuera algo simple y casto – ¡No lo malinterpretes, tebayo!

_... – el neko se quedó pensativo por un momento, luego su mirada acusadora recayó en su hermano – ¿y tú por qué lo querías besar?

_Qué te importa – respondió Itachi llanamente y luego sonriendo, haciendo que la cola de su hermanito se esponje – ¿acaso no sientes el hipnotizador aroma?

_Sí, claro que lo siento ¡Pero es sólo para mí! – recalcó el menor de los Uchiha

_Me descontrolé por un ratito, otouto, no te enojes así – a Sasuke le enojaba más ver a Itachi hablando tan calmadamente y PEOR sonriendo como si disfrutara hacerlo enojar… y es que lo hace – es que mis suprimidos y acumulados instintos naturales se liberaron de golpe – explicó el neko mayor encogiendo los hombros… ¿quién podía culparlo? Naruto era el único zorro humanoide y sus masculinas feromonas de porquería eran muy fuertes – pero no te preocupes, ya puedo controlarlo… – aseguró… pero después se puso pensativo – tal vez porque tengo su olor en mi ropa… – sonrió sabiendo lo que venía

_... – la fiera mirada de Sasuke recayó en Naruto después de lo último que dijo su hermano

_Es que… – el rubio se puso nervioso de nuevo – él, todo ese tiempo estuvo abrazado de mí y… – de repente vio cómo las uñas de Sasuke salían afiladas y dispuestas, lo cual lo puso más nervioso – e-es que yo… ¡Trataba de empujarlo pero tiene mucha fuerza! – gritó el blondo temiendo por su vida.

_¿Y por qué no lo golpeabas? – gruñó el neko

_¡Es que si lo golpeaba tenía miedo de que se enoje y no me ayude a buscarte! – confesó con una mirada de animalito abandonado

_...

_En serio eres baka – dijo el neko mayor – ¿cómo se te ocurre que voy a dejar a mi otouto correr peligro sólo porque me golpees? Además, ni que pudieras hacerlo

_... – Naruto hizo puchero

_Yo estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para salvar a mi hermanito

_¡No es cierto! – reclamó el rubio – ¡Tú me estabas retrasando con lo de tu tobillo y parecía que no querías rescatar a Sasuke!

_Yo sabía perfectamente que no le iban a hacer nada a Sasuke, hasta que tú llegaras – dijo el neko con total seguridad – es así como se maneja a la carnada, y yo pude haber salvado a Sasuke sin ningún problema, e incluso Sasuke pudo haberse librado como buen ninja que es, pero como tú eres terco no esperaste ni a que pensemos en una estrategia y corriste hacia la trampa para después salir casi muerto, poniendo a Sasuke en peligro también

_Cállate, Itachi – dijo su hermano frunciendo el ceño. No quería que haga sentir mal al rubio… aunque esté diciendo la verdad.

_En fin, no es de eso que estamos hablando, sino de lo propenso que es Naruto a serte infiel… – recalcó Itachi sonriente al ver que la cola de Sasuke se esponjaba – Créele a tu novio, otouto – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa – Naruto es la persona más dura que conozco, por ningún motivo te sería infiel – aseguró mirando orgulloso a su cuñado – y mira que yo soy mucho más sexy que tú y aún así no cayó

La cola de Sasuke se esponjó más, como si fuera posible. No dudaba de Naruto, pero no podía evitar sentirse amenazado por Itachi, y Sasuke siempre se sintió así desde pequeño, en su insegura mente aún estaba el establecido "Mi niisan es mejor que yo", su niisan le quitaba la atención que él quería incluso sin proponérselo, y que ahora se fije en Naruto era algo que sentía muy peligroso…

_¿Estás enamorado de él? – preguntó con suspicacia

Su hermano soltó una risita.

_Pues… No, yo quería ver si era el mejor partido para mi querido otouto – explicó con simpleza – es que yo pienso primero en tu felicidad, así que tenía que comprobar que este rubio jamás te traicionaría o haría daño, entonces lo llevé al máximo punto de provocación… si él caía, lo mataba, porque significaba que era propenso a serte infiel… pero pasó la prueba con creces, siéntete feliz, hermanito – sonrisa

_...

_...

A Sasuke le vino un tic en la ceja

_Eres tan despreciable, tú y tus inusuales formas de velar por mi bienestar – gruñó el Uchiha menor

_¿O sea que todo lo que hiciste era para ponerme a prueba? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido

_Precisamente… - respondió Itachi, pero después la pensó mejor – bueno, la mayoría…

_¿O sea que no te gusta Naruto? – era obvio que Sasuke seguía en desconfianza.

_... – Itachi sonrió de lado maliciosamente – Déjame decirte algo, hermanito… Si te descuidas de tu zorro, yo me lo llevo – Sasuke apretó los dientes con rabia

_¡Como si yo me fuera a dejar! – contraatacó el rubio encarándolo

_Te dejarás – ceño fruncido

_¡No!

_Sí

_¡No!

Corto circuito en sus miradas

_Puedo hacerte un genjutsu en el que pensarás que yo soy Sasuke, ni cuenta te darás – dijo el Uchiha con una vena en la frente y mostrando su sharingan al petulante que se atrevía a desafiarlo.

_... – el Uzumaki abrió los ojos de par en par

_... – el gato sonrió victorioso

_¿Podrías hacer eso? – asustado

_Claro – sonrisa

_... – más asustado

_... – más sonrisa

Sasuke sólo fruncía el ceño, enojado de lo que se estaba atreviendo a decir su hermano en su presencia, y de que lo ignoren.

_Lo ves, otouto? – habló hermano mayor con la victoria en su rostro – si te descuidas de él, me lo robo… así que no se te ocurra dejarlo solito como lo hiciste hoy en la mañana, otouto baka

_... – Sasuke se quedó callado al recordar lo que había pasado y sintió culpa, y sentía que debía disculparse con Naruto, pero… ¡bah! – ¡ALEJATE DE NARUTO! – saltó el neko a abrazarse del rubio al ver los intentos de su hermano de acercarse.

Itachi rió bajito al ver la reacción de su hermano.

_Sólo estoy jugando – dijo sonriendo, a la defensiva – Es tan divertido molestarlos, a Naruto-kun también, pone el ceño fruncido y arruga la boca y la nariz de una forma muy graciosa cuando se siente impotente

_¡Eso no es cierto! – reclamó el rubio frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la boca y la nariz de forma muy graciosa, sintiéndose impotente… (Naru: ¡Oye!)

__Jugando,_ eh? – dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente – ¿Qué te parece este nuevo juego?: 'Castremos a Itachi', el que logre castrarlo, gana – dijo de forma siniestra – y yo pienso ganar…

_... – la cara de Itachi se puso seria de repente – eso no sonó muy divertido – y se fue saltando por la ventana

_¡Vuelve aquí, estúpido niisan! – Sasuke se dispuso a correr detrás de Itachi desempuñando su espada, pero…

_¡Sasuke! – Naruto lo agarró de la ropa – no te vayas – pidió implorando su compañía

_Hump – suspiró el Uchiha calmándose para después volver a la cama con el rubio, acostándose encima de él – pero que no crea que se salvará después – amenazó y luego se lanzó a los labios del rubio besándolo ávidamente, dejándolo un poco sorprendido.

_Mmmmh… estás muy ansioso, minino – susurró Naruto sonriente respirando costosamente, y no se estaba quejando en absoluto.

Sasuke sonrió seductoramente.

_Es que me gustan tus orejas de zorro – dijo el neko agitando la cola de un lado al otro

_¡MIS QUÉ! – gritó el blondo sentándose de golpe, haciendo que Sasuke se caiga al suelo diciendo _¡miau!_ del dolor – tengo orejas… – decía el rubio atónito, tocándose aquellas protuberancias que salían en la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

_Sí, baka – gruñó el neko en el piso, frotándose las nachas, las cuales amortiguaron su caída al suelo… y lo hacía discretamente, por cierto.

_Entonces también tengo… - el rubio miró hacia su parte trasera y allí vio… - COLA? – gritó sorprendido al ver su enorme cola naranja-rojiza de zorro.

_Lindo, no? – dijo Itachi mirando la cola entretenidamente…

¿Itachi?

_¡ITACHI! – gritó Sasuke parándose de un salto del suelo – ¿A qué volviste? ¡Te voy a dejar la cara deforme si no te vas! – amenazó con su sharingan activado

_Sólo volví para darte un regalo – dijo el Uchiha mayor amablemente, entregándole a Sasuke una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

_Regalo?... – Sasuke, con su inevitable curiosidad de minino, agarró el regalo y lo abrió rápidamente desgarrando el papel, y vio una cajita azul aterciopelada, la cual abrió – ¿un collar con cascabel? – hizo una mueca sacando el collar de cuero negro rodeado de pequeños diamantes y con un cascabel plateado en la parte de adelante.

_... – Naruto sólo observaba sorprendido.

_Es broma, no? – resopló Sasuke frunciendo el ceño con desagrado – ni loco me pondré esta porquería, es horrible

*CRACK!* - fue el sonido de un corazón rompiéndose, y sólo el dueño pudo escucharlo.

De repente un par de orejas bajaron tristes por el comentario.

_Creí… Creí que te gustaría… – dijo agachando la mirada…

Naruto.

_¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke dislocado al ver la reacción del rubio.

_Yo nunca dije que fuera de mi parte – explicó Itachi – era uno de los regalos que te iba a dar Naruto en San Valentín… qué baka eres – movió la cabeza con decepción

Sasuke miró a Naruto para comprobar si era cierto, y no necesitaba ver más

_... – el rubio parecía aguantándose de llorar – no te preocupes, Sasuke… si convenzo al vendedor puedo devolverlo, el pueblo donde está la tienda no está tan lejos… apenas a cinco horas de aquí – dijo intentando sonreír

_Naruto… – el neko lo llamó buscando los ojos azules, los cuales le rehuyeron haciendo que el neko se sienta mal – me gusta.

_No es verdad – dijo el kitsune con amargura – lo dices sólo porque sabes que es mío y no de Itachi, pero en realidad no te gusta.

_No, en realidad me gusta – habló Sasuke lo más sincero que pudo – dije que no me gustaba porque cualquier cosa que venga de Itachi es horrible aunque no lo sea, pero si es de ti…

_¿Entonces sí te gusta? – las orejas de zorro de pararon de nuevo.

_Sí, dobe.

La orejas del kitsune se pararon felices de nuevo, quien contento se acercó a su neko para darle un beso y…

Click! – sonido de un Flash

_... – Naruto y Sasuke miraban a Itachi asesinamente.

_¿Qué? – dijo Itachi al ver las miradas que le mandaban – Es de recuerdo – justificó guardando su cámara.

_¡Póntelo, Sasuke! – pidió el zorro emocionado, olvidándose de Itachi – ¡Te verás muy lindo!

_¡No quiero ponérmelo delante de él! – alegó Sasuke apuntando a Itachi… se nota que él no lo olvidó.

_Póntelo, otouto – apoyó el neko negro – ese collar es muy útil.

_¿Útil? – preguntó Sasuke algo confundido.

_Sí – respondió Itachi sonriendo de lado – cuando Naruto y yo estemos en un cuarto haciendo… _cositas_, escucharemos el 'tirin tirin' de tu collar y sabremos que te estás acercando, entonces nos apresuraremos a vestirnos antes de que nos veas.

_...

_...

_¡MALDITO ITACHI! ¡AHORA SÍ TE CASTRO!

Esta vez, Naruto no pudo impedir que Sasuke salga con Katana en mano a asesinar a Itachi, quien saltó por la ventana mientras se reía.

El rubio lanzó un suspiro de cansancio mientras sentía la paz de la solitaria habitación…

_Pobre mi otouto-baka, siempre tan ingenuo – Naruto se estremeció al escuchar esa gruesa y aterciopelada voz detrás de él, luego se giró encontrándose con… – y ahora que estamos solos… – Itachi acercó su nariz a la del rubio y dijo… – quiero ir a ver el estreno de Gatos Asesinos IV esta noche, o verás lo que te hago – le mostró su sharingan mankegyou muy cruelmente

_Pero… – alegó el rubio sudando frío – sólo tengo dos entradas, y me costó mucho conseguirlas, ya se agotaron hace días… - explicó – _todos los nekos desquiciados quieren verla_ – murmuró lo último haciendo puchero

_No sé cómo te las arreglarás, pero yo quiero ver esa película – aseveró el neko.

El rubio le devolvió la mirada enojado y desafiante… no le gustaba que nadie le mande y menos un Uchiha bastardo.

_¿Y qué me harás si no consigo otra entrada? – preguntó acercando su rostro retador – ¿Me obligarás a poseerte?

_ …

_...

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente al ver al neko con una expresión dislocada.

_¿Poseerme? – preguntó Itachi frunciendo el ceño incrédulo.

_... – el rubio amplió su sonrisa zorruna como respuesta.

_¿Estás diciendo que me ves con cara de uke? – gruñó el Uchiha

_¿Eso es una pregunta?

_...

_Sasuke es mi uke, y tú eres parecido a él en cierta forma – resaltó el zorro – ¿por qué habría de verte como un seme?

_Porque soy yo el que te ha estado molestando – aseguró Itachi muy molesto

_En estos tiempos son las chicas las que tratan de llamar la atención del chico – expresó el rubio con arrogancia – además tú te colgabas de mi cuello.

_¿Me estás llamando chica ofrecida?

Naruto podía ver el aura asesina emanando del neko… esto era tan divertido.

_Yo estaba pensando más en 'uke ofrecido', pero si tú lo prefieres de ese modo… - dijo el rubio encogiendo los hombros.

_Por si no prestaste atención, acabo de explicar el por qué yo me comporté así – dijo el gato sumamente molesto – yo no soy ningún ofrecido.

_¡Pregúntame si te creo!

_...

_...

_¿De verdad piensas que lo hacía en serio? – dijo Itachi levantando una ceja.

_Claro!… – opinó Naruto sonriendo con arrogancia – nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

_O sea que eso es lo que piensas de Sasuke…

_¿Qué? – el rubio lo miró sorprendido.

_Que es un uke ofrecido.

_¡Claro que no!

_Según buenas fuentes, he sabido que él hizo cosas aún más elevadas para seducirte, ¿debo suponer que eso lo convierte en un uke ofrecido para ti?

_... – Naruto puso cara de pescado fuera del agua – ¡e-es diferente!

_¿Por qué es diferente? – preguntó el neko sonriendo tranquilamente.

_P-Porque… – la boca del kitsune se hizo una línea – porque yo lo amo y…

_¿Y eso le da derecho a portarse como un ofrecido y no serlo?

_... e… e… eeeh…

_A los nekos nos gusta tener lo que queremos en la palma de la mano – dijo el gato sonriendo arrogante – y lo conseguimos de dos formas… a la fuerza o por seducción, dependiendo de lo que queramos, eso no es para nosotros 'ser ofrecidos' sino 'obtener resultados' – explicó – por ejemplo, yo quería saber si eras capaz de traicionar a Sasuke, para eso la fuerza no me servía.

_O sea que… - pestañeó Naruto con algo de confusión después de la explicación – me amas?

_¡¿Qué? – saltó el neko – ¡no entendiste nada de lo que te dije, idiota! – vociferó exasperado, pero después volvió a su semblante habitual cruzando los brazos – yo estaba fingiendo, no estás tan bueno, sabes? No seas arrogante.

_Y los besos que me diste, eh? – le echó en cara.

_... – el neko sonrió maliciosamente – Era para sobornarte.

_¿Sobornarme?

_Sí… - respondió antes de explicar – si no me quieres dar las entradas por las buenas o por las malas, entonces será por las MUY malas, o sea, le diré a Sasuke que TÚ me besaste, y no tendrás cómo negarlo cuando compruebe que mis labios estuvieron sobre los tuyos, y lo hice dos veces sólo para estar seguro.

_¿QUE? – gritó el rubio – ¿Y cómo se supone que Sasuke averiguará eso?

_Sasuke es un Uchiha – dijo, como si eso explicara todo – puede hacer lo que sea cuando su territorio se ve amenazado.

_...

_...

_Está bien… – el rubio, jetón, desvió la mirada – no eres un ofrecido… – admitió, pero después… – ¡pero sigues siendo un uke para mí!

_Estás loco – el gato frunció el ceño – si tú y yo estuviéramos en una relación, definitivamente yo sería el seme.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, y…

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

_... – Itachi tenía un tic en la ceja.

_Son tan tiernos cuando piensan así – comentó el Uzumaki limpiando sus lagrimitas después de reír tanto – _uke_ – le dijo enfatizando cada sílaba, dibujando diversión en todo su rostro.

_Yo soy seme – reiteró el neko, dándole una última oportunidad al rubio para remediarse.

_Miau Miau Miau Miau – se mofó el zorro.

_...

_...

Definitivamente, para Naruto no había nada más divertido que pegarle duro al orgullo Uchiha o hacer enfadar a un Uchiha. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con Sasuke, su neko terminaba tan esponjado que parecía que lo iba a desmembrar en cualquier momento, pero Naruto siempre terminaba calmándolo con sus besos, y el gato se volvía mantequilla en sus brazos.

Un momento… ¿pero ahora cómo calmaría a Itachi?

Oh oh

_Te voy a arrancar todo lo que se llama cara – voz ultratumba.

_¡No, espera! – gritó el rubio asustado, de repente el esponjado neko saltó sobre él queriendo asesinarlo con sus propias garras – ¡La cara NO! ¡AH! – se sacó rápidamente la chaqueta que había sido incendiada con amateratsu – ¡Tranquilo! ¡Te voy a conseguir la entrada! ¡Ah! – esquivó al gato cuando quiso saltar sobre él – ¡te tengo! – agarró al neko de las muñecas y lo tumbó sobre la cama poniéndose de cuatro patas sobre él.

_Prepárate para el genjutsu más cruel de la historia – dijo Itachi con voz ultratumba mirando a Naruto con su sharingan, a pesar de estar acorralado – donde serás violado por Kisame durante setenta y ocho horas seguidas.

_... – sorprendido.

_... – ceño fruncido.

_¿Quién es Kisame? – preguntó Naruto muy confundido.

_¡El que te está violando en este momento!

_...

_...

_¿Kisame es un fantasma? – Naruto seguía muy confundido.

_… – Itachi se le quedó mirando – técnicamente sí… ¿pero lo dices porque no lo estás viendo?

_Ahá.

_Tsk... – el gato chasqueó la lengua con molestia – lo olvidé, los genjutsus no sirven con humanoides zorros… maldición.

_HA! que torpe eres – se burló el kitsune victorioso, sin soltar al neko que aún tenía contra la cama.

_Oye, Naruto-kun… – le habló, aparentemente ya calmado – acerca tu oreja, voy a decirte un secreto.

_No soy tan tonto como para caer en esa – dijo el rubio ofendido.

_Es un secreto sobre Sasuke – detalló el neko.

_Sobre Sasuke?… - se notaba en sus ojos la creciente curiosidad, y acercó su oreja.

_No esa oreja, la de zorro – corrigió Itachi al ver que acercaba la oreja humana – para que escuches mejor, es un secreto súper-secreto.

Naruto lo miró con más curiosidad, entonces el muy inocente (o idiota) acercó su oreja de zorro.

_Cuál secre…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – gritó cuando el neko le clavó los dientes en su oreja – ¡SUELTAME! ¡DUELE! ¡ITAIIIIIIII! ¡MALDITO GATOOO! – en vez de soltarlo, Itachi lo mordía mucho más fuerte – ¡AAAAHHH! ¡TE VOY A….! – el kitsune también le clavó los colmillos donde tuvo alcance.

_¡AH! – gimió de dolor el neko cuando sintió los dientes en su cuello, por lo cual soltó la oreja del zorro, quien se alejó de un salto para mirarse en su espejo.

_Mi oreja… mi orejita de zorro… – lloriqueaba el kitsune infantilmente – y apenas la estoy estrenando, tebayoooo – se quejaba con lagrimones – ¡eres un salvaje!

_... – el neko se levantó de la cama como una especie de zombi viviente.

_E-Espera, tranquilo, ¡te daré las entradas! – trató de calmarlo el rubio.

_Hump – dijo Itachi calmándose un poco, pero aún le faltaba algo… – y quiero que admitas que yo soy seme – aseveró el neko – y que si nosotros estuviéramos juntos, yo sería el seme.

Ante eso, Naruto sólo tenía una respuesta...

_¡JAMAS! – gritó más seguro que nunca – ¡AAAAAAH! – otra vez corría por su vida alrededor del cuarto mientras el neko lo perseguía.

De repente alguien entra por la puerta de la habitación

_¡OIGAN! Dejen de jugar – ordena Tsunade, quien está al lado de Obito, Shizune y Orochimaru – Naruto, cómo te sientes?

_¡Me siento bien, tebayo!… – el rubio corrió a toda velocidad y se colocó detrás de Obito – pero por favor, no dejen que me mate – dijo apuntando a Itachi

_Itachi, qué le haces a Naruto? – preguntó el Uchiha mayor

_Quiero hacerlo trizas – gruñó el otro gato negro

_¿Por qué? – cuestionó Obito

_Sólo porque le dije _uke_ – respondió Naruto como si fuera poca cosa.

_¿Pero acaso eres idiota, Naruto? – dijo Obito con reproche, e Itachi asintió concordando con él – a un uke no le debes llamar 'uke', a ellos no les gusta, simplemente debes subyugarlo sin decir nada.

_¿QUÉ? – gritó el neko aludido con muchas venas en la frente.

_Creo que tienes razón… - dijo el rubio meditativo.

_Sí, no debes llamarlo 'uke' – repitió el sensei tranquilo y sabio – cuando Itachi y tú vayan a la cama debes agarrarlo de… ¡UN MOMENTO! – gritó sobresaltado, como si lo hubieran despertado con un pellizco – ¡NO LE SEAS INFIEL A SASU-CHAN!

_¡No sea tonto! ¡Yo no le soy ni le seré infiel, tebayo! – aclaró el zorro – lo que pasa es que le estoy diciendo que _si estuviéramos juntos_, él sería el uke – dijo con mucha seguridad – todos los Uchiha bastardos son ukes, verdad Obito-sensei? – miró al sensei buscando apoyo.

_Sí, todos los Uchiha son… ¡HEY! ¡Yo soy seme! – reclamó Obito.

_¿Lo eres? – preguntó Itachi haciendo una mueca de incredulidad.

_Ah, pero usted es un _Uchiha_, no un Uchiha BASTARDO – corrigió el rubio.

_En eso tienes razón – dijo Obito sonriente.

_¡No le des la razón! – reclamó Itachi.

_Oh, vamos, Ita-chan – habló el otro Uchiha – ser uke no es malo, pregúntale a Kakashi o a Sasuke – luego Obito y Naruto se miran cómplices de reojo y se ríen por lo bajo pervertidamente y con cara de depravados – _hihihihihih…_

_Dejen sus perversiones para otro momento – dice Tsunade con una vena en la frente, de repente entra Kakashi a la habitación, y con eso se callan… especialmente Obito – Naruto, ven aquí, te examinaré – le ordena la hokage, y el rubio se acerca, entonces ella le levanta la camisa y lo examina – Tú siempre te curas muy rápido, y en forma humanoide más.

_No entiendo… ¿cómo es que ahora soy un humanoide? – preguntó el rubio aún en la duda.

_Pues… – habla la hokage pensativa – creo que es hora de decirte la verdad

_Nunca te lo dijimos, con la intención de protegerte – explicó Kakashi

_Sucede que tú eres hijo de un humano y un humanoide – confesó Tsunade

_¿En serio? – Naruto abrió los ojos muy sorprendido

_Sí, tu padre era el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze – dijo el peliplateado

_... – el rubio se quedó atónito – ¿De verdad? ¡QUE GENIAL! ¡MI PADRE ERA EL HOKAGE! – gritó con emoción en su rostro – y mi madre? – preguntó curioso y ansioso

_Bueno, tu madre… – empezó a contar Kakashi – tu madre era una zorra q-

¡PUUUUM!

_¡AAAAH! ¡KAKASHI! – gritó Obito horrorizado al ver que le dieron a Kakashi semejante golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared del otro extremo de la habitación, y corrió hacia él – Kakashi…! - alzó al inconsciente neko plomo entre sus brazos - ¡no mueras!

_... Papáaa? Eres tú?... no te suicides… aún no me enseñaste a pasear a los perros… - murmuraba Kakashi con espirales en los ojos

_¡Oh no! ¡está delirando! – Obito estaba desesperado – Kakashi… no vayas a la luz, ¡regresa!

_¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR A MI MADRE 'ZORRA'? – gritó el kitsune (quien es obvio que fue el que le dio el golpe a Kakashi) furioso y con los ojos rojos.

_¡Hablaba en sentido literal, imbécil! – vociferó el Uchiha que tenía en brazos al neko golpeado

_¿Eh? – el rubio hizo cara de sorpresa

_Se refiere a que tu madre era un humanoide zorro – explicó la hokage – y se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki

_Aaah… – el rubio por fin entendió – lo hubieras dicho – dijo sonriente

_¡Como vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi Kakashi, te voy a matar! – amenazó Obito con la cola esponjada y asfixiando al otro neko en un abrazo de oso

_¡Suéltame, idiota! – regañó Kakashi haciéndose soltar cuando reaccionó completamente

_Entonces soy mitad humanoide… – decía Naruto meditativo – ¿y así me voy a quedar?

_Sí, tu modo humanoide se activó y así te vas a quedar – aseguró Tsunade

_Ya veo… – dijo meditativo, y de repente sus ojos se posaron en cierta persona que estaba en la habitación – ¿y qué hace este tipo caminando tan libremente por Konoha? – dijo frunciendo el ceño

_No seas ingrato, Naruto-kun – dijo Ororchimaru sonriendo petulantemente – a mí me debes la felicidad

_¿QUE? ¡ESTAS LOCO! – gritó el rubio furioso

_Orochimaru está libre porque no tiene cargos en su contra – explicó Tsunade

_¡Pero si él asesinó a mucha gente! – reclamó el zorro

_¿Asesinar? – Tsunade levantó una ceja – No, Naruto – negó con la cabeza – eso era sólo un mito, rumores… porque no sabían la verdad

_¿La verdad?

_Orochimaru escapó por la ley que habían impuesto los antiguos ancianos consejeros de Konoha… – manifestó la hokage – que ningún humanoide puede estar con un humano, pero esa ley ya se anuló desde que fueron ejecutados

_¿Eh? – Naruto estaba sorprendido

_Agh, no te molestes en explicarle nada a este tontuelo, tardará dos o tres días en entender todo – dijo Orochimaru cruzando los brazos

_¡OYE! – reaccionó histérico el rubio – gato del demonio – murmuró con rabia – no me importa si el sujeto no mató a nadie y es una blanca paloma, hace años se llevó a Sasuke y eso nunca se lo perdonaré – dijo con rabia

_Yo no me lo llevé, él vino conmigo – dijo el neko alvino encogiendo los hombros

_¡Pero quién sabe con qué amenazas o promesas lo convenciste! – gritó el kitsune

_¿Sigues sin saberlo? Sasuke se fue de la aldea por tu culpa, cabeza hueca – gruñó el gato pelilargo girando sus ojos dorados

_¿Por mi culpa? – preguntó el rubio completamente desconcertado

_Claro – dijo Orochimaru con obviedad – desde pequeño él te quería y tú sólo lo veías como una mascota, y lo que le prometí fue poder y que te olvidaría… claro que no pensé que estaba tan coladito

_¡Yo no lo veía como una mascota! – exclamó el rubio sintiéndose mal

_Bueno, tal vez no lo veías como una mascota, pero lo tratabas como una – especificó el alvino – lo hiciste sentir como si no fuera tan especial como tú lo eras para él

_... – Naruto terminó por sentirse mal del todo, y sus orejas gachas lo demostraban – yo… nunca más me pienso apartar de Sasuke, él es mi vida – dijo con determinación

_... – silencio – ¿y por qué me dices esa cursilería a _mí_? Me importa una mierd* lo que hagas – dijo Orochimaru

_Grrrr… – gruñó el rubio con rabia, mostrando sus colmillos – aún así, tú te lo llevaste porque querías usar su cuerpo de envase, ¡le querías quitar su sharingan!

_Bueno, eso sí no te lo voy a negar – sonrió el neko con arrogancia – pero aún así no tengo cargos porque fue él quien vino conmigo, yo no lo secuestré, ¿y por qué vino conmigo? Por tu culpa; eso te hace responsable de mi maldad – dijo muy fresco

_¡¿QUEEEE? – ojos rojos

_Ya basta de peleas, Naruto – dijo la hokage fastidiada – mejor acuéstate, aún tienes que descansar un poco – le ordenó – aunque es asustador el modo en que te curas, que ya estás de pie peleándote con todo mundo

_Mmmh… – el rubio se puso pensativo cuando Tsunade habló de 'pelear' y 'curar' – cure mi oreja, Tsunade oba-chan – le pidió – ese salvaje me mordió – dijo mirando a Itachi de reojo

_Ya estás curado – dijo la hokage después de revisarlo – no hay nada allí

_Uuff, qué bien – dijo el kitsune aliviado – así Sasuke no lo verá, podría malinterpretarlo

_Pero puede ver éste – habló Itachi sonriendo maléficamente mostrando la mordida que tenía en el cuello – así que retráctate de llamarme 'uke' o se lo mostraré – amenazó

Naruto lo miró asustado, pero después…

_Heheheheh – rió el zorro pícaramente, haciendo que Itachi frunza el entrecejo – los ukes tienen mordidas en el cuello, tebayo

_...

_...

La cola del neko se esponjó y su aura era tan asesina que todos se alejaron por seguridad, menos Naruto… porque el pobre no se percataba del peligro o porque era masoquista

_Ya lo decidí, sé que Sasuke se pondrá a llorar, pero no importa… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Y saltó sobre él con sus garras

_¡AAAH! ¡Espera! ¡Espera, cuñadito!

_¡NADA DE _CUÑADITO_!

Tsunade, Shizune, Obito y Kakashi ahora veían una bola de humo rodando en el piso, y de ella sobresalían piernas, brazos y colas, y se escuchaban los MIAU! GRR! KKJJ! AUCH! MIAU! AAHH!

_Deberías calmarlo con besos y caricias, Naruto – opinó la hokage… y no es que sea una pervertida morbosa… (¡malpensados!)

_Volví – dijo alguien de repente, entrando por la ventana, y Naruto e Itachi se quedaron tiesos – el estúpido Itachi escapó, pero la próxima vez va a ver lo que le…

_...

_... – Sasuke se quedó callado al ver la escena de aquellos dos como estatuas, Itachi estirándole al rubio un mechón de pelo y a punto de darle un puñetazo, y Naruto estirándole al neko la cola de su cabello y a punto de darle un puñetazo también – ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – saltó Sasuke, entonces Itachi se separó del rubio rápidamente, mientras su otouto corrió a prenderse del zorro posesivamente…

_¡AUCH! – tan posesivamente que le clavó las uñas en la espalda haciendo que el rubio se queje de dolor

_¿Te hizo algo? – le preguntó el Uchiha menor a Naruto, sin quitar la mirada amenazante que le dirigía a Itachi

_No, sólo intentó arrancarme la cara, despellejarme, rostizarme, descuartizarme y encerrarme en un genjutsu donde me viola un fantasma… pero estoy bien – dijo el rubio encogiendo los hombros – quiso matarme sólo porque no le aseguré que le conseguiría entradas para la película de esta noche, tebayo

_Aquí tienes las entradas – dijo Sasuke entregándoselas a su hermano, quien con todo el gusto las recibió – ahora deja en paz a mi dobe

_¡Yo también quiero! – dijo Obito… y todos lo ignoraron.

_Pensé que querías ver esa película – mencionó el kitsune al ver que se las entregó a Itachi como si nada

_Puedo verla cualquier otro día – dijo el neko quitándole importancia – hoy sólo quiero ir a casa y estar contigo – acercó su rostro al de Naruto seductoramente

_Minino travieso – murmuró el rubio juguetón antes darle un beso mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura, pero de repente el neko se apartó de golpe – ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto desconcertado

_Espera un momento… – dijo Sasuke con los sentidos muy alertas frunciendo el ceño pensativo, y besó a Naruto fuerte dejándolo algo atontado ya que en vez de beso parecía golpe, un beso más analítico que amoroso... mientras que Sasuke, meditativo, fruncía los labios sintiendo algo extraño y llegó a una conclusión… – ¿Itachi te dio un besó? No, espera… – con el ceño fruncido, acercó su nariz a los labios de Naruto para olfatear – ¡TE DIO DOS! – concluyó furioso, haciendo temblar al rubio

_Wow, eres muy bueno, otouto – felicitó su hermano – en serio has mejorado.

_¡Yo no quería! ¡Él me agarró desprevenido! – se defendió el kitsune presintiendo lo que venía.

_Sólo fueron pequeños topecitos, Sasuke – dijo Itachi encogiendo los hombros – no tiene nada me malo.

_... – la furia de Sasuke llegó al límite, se esponjó completamente y la electricidad estaba emanando alrededor de su cuerpo.

_E-Etto… Sasuke… – le habló Naruto con miedo, ya que era él quien estaba más cerca – cuidado, me vas a electrocu-MHP! – el neko se había lanzado a sus labios haciéndolo caer en la cama, besándolo violentamente – ¡MMMMMMMHP! – pero no había desactivado su chidori nagashi, haciendo que el kitsune se electrocute mientras lo besaba.

Quienes dicen que un beso amoroso se siente electrizante, es porque no conocen uno de verdad… un beso electrizante en el sentido literal de la palabra.

De repente Sasuke dejó de besar a Naruto (quien estaba desmayado, chamuscado y con espirales en los ojos) y sacó su katana poniendo la punta de la espada en la garganta de Itachi.

_No voy a dudar en sacarte la cabeza si te atreves a tocar a mi zorro de nuevo, y no te preocupes que no lo voy a dejar solo ni un segundo, ¿te quedó claro? – habló severamente el Uchiha menor, mientras Naruto yacía medio muerto en la cama.

_Claro – dijo su hermano sonriendo lo más amable posible.

Sasuke volvió a guardar su espada y otra vez se abalanzó sobre Naruto, quien apenas se estaba recuperando, dispuesto a quitar cualquier rastro de Itachi.

_Bueno, antes de que lo _hagan_ en la cama del hospital les aviso que Naruto ya está dado de alta y pueden irse a su casa – dijo Tsunade con una gotaza en la cabeza – ¡AHORA FUERA!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Completamente relajado en su tina de burbujas, el zorro cerró los ojos con deleite, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del ambiente.

_¡Ah! – un grito hizo que abra los ojos encontrándose con Sasuke en toalla, al parecer había hecho intenciones de entrar a la tina pero no le gustó el agua – ¡está fría! – se quejó el neko enojado.

_Es que se me antojó el agua helada – dijo el kitsune calmadamente mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

_¡Tsk! – escuchó decir al gato, quien al parecer salió del baño a hacer alguna cosa. Luego lo escuchó volver, y el rubio abrió los ojos encontrándose con…

_Espera… ¡espera, Sasuke! – dijo asustado al ver que Sasuke tenía una olla de agua hirviendo y al parecer sus intenciones eran… – ¡AAAHH! – gritó el rubio arrinconándose para no quemarse.

El neko volvió a tantear el agua, la cual ya estaba tibia, entonces entró hundiéndose en las burbujas, sin decir nada y con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Estás enojado? – preguntó el blondo al ver la cara de Sasuke.

_Cállate – gruñó el neko – sabes que no me gusta el agua fría.

_Sí, pero es que no pensé que te ibas a bañar conmigo, tú me mandaste a bañarme como si tuviera peste.

_¡Tienes peste! – exclamó el gato enojado, refiriéndose obviamente al olor de Itachi. Incluso ya había quemado su ropa.

_Oh, no te pongas así, minino – dijo el rubio suavemente acercándose al moreno.

_¡Déjame, idiota! – rezongó arisco y enojado.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro resignado y volvió a su lado de la tina.

_Está bien, no te molestaré – decidió el rubio – mejor me baño rápido para salir y dejarte tranquilo – agarró el jabón para comenzar a jabonarse

_...

_...

_...

El rubio seguía concentrado terminando de asearse, mientras Sasuke lo miraba entre contrariado y enojado.

De repente el neko se sorprendió cuando vio al kitsune sujetar su toalla y salir del baño.

Sasuke estático pestañeó un par de veces mirando a la puerta por la que salió el otro… ¿Se fue? ¿Era en SERIO? ¿Sin hacer lo que se _suponía_ que debían hacer?

_Mientras…_

_¡Tsk! – se quejó el rubio secándose su cabeza con una toalla a parte de la que tenía alrededor de su cadera, dejando sus cabellos todo revueltos – Todavía no me acostumbro a esta cola, tebayo… - dijo mirando con un puchero aquella parte mencionada – y está toda mojada, ¿dónde estará la secadora de Sasuke? – buscó por la habitación y en los cajones – creo que el otro día la dejó en la sala – dijo pensativo, y se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Cuando llegó a la sala, encontró la secadora sobre la mesita al lado del sofá, le sorprendía porque el neko no era desordenado… de seguro fue un descuido.

Agarró el artefacto y se sentó en el sofá para comenzar a secar su cola…

_¿Eh? – sintió algo deteniendo sus acciones – ¿Qué hace esto aquí? – dijo confuso después de sacar de debajo suyo una frazada.

Pero luego recordó lo que pasó hace poco…

_/*/FLASH BACK/*/_

__¡No quiero…! – se quejó el neko a duras penas (porque sí quería) empujando a Naruto para que deje de besar su cuello._

_Ambos estaban en el sofá, Sasuke acostado de espaldas, con el rubio encima._

__¿Por qué? – preguntó el Uzumaki confundido_

__Porque me hace frío – se volvió a quejar el neko desviando la mirada de forma caprichosa – odio el frío._

_Efectivamente, estaban en una época fría del año, ambos estaban bien abrigados por eso, el neko incluso tenía guantes de lana._

__Pero pronto entrarás en calor… - dijo el blondo sonriendo – te lo aseguro._

__Pero cuando acabemos me va a hacer frío –volvió a objetar el neko._

__... – Naruto se puso pensativo tratando de encontrar una solución… es que él realmente quería saber cómo era hacerlo en el sofá – ¡ah, espera aquí! – dijo levantándose animadamente – ¡Tengo una idea! – se fue corriendo_

_Antes de que Sasuke siquiera se siente, el rubio volvió con una frazada en las manos. _

__¿Eh? – el neko lo miraba confundido, hasta que Naruto se volvió a tumbar encima de él, pero con la frazada encima – ¡Dobe! – reclamó el gato enojado y abochornado por esa idea tan tonta._

__Así está mejor, no? – le susurró en su oreja peluda haciendo que el neko se estremezca, y lo hizo aún más cuando comenzó a darle mordiscos en la punta._

__Naruto… _

_Oh, sí, ya era suyo…_

_DING! DONG!_

_De repente el neko avergonzado lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo al escuchar el timbre. _

__Aaaagh, no – se quejó el rubio. Mataría al idiota que tocó el timbre. _

_/*/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/*/_

El rubio rió al recordar la cara de Sakura cuando él abrió la puerta gritando '¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, IMBÉCIL!' sin siquiera fijarse quién era… y le había costado una paliza. Y cuando volvió Sasuke ya no estaba en el sofá y se había ido a la cama… y Naruto se quedó con las ganas de probar el sofá (aunque no se quedó con las ganas de _hacerlo_).

Dejando de lado sus recuerdos, se dispuso a secar su cola. Vaya, se sentía genial el aire caliente sobre su húmedo pelaje.

Animado estuvo unos cinco minutos secándola y…. ¡PLUF! Quedó toda esponjada.

Hizo puchero al ver que parecía la cola de Sasuke cuando estaba enojado. Entonces decidió peinarla.

_Tengo un pelo muy bonito, tebayo – dijo divertido mientras tocaba su propio pelo. Ahora tenía que ir a buscar su ropa para vestirse, porque aún seguía apenas con una pequeña toalla.

_Tirin Tirin_

_¿Eh? – el rubio se volteó hacia la fuente del sonido y antes de que pudiera ver algo más o reaccionar, vio un bote de shampoo volando en dirección a su cara.

_¡PUUUM!_

_¡AGH! – el rubio se agarró la nariz después del impacto, el cual lo hizo ver estrellas – ¡Por todos los…! ¡MI NARIZ! – se quejó de dolor, y después observó al culpable – ¡Teme! ¿qué te pasa? ¡Por qué hiciste eso, idiota!

_¡Tsk! – el neko (que estaba con una bata de baño azul) apretó los dientes con enfado y tenía un montón de venas para reventar en la cabeza – ¡Menso! – le gritó volteándose para irse.

_¿A dónde crees que vas, eh? – dijo el kitsune en un tono autoritario mientras apresaba al neko entre sus brazos fuertemente impidiendo que siga su camino – ¿Piensas que vas a venir, lanzarme tu enorme tarro de shampoo de aloe vera a la cara e irte muy campante?

_¡Suéltame, idiota! – gritó el gato removiéndose.

_... – el zorro sonrió, sabía perfectamente porqué su neko estaba así y a qué había venido. Lo volteó bruscamente sin suavizar nada el agarre y lo apegó completamente a él, dejando al gato sobresaltado – Por qué estas tan enojado, mh? – le susurró en la oreja para después succionar por un segundo el sensible lóbulo, haciendo que el gato se estremezca. Satisfecho por la reacción, el kitsune buscó con los labios el albino cuello del moreno y de repente se topó con algo que obstruyó su paso.

_Tirin _

El collar cascabel.

Los ojos del zorro brillaron en un tono rojizo al verlo.

_¿Te lo pusiste para provocarme?

_¡¿D-De qué estás hablando, idiota? – dijo enojado el neko al sentir las manos de Naruto que comenzaban a pasar descaradamente por su cuerpo sobre la bata – ¡Sólo me lo estaba probando!

_Te queda perfecto… - susurró el rubio succionando en el cuello que le ofrecía el gato.

_Ngh… - escuchó un gemido reprimido provenir de esos suaves labios, y Naruto ya no pudo esperar más.

Capturó su boca en un fogoso beso, de esos que dejan al neko medio atontado, y apegándolo todo lo que podía a su cuerpo, lo arrastró hacia el sofá y lo tumbó allí con él encima.

Naruto se separó de la boca del neko, y no porque le haya faltado el aire, sino porque quería mirar ese rostro angelical que siempre le mostraba en momentos como éste. Sasuke lo miró y se encogió por cómo lo miraba el rubio, tan intensamente, tan hambriento que parecía comérselo con los ojos.

Justo como lo quería.

_Te gusta provocarme, ¿no? – dijo Naruto casi en un rugido, para después lanzarse a devorar la sensible piel del cuello del neko.

Sus ávidas manos se pasearon por las blancas piernas del moreno llegando a los muslos, los cuales acarició de forma casi obscena.

_Ngh… ah… - Sasuke soltó suspiros y jadeos sin poder evitarlo cuando el rubio suspendió su bata de la parte de abajo, dejando descubierto su miembro y apresándolo entre sus manos – Na… ruto…! - gemía al sentir el brusco movimiento de esa áspera mano haciendo que acumule más y más líquido en su interior a punto de explotar, comenzando a salir el pre-semen - … aah… ah! – el neko arqueaba la espalda mientras abría las piernas removiéndose al compás de la mano, en cuanto el rubio succionaba uno de sus sensibles pezones y Sasuke se aferraba fuerte de él.

_Qué bueno que te pusiste la bata… - susurró el zorro en su oído, sonriendo, haciendo que al moreno le recorra el escalofrío hasta su miembro mientras jadeaba – me gusta cuando te desvisto…

El maldito (como pensó Sasuke en su mente) soltó su miembro justo cuando estaba a punto de eyacular, y sus manos se dedicaron a abrir por completo la bata, sin sacársela.

_Ngh…. Mgh! – gimió el neko retorciéndose y sintiendo que se estremecía cuando el rubio comenzó a pasar su boca por cada parte de su cuerpo, chupando, mordiendo, succionando, lamiendo, concentrándose más que nada en sus pezones – _ah_… ya basta… acaso _ngh!_... – llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo – acaso... _ah_ me viste… con cara de comida? – preguntó tratando de sonar molesto, obviamente sin lograrlo

_Hn, eso es una pregunta? – murmuró malicioso el kitsune y de repente introdujo un dedo en el interior del gato quien se sobresaltó soltando un jadeo de dolor.

_... haa… _ngh_… - de repente comenzó a gemir cuando ya dos dedos tocaban justamente donde debían.

_Mmh… tu entrada prieta y exquisita como siempre.

_Cá… llate… - jadeó el Uchiha, y como castigo el rubio introdujo el tercer dedo de golpe – _Mgh!_... _haaa_…

El neko se comenzó a retorcer y empujar hacia esos dedos, los cuales el rubio abría como tijeras, tocando aquel punto de placer que se sabía de memoria.

_..._Ah!_ ya basta…! – dijo (o más bien, ordenó) el neko incorporándose y capturando la boca del rubio, quien abrió los ojos un poco (sólo un poco) sorprendido por la ansiedad del minino.

Las lenguas batallaban y las bocas se movían vorazmente una sobre la otra, mientras Sasuke aprovechaba para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el rubio, momento en el cual se deshizo de la toalla que cubría lo que quería, dejando al zorro completamente desnudo.

_Impaciente… - susurró el blondo viendo cómo el neko se ponía ansioso en posición para comenzar a adentrar ese miembro en su entrada – mmh… - el rubio se mordió el labio por el gusto de sentir la punta de su entrepierna sobre la entrada de Sasuke, mientras éste bajaba despacio, era una escena única ver al neko penetrándose con su miembro, con las piernas abiertas dejando ver su propia entrepierna dura que estaba segregando pre-semen y sin mencionar esa cara sudorosa de puro placer que hacía el moreno mientras bajaba hasta llenarse por completo – _ah_… como aprietas… - jadeó el rubio mientras Sasuke respiraba fuerte al tener ese miembro ya completamente dentro de él.

Naruto le dio un beso apasionado y húmedo mientras el neko se acostumbraba, y pocos segundos después supo que estaba listo cuando éste removió su trasero deseosamente.

Sasuke apoyó sus rodillas en el sofá, abriendo lo más que podía sus piernas y comenzó a cabalgar sobre ese miembro duro.

__Ah!_... _Ah…!_ – gemía el moreno aferrándose a los hombros de Naruto, mientras éste sólo se dejaba llevar por el placer – ¡Naruto…! – clavó sus uñas en los hombros color canela, desesperado por sentir más.

El rubio jadeó abrazándolo fuertemente de las caderas y la espalda, y comenzó subir y bajar al moreno bruscamente.

_ _¡AAAH! – _el neko arqueó la espalda felinamente al sentir cómo ese miembro chocaba con su próstata.

_Ahí? – jadeó el blondo, repitiendo la acción, lo cual provocó otro grito de éxtasis por parte de Sasuke

El sonido que hacían los cascabeles al ritmo de las penetraciones se perdía entre los gemidos, gritos y jadeos que retumbaban en las paredes oscuras de la sala.

_¡Na-Naruto…! – gimió el moreno sintiendo cómo el liquido acumulado comenzaba a hacer erupción dentro de él – me… _AAAAHH! _– gritó corriéndose fuertemente entre ambos vientres.

_¡Sasuke…!

Las paredes del gato se contrajeron asfixiando el miembro del rubio, quien dio las últimas abruptas estocadas antes de derramarse en el interior del moreno.

El neko se desplomó sobre el hombro del blondo, jadeando cansado mientras su cola aún se estremecía por los espasmos. Naruto, también jadeante, lo abrazó estrechándolo fuertemente, dejando que pase un momento hasta que recuperen la respiración.

Se quedaron un rato ahí, abrazados, disfrutando el estar juntos…

_Te amo, Sasuke – le susurró el kitsune.

_Yo también… – ronroneó el neko contento…

_Yo los odio a los dos.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron del espanto cuando vieron a una tercera persona allí con una cámara de video en la mano.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto (a la velocidad del viento) fue agarrar la frazada que estaba allí para cubrir su desnudez y la de Sasuke, y ahora parecían un bulto con dos cabezas.

_¡GATO DEL DEMONIO! – gritó el rubio

_¡MALDITO ITACHI! – gritó Sasuke

_Definitivamente soy asexual de nuevo – dijo Itachi con una cara que amenazaba con ponerse verde – Naruto no, pero ver así a mi hermano es asqueroso, aunque ¿qué le puedo hacer? – dijo resignado – sé que no tengo ningún derecho, pero si lo tuviera ya te habría dado un par de nalgadas por la poca integridad que tienes.

_¿Integridad? Tú estás con una cámara en la mano y hablas de integridad? – dijo el moreno menor muy cabreado.

_No es porque yo quiera, lo hago porque perdí una apuesta, y no me cambies el tema – dijo el neko mayor retomando el asunto – ¿acaso no recuerdas que mamá te decía que debes guardar tu preciada virginidad para el casamiento? – preguntó reprendedor

_¡Eso es para mujeres!

_Que excusa tan tonta, ¿por qué crees que ella te lo dijo, eh?

_¡Cállate!

_Pero en fin, no importa, voy a seguir grabando – dijo poniendo la cámara en dirección correcta para continuar – sólo ignórenme, y si vomito no se preocupen.

_... – no se movían y mucho menos continuaban.

_Oh, vamos, no sean egoístas… - dijo Itachi tranquilamente sin dejar de grabar – sigan, si estaban a punto de ir por la segunda ronda.

_¡Chidori Touken!

¡CRASH!

_Otouto, eres tan cruel – dijo el Uchiha mayor mirando su cámara hecha pedazos en el suelo – ¿así agradeces que te haya dado una lección existencial y haya hecho tantas cosas por tu propio bien?

Sasuke tenía un tic en el ojo.

_¡LARGATE! – le gritó.

_No, es que además de cumplir la apuesta que perdí, vine a hablar con Naruto-kun – dijo el neko mirando al susodicho.

_¿No podría ser en otro momento? – preguntó Naruto muy molesto y abochornado.

_Podría, pero no sería tan divertido – alegó el gato pelilargo – yo lo haría mucho mejor que Sasuke, él no es nada sexy comparado conmigo – aseguró sonriendo al ver la cara que ponía su hermano.

_No, gracias… con mi Sasuke tengo más que suficiente para estar satisfecho – afirmó el kitsune.

_¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? – dijo Sasuke sonriendo victorioso.

_Hehehe, sólo era una broma, otouto-baka – sonrió girando los ojos ante la inocencia de su hermanito – en realidad mi proposición es otra – se inclinó para acercarse a Naruto y sacó algo de su bolsillo – mira, Naruto-kun – se lo mostró.

_¿Qué es… ESO? – gritó el rubio cuando lo vio abriendo los ojos de par en par. Sasuke, desde su perspectiva no podía ver nada, y se moría de celos de que Itachi se lleve la atención de Naruto. E iba a hacer algo al respecto, hasta que Itachi habló…

_Es una foto de Sasuke chiquitito, durmiendo mientras abraza su osito de peluche – con eso Sasuke se paralizó.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron de chibi mientras miraba la foto.

_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡QUE LINDO! – gritó el zorro emocionado.

_¡AAAAAAAAHHH! – gritó Sasuke, y no era precisamente de la emoción – ¡MALDICION, TIENES ESA FOTO! ¡CON RAZÓN NO LA ENCONTRE PARA QUEMARLA! – se enderezó para arrebatársela a Naruto – ¡DAMELA, DOBE, NO LA MIRES! – pero el rubio, sin siquiera quitar la mirada de la foto, puso una mano en toda la cara de Sasuke y lo apartaba cruelmente.

_Y aquí tengo otras – dijo Itachi sacando unas diez más.

_¡GYAAAAAHHH! ¡QUE HERMOSO! – vociferaba el zorro ensimismado – ¡Esos ojitos! ¡Esa carita! ¡Esos cachetitos rosados! ¡KYAAHH!

_Mira, esta es la mejor… – Itachi le mostró una en especial – de cuando el pequeño Sasuke estaba aprendiendo a ir al baño, ¿no es adorable?

_¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡YA BASTA! – gritaba Sasuke desesperado, pero desgraciadamente ya no tenía fuerzas después del _ejercicio_, y estaba tan desesperado que olvidó que podía usar técnicas ninjas.

_Y en esta le puse un vestidito – le mostró otra ignorando a su otouto – sólo para ver como hubiera sido si en vez de hermanito fuera hermanita, aunque sinceramente no hay mucha diferencia – dijo encogiendo los hombros – Sasuke tiene muchos vestidos de bebé porque le habían preparado ese vestuario antes de nacer, es que todos _sabíamos_ que iba a ser niña y…

_¡CALLATEEEEEEEEE! – gritó el menor.

_¡Qué lindo! ¡Qué tierno! ¡Las quiero! ¡Las quiero todas! ¡Tienen que estar en mi colección! ¡DEBEN SER MÍAS! – dictaminó el rubio.

_¿C-Colección? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido… ¿Naruto tenía una colección?

_Te las doy a cambio de algo – dijo el otro neko con voz aterciopelada

_¿De qué? – preguntó el blondo dispuesto a dárselo

_De un beso – dijo Itachi

_¡NI SE TE OCURRA, DOBE! – vociferó Sasuke para que Naruto no piense ni en considerarlo

_¡hahahaha! Era broma, otouto – dijo burlón su hermano, quien después miró a Naruto – te las doy a cambio de tres entradas para el estreno de la película Venganza Felina III

_¿Tres? – preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño – ¿y se puede saber con quiénes vas a ir?

_Hump – el neko sonrió de lado – ¿celoso, Naruto-kun? – preguntó suspicaz – No me celes delante de Sasuke, le romperás su corazoncito.

_¡NARUTO! – reclamó Sasuke de inmediato.

_¡No es eso, tebayo! – se defendió Naruto de inmediato – Es que… es muy difícil conseguir entradas como para que me esté pidiendo tres ¡el estreno es mañana y ya no debe haber!

_Es que voy a ir con Kakashi y Obito… – explicó el pelilargo – voy a fastidiarlos mucho, me vengaré por ganarme una apuesta, heheh

_Esas entradas son difíciles de conseguir… ¿No podrías habérmelo pedido antes? – preguntó Naruto con molestia.

_Podría, pero no sería tan divertido.

_¡Deja de decir eso! – exclamó el kitsune alterado – Bueno, está bien, conseguiré las entradas, ¡todo por esas hermosas fotos! – dijo emocionado – Oye, Itachi, oculta las fotos en donde ya sabes.

_De acuerdo – dijo Itachi alejándose de ellos y saliendo por la puerta – hasta luego, Naruto-kun, otouto-baka – se despidió yéndose .

Sasuke se quedó estático, pero luego salió de su trance y…

_¡NOOO! – gritó el neko removiéndose para perseguir a Itachi – ¡No dejaré que tengas esas fotos, dobe! – el kitsune lo agarró de las muñecas y se tumbó encima de él sobre el sofá – ¡Yo no… _Ah! – _un gemido interrumpió sus gritos, que fue provocado por una certera estocada en su interior.

_¿Decías? – susurró el rubio lanzando a un lado la frazada para después adueñarse de esos labios que permanecían entreabiertos tratando de encontrar algo de aire. Naruto metió su lengua, y comenzó saborear cada esquina de esa boca, mientras que la respuesta de Sasuke no se hizo esperar y le correspondió con la misma pasión.

El rubio llevó sus manos a los muslos de Sasuke y levantó sus piernas dándose a sí mismo más acceso a esa entrada y comenzando a embestir salvajemente.

_HAaah…! – jadeó profundo el neko, ya no pudiendo seguir con el beso, porque le faltó la respiración cuando comenzaron las feroces estocadas – Eso es… AH! trampa… _ah!_ – gemía ahogadamente, y es que el blondo sabía perfectamente dónde golpear en su interior – Estás duro de nuevo!... perver… tido…! – echaba su cabeza hacia atrás con el rostro lleno de placer y dolor mezclados.

_Pervertido sólo contigo, minino… - especificó en un gruñido anhelante, y sin dejar de embestir clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del neko.

_¡AH! – se sobresaltó el moreno, pero no dejaba de sentir placer. Naruto levantaba sus rodillas para tener su trasero a mayor disposición y logrando que las estocadas sean más profundas y certeras.

El sofá se sacudía por el movimiento brusco que realizaban, el sharingan del neko se activaba y desactivaba mientras él apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por las sensaciones, era como si en cualquier momento fuera a colapsar.

_¡_Ah_…! Dobe… deja de morder… _nhg! AH! _– arqueó la espalda y se aferró más fuerte de los hombros del rubio.

Naruto seguía embistiendo contra el húmedo y caliente interior del neko mientras mantenía sus dientes clavados en su cuello.

_ Yo no me quejo… - jadeó y embistió bestialmente haciendo que el moreno grite su nombre – de tus uñas en mi espalda, minino… - gruñó el zorro en su oído.

El pre-semen de Sasuke salpicaba a ambos cuerpos, el neko se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del rubio, arañándola más profundamente. Su anillo de carne se contrajo por segunda vez esa noche, succionando el miembro del rubio, quien soltó un gruñido de placer y no pudo evitar correrse.

_¡Naruto…! - gritó el neko arqueándose mientras que el zorro lo abrazaba contra sí con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke sintió el calor llenar su entrada de nuevo, causándole un placer inconfundible, mientras al mismo tiempo se corría tan fuerte que llegó a salpicar su propio rostro.

El rubio se le quedó mirando jadeante y embelesado. Sasuke jadeaba, con el rostro perlado por el sudor, sus cabellos negros revueltos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su boca entreabierta e hinchada por los besos… sin duda alguna, lo más hermoso para él.

De repente recordó algo y sacó una cajita (quien sabe de dónde) mirando a su neko alegremente, el cual parecía a punto de desvanecerse en el sueño y aún jadeaba cansado.

_Sasuke… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – le preguntó Naruto suavemente.

_Ah…? Qué…? Quién…? Dijiste… algo?– preguntó Sasuke jadeante, aturdido y adormilado.

_Que si te casarías conmigo – le volvió a repetir Naruto un poco más fuerte.

_Eh…? - Sasuke seguía aturdido.

_¡QUE TE CASES CONMIGO, NEKO BASTARDO SORDO! – terminó gritando el kitsune, y así el neko entendió.

_No… - dijo Sasuke y después jadeó cansado.

_¿Q… q…?

_... me grites! – terminó de decir la oración completa

_...

_...

_...

_¿Qué? – preguntó el neko al ver que el otro lo miraba medio traumado.

_¡No me respondiste! – gritó el zorro a punto de llorar.

_Ah… - susurró sonriente el neko - ¡ES OBVIO QUE SÍ, ESTUPIDO DOBE! – se abrazó a Naruto con fuerza, asustándolo – ¡YA TE HABÍAS TARDADO!

_Es que estaba ahorrando para darte un anillo muy caro y bonito – explicó el rubio mostrándole una cajita y sacó de allí un anillo plateado de diamante, el cual se lo puso a su neko.

_Hump – sonrió Sasuke mirando su anillo, y después se abrazó de Naruto ronroneando – dobe…

Naruto soltó una risita… su neko era muy cariñoso después de hacer '_ejercicio'_.

_Yo también te amo, minino – dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo – ¿Vamos a la cama?

_Nah… - espetó el neko ya medio dormido en el cómodo abrazo.

_Vamos, te llevo alzadito al estilo nupcial para ir practicando, tebayo! – le dijo con emoción

_Ya no tendría gracia cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo realmente, dobe – fue la excusa que puso el neko, lo que pasaba era que no quería que lo alce como princesita, sólo quería que se queden a dormir allí.

_¡Pero si ya lo he hecho muchas veces, tebayo!

_¿Muchas veces?

_Sí, cada vez que hacemos el amor en un lugar donde no es nuestra cama, te duermes y luego te llevo al dormitorio ¿acaso no te has preguntado por qué amanecemos en la cama siempre?

_Pues… sinceramente nunca me lo he preguntado – dijo el gato con pereza y encogiendo los hombros

_Pues ahora nos vamos a la cama – dijo el rubio alzando al gato en los brazos.

_No me gusta que me cargues como princesita – dijo el neko arrugando la naricita con molestia, pero aún con sus ojos soñolientos y sin hacer nada al respecto.

_¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Al estilo 'princesa' o al estilo 'saco de papas'? – le dio a elegir.

_Mmh... – el gato simplemente apoyó su rostro en el pecho del otro, rendido.

_Bien, entonces vamos – dijo el blondo sonriendo mientras caminaba con el neko en brazos – además, nadie nos está viendo.

De repente las orejas gatunas de Sasuke se pararon quisquillosas al escuchar eso

_Itachi podría estar con una nueva cámara oculto por ahí… – dijo echando un vistazo alrededor, mientras Naruto giraba los ojos ante la paranoia de su prometido, pero sonriendo porque era divertido verlo celoso sin motivo – y filmando tu trasero – activó su sharingan aún mirando alrededor.

_Nah, a él no le gusta mi trasero, le gusta mi espalda – dijo el kitsune despreocupado.

_¿Tu espalda? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo a la cara.

_Sí, mi espalda – dijo el otro sonriendo – también le gustan mis hombros.

_... – el neko endureció sus facciones, frunció más en entrecejo y estrechó los ojos apretando los dientes.

_¡Qué lindo eres cuando te pones celoso, tebayo! – dijo el zorro sin poder resistirlo, y teniéndolo alzado lo apapachó.

_¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!

_¡AAAAAAAAAHH! – Naruto seguía con Sasuke en brazos, pero ahora estaba chamuscado y saliendo humo por su boca al hablar, mientras el moreno seguía mirándolo jetón –… mejor vamos a la cama de una vez, tebayo… – y siguió su camino al dormitorio arrastrado sus pies

.

.

.

.

_(Advertencia: esta parte contiene JiraOro [No Lemon] si no te gusta de ninguna manera, no leas x3)_

_Era medio día en la aldea de Konoha. Las calles estaban algo silenciosas ya que la gente estaba en su casa almorzando (digamos que todos son buenos chicos y almuerzan al medio día)._

_Pero él no tenía tiempo de almorzar… ooh, nooooo, él estaba ocupado en cosas mucho más importantes, como por ejemplo…_

_Espiar chicas._

__Heheheh, esto será genial… - murmuró el peliblanco de trece años acercándose al lugar de su objetivo... las aguas termales._

_Había llegado el momento decisivo en el que él, El Gran Jiraya, se convertiría en el mejor escritor de todos los tiempos, además del mejor ninja de todos los tiempos._

_Se posicionó en un lugar perfecto para espiar, asomó el ojo por la rendija y entonces…_

_Y ENTONCES…_

__¿EEEEEEEEHHHH? – puso cara de pescado… porque no había nadie. _

_Y no es de extrañarse, ya que al medio día es HORA DE ALMORZAR… pero para un baka como él, eso era difícil de entender. _

__Kuso… - se fue refunfuñando. _

_Mientras caminaba todo jetón por las calles pateando una piedra, de repente percibió que llegó a las afueras del pueblo, donde acaban las casas. _

_Era primavera, por lo que pudo apreciar el paisaje lleno de flores, que se agitaban por el fuerte viento. Había algunas chicas recogiendo flores, de seguro para venderlas o algo por el estilo._

_Pero algo le llamó la atención. Había una humanoide allí, también recogiendo flores. Él nunca había entablado conversación con algún humanoide, y siempre tuvo curiosidad de conocer a uno (más específicamente, a una mujer) ¿qué tan diferentes podrían ser de los humanos?. _

_Pero además del hecho de ser humanoide, le llamaba la atención lo que veía. Nunca había visto a nadie con la piel tan blanca, y a pesar de no ver completamente su cara porque estaba casi de espaldas, pensó que de seguro los largos cabellos negros se que se agitaban al viento hacían contraste con su rostro._

_De seguro la humanoide era de su edad. Sabía de buenas fuentes que los humanoides permanecen pequeñitos (chibis) hasta por lo menos catorce años. _

_Pero acercarse no era una opción… o sea, ¿qué le iba a decir? "Oye, qué tal, me llamo Jiraya, ¿te gustan las flores? A mí también, vengo aquí todos los días a oler las flores… ¿me das tu dirección?"_

_Naah... decir que viene a oler las flores sería muy gay, pero qué otra excusa podría poner?_

_De repente, como si la suerte se viniera de su lado, el viento fuerte sopló y el manojo de flores que había recogido la neko voló de sus manos en dirección a Jiraya. _

_El peliblanco se apresuró a inclinarse para coger las flores antes que pasen de sus pies, flores que afortunadamente estaban atadas. De repente, cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con un par de ojos dorados y afilados que lo hicieron respingar por la repentina aparición. _

__Etto… - habló Jiraya y no sabía por qué se sentía nervioso… tal vez por esa mirada intimidante y algo aterradora que le daba la gata, a pesar de verse una ternurita con sus orejitas y cola negras –Toma – le entregó el manojo de flores con una sonrisa_

__Hump – fue lo único que musitó la humanoide recibiendo las flores, dándose media vuelta para irse._

__... – Jiraya se quedó en blanco y con cara de pescado por un momento, hasta que… – ¡O-Oye! _

__... – la gata se volteó con desinterés en su mirada._

__Te acabo de dar tus flores, ¿no es lo normal que digas gracias? – dijo el peliblando cruzando los brazos_

__... – la gata se le quedó mirando por un momento… y luego se volteó de nuevo para alejarse._

__Tsk! – rechistó Jiraya muy irritado, y luego corrió alcanzando el paso de la humanoide para caminar a su lado – si no me vas a dar las gracias, por lo menos dime tu nombre_

__... – la gata lo miró de reojo, esta vez frunciendo el ceño. ¿No le quiso decir 'gracias' y por eso tenía que decirle su nombre? Que tipo tan cabezota. _

__¿Qué pasa? – sonrió el peliblanco con burla – ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?_

__... – de repente… _

__¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! – gritó Jiraya espantado cuando la gata sacó su lengua la cual era larga como de víbora. _

_¿Quería ver su lengua? Pues ahí lo tenía._

_La gata siguió su camino, mientras el otro se quedó petrificado en su lugar._

__Geez… – reaccionó después de un rato – es una ternurita aterradora – opinó haciendo puchero _

_La observó a lo lejos, afortunadamente no se había perdido de su vista todavía._

_¿Qué se cree la gata desgraciada? ¡Era linda pero era un monstruo! ¡Además seguía sin darle las gracias! _

_Entonces Jiraya se decidió. No sabía el motivo, pero se decidió… a seguirla. ¿Y qué iba a lograr siguiéndola? Tal vez nada, pero tenía curiosidad._

_/*/Media Hora Después/*/_

_La había estado siguiendo por media hora, y lo único que hacía la gata era caminar por Konoha, no se había detenido en ningún lugar, lo cual le dejaba desconcertado. Y en ese momento, estaban en el otro extremo de la aldea, donde empezaba el bosque… ¿sería salvaje? No le extrañaría mucho._

_Afortunadamente, como gran ninja escondidizo que es, ella aún no se había percatado de su presencia…_

__Deja de seguirme, idiota._

__¡AAAAAAAHHH! – gritó el peliblanco sobresaltándose, lo cual provocó que se caiga del árbol en el que estaba oculto – agh! – se quejó de dolor al caer – e-etto… – levantó la mirada sorprendido encontrándose con la inmutable gata – ¡yo-yo no te estaba siguiendo!_

__No, sólo me estabas espiando – dijo sarcásticamente la humanoide girando los ojos _

__Etto… ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta? – se arriesgó a preguntar Jiraya rascándose atrás de la cabeza_

__Desde hace media hora._

__... – gotaza en la cabeza de Jiraya – ¡E-Es que no me dijiste tu nombre! ¡Ni siquiera me diste las gracias! – se justificó_

__Está bien… Gracias – lo dijo con una cara nada agradecida – Ahora largo._

_El peliblanco arrugó la nariz._

__Eres una gatita muy mala, no tienes que ser así – la reprendió._

_La humanoide lo miró sorprendida por un momento, y luego se le esponjó la cola._

__¿Gatita? ¡Soy varón, idiota! – dijo EL nekO_

_Jiraya se le quedó mirando sorprendido y…_

__¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – se mató de la risa – ¡que buen chiste! – dijo provocando un tic en el ojo del gato – y oye, que mala eres, no me digas idiota._

__... – el neko le sostuvo la mirada con irritación, pero luego lanzó un gruñido y siguió se dio media vuelta siguiendo su camino._

__Y… - el peliblanco lo alcanzó para caminar a su lado – ¿a dónde vas?_

_El gato caminaba como si ignorara su presencia, pero, antes de que Jiraya se pusiera a gritar, contestó…_

__A ver a mis padres – dijo manteniendo su neutral semblante._

__Ah… - dijo el peliblanco, algo sorprendido por el hecho de obtener respuesta – te acompaño hasta tu casa si quieres – ofreció sonriente._

__Pues no quiero – dijo el neko de inmediato, con frialdad, haciendo que el otro se tense de rabia por cómo lo trataba – y no estoy yendo a mi casa – informó antes de que el peliblanco dijera algo, dejándolo desconcertado._

__Pero… dijiste que ibas a ver a tus padres._

__... – el gato resopló sin cambiar su semblante indiferente – Al cementerio._

__... – Jiraya sufrió un vuelco, sintiéndose muy mal – oh, lo… lo siento._

__Hump._

__Entonces… ¿vives sola?_

__... – el neko arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar de nuevo el género femenino para referirse a él, pero decidió ignorarlo, después de todo sólo era un idiota cualquiera que no merece ni su enojo, además no pensaba volver a verlo nunca más – Sí – contestó serenamente. _

__¡Pues vente a vivir conmigo!_

_El neko lo miró atónito ¿qué había dicho ese idiota?_

_El peliblanco sólo mantuvo su enorme sonrisa._

_Ahora el gato comprobaba su teoría… ese baka no tenía en la cabeza, ni un intento de cerebro._

__Ni hablar._

__¿Eh? – Jiraya reaccionó cuando el gato ya estaba caminando lejos de él a paso más rápido del normal – ¡Pero ni siquiera te lo piensas! – dijo yendo por su detrás._

__No necesito pensar nada – dijo el gato indiferente._

__... – el peliblanco se detuvo enojado, ceñudo, apretando los puños y los labios, tensando los hombros – ¡bien! ¡Lárgate! ¿Quién quiere estar cerca de una amargada gata emo como tú? – le gritó mientras lo veía alejarse._

__... – el neko reviró los ojos con aburrimiento, ¿seguía pensando que era mujer? Lo bueno era saber que no lo volvería a ver nunca más._

__¡¿Me escuchaste? ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! – siguió gritando Jiraya muy cabreado al ver que estaba siendo completamente ignorado – ¡Eres despreciable! – le gritó por último cuando el humanoide ya estuvo muy lejos – hump – refunfuñó y se fue por el lado contrario._

… … … … …

… … … …

… … …

…

_Pasaron tres días después del encuentro con el neko, y desde esa vez Jiraya no quería saber nada de los humanoides. Se sentía tenso y cada vez que se acordaba de 'esa gata' se irritaba completamente._

_En otras palabras, todo el día se la pasaba irritado ¿Por qué? Porque no dejaba de pensar en ella ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque le daba rabia!_

_Es decir, no es que a él no lo rechacen nunca, pero siempre que lo rechazaban era a golpes y a gritos, pero 'esa gata' nooooo, ¡esa gata lo había tratado como basura! _

_En ese momento estaba yendo a entrenar, se había puesto la meta de volverse más fuerte, lograr una invocación y conquistar a una amiga suya llamada Tsunade (ya que ella dijo que nunca se fijaría en él, ¡pues iba a ver!). Tal vez con el entrenamiento se olvide de 'esa gata' y de lo mucho que lo irrita._

_En esos pensamientos, mientras caminaba, de repente miró al tejado al percibir algo allí… _

_¡ERA 'ESA GATA'!_

_El humanoide caminaba tranquilamente por los tejados, en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento. Su kimono y sus largos cabellos negros que ondeaban en el viento eran difíciles de confundir. _

__… - Jiraya se quedó tieso. Todos estos días rabioso había pensado: 'Si la vuelvo a ver la voy a…', 'Si la vuelvo a ver la voy a…' terminando esa frase de mil formas que lo hagan desquitarse, pero ahora… _

_Su mente se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué hacer. _

_El neko mostraba su tranquilo y despreocupado rostro mientras seguía caminando, pareciendo que nada a su alrededor le perturbaba. _

_El peliblanco, sin saber qué más hacer, lo siguió… esta vez con mucha más destreza y agilidad para no ser descubierto._

_Cuando el neko llegó a los campos de entrenamiento, se sentó sobre una piedra y…_

__Soy despreciable, ¿no que nadie querría estar cerca de mí? – la serena voz del humanoide hizo sobresaltar a Jiraya, quien estaba detrás de un árbol a espaldas del neko – ¿Qué rayos haces aquí entonces?_

__... ... ... ... ... ... ... – el peliblanco se quedó sin habla, pero viendo que fue descubierto de nuevo, salió de su escondite – yo-yo-yo… es que… _

__No necesito tu lástima – mencionó el neko clavándole sus neutrales y dorados ojos._

__... – el peliblanco lo miró sorprendido, y después se sintió un poco mal – yo… - habló, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – ¡quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo!_

__... – el neko puso la misma cara sorprendida de cuando le preguntó eso la primera vez, pero después frunció el ceño confundido – ¿cómo puedes invitar a alguien a vivir a tu casa cuando lo acabas de conocer?_

__Es que… - el otro sonrió rascándose detrás de la cabeza – ¡eres muy linda! – confesó. _

__¿Eeeeh? – el neko hizo una mueca de disgusto y confusión – Idiota, ya te dije que yo no soy-_

__Además no tengo ninguna desconfianza – dijo Jiraya interrumpiéndolo – y siempre quise saber lo que es vivir con una neko._

__No, si el que debería tener desconfianza soy yo, imbécil._

__No desconfíes de mí, seremos amigos, sí?_

__No._

__¡Oh, vamos! – insistió al ver que el gato se levantó de donde estaba sentado para irse – ¿acaso prefieres vivir solita?_

__... – el gato lo miró enojado y con una vena en la frente – ¡que no soy mujer!_

__Yo tampoco vivo con nadie, nos haríamos compañía, ¿qué dices? – sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes._

__Digo que estás loco – respondió el neko fríamente. _

__¡Oh, vamos! – insistió el otro._

__Déjame en paz, cabeza hueca – dijo el neko retirándose de allí lo más rápido posible, no sin antes escuchar algo que le causó escalofríos… _

__¡Ya verás! ¡No dejaré de molestarte hasta que aceptes!_

_**/Al otro día…/**_

__No, no me gusta esa lima – dijo el neko rechazando la mercancía del vendedor humanoide – pero si la tiene en color morado tal vez le…_

__¡Minina!_

__¡AAH! – gritó el neko negro al verse alzado en los brazos de alguien – ¡pero qué te pasa! – le gritó dándole un zarpazo. _

__¡AUCH! – se quejó Jiraya._

__¡Eres un cabezota! – lo insultó el neko enojado y sonrojado_

__Jiraya._

__¿Eh?_

__Soy Jiraya._

__¿Y a mí qué me importa?_

__... – cayó una piedrota encima del inner de Jiraya – ¡dime tu nombre! – exigió. _

__No – dijo el pequeño neko altanero y cruzando los brazos._

__¡Yo te dije mi nombre!_

__¿Y qué? No pedí que me lo dijeras._

_Esto no funcionaba, entonces Jiraya decidió cambiar de táctica…_

_Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura del neko y le acarició la mejilla…_

__Oh, vamos, minina… - le pidió hablando suavemente. _

__… - el neko frunció el ceño molesto, sin poder evitar que el rojo se le suba a la cara, ¿qué creía ese idiota? ¿Qué con eso lo iba a convencer? Además… ¿Le acaba de decir 'minina'? ¿Sigue pensando que es mujer? ¡Imbécil!... aunque tal vez cuando le diga su nombre, perciba que es un hombre y se alejará de él dejándolo en paz, así que…- Orochimaru – contestó dándole un manotazo a la mano del peliblanco para que deje de tocarlo. _

__... – Jiraya pestañeó desconcertado – Es un nombre raro para una gata – opinó pensativo_

__... – tic en el ojo de Ororchimaru – ¡soy hombre, pedazo de animal! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? – gritó el pelinegro fuera de sí._

__¡Hahahah! – se rió el peliblanco – Siempre con la misma broma – dijo sonriente – Orochimaru, eh? Entonces puedo decirte Oro, o tal vez Maru… ¡o tal vez Chima! – propuso animado._

__... – Orochimaru lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre – aléjate de mí – se dio media vuelta para irse._

__¡Pero, Oro-chan! – exclamó Jiraya en un tono sufrido – ¿cuándo vas a aceptar vivir conmigo?_

__¡Jamás!_

__Que mala eres._

_**/Al otro día…/**_

_Orochimaru llegó a su solitaria casa después de terminar de entrenar. Estaba cansado, lo primero que haría sería tomar un baño e irse a dormir. _

_Entró por la puerta, encendió la luz y se sorprendió al ver… _

__¿Y… - murmuró atónito – mis cosas?_

_Absolutamente NADA. La casa estaba completamente vacía. _

_Antes de que saliera en busca del ladrón para darle la paliza de su vida, alguien se paró detrás de él y dijo… _

__Ya están en nuestra casa – dijo la persona muy victoriosa._

__... – Orochimaru se volteó sobresaltado encontrándose con un sonriente Jiraya – tú… - habló pasmado el pelinegro – quieres que te asesine, verdad?_

__... – Jiraya se le quedó mirando sudando frío y… – ¡Que linda te ves enojada! – exclamó alzando al neko en sus brazos. _

__¡Gah! – se sobresaltó el gato – ¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡No me toques! – exigió forcejeando, pero el otro era muy fuerte._

__Oh, vamos – habló picarón – a los nekos les gustan los mimos – dijo el peliblanco sonriendo de lado y acercando tentativamente su rostro al del neko, quien se quedó rojo y pasmado, y luego… _

**/**_En la casa de Jiraya…/_

__Bueno, tengo que admitir que esta casa no está tan mal – dijo Orochimaru volteándose a ver a Jiraya, quien estaba golpeado y arañado por toda la cara – pero está muy sucia – se quejó arrugando la naricita _

__¿De verdad? Pues límpiala – dijo el peliblanco con desdén _

__Yo? – preguntó el neko arrugando el entrecejo._

__Claro, las mujeres hacen el aseo de la casa, no? – dijo Jiraya sonriente_

__..._

_/5 minutos después…/_

__¡Más rápido! – exigió el pequeño y despiadado neko con un amenazante látigo de caballo en la mano._

__¡Es lo más rápido que puedo! – se quejó Jiraya mientras refregaba el piso con un trapo húmedo. _

__¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! – le dio un par de latigazos._

__Auch! Auch! – se quejó de dolor, haciendo el trabajo más rápido, instintivamente – ¡Gata desquiciada!_

_/Dos semanas después…/_

__Seeeeh, con esto sacaré a la luz mi primer libro, kukukuku – rió Jiraya, escondido en alguna parte del establecimiento de la aguas termales, espiando a las mujeres que estaban allí – estando aquí oculto nadie me descubrirá_

____Jiraya…_

__¡AAAAAAHHH! – gritó de susto el peliblanco al escuchar esa voz ultratumba, y se volteó encontrándose con… – ¡Orochimaru! ¡Gata del demonio! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó enojado, sin percibir el aura asesina que emanaba del pequeño neko_

____¿Qué qué hago aquí?_

__¡AH! – se sobresaltó Jiraya cuando el neko lo agarró de la solapa acercando su rostro al de él, mirándolo tenebrosa y amenazadoramente_

____Te diré lo que hago aquí… __– dijo el neko lúgubre – __¿ves esto?__ – preguntó sacando algo de su pequeño bolsillo y mostrándoselo al peliblanco_

__Eh? – Jiraya lo miró confundido _

____Dime que ves_

__Ehm… - Jiraya miró el objeto, sudando frío – ¿un tarro de azúcar?_

____Exacto, Jiraya, muy bien, un tarro de azúcar… __– lo dijo en un tono tan satírico que sólo faltaba que le aplauda y le dé una Scooby Galleta –__ ¿y sabes lo que hay dentro?_

__Ehm… - el peliblanco pestañeó, aún confundido y asustado – ¿azúcar?_

__¡NO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! ¡HAY SAL! __¡SAL!__ – Jiraya nunca se había sentido tan asustado, juraba ver fuego en los filosos y rabiosos ojos del neko – ¡tú, idiota, pusiste la sal en el tarro de azúcar y ¿tienes idea de lo que sucedió? – gritó el gato fuera de sí_

__P-Pues…_

__¡Le eché SAL a mi POSTRE! – contó furioso – __¿sabes lo que es un postre hecho con sal?_

__... – ya no se animó a contestar_

__¡ES UNA ASQUEROSIDAD, MALDITO BAKA! – el aura morada emanaba del esponjado gato – ¡Arruinaste mi postre, voy a matarte!_

__¡Unos espías! _

__... – Orochimaru y Jiraya se giraron encontrándose con un grupo de chicas (ya vestidas porque estaban saliendo del establecimiento de aguas termales), las cuales interrumpieron la discusión. _

__Ooh… - las chicas venían con la intención de matar al mirón, pero después se quedaron tiesas y mudas – ¡un gatito! – exclamaron, mientras una de ellas alzaba en brazos a Orochimaru, dejando a Jiraya olvidado _

__¡Mira qué lindo! – dijo una _

__¡Es adorable! –dijo otra_

__¡Que tierno! – y no faltó otra_

__... – Jiraya se les quedó mirando, extrañado – ¿por qué le hablan como si fuera hombre?_

_Las chicas lo miraron desconcertadas _

__Porque es hombre – respondió una de ellas en un tono obvio_

__Claro que no, es una humanoide mujer – aseguró Jiraya_

__¡No soy mujer, idiota! – gritó el pelinegro, aún en brazos de una de ellas_

__Mentira – discutió el peliblanco – si fueras hombre me dejarías ver bajo tu kimono, pero como no me quieres mostrar entonces eres mujer_

__¡Se nota claramente que es varoncito! – dijo una de las chicas_

__... – Jiraya se quedó mirándolas con ojos aburridos, y luego… – ¿en serio? – dijo levantando el kimono del neko quien se quedó tieso_

__¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritaron las otras dándole un golpazo a Jiraya entre todas, antes de que pudiera ver algo – ¡pervertido!_

_Ahora Jiraya estaba en el suelo y con chinchones por todos lados._

__Te hizo algo, lindura? – le preguntó una a Orochimaru_

__¡No dejaremos que ese pervertido se acerque a ti otra vez! – exclamó otra_

__... – Jiraya sintió rabia, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué razón… tal vez porque el neko se llevaba la atención de todas las chicas sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras él recibía los golpes… no podía ser otra cosa… o sí? _

__¡Eres tan lindo!_

__¡Es muy tierno!_

__¡Tsk! – el peliblanco se puso de pie – ¡No eres más que un estorbo! ¡No sé por qué rayos te llevé a mi casa!_

_Los demás lo ignoraron…_

__¡Eres tan bonito! – decía una acariciando la mejilla del neko_

__¿Quieres irte a vivir con nosotras?_

__Está bien._

__... – Jiraya se quedó completamente tieso al escuchar la respuesta del neko – "¿q-qué dijo?"_

__¡Kyaaaaahh! ¡Qué bien! – dijo el grupo el general, luego se alejaron mientras se lo llevaban_

__... – Jiraya seguía tieso, hasta que reaccionó – Eh? ¡O-Oigan! – gritó por impulso _

__Descuida – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo por encima del hombro de la chica que lo cargaba en brazos – ya no seré un estorbo._

__... –Jiraya se quedó tieso de nuevo, pero luego frunció el ceño y se fue en sentido contrario._

_Quince minutos después llegó a su casa, donde entró y arrojó sus oculares (con los que espiaba) refunfuñando incoherencias._

_Jamás pensó sentirse tan irritado, y no sabía el por qué ya que se acababa de librar de esa gata loca… ¡Debería estar feliz!... Decidió darse una ducha para calmarse. _

_Luego de ducharse se sentía más relajado, entonces fue a la cocina a comer algo, y de repente se topó ahí con… un flan? O al menos eso parecía…._

_Se acercó al postre y lo miró de todos lados, se veía delicioso, pero de repente recordó su charla con Orochimaru… de seguro éste era el postre del que hablaba._

_Arriesgándose a pensar que tal vez el neko había exagerado, el peliblanco alzó un pedacito con su cuchara para probar… y después… _

__Vaya, en serio es una asquerosidad – dijo riendo al imaginar la cara que puso 'la gata' al probar su postre, después de hacerlo con tanto esmero… ¡eso le pasa por ser egoísta y hacerse postre sólo para 'ella' cuando él no estaba!_

_De repente notó otra cosa…_

_Orochimaru comía poco, y… el postre parecía suficiente para dos personas…_

_Entonces… ¿era para él también?_

__... _

"_Descuida… ya no seré un estorbo"_

__Kuso…_

_/*/Al otro día/*/_

_DING! DONG!_

__¿Sí? – la chica atendió la puerta después de escuchar el timbre – ¡Ah! – exclamó con sorpresa al ver a la persona en su puerta – Eres el niño pervertido – recordó _

_Jiraya, con cara de pocos amigos, simplemente preguntó… _

__¿Usted tiene a mi gata?_

__¿Eh? – la chica pestañeó sorprendida – ¿Hablas de Orochimaru-san?_

__Esa misma – afirmó el peliblanco – ¿dónde está? – exigió saber y entró a la casa buscando con la mirada sin darle tiempo de responder_

__¡O-Oye! – dijo la otra sobresaltada – no está aquí, está en casa de una amiga – informó _

__Deme la dirección_

… … … …

… … …

…

_DING! DONG!_

__Buenos días – saludó una chica abriendo la puerta –Ehm… - se quedó callada al no reconocer el rostro de la persona a su puerta – ¿se le ofrece algo?_

__Sí, se me ofrece algo… Orochimaru – respondió el peliblanco_

__¿Oro-chan? Está en casa de Lily_

__..._

… … … … …

… … … …

… … …

…

_Jiraya entró a su casa, casi tumbando la puerta al cerrarla._

__¡No puedo creer que no la haya encontrado en ninguna de las doce casas! – se quejó con frustración – ¡de seguro una de esas idiotas la está ocultando!_

_Se dirigió a su habitación para sacar sus accesorios de shinobi, sino la encontraba normalmente, entonces lo haría como ninja._

_Pero de repente, al entrar a su habitación…_

__¿Eh? – se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que estaba allí – ¿Orochimaru?_

_El pequeño neko estaba durmiendo cómodamente sobre su cama. _

_Jiraya se acercó comprobando que sí era él._

__Fuuuu… - el peliblanco lanzó un suspiro – gata del demonio, me tenías preocupado – susurró sonriendo aliviado_

__Soy gato – Jiraya saltó del susto al escuchar la voz – ¿y estabas preocupado? Vaya, qué sorpresa – dijo con burla el neko, volteándose para ver la cara de bochorno que ponía el peliblanco_

__Y-Y-Yo… ¡no seas idiota! – exclamó Jiraya con la cara roja – ¡Aquí nadie estaba preocupado! ¡Estás oyendo visiones!_

__ "Oyendo visiones…" – pensó el neko resaltando la incoherencia – Sí, claro – dijo después con ironía – sólo vine por mis cosas, pero me dio sueño y me quedé dormido – explicó brevemente –no te preocupes, ya empaco todo y me voy – dijo saltando al suelo y caminado hacia la puerta_

__¡Espera! – lo detuvo el otro, a lo que el neko se volteó a mirarlo – no… no quiero que te vayas – confesó el peliblanco quedito y mirando al suelo_

__¿En serio? ¿Y por qué? – preguntó el gato levantando una ceja _

__Porque… - habló Jiraya sin saber exactamente qué decir – ya me acostumbré – se le ocurrió _

__... – el neko lo miró con aburrimiento – Que raro, al parecer los humanos se acostumbran con todo, hasta con estorbos – dijo dándole la espalda de nuevo_

__... – el peliblanco apretó los labios con fuerza – no seas tonta, yo no hablaba en serio – se retractó – quédate…_

__... – el neko permaneció el silencio por un momento, aún sin mirarlo a la cara, como si se la estuviera pensando – Soy hombre, idiota – le dijo, sorprendiendo a Jiraya, ya que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba – y la próxima vez no pongas la sal en el tarro de azúcar – dijo el neko dirigiéndose a la cocina_

__... – el peliblanco se quedó quieto por un momento, hasta que digirió el mensaje – heheh_

_Había aceptado quedarse_

_**/Dos Años Después/**_

__Bien, ya tengo que irme – dijo con una enorme mochila en la espalda _

__¿Puedes repetirme de nuevo el por qué del viaje? – dijo el pequeño neko con fastidio_

__El Gran Sapo Sabio dijo que busque mi destino, y para eso debo emprender un viaje – dijo Jiraya _

__¿Y cuándo regresas? – se arriesgó a preguntar el pelinegro_

__... – Jiraya se puso pensativo, y luego lanzó un suspiro resignado – no lo sé – confesó_

__Qué mal, quería saberlo para dejar de hacer fiesta – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo de lado_

__Baka – dijo el otro haciendo puchero_

__Hump – murmuró el neko llevando su mirada al frente, haciendo que el peliblanco ya no pueda ver su rostro desde arriba._

_Jiraya se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura_

__¿Me esperarás? – le preguntó, en un modo de afirmar que sí regresaría_

__No sé por qué preguntas – dijo el neko sin mirarlo – la respuesta obvia es no – cruzó los brazos altanero – para cuando vuelvas de seguro yo también ya me haya ido, sólo aprovecharé esta casa un tiempo más porque es cómoda_

_El peliblanco sonrió ante el comentario_

__Volveré – aseguró_

_El neko lo miró de reojo _

__No me vengas con tus crueles amenazas_

__Hehehe – rió Jiraya – hasta luego, chiquita – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando al gato paralizado y sonrojado_

__¡Que soy hombre!_

_**/Un Año Después/**_

__Ya regresé… - dijo para sí mismo entrando a su casa, una vez allí tiró su mochila y comenzó a buscar – ¿holaaaa? ¿Hay alguien?_

_La casa estaba completamente silenciosa, no parecía haber un alma…_

__Hump – resopló agachando la mirada – ¿y qué más podría esperar? Era obvio que…_

_De repente un ruido proveniente del sótano interrumpió sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente corrió hasta la fuente del ruido. _

__¿Orochimaru? – llamó adentrándose en el sótano, y de repente…_

__¡HOLA!_

__¡AAAAAAAAHHH! –Jiraya gritó espantado cuando esa alegre cara apareció enfrente de la suya repentinamente – ¡Sarutobi-sensei! ¡Qué demonios hace aquí! – preguntó gritando_

__¡Hola, Jiraya! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, vaya, has crecido – observó el sensei sonriente al Jiraya de quince años – yo sólo estaba… – miró a otro lado disimuladamente – ehem! viendo unos periódicos que tenías en esa caja_

__Estaba viendo las revistas de chicas – aclaró el peliblanco con cara de desprecio – viejo pervertido_

__¡Oye! y de quien son las revistas, eh? – cruzó los brazos mirando a su alumno acusadoramente_

__Son de Danzou-sensei, me pidió ocultarlas de usted, porque se las roba… - el sensei enfrente suyo abrió la boca y levantó el dedo para contrarrestar, pero Jiraya lo interrumpió – ¿vio a Orochimaru?_

__¿Orochimaru? – pestañeó confuso – Claro – respondió sonriente – ¿sabes? Desde que te fuiste hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos entrenando, es un gran ninja, todo un prodigio –comentó con una sonrisa _

_A Jiraya se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, y luego frunció el ceño furioso…_

__¿COMO que mucho tiempo juntos? – preguntó alzando la voz, haciendo que su sensei lo mire sorprendido y confundido por la reacción – ¡viejo pervertido, ¿qué le hizo a Orochimaru?_

__¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Yo no lo hice nada! _

__¡SILENCIO! – agarró de la solapa a su confundido sensei – ¡No se vuelva a acercar a ella! –exigió colérico _

__Ya te dije que soy hombre, idiota_

__¡TÚ CALLATE, OROCHI…! – se volteó gritando pero de repente se calló cuando vio a quién tenía enfrente – Maru?... – miró sorprendido al neko y… – ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó aterrado al darse cuenta de algo – Eres… eres… - decía atónito_

__Hasta que por fin te das cuenta – dijo Orochimaru al ver la reacción de Jiraya, quien por fin percibió que es hombre _

__¡Eres grande! – exclamó Jiraya, haciendo que el neko tenga una gotaza en la cabeza ¿por eso había gritado? ¿todavía no se dio cuenta que es hombre? – ¿qué te pasó? – preguntó aún sorprendido el peliblanco mirando al neko de pies a cabeza ¡Casi estaba de su tamaño! ¡Como un humano! ¡Delgado pero alto!_

__Los humanoides crecemos, idiota, ¿que no lo sabías? – refunfuñó el gato cruzando los brazos_

__Ah… - recién se acordó_

__Hahah, sólo un tonto podría pensar que los humanoides no crecen hasta-_

____¡CÁLLESE!__ – gritó Jiraya interrumpiendo y asustando a Sarutobi – ¡Y LARGO! LARGO DE MI CASA! – lo sacó a empujones_

__¡O-Oye! ¿qué forma es esa de tratar a tu amado sensei? – preguntó el sensei cuando ya lo habían empujado hasta la puerta_

__¡Y NO VUELVA! _

_¡PUM! – cerró la puerta de golpe_

__¿Qué bicho te picó? – preguntó Orochimaru de brazos cruzados y levantando una ceja_

__Creí que te irías – dijo Jiraya cambiando de tema_

__Es que me acostumbré – dijo el neko encogiendo los hombros_

__Heh… - sonrió feliz el peliblanco – oye, ven, te traje algunos recuerdos de mi viaje – dijo llevando al neko de la mano hacia la sala donde estaba su mochila_

… … … … …

… … … …

… … …

…

__Vaya, así que eres hombre – comentó el peliblanco viendo al neko llegar con su uniforme de chunnin después de una misión – ¿quién lo diría? Al final resulta que era verdad – dijo burlesco _

__Eres tan idiota que no eres capaz de ver más allá de tus narices – dijo el otro girando los ojos y sacándose su bandana ninja _

__Es que era difícil de saber si siempre te ponías kimono… además, lo sigues haciendo cuando no estás en misiones_

__Los hombres también usan kimonos_

__Pero sólo en ocasiones especiales, tú lo usas siempre_

__Hump… no te ves muy sorprendido de que sea hombre – comentó el gato _

__Bueno, seas hombre o mujer, te veo de la misma forma… como un humanoide arrogante y bastardo – dijo Jiraya encogiendo los hombros, sin quitar la mirada del neko, quien se estaba sacando su chaleco verde _

__Bien… ahora, podrías retirarte? _

__¿Eh?¿Por qué? –preguntó el peliblanco confundido_

__Quiero cambiarme y tú no me quitas los ojos de encima_

__... – el peliblanco recién percibió lo que estaba haciendo y se puso rojo - ¡¿QUIEN DICE QUE TE ESTABA MIRANDO? – gritó saliendo del cuarto_

__... – el neko sonrió maliciosamente – idiota…_

… … … … …

… … … …

… … …

…

__¡AAAAAAHHH! – gritó Jiraya al ver al neko saliendo de su habitación – ¡¿Qué haces! ¡Tápate! – ordenó exasperado_

__Oye, te pasas toda una vida espiando gente desnuda, ¿y ahora haces alboroto sólo porque estoy sin camisa? – preguntó el pelilargo levantando una ceja _

__¡Es diferente! – exclamó el peliblanco_

__¿Por qué es diferente?_

__Porque… - Orochimaru tenía razón ¿Por qué era diferente?, no había motivo, pero aún así… - tú eres feo – respondió cruzando los brazos_

__Hmp – fue lo único que dijo Orochimaru antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la casa_

__¿A-A dónde vas? – preguntó el peliblanco exasperado al ver a dónde se dirigía el neko_

__Afuera – respondió el gato como si nada_

__¡Pero estás sin camisa! – alegó Jiraya_

__¿Y eso qué? – preguntó mirándolo como bicho raro – Nadie va a mirarme siendo tan feo – dijo sonriendo y luego abrió la puerta para después salir_

__¡Tsk! – el peliblanco corrió hacia su habitación_

_Orochimaru estaba en el patio de la entrada de la casa y resopló, ¿Qué le pasaba al cabezota de Jiraya? Además… ¡Él no era feo! Sus orejas negras y su cola le quedaban muy bien, a su edad era muy codiciado, en especial por los hombres._

__Hola, precioso – dijo un humanoide ninja que pasaba por el lugar, ¿Lo ven? Él no era feo como el tonto de Jiraya dec…_

_¡PUUMM!_

_El neko se sobresaltó cuando vio al humanoide que se había acercado siendo brutalmente golpeado por…_

__¡Ven aquí, estúpido gato!_

__¡Ah! – gritó el gato cuando Jiraya lo envolvió con una sábana (que sacó de su habitación) y lo alzó en brazos llevándolo adentro de la casa – ¡Qué haces, idiota!_

_Una vez adentro, lo tumbó sobre el sofá_

__¿Qué bicho te picó? – preguntó el neko enojado_

__¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – gritó el peliblanco, aún más enojado_

__¿Por qué?_

__¡Porque yo lo digo y punto! –dictaminó – ¡mientras estés bajo mi techo, obedecerás mis reglas!_

__Bien… - dijo el gato poniéndose de pie y yendo a su habitación_

__¿A dónde vas ahora?_

__A hacer mis maletas_

__¡QUE!_

_EL neko esbozó una sonrisa_

__¿Qué? – preguntó – No pienso obedecer las reglas de nadie, y menos las tuyas _

__Está bien – dijo Jiraya apretando los dientes – ¡haz lo que se te pegue en gana! – dijo saliendo de la casa_

__..._

… … … … …

… … … …

… … …

…

__Heheheh – reía pervertidamente Jiraya mientras espiaba a las chicas en el riachuelo, pero de repente su atención se desvió a ciertas personas que estaban pasando por el lugar a lo lejos – eh? – al fijarse bien, percibió quiénes eran – q-que…?_

_Era Sarutibi-sensei caminando al lado de Orochimaru, quien llevaba en brazos un ramo de flores_

__Kuso… _

_Unos minutos después…_

_Orochimaru estaba arrodillado frente a la tumba de sus padres, depositando las flores sobre su lápida _

__Al saber que la muerte existe, uno siente que la vida es insignificante, que al final todo lo que has hecho no tendrá ningún valor, que todo será en vano… quisiera saber si hay algún modo de evitar la muerte – comentó el neko melancólico _

__La muerte no se puede evitar – dijo el sensei parado a su lado – lo que sí se puede hacer es vivir con la mayor felicidad posible hasta que llegue el momento de partir_

__¿Felicidad? –preguntó el gato desinteresado – yo no quiero felicidad, quiero aprender jutsus, y si muero no tendré tiempo de aprender todos los que quiero_

__Heheh, ¿y para qué quieres aprender tantos jutsus? – preguntó Sarutobi con curiosidad_

__Para ser más poderoso_

__¿Y cuál es el motivo para que quieras ser más poderoso?_

__... – el neko se le quedó mirando – no puedo pensar en otra cosa… - respondió sinceramente – es como si la vida no tuviera nada deparado para mí _

__¡HEYYYYYYYYY!_

_Semejante grito interrumpió la conversación y ambos se voltearon a ver quién era_

__No grites, baka – dijo Sarutobi al ver a Jiraya acercándose corriendo – estamos en un lugar sagra-_

__¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO! – le gritó asustándolo, mientras el sensei no hacía más que preguntarse qué había hecho de malo – ¡LE DIJE QUE NO SE ACERQUE A ÉL!_

__¿Qué bicho te picó? – preguntó el neko cruzando los brazos_

__¡Tú cállate! – le dijo apuntándolo acusador –¡ No te metas en lo que no te incumbe!_

__¿Que no me…? ¡Me incumbe si están hablando de mí, idiota! – reclamó el neko encarándolo, haciendo que sus miradas hagan corto circuito _

__¡Tsk! – el peliblanco se fue de allí a paso de elefante y sin decir nada más_

__¡Oye, vuelve aquí! – gritó el moreno rabioso - ¿Qué le pasará a ese tonto? Ha estado actuando muy raro – comentó resoplando el neko_

__... – el sensei sonrió ante la inocencia del gato – Es que está celoso_

__... – el neko lo miró sorprendido, pero luego frunció el ceño – Es imposible que esté celoso – refunfuñó – no hace más que espiar a las mujeres todos los días, sería estúpido pensar que tiene algún tipo de interés en mí que vaya en forma seria_

__¿Y tú quisieras?_

__No sé de qué rayos está hablando – dijo el neko retirándose de allí _

__Heheh – rió el sensei – si el chico es diferente contigo, Orochimaru – comentó al viento _

_._

_._

_._

__¿Qué me pasa? – se preguntaba Jiraya largado en su cama – Se supone que a mí me gustan las mujeres, ¿Qué hago estando pendiente de ese gato del demonio? _

__Oye… - de repente la voz del neko en su puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse – ¿Qué bicho te picó?_

"_¿Qué bicho te picó?"_

"_¿Qué bicho te picó?"_

"_¿Qué bicho te picó?"_

"_¿Qué bicho te picó?"_

__... – el peliblanco resopló – eso quisiera saber yo – murmuró derrotado_

__..._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

__¿Q-Q-Qué…? – Jiraya parecía pescado fuera del agua ante la visión que tenía_

__¿Qué demonios pasó con la ducha? ¡No sale agua caliente! – se quejó el neko empapado y enojado, apenas sosteniendo una diminuta toalla (casi cayéndose por la velocidad con la que salió de la ducha) alrededor de su cadera - ¡No me pienso bañar con agua fría! ¡Ve a arreglarlo! – ordenó_

__..._

__... – de repente el neko se sorprendió al notar la cara del peliblanco, quien no hacía más que tragar saliva, además tenía cara de estúpido y no quitaba los ojos de su cuerpo _

_¿Por qué se ponía así el idiota? ¿Acaso no veía gente desnuda siempre?¿Cuál era su problema? _

__..._

__... – el neko sonrió malicioso al ver que el otro no reaccionaba… bueno, si las cosas estaban así…_

__... – el peliblanco comenzó a transpirar cuando vio al neko acercándose a él_

__¿Qué…? – susurró el neko provocativo acercándose al rostro del otro - ¿te gusta lo que ves? – le habló en su oído _

__Kuso… - el otro apretó los ojos – Ponte ropa de una vez, o no respondo – advirtió _

__¿No respondes de qué, eh? – ronroneó el neko sonriendo malicioso_

__..._

__..._

_Y entonces…_

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

_¡Sasuke! – se sobresaltó Naruto al escuchar el grito de su neko – Sasuke, qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó al moreno que hace un momento estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado

_... – Sasuke miró a su alrededor asustado y con la cola esponjada, hasta que percibió que estaba en su habitación y que sólo había sido un sueño – N-Nada, sólo tuve una pesadilla – dijo abrazándose al rubio, aún un poco asustado

_No te preocupes, minino – dijo Naruto abrazándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo – el coco no te hará daño mientras yo esté aquí para…¡AH! – gritó de dolor cuando el gato le dio un arañazo

_¡Qué coco ni que ocho cuartos! – dijo enojado el neko – tuve una pesadilla con Orochimaru y Jiraya – contó abrazándose al zorro de nuevo

_¿En serio?

_Sí, supongo que recordé lo del otro día cuando Orochimaru me contó la tonta historia de cómo se conocieron y también… otras cosas… ¡y fue horrible! ¡Me causó un trauma más! – exclamó con irritación

_Pero si te contó supongo que estaba hablando del tiempo en que eran jóvenes, no creo que haya sido tan horrible – opinó el kitsune

_¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Es que yo no me los podía imaginar de jóvenes!

_¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó el rubio entendiendo la situación – ¡Pobre mi minino! No puedo ni imaginar lo que has sufrido soñando eso – dijo apapachándolo con todas sus fuerzas debajo de la sábana

_Bueno, desperté antes de que pasara algo terrible

_Que bueno – dijo el rubio sonriente y después le depositó un besito en el hombro

Pasó un momento hasta que…

_¿Dónde crees que estás metiendo tu mano, usuratonkachi? – preguntó Sasuke con reprensión cuando sintió la mano del rubio acariciando su muslo suave y tentativamente

_Sólo te estoy acariciando… - dijo el zorro inocentemente, pero su sonrisa no era nada inocente – no pienso hacer nada más, no te preocupes

_Pues mal – alegó el neko frunciendo el ceño – si empiezas algo, lo acabas

_... – la sonrisa del kitsune se ensanchó… sabía que su neko iba a decir eso – ¿ya te he dicho que me encantas? – preguntó posicionándose encima de Sasuke para después quitarle el aliento con sus besos mientras el neko lo envolvía con sus brazos

Mientras tanto…

_Oye, Jiraya… - dijo el neko pelilargo sentado al lado del susodicho en un tejado, con vista a la ventana de Naruto y Sasuke – ¿somos tan horribles?

_Supongo que es porque somos más viejos que ellos piensan que será horrible… -dijo el peliblanco arrugando el entrecejo – ¡¿Pero cómo se atreven? – vociferó poniéndose de pie y alzando el puño – ¡Ya verán! ¡Hazle el genjutsu de nuevo y ésta vez termínalo! ¡Y a Naruto también! ¡Verán que somos los maestros! ¡LOS MAESTROS!

El moreno soltó una risita maliciosa

_Naah… - negó Orochimaru – sería enseñarles mucho demasiado muy pronto, deja que busquen la 'sabiduría' con la experiencia – dijo poniéndose de pie, para retirarse

_Heh… - sonrió Jiraya, entendiendo lo que quería decir – tienes razón… esos inocentes son tan mojigatos a nuestro lado – comentó alcanzando al neko

_... – mientras tanto, Orochimaru recordó cómo le había contado todo a Sasuke…

_/Flash Back/_

_(__Nota:__ Este es el momento en el que Sasuke seguía siendo un neko frustrado y su renombrado maestro Orochimaru le daba algunos consejos)_

__Es inútil, nada funciona – se quejó Sasuke refunfuñando _

__Claro que funcionará, Sasuke-kun – dijo el gato de piel albina para después llevar su taza de té a la boca – sólo debes ser persistente – le sonrió despreocupado – mira que no es imposible si yo lo conseguí_

__... – Sasuke lo miró de reojo, y entonces su curiosidad felina le picó – Cuéntame cómo se conocieron_

_Orochimaru lo miró sorprendido por un momento. Desde que Obito se mató de risa (cofhahahacof!) él había evitado hablar del asunto, y Sasuke no había mostrado ningún interés, así que no le había contado nada hasta ahora._

_Pero… _

__Mah, no creo que sea necesario – dijo el pelilargo sonriendo_

_Sasuke activó su sharingan_

____Hazlo – __ordenó, como si el sannin estuviera ocultándole el secreto para conquistar a Naruto… en otras palabras, un pecado fatal._

_A Orochimaru se le erizaron los pelos y lo miró como si un gato le estuviera gruñendo (lo cual, prácticamente, estaba pasando)_

__Bueno… – habló el sannin sin más opción…_

_/Después de contarle todo (lo del sueño y más)/_

__Y eso fue lo que pasó_

__EH? Sólo eso? SÓLO ESO? – vociferó Sasuke encrespado y más frustrado que antes – ¿sólo porque estabas recién salido de la ducha? ¡A mí no me funcionó, y eso que lo seduje! ¡Y yo tengo dieciséis y ustedes tenían quince!_

__Ahá – sonrió el pelilargo con orgullo – ya te dije que él es un pervertido y que seducirlo fue la clave, y fue muy fácil – encogió los hombros _

__¡Pero al principio ni siquiera era tu intención seducirlo! _

__Lo que pasa es que yo soy de los que TOMAN oportunidades, no de lo que las BUSCAN – sonrió arrogante – se abalanzó sobre mí como un león_

__... – Sasuke arrugó la nariz, se sentía inferior y no le gustaba – ¿y qué pasó con eso de espiar a las mujeres? – preguntó en una tentativa de buscarle un defecto_

__Ya no lo hace, porque dice que conmigo tiene suficiente para su información e inspiración_

__... – ahora Sasuke se sentía más encrespado – maldito arrogante_

__No seas envidioso, Sasuke-kun – sonrió Orochimaru divertido – ya verás cómo Naruto-kun cae en tus garras, te lo aseguro_

_/Fin Del Flash Back/_

_Por cierto, aprendí algo nuevo – escuchó la voz de Jiraya sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sonriendo

_... – el moreno miró a Jiraya de reojo, y luego sonrió pervertidamente – en serio? A ver si es cierto

… … … … …

… … … …

… … …

…

/*/MIENTRAS TANTO.../*/

A muchos kilómetros de allí, estaba un alma oscura acechando la paz mundial…

_Ahh, escapé con vida… - decía Zetsu oculto entre unas plantas – soy el único akatsuki que queda… - percibió y su corazón se llenó de coraje – está bien, voy a formar otro grupo, yo seré el jefe, capturaré al zorro… ¡y dominaré el mundo!

De repente percibe una presencia y ve a una niñita de carita redonda de cinco años mirándolo. Zetsu se quedó donde estaba, pues ¿qué le podría hacer una criaturita de ese tamaño?

_Mamiiiii – llama la niña sin quitar la mirada del akatsuki – aquí hay otra hierba mala – avisó

De repente se escucha la voz de la mamá desde dentro de la casa…

_Échale ácido nítrico, querida

¡PSSSSHHHHH! – sin pensarlo dos veces, la niña vació el tarro que (por casualidad) ya tenía en la mano sobre la carota de Zetsu.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritaba Zetsu mientras se desintegraba – ¡ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO! – fueron las últimas palabras antes de seguir gritando.

_¿Ya le echaste? – preguntó la madre de la niña desde la casa

_¡Siiii! – respondió la niña sin dejar de mirar a Zetsu retorciéndose de dolor – ¡y se está muriendo! OwO

_Muy bien, ahora ven a comer tu cereal – llamó su madre

_¡Ya voy, mami! – se fue a comer su cereal mientras brincaba y cantaba – lá-lalá lá-lalá

Y así, el último akatsuki… … … … … murió

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**¡FIIIIIIIIIIN! :D Creo que ustedes no se esperaban el fin… o sí? O_O… y no, no es una broma mía, de verdad es el FIN. **

**Voy a llorar, terminé un fic por primera vez en la vida TTwTT, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, y Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado desde el principio. LAS (OS) QUIERO TANTOOOOOOOOOO! BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS! Gracias! Gracias de todo corazón! Ustedes son la parte más importante de mi inspiración! OwO, Gracias por leer y MUCHAS MÁS GRACIAS a las personas que se toman su tiempo y la molestia de dejarme un review, y también…! (Kyuu: Ya cállate, empalagosa! Por todos los cielos, nos va a dar diabetes! ò_ó, eres peor que el mocoso cuando se pone a pensar en su amado Uchiha ¬_¬… y no puedo creer que de 'demonio' me hayas rebajado a 'virus' ¿DONDE RAYOS SE HA VISTO ESO?) Kyuubi niisan, no te enojes! xD**

***sniff* QwQ, estoy feliz y a la vez algo triste, no sé como describir lo que se siente cuando se termina de escribir un fic largo (en especial si se es una tardona como yo)… simplemente es algo… indescriptible? xDUu**

**Bueno, no me queda más que decir adiós… (neh, pero nos leemos en mis otros fics xD), a los últimos reviews contestaré luego y de antemano se los agradezco mucho, créanme que sus reviews me animarán a hacer otros fics y a continuar los demás, así que no será en vano qwq **

**Ah, y hablando de otra cosa, iba a hacer lemon JiraOro pero la mayoría no quiso xDU, eso sí, puse el pequeño pasado cortesía mía.**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**¡LES DESEO LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO!**

**¡SAYONARAAAA!**


	11. ¡Desgraciado Aroma!

**SASUKE NEKO**

**Extra 1: ¡Desgraciado Aroma!**

Corría desesperado por su vida, mirando de rato en rato atrás sólo para comprobar que sus agresores seguían persiguiéndolo sin pisca de cansancio. ¿Quién diría que ese día que parecía tan tranquilo se tornaría en una odisea total?

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Primero, en la mañana, habían asignado a su neko a una misión de rango C que le tomaría hasta la tarde; entonces, para pasar el día primero fue a hacer las compras al supermercado (con una lista que Sasuke le dio para que no hayan irregularidades en las compras, en otras palabras, para que Naruto no se gaste todo el dinero en ramen) y ahí fue donde empezó su desquiciado día….

Al principio comenzó a sentir miradas sobre él. Trató de ignorar esa sensación, pensando que tal vez sólo estaba llamando la atención de la gente porque era su primer día en la calle mostrándose al público como un humanoide zorro; lo raro fue que la sensación de ser observado (o comido con los ojos, de una manera mejor dicha) no cesaba, al contrario, se intensificaba más y más a cada momento hasta que fue imposible ignorarla, entonces se volteó fastidiado hacia la fuente de esa sensación…

Se sorprendió mucho al ver quiénes lo estaban mirando y la _forma_ en que lo estaban mirando. Lo primero que notó fue que todos los que lo miraban, hombres y mujeres, eran _nekos_, ninguno era un humano. Lo segundo que notó fue que ellos ni siquiera trataron de disimular cuando él les clavó la hastiada, y ahora confundida, mirada. Lo tercero que percibió, y ésta era la parte más alarmante, fue el modo en que lo miraban…

Lo miraban fijamente con sus ojos brillosos, estaban tiesos como estatuas (algunos parecían haberse quedado paralizados a mitad del proceso de poner un producto en el carrito de compras), tenían las orejas bien paradas, tenían las mejillas sonrosadas, movían la cola de un lado al otro, y…

Ronroneaban.

Él no podía estar más confundido por aquella actitud de los nekos hacia su persona… ¿les gustaban sus orejas de zorro o algo así?

Sin deseos de saber la respuesta, simplemente se apresuró a hacer las compras y salir rápidamente de allí.

La siguiente extrañeza que le ocurrió fue cuando estuvo frente a la cajera para pagar por las compras.

__No pague nada. Es gratis. Puede llevarse lo que quiera… gratis. _

Él se quedó mirando a aquella joven neko muy desconcertado. Ella parecía a punto de derretirse o algo así, su voz había tratado de sonar lo más dulce y sensual posible, y lo estaba mirando exactamente igual que los demás nekos.

De todas formas insistió en pagar, y aunque ella siguió negándose a aceptar el dinero, él dejó el dinero en la mesa y salió corriendo de allí derechito a su casa, teniendo que soportar en el camino las quemantes miradas de cada gato con el que se topaba.

No quiso salir de su casa hasta que llegó la tarde, después de la hora del almuerzo. Tenía que reunirse con Jiraya para discutir asuntos sobre su entrenamiento con su nueva forma de humanoide zorro, tenía muchas cosas más qué aprender.

Pero lastimosamente, nunca llegó a dicha reunión con el sannin. Apenas había llegado al centro de la aldea, cuando de repente se le atravesaron un grupo de nekos (cinco chichos y seis chicas) casi de su misma edad en el camino.

Lo rodearon desde todos los ángulos. Se pararon delante de él y sin ninguna palabra se le quedaron mirando como si estuvieran viendo la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

__Ehm… ¿se les ofrece algo?_

Al siguiente segundo se arrepintió profundamente de haber preguntado eso. Porque ellos le dieron la intensa respuesta…

__¡Naruto! ¡Meew~!_

Y saltaron sobre él. Literalmente.

Espantado, Naruto se quedó en shock total cuando ellos comenzaron a abrazarlo, acariciarse contra él y pegarse a él como gatos sin dueños desesperados por sus caricias. Y más espantado quedó cuando ellos comenzaron a proferirle sus necesidades…

__!Naruto-kun! ¡Hazme tuyo!_

__!Yo soy tuya! ¡Tómame!_

__!Acaríciame!_

__!Bésame!_

__!Miaawww!_

__!Naruto~!_

__!Meeewww~!_

__¡Fóllame…!_

Y Naruto sólo podía hacer una cosa…

__¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

Salió corriendo despavorido.

Él pensó ingenuamente que el asunto acabaría tan sólo con alejarse lo más posible de esos nekos chiflados.

Pero Konoha estaba llena de nekos. Y cada neko que le ponía el ojo, se sumaba a la persecución.

Y ahora no era un pequeño grupo de gatos que lo perseguía, era una multitud.

_¡Ah! ¡Déjenme en paz! – gritó desesperado mientras corría a más no poder por las calles de Konoha. Y los nekos, obviamente no le hicieron caso. Él usaba toda clase de habilidades ninja con tal de despistarlos, pero era inútil, completamente inútil.

_Miaaaaaww

_Miaaww

_Narutoooo

_¡Miaaaaawww!

_¡NOOO! – gritó el zorro mientras seguía corriendo tratando de no caer en las garras que se extendían hacia él para atraparlo.

Ya llevaba corriendo media hora sin parar. Esto tenía que acabar…. ¿PERO CÓMO?

Completamente abatido, aún corriendo, miraba alrededor buscando ayuda, y no encontraba ningún rostro conocido, sólo veía humanos mirando la escena de la persecución con sorpresa y desconcierto, pero sin mover ni un músculo para ayudarlo.

Quería ponerse a llorar.

_¡AMATERATSU!

El rubio se detuvo de golpe cuando una gigante llama negra se extendió detrás suyo formando una pared, interponiéndose entre él y los nekos que lo perseguían. Los nekos se quedaron al otro lado quejándose y maullando, y él ya no los podía ver.

Un segundo después, el flamante neko Uchiha Itachi aterrizó sobre sus pies en el suelo al lado del blondo, saltando desde el techo en donde estaba.

Naruto lo miró con los ojos dramáticamente llorosos por la felicidad.

_¡Buaaaaaaahh! – se abalanzó a abrazarlo en un abrazo de oso – ¡Me salvaste! ¡Gracias, cuñadito! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

El neko se sobresaltó y se estremeció de punta a punta.

_¡No me toques! – le gritó el pelinegro apartándolo y empujándolo bruscamente.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido por esa reacción tan violenta por parte del neko, mientras éste se alejaba unos metros y le daba la espalda. Su cola se agitaba de un lado al otro mientras permanecía con los hombros tensos y se agarraba fuertemente su propio brazo, casi como si estuviera abrazándose a sí mismo.

_Vete. Rápido – le ordenó con voz forzada.

Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de allí más veloz que un rayo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¡TSUNADE OBA-CHAN!

La rubia dio un bote del susto cuando el intruso entró repentinamente a su oficina para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe.

_¡Naruto! – lo regañó dispuesta a levantarse para partirle la cabeza, pero luego notó el estado deplorable que tenía el zorro – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó al ver su cara de espanto, jadeando cansado de tanto correr.

_¡Me persiguen! – exclamó el kitsune desesperado.

_¿Quienes?

_¡Los nekos y las nekos! – respondió agitando los brazos dramáticamente.

_¿Por qué te persiguen? – cuestionó la hokage levantando una ceja… lo primero que pensó fue que el motivo era alguna estupidez hecha por Naruto. Pero entonces el rubio le respondió…

_¡No lo sé! ¡Eso quiero saber! – dijo exasperada y sinceramente – ¡de repente se pusieron melosos y trataron de manosearme! ¡Hasta me pidieron que los _tome_!

_¿Qué? – Tsunade abrió grande los ojos, realmente extrañada por el relato – Eso es absurdo, ¿todos los nekos?

_ ¡Los jóvenes! – especificó sin disminuir nada su alteración. En efecto, a juzgar por los rostros de los nekos que lo perseguían, supo que eran todos jóvenes… Agradecía que no lo haya perseguido ningún vejete – ¡Apenas estoy pasando cerca y comienzan a perseguirme como desquiciados!

_Eso es muy extraño… - la rubia se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa – ¿nunca te había pasado antes?

A Naruto le tomó algo desprevenido la pregunta. Luego se puso a pensar forzadamente mientras su cerebro luchaba al mismo tiempo con la alteración que estaba sufriendo… cielos, era difícil.

_P-Pues no… - dijo, pero de repente su cerebro hizo un _click_ – aunque, ahora que lo pienso, sí – corrigió su respuesta – la primera vez que estuve muy cerca de Itachi, él también se puso así, claro que no se portaba tan desesperado, pero era algo parecido – contó recordando, forzando su mente para recordar más – y mencionaba cosas sobre el aroma o algo así – concluyó a lo máximo que podía dar su cerebro – aunque ahora ya no parece quererme saltar encima.

_El aroma, ¿eh? – enfatizó Tsunade considerando la situación de forma muy analítica – Mh, voy a investigar sobre eso, haré algunas pruebas con tu sangre y tu sudor – ultimó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el rubio – ya tengo muestras de tu sangre, dame tu banda de la cabeza, sin duda hay muestra de sudor allí – Naruto se sacó la banda y la puso en el recipiente trasparente que la hokage le estaba mostrando – regresa mañana y te daré una respuesta.

_Está bien… - respondió el kitsune algo cohibido con toda la situación y salió corriendo hacia su casa para encerrarse allí y no salir más.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

La televisión no era lo suficientemente entretenida. Él era una persona activa, muy activa, hiperactiva, superactiva, superhiperultraactiva… no le gustaba quedarse en casa y menos si su neko no estaba.

Se pasó esas cuatro horas pensando en qué rayos era lo que les sucedía a los nekos locos que lo perseguían. Nunca le había pasado tal cosa, es decir, era atractivo, claro; pero nunca provocaba tal desesperación en nadie.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue quemar su ropa y darse un baño de salsa de tomate para que salga el olor de todos esos que habían saltado sobre él en su momento de trance. No quería ni imaginar lo que haría Sasuke si sentía un olor ajeno al suyo.

_Hola, dobe – la voz gruesa de su neko lo sobresaltó interrumpiendo abruptamente sus pensamientos – ya llegué – informó el gato quitándose el chaleco verde con el que fue a su misión.

_¡Sasuke! – el rubio se puso de pie de un salto y abrazó al pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba tan feliz de verlo.

_¿Me extrañaste, usuratonkachi?

Sasuke sonrió complacido, en su cruel interior le gustaba que Naruto sufra si él no estaba. Porque así tenía que ser, el rubio tenía que sufrir en su ausencia, aburrirse, extrañarlo mucho y contar los segundos para que llegue… así estarían a mano, porque a él le pasaba lo mismo.

_ ¡Casi me muero! – eso, para Sasuke, podría sonar exagerado y cursi, pero la verdad era que había sonado muy sincero al decirlo, y eso dejó al neko contento, así que le iba dar su recompensa al dobe por ser un buen chico.

_Mh – musitó el Uchiha ronroneando y plantando un sensual besito en los labios del rubio –vamos a la cama… – le susurró en su oído mientras pasaba sus blancas manos por debajo de la camiseta de Naruto, haciendo contacto con esa piel caliente y acanelada.

Al blondo se le olvidaron todas las desgracias del día en un milisegundo y comenzó a devorar desesperadamente los labios suaves del gato.

**/Al otro día…/**

__Purrr… purrr… purrr…_

Despertar al lado de Sasuke era una de las cosas que más le encantaban a Naruto. Ese era el momento en el que el pelinegro era totalmente sumiso… porque estaba durmiendo.

Unas suaves caricias en la nívea piel de la espalda del neko le hacían retorcerse levemente del gusto, y se apegaba más a su cuerpo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, sin dejar de ronronear.

Sus orejas se ponían bien paradas y su cola se agitaba haciendo ondas agraciadas en el aire.

Con sus finos cabellos negros descansaban desparramados sobre su rostro, el neko mantenía su brazo abrazando firmemente el torso del rubio.

Sasuke parecía lejos de querer despertar, lo cual era justificable considerando la actividad del día anterior: sexo en el sofá, luego una ducha, sexo en la ducha, luego cenaron, sexo en la mesa, luego a la cama, sexo en la cama, y finalmente a dormir.

¿Qué? A Sasuke y a Naruto les gustaba desquitarse con intereses cuando pasaban tiempo lejos.

Hablando de misiones, el rubio recordó de repente que Sasuke tenía una misión ese día también. Miró el reloj para ver la hora.

_¿Sasuke? – lo llamó removiéndolo un poco para despertarlo – Sasuke.

_Mmmgh – se quejó el neko frunciendo el ceño, para luego abrir los ojos y mirar a Naruto enojado… ¿cuántas veces le había dicho a ese dobe que a los nekos no les gusta que los despierten?

_¿No tienes que ir a una misión dentro de una hora? – le preguntó el rubio en un intento de hacerle recuerdo.

Sasuke soltó un bufido.

_Tsk, no quiero ir – gruñó, estirando su cuerpo un poco – y esas misiones tontas son para novatos – se quejó.

_Vamos, teme, sólo de esa forma volverás a ejercer labores ninja como se debe. Recuerda que la condición de ser aceptado de nuevo como ninja activo es que comiences esta semana haciendo misiones de rango C seguidas – dijo el kitsune sonriendo divertido ante el _berrinche_ del gato – en poco tiempo te darán misiones de tu nivel y no serán tan seguidas, ¿acaso te gusta quedarte todo el tiempo en casa sin hacer nada?

_Yo no me quedo _haciendo_ _nada_ – espetó el neko claramente ofendido.

_Si no haces ejercicio te vas a poner gordito – bromeó el blondo sonriendo zorrunamente.

_Yo entreno todos los días – ratificó severamente el Uchiha, más ofendido aún con la palabra "gordito". ¡Él jamás se pondría gordo!

_¿Y de qué sirve entrenar si no vas a ejercer tus habilidades en nada? – preguntó desdeñoso el zorro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama.

_Ya, ya entendí. Si tanto quieres que me vaya, lo haré.

Antes de que pueda levantarse, los brazos del zorro lo apresaron de la cintura haciéndolo sentarse en la cama de nuevo.

_Vamos, teme, yo no dije eso – alegó el rubio apegando la espalda del neko a su pecho y dándole un suave beso tranquilizador en el hombro y otro en el cuello – sólo no quiero que te sientas inútil o algo, yo sé que te molesta tener que quedarte en casa esperando a que yo llegue.

Al neko pareció esfumársele la irritación y por último se relajó en los brazos del zorro. Naruto tenía razón, a él no le gustaba quedarse en casa solo y no le gustaba no ejercer sus habilidades. Hasta cuando estaba con Orochimaru, siempre tenía misiones y le hacía sentir bien el cumplirlas con éxito.

El neko giró su rostro para mirar al rubio, quien tenía apoyado el mentón sobre su hombro, y le dio un dulce beso de "te perdono pero en otra te pateo".

_Eres un usuratonkachi – le dijo, pero Naruto sonrió porque el supuesto insulto fue acompañado de una caricia en su cabeza – bueno, voy a darme un baño – informó el neko poniéndose de pie – luego desayunamos y me voy.

_¡Me baño contigo!

Nada como una buena sesión de sexo matutino en la ducha.

Después de desayunar, Sasuke salió hacia su misión y Naruto se quedó en casa lavando las vajillas del desayuno.

Estando ya solo, de repente volvió a su mente su dichoso problema con los nekos… ¿será que el problema continuaba?

Él tenía la semana libre de misiones no más para poder entrenar nuevas técnicas con su nueva forma de humanoide zorro, y justo le tenían que venir a pasar desgracias.

**DING DONG **

Dejando lo que estaba haciendo, Naruto se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con…

_Hola, Naruto-kun.

_¡AH! – se sobresaltó des susto al ver a un neko allí y se puso en posición de defensa por puro instinto. Pero el gato no le saltó encima, sólo se le quedó mirando con su habitual inexpresividad – Sai, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó recuperando la postura y sintiéndose algo avergonzado por su reacción.

_Tsunade-sama me mandó a ver cómo estabas – informó el pelinegro.

_Ah… - musitó el rubio en entendimiento.

_...

_...

_Y… - Naruto decidió romper el incómodo silencio – ¿no tienes ganas de besarme o algo así?

_¿Quieres que te bese? – preguntó Sai sin mostrar ningún cambio de gesto facial – He leído en un libro que eso se llama infidelidad si ya tienes pareja y besas a otra persona, no creo que a Sasuke-kun le agrade eso – le hizo saber su sincera opinión.

_¡No! – exclamó el zorro de inmediato – ¡Yo no quiero que me beses!

_¿Entonces?

_¿No te sientes atraído hacia mí? – preguntó entre abochornado e irritado el kitsune. ¡Ayer los nekos se lo querían comer! ¿Y ahora nada de nada?

_No – respondió el otro con simpleza.

De repente Naruto abandonó la irritación y una inmensa alegría lo invadió.

_ _"¡Estoy curado! ¡Sea lo que sea que me pasaba, ya estoy curado!"_ – pensó contento. Agradecía en sobremanera la visita de Sai en ese momento.

_Tu pene es muy pequeño y no me atrae.

_¡QUE! – saltó de inmediato el zorro, emanando furia al saberse insultado de esa manera. Agradecería en sobremanera la muerte de Sai en ese momento.

_Además, creo que me atraen las mujeres. Tener sexo con un hombre no me parece higiénico – especificó Sai, recordando cuando los vio en la mesa de la cocina – Supongo que a Sasuke-kun le atraes porque el suyo es más pequeño aún.

_¡Yo no soy pequeño y él tampoco! – contradijo el blondo enojado y avergonzado – ¡Y él no me quiere por mi pene, idiota!

Naruto quería convulsionar del enfado…

Mientras que el otro ni pestañeaba.

_Son pequeños – recalcó con total seguridad.

_¿Ah, sí? – cuestionó el zorro desdeñoso – ¿Y tú eres muy grande o qué?

_Yo también soy pequeño.

Esa respuesta dejó al rubio completamente dislocado.

_¿Y de quién se supone que es grande? – preguntó levantando una ceja ante la dilema expuesto.

La respuesta que obtuvo realmente no se la esperaba…

_Del caballo.

Al rubio se le cayó la jeta de la impresión.

_...

_...

Quiso pensar en la posibilidad de que Sai estuviera bromeando, pero ¿Sai bromeando?, Sai ni siquiera comprendía el sentido de una broma.

_Entonces… - habló con una expresión atónita – ¿Todo este tiempo has estado comparando los penes de las personas con el de un CABALLO? – terminó subiendo el volumen de su voz sólo para hacer un énfasis en la palabra y comprobar si no había escuchado mal.

_¿Eso es malo? – cuestionó Sai, con su mente siempre dispuesta a aprender nuevas cosas.

_¡Eres un idiota! – exclamó el zorro – ¡No hay que compararlos con un caballo!

_¿Por qué no?

_P-Porque… porque, porque… – Naruto no sabía qué decir… era como explicarle a un niño por qué el cielo era azul – Aaagh, olvídalo – dijo rendido. Al menos, estaba feliz de saber que su pene no era realmente pequeño.

_Otra cosa… Tsunade-sama también me mandó a que te diga que quiere verte en su oficina inmediatamente – informó el gato negro.

_¿Eh?... Nah, ya no es necesario – dijo el zorro haciendo un ademán para quitarle importancia al asunto – ya estoy curado, tebayo.

_¿Estabas enfermo? – cuestionó Sai con curiosidad, él nunca supo de Naruto enfermándose alguna vez.

_Algo así – dijo el rubio sin querer dar explicaciones específicas – como sea, voy a ir a entrenar con ero-sennin, tebayo.

_¿Tu enfermedad tiene que ver con el hecho de que ayer una multitud de nekos te esté persiguiendo? – preguntó Sai de imprevisto, tomando al rubio por sorpresa.

_¿Me viste? – cuestionó incrédulo el zorro – ¡¿Me viste y no hiciste nada para ayudarme?! – preguntó, enojado esta vez.

_Creí que era un juego – contestó Sai con sinceridad.

_¿JUEGO? – se encrespó completamente el rubio, pero luego trató de calmarse. Después de todo, era Sai con el que estaba hablando… Sai era extraño, Sai era raro, Sai era Sai – No, Sai, los terrícolas no practicamos ese tipo de juegos en el que una multitud te persigue por toda Konoha.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera ofendido al darse cuenta de que el kitsune lo llamó "extraterrestre" de una forma indirecta.

Pero Sai sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

_Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez, Naruto-kun.

Naruto reviró los ojos.

_Como sea, ya no importa porque ya pasó y no volverá a ocu-

_N-Naruto-san…

Al escuchar su nombre, el zorro miró y vio a un chico de más o menos catorce años pararse al lado de Sai.

_Oh oh – musitó el kitsune aterrorizado cuando vio que lo miraba como los nekos del día anterior, sólo que éste estaba con la cara completamente roja e hiperventilando como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar.

_¿Él también está enfermo? – preguntó Sai con confusión y curiosidad.

_¡MIAW! – gritó el neko desconocido y de un salto se colgó de Naruto con brazos y piernas.

_¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – gritó el zorro desesperado y espantado, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el gato estaba bien agarrado con piernas y brazos – ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! – se puso a correr de un lado al otro como desquiciado.

_¿Cómo quieres que te lo quite? – preguntó Sai, como quién pregunta cuantas cucharadas de azúcar quiere en su café.

_Naruto… _nyaahh_… – ¿eso fue un gemido?

_**¡COMO SEA, IMBÉCIL!** – gritó el zorro casi desgarrando su garganta.

Sai, un poco asustado, se apresuró a agarrar al neko (el cual estaba prendido a Naruto como koala y con su rostro metido en su cuello) de la cintura para jalarlo con toda la fuerza que podía mientras Naruto lo empujaba para que se aparte.

Al final, logró desprenderlo, pero eso condujo a que el neko desconocido se enoje, se esponje, sisee furibundo y se ponga a arañar a Sai sin compasión.

_¡Gracias, Sai! ¡Te debo una! ¡ADIOS! – el zorro salió corriendo mientras dejaba al valiente-a-la-fuerza anbu atrás para que líe con el furioso gato.

_**/Minutos después…/**_

_¡TSUNADE OBA-CHAN! – entró gritando a la oficina.

La rubia sólo se le quedó mirando. Esta vez no se había asustado, ni se había sorprendido de verlo con esa expresión despavorida que tenía el kitsune.

_¡Se puso peor! ¡PEOR, TSUNADE OBA-CHAN! ¡Los nekos parecen a punto de tener un orgasmo sólo con acercarse a mí! ¿Soy tan sexy?

Cualquier otro se sentiría halagado, pero el rubio en cambio quería llorar.

_Ya sé cuál es el problema – informó la hokage ignorando la consternación total del Uzumaki – y sé cuál es la solución.

_¿En serio? – preguntó el zorro sorprendido y feliz.

Tsunade asintió.

_Sucede que eres un humanoide zorro macho, y…

__Guau…_ – interrumpió el rubio revirando los ojos con aburrimiento – gracias por la revelación, vieja – dijo con mucho sarcasmo.

_¡Déjame terminar, mocoso idiota! – le gritó la rubia irritada y haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero sólo era para asustarlo y en modo de advertencia, así que volvió a sentarse cuando vio al zorro encogerse de miedo, y continuó con la explicación – eres un humanoide zorro macho, por lo cual desde que te transformaste completamente la sustancia que desprende tu cuerpo es más fuerte y perceptible.

_¿Sustancia? – cuestionó el Uzumaki confundido.

_No estoy muy segura, pero es muy parecido a la nepetalactona, cuya esencia les gusta mucho a los gatos – explicó la sannin.

_Nepe-qué?

_Comenzaré a explicarte esto desde el principio para que entiendas – dijo Tsunade con suma paciencia, tomó un profundo respiro antes de comenzar – hace muchos años, un grupo de humanoides zorro y un grupo de humanoides gato eran enemigos, y ambos bandos tenían un modo de contrarrestar las fuerzas del enemigo – comentó sorprendiendo al kitsune, él no sabía nada de eso – Sucede que el grupo de nekos del que estamos hablando eran los Uchiha, ellos tienen la habilidad del sharingan, con lo que, aunque no pueden hacerles genjutsu, sí pueden dominar a un humanoide zorro y hacer que actúe a la voluntad del controlador.

_¡Qué! – gritó el zorro atónito y ofendido.

Tsunade lo ignoró y continuó.

_Y durante las batallas, los humanoide zorro contrarrestaban ese poder con otra habilidad – explicó mirándolo seriamente – desprendían un olor que sólo podía ser captado por los nekos; y con la cantidad suficiente de esa sustancia los transformaban en mansos gatitos débiles. Son poderes contrarios que trataban de equilibrar las cosas entre ellos – dijo encogiendo los hombros – los nekos se ponen débiles y vulnerables ante el zorro con ese aroma, y si se usa desmedidamente causa excitación y una necesidad de caricias. Aunque no funciona con algunos nekos, pero con la mayoría sí, especialmente con los jóvenes de quince a veintiocho años.

_¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? – Naruto no comprendía nada.

_Lo que trato de decir, es que tú estás desprendiendo ese olor, por eso los nekos se portan así – concluyó la rubia.

_Ah… – Naruto entendió, ¿así que no todos los nekos caían ante el olor? Con razón Sai estaba como si nada – pero… entonces…

_Cuando Itachi se puso así por ti al principio, incluso sin que tú seas un humanoide completo, fue porque él ya había sentido ese aroma debido a que… pues… supongo que porque es muy talentoso el desgraciado – dijo Tsunade encogiendo los hombros – pero por ese mismo talento es que ahora ha aprendido a controlarlo y ya no te salta encima. Los ancestros de los Uchiha, los más talentosos, sabían controlarlo.

_Y… ¿cree que Sasuke lo sienta? – preguntó el rubio nervioso. No le agradaba la idea de gustarle a Sasuke sólo por su olor.

_Por supuesto – dijo la rubia sin dudas haciendo que el zorro se ponga en un aura depresiva – de seguro que lo sintió ni bien te conoció; pero así como Itachi, lo sabe controlar y no se deja afectar – explicó, haciendo que el rubio le preste atención de nuevo – aunque él tuvo la ventaja de conocerte y convivir contigo en su niñez, por eso, a diferencia de su hermano, no se vio afectado en ningún momento… ¿o alguna vez mencionó tu aroma?

_No – respondió Naruto aliviado. Eso quería decir que a Sasuke le valía un pepino su aroma, él lo quería por lo que era – y bueno, ¿cuál es la solución al problema? – preguntó ansioso.

Un segundo después se arrepintió de preguntar. Tsunade le dio la más macabra respuesta…

_No tener sexo.

**_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – **las inocentes aves que estaban inocentemente posadas sobre las inocentes cabezas de la montaña Hokage, volaron del susto al escuchar ese espantoso grito.

_¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡Déjame terminar! – le gritó toda alterada la rubia – no debes tener sexo por cuatro días – especificó.

_¿Por qué? – exigió saber el zorro.

_Se supone que ese olor es algo que tú debes saber controlar – comenzó a explicar la kunoichi – pero si el humanoide zorro tiene una vida sexual demasiado activa, entonces no puede controlar su aroma, simplemente se despliega solo – le dijo seriamente – y tú lo estás esparciendo en grandes cantidades, haciendo que los nekos de tu alrededor se exciten y quieran que te los folles.

Naruto la miró horrorizado.

_P-Pero…

_Te digo cuatro días, porque en ese tiempo voy a conseguir la píldora que hará que ese olor ya no sea perceptible, y cuando la tomes, puedes tener sexo cuanto quieras – le dijo la hokage antes de que se ponga a hacer berrinche.

_¿Y los gatos ya no lo sentirán más? – preguntó el zorro esperanzado.

_Así es – asintió la rubia – bueno, Itachi y Sasuke aún lo sentirán, pero como dije, ellos lo controlan.

_Ah... – Naruto asintió en entendimiento – ¿y por qué cuatro días? ¿No puede darme la píldora antes?

Tsunade lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

_Baka, eso es lo que se tarda mínimamente en conseguir el ingrediente principal de la píldora, que está en medio del bosque muy lejos de aquí – refunfuñó la sannin.

_Ah, bueno – el rubio se rascó atrás de la cabeza y desvió la mirada con un gesto algo preocupado – agh, no quiero ver la cara que pondrá Sasuke cuando le diga esto.

_No se lo dirás.

_¿Qué? – Naruto miró sorprendido a la rubia ante semejante negativa.

_No le dirás nada sobre esto – recalcó Tsunade muy seriamente.

_P-P-Pero… - tartamudeó el zorro – ¡¿entonces cómo voy a explicarle los días de abstinencia?! – preguntó exasperado.

_Ya sabrás tú qué inventarte – respondió cruelmente la hokage – pero si le dices lo que sucede entonces ese neko loco, en vez de quedarse en abstinencia, preferirá ir a matar a cualquier neko que se te acerque afectado por tu aroma.

_... – Naruto se quedó callado ante eso… Ella tenía mucha razón.

_Así que, no se lo digas – reiteró la rubia – ya puedes irte.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

A Naruto se le iba el alma tratando de pensar en algo para poder quedar en abstinencia esos cuatro días.

¿Qué le iba a decir a su neko?

Tenía que inventarse algo, poner excusas y esas cosas. No es que el sea un adicto al sexo, pero esa era innegablemente una de las formas más utilizadas de demostrar su amor por parte de su neko. Rendirse en sus brazos y entregarse a él completamente cada noche (mañana o tarde…) era una muestra de su amor y confianza… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería que Sasuke ande todo esponjado y matando gente que no tiene la culpa de ser neko.

Ni modo, tendría que comenzar hoy…

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Naruto? – llamó Sasuke entrando a la casa y no encontrando al muy usuratonkachi para que lo reciba como se merece.

Fue a la cocina y tampoco estaba allí. Luego subió hacia las habitaciones y vio al rubio tendido en su cama, durmiendo con el cuarto a oscuras.

Naruto en realidad no estaba durmiendo, estaba fingiendo dormir. Él quería dormir de verdad, al menos para no sentirse tan culpable, pero no había podido por más que lo intentó, por culpa de los problemas que rondaban en su cabeza.

Él estaba acostado en su lado de la cama, dando la espalda al lado en el que se supone que se acuesta Sasuke. Permaneció cerrando los ojos y esperando que Sasuke no se dé cuenta que estaba fingiendo.

_Tsk.

Lo escuchó chistear y casi se sobresalta pero se contuvo mucho para no moverse. Escuchó los pasos de Sasuke y luego oyó la puerta del baño, dándole a entender que el neko había entrado allí. Unos segundos después, escuchó la ducha… aaaagh, nooo, el condenado gato iba a salir bien bañadito y con la piel fresquita, detestaba que lo provoque de esa manera cuando no debe.

Se esforzó en sobremanera para conciliar el sueño, sin ningún éxito.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Sintió cómo la cama se hundía un poco detrás suyo, dándole a saber que el neko se estaba acostando. Luego supo que se cubrió con la sábana por cómo se estiraba ésta.

Lo peor vino después, cuando el neko se le apegó a su espalda buscando calor…

El rubio ya quería ponerse a llorar. Darle la espalda a su neko era lo peor. No podía quedarse dándole la espalda, en especial cuando sentía que Sasuke se removía estando lo más cerca posible de él, como tratando de despertarlo silenciosamente para que se voltee hacia él.

Naruto tomó un profundísimo respiro y decidió darse la vuelta. Una cosa era dejar de tener relaciones, y otra muy diferente era dormir sin abrazar a su bastardo minino.

_Hola, Sasuke – lo saludó con una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar estar soñoliento – no sentí cuando llegaste – le dijo pasando su brazo por la cintura del Uchiha, haciéndole una leve caricia.

_Eso parece – dijo el neko con desgana.

_Es que estuve todo el día entrenando con ero-sennin y quedé muy cansado, tebayo – le mintió, mirando a un lado.

_Mh – musitó el neko mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos, y aunque parecía que Sasuke simplemente lo estaba mirando con ojos aburridos, él sabía que estaba esperando que le dé un beso… por algo levantó un poco su rostro para mirar al rubio, con eso le daba mayor acceso a sus labios.

Naruto se sintió desesperado. Quería darle un beso, pero sabía que el neko lo iba a continuar e intensificar y entonces no iban a poder parar… y al siguiente día despertarían desnudos.

Haciéndosele añicos el corazón, le dio un beso en la frente.

Quería tirarse de un puente, ¡Era una persona horrible! ¡Había rechazando sus labios! ¡Se quería morir!

_Buenas noches, Sasuke – dijo abrazándolo contra sí y huyéndole a la mirada.

Era horrible, ¡Horrible!

Después de unos segundos de silencio, escuchó la voz del Uchiha.

_Mh.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Despierta, usuratonkachi. Ya es hora de levantarse.

Él ya estaba bien despierto, no era necesario que se lo diga. Pero estaba fingiendo dormir aún, con la esperanza que dejar pasar el mayor tiempo posible hasta que Sasuke se vaya a su misión.

_Ya voy… - respondió quejoso mientras se sentaba en la cama, viendo cómo Sasuke terminaba de acomodarse el chaleco verde.

Naruto no se sentía nada bien.

_Ve a hacer el desayuno, dobe. Estoy atrasado – dijo el neko apurado mientras alistaba su porta-kunais.

_Está bien – el rubio se levantó e hizo lo que le dijo.

Una vez que estuvieron ya sentados en la mesa desayunando, Sasuke interrumpió su comida para observar al zorro con detenimiento.

_¿Te pasa algo, dobe?

_¿Eh? – el kitsune levantó la mirada hacia el pelinegro – No, no. No me pasa nada, tebayo – dijo apresurado, con una sonrisa.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke no era tonto, que se daba cuenta perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo, pero por alguna razón lo pasó de largo y cambió el tema.

_¿Y qué nuevos jutsus aprendiste con Jiraya? – le preguntó el Uchiha.

_¿Ah? – otra pregunta que lo tomó desprevenido – pues… son… es un jutsu nuevo… ¡es un nuevo rasengan genial! – exclamó animado, casi como si fuera verdad. Pero en realidad su ánimo se debía a que lo aprendería. Además, estaba feliz de pensar que el neko mostraba importarle su avance.

_Mh – musitó el felino sin interés en su rostro – ya es hora de irme – dijo levantándose de la mesa. Ante esa reacción tan fría y desinteresada, el rubio agachó triste su cabeza y sus orejas se bajaron – me mostrarás tu nuevo rasengan cuando vuelva, a ver si es tan genial.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar al gato, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos dándole un fugaz beso.

_Nos vemos más tarde, usuratonkachi – le dijo el gato sonriendo de lado ante la cara de sorprendido del zorro, y luego se fue.

Naruto sonrió con una inmensa alegría. Realmente amaba a ese neko bastardo.

Un momento… ¿PERO AHORA QUÉ JUTSU LE MOSTRARÍA?

¡Tenía que ir a aprender uno y rápido!

Para aprender un jutsu nuevo, tenía que ir a entrenar con Jiraya… para ir a entrenar con Jiraya, tenía que salir de su casa…

¿Salir de su casa?

¿Sería seguro?

Naruto salió hasta la entrada de su casa y esperó un momento. Miró alrededor y no vio a ningún neko loco.

_¡Hola, Naruto!

_¡AAAHH! – gritó el rubio des susto y se puso a la defensiva.

_¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó Sakura molesta ante esa reacción. Eso era un insulto para una mujer, casi como decirle indirectamente que era espantosa.

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces y la miró confundido.

_¿No tienes ganas de saltarme encima como una loca? – preguntó inocentemente.

_¡SHANAROOOOOOO!

Y recibió un golpe de respuesta.

_¡Eres un idiota, Naruto! – le gritó la gata antes de irse a paso de elefante.

Naruto se levantó del suelo acariciando su adolorida cabeza y entonces percibió algo…

_ _"¡El método de Tsunade oba-chan funcionó!"_ – pensó feliz y salió de su casa a encontrarse con Jiraya.

Había funcionado, pero aún así, ¿iba a poder aguantar cuatro días?

**/Dos días después…/**

_**¡TSUNADE OBA-CHAN!**

_ ¡¿ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN INFARTO, MOCOSO?! – fue la amorosa respuesta de la hokage después de casi tumbar su botella de sake al suelo por el susto. Y en realidad, el casi botar su preciado sake fue lo que le provocó más histeria que el hecho de sufrir un infarto.

_Tsunade oba-chan, ayúdeme… – pidió el rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

La rubia soltó un suspiro de resignación.

_¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – le preguntó presintiendo que pronto tendría un dolor de cabeza agudo.

_Es que… esto no está funcionando, ya no puedo – dijo el kitsune, con la alteración y la tensión bailando en sus palabras – ¡ya no sé qué excusas ponerle a Sasuke! ¡Se me acabaron todas las ideas! – exclamó desesperado – ¡Que estaba cansado! ¡Que estaba con sueño! ¡Que estaba con hambre! ¡Que estaba resfriado! ¡Que era la hora de mi supuesto programa favorito! ¡Que ya me había bañado! ¡Que tenía que salir con unos amigos! ¡Y…! Y… – le temblaron los labios y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – y él debe estar sintiéndose muy mal…

La hokage se frotó la sien al ver al rubio tan consternado con la situación.

_Vamos, Naruto. Sólo falta un día, aguanta un poco más – le pidió Tsunade con voz suave, y luego se puso pensativa – creo que podría ayudarte.

_¿En serio? – preguntó el kitsune esperanzado.

_Puedo mandarte a una misión de un día entero, y entonces cuando vuelvas la píldora ya estará lista.

_¡Eso sería bueno, tebayo! – exclamó el Uzumaki más animado. Al menos de esa forma no le estaría mintiendo a Sasuke.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Kakashi, quiero que seas sincero conmigo – pidió el neko mirando al susodicho seriamente.

_¿Sí? – cuestionó el peliplateado mirando a Sasuke (el cual estaba en su casa de visita) con curiosidad.

_Yo… - comenzó a decir el pelinegro, haciendo un gesto duro en sus facciones, como si le costara decirlo – ¿me estoy poniendo gordo?

Kakashi y Obito se miraron de reojo.

El primero en responder fue un sonriente Obito…

_Sí, mira tu pancita – dijo apuntándole.

Sasuke lo miró con un tic en el ojo. Por algo le había preguntado a Kakashi específicamente, y no a su atolondrado pariente.

_¡ZAS!_

_¡AUCH! – se quejó el Uchiha mayor cuando recibió tremendo arañazo por parte de su pareja.

_¡Baka! ¡Esa no es su barriga! – le contradijo Kakashi enojado – Es su ropa, lo hace ver algo panzón como lo hace la chaqueta naranja de Naruto.

_Ah, es cierto – concordó Obito fijándose mejor – neh, Sasu-chan, tú tienes un cuerpo envidiable, ¿por qué preguntas tal cosa? – le cuestionó con curiosidad.

_Es que… – Sasuke desvió la mirada arrugando el entrecejo y sus orejas se bajaron – creo que Naruto ya no se siente atraído hacia mí.

_¿Qué? – preguntaron los otros dos sorprendidos.

_No lo entiendo… – musitó el Uchiha menor, más para sí mismo que para los otros – ¡me pasé horas mirándome al espejo y no veo nada diferente como para dejar de gustarle! – gruñó enojado, y luego sus orejas se volvieron a bajar y agachó la mirada – ¿creen que se esté aburriendo de mí?

_¿Pero qué dices, Sasuke? – dijo Kakashi confundido e ignorante de todo el asunto que revoloteaba en la cabeza del neko.

_Desde hace días, él se porta muy distante conmigo – contó con pesar Sasuke, tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que le afectaba eso, pero sus orejas lo delataban – busca estar lejos de mí y ya ni me besa. Pone una cara que me hace pensar que se siente culpable por algo. Me dice sus excusas nada creíbles y me miente, como el otro día cuando entrenamos juntos después de que llegué de la misión y luego me dijo que tenía sueño. Hasta hubo ocasiones en las que se hizo el dormido cuando entraba a la habitación. Ya ni siquiera me mira a la cara cuando me habla.

_... – Obito y Kakashi se miraron entre sí y miraron a Sasuke preocupados, era evidente que el neko no se sentía nada bien.

_Tal vez… es su forma silenciosa de decirme que pronto acabará conmigo y que ya no quiere casarse… - murmuró mirando su anillo en el dedo.

_¡Naruto no haría eso! – dijo de inmediato Obito, tratando de alguna forma reconfortar al menor.

_¿Entonces por qué ya no me toca? – preguntó mirando enojado a Obito, reclamándole una explicación.

_... – Obito no supo qué decir cuando el moreno bajó la mirada de nuevo.

Sasuke se veía muy triste.

_Tal vez… hice algo mal y no me di cuenta…

_Vamos, Sasuke, no pienses así – dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo los lamentos del menor y tratando de sonar despreocupado – Naruto te ama, no te dejaría ni aunque te pongas gordo como Chouji.

El último comentario se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke.

_Sabes que digo la verdad – dijo el peliplomo encogiendo los hombros.

_¿Entonces por qué se porta tan distante? – exigió respuesta de nuevo – tal vez… - frunció el ceño profundamente – se está viendo a escondidas con alguien más, aprovechando mi ausencia durante el día cuando me voy de misión.

_Eso no es p-

_¡Tal vez con Itachi! – exclamó furioso activando su sharingan y mirando a la nada como si se estuviera imaginando _cosas_ en su mente.

_¿Yo qué? – escucharon una nueva voz en la sala. Cuando se voltearon, se encontraron con Itachi, quien llevaba una cajita de leche en la mano y ésta tenía puesta una pajilla, de la cual estaba tomando mientras miraba a los otros con sus serenos ojos.

_¡Tú! – vociferó Sasuke poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su hermano para después agarrarlo de la solapa – ¡Tú eres el culpable! ¡Te asesinaré!

_¡Sasuke, cálmate! – pidió Obito asustado.

Pero Itachi ni se inmutó ante esa actitud agresiva. Estaba más preocupado por no dejar caer su cajita de leche que por los instintos asesinos de su hermano menor.

_¿Culpable de qué? – preguntó simplemente, levantando una ceja.

Sasuke no dijo nada, y se dispuso a olfatearlo.

_Mmh… No tiene el olor de Naruto – se dijo a sí mismo después de comprobarlo – pero aún así te tendré vigilado – amenazó alejándose de Itachi y volviendo a sentarse en el sillón.

_¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? – preguntó Itachi mirando a los dueños de la casa.

_Lo que pasa es que Naruto lo ha tenido en abstinencia y no sabe el por qué – respondió Kakashi.

_¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a él? – le preguntó Itachi a su hermano – ¿No crees que así sería más fácil salir de dudas?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sudó frío. Obvio que sería más fácil, de lo que no estaba seguro era de querer escuchar la respuesta, era a eso a lo que le temía, por eso no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

_Eres tonto si siquiera se te pasó por la mente el hecho de que él ya no te quiere – le dijo su hermano seriamente, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y a los demás presentes.

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada. Sólo apretó los labios, en el fondo agradecido por esas palabras, que aunque no eran muy amables que digamos, eran muy sinceras.

_Ve y pregúntale – le propuso nuevamente Itachi, para después dar un sorbo a su leche tranquilamente.

_Tienes razón – determinó Sasuke poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la casa a paso de elefante.

La sala quedó en completo silencio por varios segundos…

_¿Qué acaso Naruto no había salido a una misión? – preguntó Kakashi.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Naruto y su equipo ya estaban en camino de vuelta a la aldea. Se había hecho muy tarde y ya estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que decidieron que sería buena idea acampar y seguir por la mañana.

El rubio estuvo de acuerdo y armó su campamento. No era conveniente dormir al aire libre, porque en esa zona, por la noche, surcaba una repentina ventisca fría que helaba sin aviso.

Ya habiendo terminado de preparar todo, el zorro entró en su campamento y se acostó de espaldas sobre la cama improvisada que se había hecho, dispuesto a dormir.

Cerró los ojos un momento, visualizando el rostro de su neko. Qué bueno que pronto acabaría el cruel castigo al que estaban siendo sometidos sólo porque no querían que Sasuke mate a alguien.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, casi se le sale el alma…

_Hola, dobe.

_... – el rubio se quedó mirando con los ojos redondos a la persona que estaba de cuatro patas encima de él – ¿SASUKE? – gritó de la impresión.

El neko le tapó la boca con una mano. Luego acercó su rostro al del atónito zorro.

_Sshh, no grites – susurró sensualmente mientras se dejaba caer completamente sobre el Uzumaki, haciendo que sus cuerpos se junten totalmente – no querrás que nos interrumpan, ¿o sí? – le susurró al oído y luego prosiguió a dar sensuales lamidas en su oreja con su áspera lengua.

_ ¿I-I-Interrumpan? – Naruto no salía de su trance.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era un sueño? ¿Una alucinación? ¿Sasuke había ido a buscarlo hasta allí? ¿Era real?

Supo que era muy real cuando sintió la dura erección del neko contra su cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera alegar algo, el pelinegro atacó su boca silenciándolo en el proceso. Pero Naruto no se iba a quedar callado tan fácilmente.

_Espera… e-espera, Sasuke – le pidió separándolo un poco de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. El neko lo miró enojado por la interrupción – no creo que sea buena idea, porque… p-porque…

El rubio perdió la habilidad para pensar cuando la pierna de Sasuke comenzó a frotarse contra su entrepierna.

_Naruto… – pronunció con su profunda voz, haciendo que el rubio se agarre fuerte de la sábana – te quiero ahora… – susurró depositando un beso y luego una lamida en la mandíbula del Uzumaki – _dentro_.

El razonamiento de Naruto se rompió por completo y jaló a Sasuke para estamparlo contra sus labios otra vez. El rubio gruñó dentro del beso y volteó las posiciones dejando a Sasuke debajo de él. Ya no podía aguantar más, y tampoco quería.

El neko devolvió el beso casi agresivamente, clavó sus uñas en la espalda del zorro con desespero y con la otra mano agarró fuertemente un puñado de mechones rubios, tratando de unir sus cuerpos lo máximo posible.

_Mgh… Ngh… – No pudo evitar gemir y jadear en cada bocanada de aire que tomaba en lo que duró ese húmedo beso, cuando el rubio comenzó a mecerse bruscamente contra su cuerpo, haciendo fricción entre sus erecciones sumados a la textura de la ropa que aún llevaban puesta – …_ah! _– el cierre del rubio se estaba volviendo una interesante fuente de dolor y placer.

Separándose de la suculenta boca del neko, Naruto comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello mientras sus manos comenzaban a quitarle el pantalón al pelinegro; con tantas veces haciendo esto, ya sabía perfectamente cómo quitar esa ropa que parecía tan complicada de un solo tirón, era casi como desenvolver un regalo.

__Mmh_… - musitó el Uchiha con gusto cuando la lengua del kitsune se puso a juguetear con su pezón, mientras él metía mano debajo de la camiseta para acariciar la piel caliente de esa espalda llena de músculos del rubio.

El rubio se separó un poco para dejar que el neko le saque su chaleco verde y luego su camiseta, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso. Después juntaron de nuevo sus cuerpos, esta vez haciendo contacto piel con piel.

En poco tiempo ambos ya estuvieron desnudos completamente. Naruto se quedó mirando a su neko con suma adoración y deseo, cómo había extrañado poseer ese cuerpo bien formado, con músculos firmes y piel suave.

_¿Vas a hacer algo o sólo vas a quedarte ahí mirando como bobo? – se quejó el gato, jadeando casi sin aire.

El zorro formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

_Neko bastardo – rugió el rubio y lo volteó bruscamente haciendo que el neko quede de bruces sobre las sábanas. El rubio lo agarró de las caderas y lo levantó hasta tenerlo sobre sus rodillas, exponiendo su entrada.

_Maldi-_Mgh!_ – la protesta del moreno fue interrumpida cuando el zorro agarró fuertemente su portentosa erección.

El rubio soltó la entrepierna del pelinegro ganándose un gruñido molesto de su parte, y se puso de cuatro sobre el neko hasta que sus labios llegaron a su oreja.

_Chúpalos – le susurró colocando tres dedos en la boca del gato. En ese proceso, la dura erección del rubio ya estaba rozando la entrada del pelinegro, haciéndolo estremecer de deseo.

_No… hazlo de una vez – gimió impaciente y con dificultad, haciéndose para atrás y restregando su trasero con el miembro del rubio con la intención de provocarlo.

_Kuh… - el rubio apretó la mandíbula ante esa acción – No – negó firmemente – Pasaron tres días, no quiero lastimarte – dijo para después depositar besos en esa nívea espalda.

_No soy una nena, usuratonkachi – gruñó el neko comenzando a enojarse, y el hecho de que le haya recordado que pasaron tres días sin hacer nada no ayudaba.

El kitsune no dijo nada más, y sólo agarró las caderas del gato firmemente. Sasuke ya estaba esperando que esa longitud invada su interior cuando esa carne caliente y húmeda rozó su entrada, pero entonces…

_Qué demon…? _Mgh!_ – gimió extasiado cuando sintió que el rubio sujetó sus nalgas y colocó su miembro en medio de éstas para después comenzar a envestir allí, mientras su entrada apenas sentía un roce en cada envestida – N-No… - se quiso quejar el neko, el sólo imaginar que el zorro estaba haciendo una especie de hot dog con su trasero y su miembro lo hizo desesperarse – ¡Nar…!

Su cuerpo se iba hacia adelante y hacia atrás en cada embestida del rubio masturbándose con sus nalgas, apenas se frotaba con el borde de su entrada y sentía que ya quería correrse. Ya estaba hirviendo por que se la meta de una vez.

_¿Los chuparás? – preguntó jadeante el kitsune mientras miraba cómo se estremecía el gato.

_S-S…. – fue lo que apenas respondió el pelinegro, entonces el rubio se agachó encima de él para llevar sus dedos a su boca otra vez. Sasuke chupó los dedos, lamiéndolos y raspándolos con su áspera lengua, tratando de ensalivarlos lo máximo posible.

Acto seguido, el zorro metió un dedo en esa estrecha entrada.

_¡Mgh…! – gimió con algo de incomodidad, pero estaba lejos de sentir dolor aún. Su cuerpo comenzó a agarrotarse con anticipación a lo que vendría. Naruto metió el segundo dedo y el neko clavó las uñas en la sábana mientras cerraba los ojos y arqueaba un poco la espalda – Oh… _ah!_ – el Uchiha gimió alto sin poder evitarlo cuando el tercer dedo se sumó a la intromisión y el rubio comenzó a acariciar su próstata.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho ante esa reacción.

_Ya… ya… hazlo ya – gimió el moreno sin poder aguantar más.

El rubio se concentró en posicionar su miembro donde debía y entonces empujó fuertemente. La presión, la calidez y la estrechez que lo recibieron le hicieron gruñir extasiado, y tuvo que detenerse un momento para no correrse ese mismo instante.

_..._Aaahh!_ – el Uchiha soltó un grito mezclado de dolor y placer.

El rubio se agachó hasta su oído para susurrarle.

_Ssh, no grites. No querrás que nos interrumpan, ¿o sí? – le murmuró jadeante y roncamente mientras el neko se estremecía debajo suyo – vas a tener que morder la sábana, _minino_.

__Ah_, _Haah_, cállate… muéve-te, ya… - a Sasuke le importaba un pepino que lo escuchen, ya en la mañana arreglaría cuentas con los que escucharon para que no se atrevan a decir una sola palabra. En este momento no podía importarle menos eso.

El neko comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás para embestirse él mismo contra ese miembro. El zorro lo sujetó firmemente de las caderas para que no se mueva.

_Siempre tan bastardo – dijo saliendo de esa caliente entrada casi totalmente, y luego entró de un solo golpe haciendo que el neko grite su nombre.

El rubio se posicionó y comenzó a dar estocadas con fuerza, sintiendo cómo el gato lo succionada y lo apretaba exquisitamente. Parecían un par de animales salvajes en pleno apareamiento. Los mechones de Sasuke se mecían en el aire llenos de sudor mientras éste jadeaba y gemía lleno éxtasis recibiendo cada brutal embestida. Ese miembro oprimía, rozaba y presionaba su próstata haciendo que se le nublen los sentidos. Esa carne caliente moviéndose dentro de él le hacía estremecer de punta a punta mientras trataba de formar las silabas con su boca que formaban el nombre del rubio.

Sassuke se sintió al borde del límite cuando el zorro clavó sus dientes en su hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo gruñir de placer.

El neko se corrió dejando salir un sonido demasiado agudo para ser él. Con eso oprimió el miembro del zorro con su anillo de carne, haciendo que éste lo embista con más fuerza y más descompasadamente, tratando de alargar su orgasmo lo más que podía.

El rubio se corrió dentro de él, llenándolo con ese líquido caliente y haciéndolo agarrotarse del gusto. Sin más fuerzas, el neko se dejó caer con el rubio sobre él. Después de unos segundos respirando agitadamente, sintió el flácido miembro del zorro salir de él, y luego el peso de encima de su espalda se liberó.

_Mh, te amo – susurró el rubio ya acostado al lado del pelinegro, y se apegó a él para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y darle un húmedo beso.

Sasuke estaba tan distraído e idiotizado que casi olvidó lo que vino a hacer allí en un principio. Pero su cabeza no lo dejaría en paz hasta esclarecer el asunto.

_Naruto… - lo llamó, tratando de captar la atención del zorro, pero ni siquiera él mismo podía concentrarse con el rubio cabezota plantándole besos en su hombro y en su cuello.

_¿Mh? – murmuró el kitsune, distraído mientras seguía repartiendo besos.

_Quería preguntarte… _mgh_… - ¿qué era lo que quería preguntarle? Con esas manos comenzando a acariciar sus muslos y su trasero era casi imposible centrarse en lo que tenía que decir – Naru… _ah!_ – arqueó la espalda cuando el rubio separó sus nalgas y le abrió las piernas, y luego hundió su miembro nuevamente duro en esa húmeda entrada.

__Después_ – gruñó el zorro excitado atrayendo hacia su boca esos sabrosos labios para luego devorarlos sin compasión. El rubio se posicionó sobre el Uchiha, abrió sus piernas para tener mayor acceso y comenzó a embestir salvajemente mientras jadeaba como animal y ensalivaba y chupaba cada pedazo de piel al alcance de su boca.

__AH!... Hah!... Naru…to! _– lo único que podía hacer el neko era arquearse, gemir y sostenerse de lo que podía, más específicamente de esa espalda bronceada que tenía a disposición para arañar todo lo que quisiera.

**/Dos rondas más después…/**

_¿Qué querías preguntarme, Sasuke? – le preguntó el rubio antes de quedarse dormido, recordando que el neko había dicho que quería preguntarle algo.

__Purrr… purrr… purrr…_ - Sasuke levantó la mirada con ojos soñolientos – ¿Ah? ¿qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ya con un pie en el mundo de los sueños.

_Dijiste que querías preguntarme algo.

_Ah… - Sasuke hizo memoria, volviendo la tristeza a sus ojos y agachó la mirada hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio – ¿por qué te portaste tan distante conmigo en estos últimos días?

Naruto soltó un suspiro resignado y cansado, y abrazó a su neko con más fuerza.

_Me sentía muy mal haciendo eso, teme. Perdóname – le pidió dolido y con sinceridad.

Sasuke levantó la mirada otra vez.

_¿Por qué lo hacías? – preguntó de nuevo el neko, sintiéndose más tranquilo al ver lo arrepentido que estaba el rubio.

_Ya no quiero mentirte, minino, así que te lo contaré. Sucede que…

Y le contó todo.

Y los resultados de eso se vieron al día siguiente, en Konoha…

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritaba la gente aterrorizada mientras corría por su vida, temiendo que ese asesino suelto envuelto en raitón y en un aura oscura y siniestra los mate.

No podía creer que anduvo sufriendo y muriéndose internamente de miedo al abandono esos días por culpa de _esos, _ sólo por proteger el pellejo insignificante de _esos_… ¡Los mataría! ¡LOS MATARÍA A TODOS!

_**_Si dan un paso más cerca, voy a descuartizarlos…**_

Su oscura voz penetró sus tímpanos.

Los nekos que querían acercarse a Naruto ya se iban a hacer pis del miedo, y no se atrevían a moverse un paso más cerca estando el Uchiha allí en medio, esperándolos con su katana para metérsela en sus traseros si osaban dar un paso más. Pero no parecían querer dar un paso atrás tampoco, el aroma del rubio era más fuerte que su temor a morir.

Sasuke quería matarlos a todos… Ok… tal vez no los mate, porque él era una buena persona… sólo los dejaría en coma para siempre.

Así que empezaron a gritarle desde donde estaban con la dulce esperanza de que el kitsune atienda el llamado voluntariamente y se aleje de Sasuke para ir hasta ellos.

_¡Naruto-kun! ¡Te amo!

_Miaaaawww

_¡Tómame…!

_¡Fóllame…!

_¡Naruto-kun!

_Meeeeeewww

**_¡LOS VOY A MATAR, MALNACI…!**

_¡Sasuke! – el blondo lo sujetó a tiempo antes de que el colérico neko se abalance sobre esos inocentes gatos inocentemente excitados – ¡Cálmate, teme! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa! – le dijo tratando de calmarlo. Sasuke dejó de forcejear pero no dejó de mirar a esos nekos con furia y con su sharingan activado, y tampoco dejó de emanar raitón por la katana que tenía en mano – mejor vamos de una vez para que Tsunade oba-chan me dé la píldora, tebayo – le dijo para después arrastrarlo consigo hacia la torre hokage, y el neko en ningún momento les quitó el ojo de encima a esos miserables que soñaban con tener una minúscula caricia de su zorro… ¡Jamás la tendrían! ¡JAMÁS!

_Aquí tienes – dijo la rubia hokage entregándole la píldora al kitsune, mientras el tic en su ojo se negaba a desaparecer.

El rubio inmediatamente se la tragó.

_Tsunade oba-chan, usted es un amor – le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Sí, sí, lo que digas – dijo Tsunade con voz quejosa y cansada – ahora salgan de mi vista.

_Vamos, usuratonkachi – lo llamó el neko que estaba esperándolo cerca de la puerta.

_Mmh – el rubio se acercó a abrazarlo y comenzó a besarlo – te adoro, neko bastardo – y lo seguía besando mientras salían corazoncitos alrededor de ellos.

**_¡Que salgan les dije!**

Los corazoncitos reventaron y ellos salieron volando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN DEL EXTRA**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**A veces me sorprende mi crueldad… **

**¡Holi Holi! ¡Apuesto a que no se esperaban el comienzo de los extras! Sí, los extras son geniales, chan, chan, chan.**

**Todavía me quedan muchas ideas para extras en este fic. El fin oficial aún no llega, pero el fin del nudo fue en el anterior capítulo... sí, ya sé, exageré con la despedida en el capi anterior, lo siento, **_**heh**_**. **

**En los extras, cada uno tiene su propio nudo y desenlace, son como one-shots, por eso se diferencian. **

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no haya sido decepcionante, tal vez estoy perdiendo el hilo y la cosa se está como que poniendo pesada. Me lo dicen, ok? **

**Y… **_**agh**_**, hacer lemon es mi dolor de cabeza, así que si no les gustó… no necesitan decírmeloooo T^T **

**Ah, y lo siento si les pareció OOC, recuerden que el fic es una parodia, así que es perdonable xD **

**En estos días ando bastante inspirada, me puse a releer sus reviews para darme ánimos y… no sé, creo que también es por Kakashi; me gusta Kakashi y que esté saliendo más participativo, porque es uno de mis personajes preferidos, y también me gusta Tobi y su 'misteriosidad'… cúlpenme, cúlpenme **

**Si me tardé mucho en mis fics, culpen al manga en las anteriores semanas, no me daba nada nadita de inspiración… no me culpen, no me culpen **

**Estoy planeando hacer el extra que trata de la boda también. Ellos aún no llegaron a la fecha del casamiento en este extra xD, pero se los menciono para que no crean que lo olvidé.**

**Por cierto, los compañeros de Naruto en esa misión en la que Sasuke lo… asaltó, se hicieron los que no escucharon nada cuando el neko los miró asesinamente para que no digan ni una palabra al respecto… no era necesario describir eso, muahahaha. **

**¿Qué si Sasuke se puso gordito de verdad? No, sólo fue su imaginación xD.**

**Perdonen que no haya podido contestar a sus reviews esta vez, en el próximo lo haré. Realmente no pude, lo mismo me pasó cuando actualicé hace poco el fic de 'Adios Paz Hola Naruto', y lo mismo pasará cuando actualice 'Recuperándote' próximamente. (Sheee, Recuperándote también, Tobi y Kakashi me inspiran **** )**

**Por cierto, no creo que Tobi sea Obito… *hiperventila*, no hay que fiarse por los juegos mentales que nos hace Kishimoto, ya ha pasado eso muchas veces y luego nos sale con sus imprevistos, aún no hay nada seguro, ok? OK? *sigue hiperventilando* ¡Nooooo! ¡Déjenme solaaaa! *sale corriendo y llorando* **

***regresa después de unos minutos***

**Ehm… Ojalá les haya gustado el extra. **

**Un beso enorme para todas(os). Regálenme un comentario, por fi…?**

**Chauuuu **

**PD. Perdonen si hay errores ortográficos, no tuve mucho tiempo de revisar bien el capi.**

**PPD. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para un extra? La tomaré en cuenta con gusto.**


End file.
